


Love of Puyo Puyo Fever

by TheBlackKid



Series: Love of Puyo Puyo (Original Versions) [2]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, High School, Humor, Multi, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 100,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackKid/pseuds/TheBlackKid
Summary: Amitie and Raffina are finally starting high school! As they experience their new school life, they'll make new friends, rivals, and memories. What can happen in only a year is...surprising, to say the least.





	1. Return of Puyo Puyo

**Raffina’s POV**

 

It’s been two days since the Puyo Hat incident and I was at home recovering from my injuries. Some of them I don’t remember getting, but Ami did a pretty good job of explaining them. I really wish she was here right now, but she had to take care of some important business today.

So today I was in my room lounging around with nothing to do. Being injured really sucks. Cause you’re limited to what you can do on your own. I think I’ve taken like 3 short naps today already. And I was about to take nap number 4 when…

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* KNOCK***

_Oh, thank God!_

“Come in!”

“Hey, Raffina. Feeling any better?”

“Oh. Hey, Feli. Yeah, I guess. Can’t really do anything to make it feel worse.”

“Fair enough.”

“So, you need anything?”

“Oh, yeah. These letters came from that new school we’re going to. We have to fill out some information about us for the school year or something like that.”

“Really? We have to do that ourselves?”

“Apparently.”

“ _sigh._ Alright then. Let me see.”

Feli gave me the envelope and I opened it with my left hand. I’m normally right-handed, but my left one has all the good fingers. So I really didn’t have a choice.

The paper itself had a bunch of blank boxes where you’re suppose to fill out your information. The basics like your address, your age, what grade you are, blood type (I don’t know why these things tend to ask you for that, but I guess it’s a common thing here). It was nothing new from other forms like it, but it still bugged me that I have to do this myself.

Me and Feli went over to my desk and started filling out the boxes with our info. I had to help her out with a few things. Like what our address was and whatnot.

After a few minutes, the questions started getting personal.

“They want to know my height? _Whyyyyyyy?_ ” Feli whined.

“Come on, Feli. Your height’s not that bad.” I said.

“Easy for you to say! You’re the tallest out of all of us!”

“W-Well, I never wanted to be this tall…”

“ _sigh._ How is it that I’m way smaller than you, yet our moms are sisters? Mom’s tall, Auntie’s tall, Mom has a big chest, Auntie has a big chest. And now you got both of those things and I’m short and flat as a board!”

“ **Y-You seriously can’t let that chest thing go, can you?!** ” I shouted with a faint blush on my face and covering my chest out of embarrassment.

“ **Hey! You try being called a loli all your life and see how I feel!** ” Feli yelled back.

…

…

“S-Sorry for yelling.”

“I-It’s okay, Feli. And I do understand how you feel.”

“Y-You do?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“ **So then you’ll let me use a charm that will copy your weight and chest size and give it to me?!** ”

“No.”

“ _Awwwww! Why the hell not?!_ ”

“Feli, imagine if Auntie comes over to visit and check up on you. If she sees you the same height as me and with my chest size, she’s gonna know you used a charm on yourself. And she’ll be on my ass about letting you do it.”

…

“ _sigh._ You have a point.” I can tell Feli didn’t want to agree with me, but she didn’t have a choice.

“See? Now let’s finish the rest of this form.”

“Fine, fine.”

The rest of the questions were just as personal as the last one. We both skipped the weight part, (for obvious reasons.) blood type took us a while to figure out, as we have different ones. Mine is A and Feli is B. Then it asked for our birthdays and ages. Since mine had just passed, being July 25th, I’m currently 16. Feli’s 15, and her birthday isn’t until November 13th. Lastly, it said to list the grade we would be entering. And we both eagerly wrote down the 10th grade.

“And that’s it. That wasn’t so hard after all.” I said with glee.

“Yeah, it really wasn’t.” Feli said. Then for some reason she kept looking back and forth between the two forms, and started looking rather confused.

“Hey, Raffina. You didn’t fill out your name.”

“Yeah, I did. See? Look. _Raffina_.”

“I see, but they want your first **AND** last name.”

“R-Really? H-Huh. I-I guess I skipped it on accident.” I said as I turned my head back to the form…and starred at it for a short while.

…

…

…

“R-Raffina…please tell me you’re joking.”

“H-Huh? J-Joking about what? There’s nothing to joke about.” I then started to blush a little.

“Raffina… **Do you seriously not know your last name?!** ”

“Well, I’m sorry, okay?! I’ve never got to ask Mom or Daddy before they left us for 11 years!”

“Yeah, but even so, that’s just common knowledge. Like you should know it like the back of your hand.”

“Come on. It can’t be **THAT** much.”

“ _Seriously?_ ”

“Okay then, smartass! What’s your last name?”

“Kuromi.” Feli answered with no hesitation.

“K-Kuromi?”

“You didn’t know that either?”

“I thought you had our last name, which is…”

“Nice try, cousin.”

_Damn! She’s smarter than she looks!_

“If you really want to know, then why don’t you ask that nuisance sister of yours?”

“You do know she’s your nuisance cousin too, right?”

“Don’t remind me.” Feli gained a sour look on her face.

“I’m just glad you two haven’t fought in a while.”

“That’s because the wrath of Lily is far worse than dealing with Amira’s stupidity.”

We both shivered a bit after thinking of how Lily would used to punish us when we were little.

“So brutal.” We both said.

“A-Anyway…let’s go ask Amira.” I said.

“S-Sure. Wh-whatever.” Feli replied.

 

We both left my room and went down the hall to where Amira’s room was. We knocked on the door…and knocked again…and again…and again…and again…until finally we got pissed enough to just open the door ourselves.

“ **Hey! How many times do I have to tell you guys to knock before entering my room?!** ” Amira yelled at us. She was laying on her bed listening to music on her phone while wearing these small white headphones in each ear.

“We did. Numerous times. And you still didn’t answer.” I said.

“R-Right. Sorry, little sis.”

“Anyway, I need to ask you something.”

“Ask me what?”

“What’s our last name?”

Amira then went silent on me. I can see her face turning red, but it’s not from embarrassment. This happens when she’s trying to hold in her excessive laughter.

Side note: she always fails.

“ **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU DON’T KNOW OUR LAST NAME?! HOW THE HELL DOES THAT HAPPEN?!** ”

“Will you knock it off already? I’ve already gotten enough grief about it from Feli.”

“Fine, fine. It’s just not knowing your last name is like not knowing what 2+2 is.”

“ **O-Oh my God! It’s not THAT bad!** ” I shouted while blushing with embarrassment.

“Well…when you think about it…”

“ ** _Amira…_** ”

“Okay, okay. I get the point.”

I really do love my older sister, but this is how she normally acts. And that’s the one part I hate about her.

“ _sigh._ Just please tell me what our last name is.”

“Fine. Allow me to enlighten you, little sis. Our last name is…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“… _Crap. What was it again?_ ”

“ **YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW?!** ” Me and Feli shouted.

“I know it! It’s just…I can’t remember it. I think it has something to do with grass.”

“Amira, if your screwing with me right now, I swear…”

“ **I’m not! I seriously can’t remember!** ”

“Just as one would expect from someone like you.” Feli said with a smug look on her face.

“ **What did you say, you little…** ”

“I’m back!”

“ **LILY!** ” Me and Amira shouted as we ran out the door to meet her out front. She and Baldanders were in the dinning room after coming back from the store. When they saw us run inside, they were mildly confused.

“M-Miss Raffina? Miss Amira? What’s with you two?”

“ _ARF?_ ”

“We need to ask you something, but please promise us you won’t laugh.” I said.

“Well, it depends on what you’re going to ask me.”

“Just do it!” Amira yelled.

“Okay, sheesh. I won’t laugh. Ask away.”

“Lily…what’s our last name?” I asked.

Lily then went silent for a bit.

…

…

“Y-You two are joking, right?”

“Unfortunately, they’re not.” Feli said.

“ _sigh._ Seriously? How do you two not know your last name?”

“That’s what I said.”

“Yeah, yeah. We’ve heard it before.” Amira said.

“Can you just tell us please, Lily?” I asked.

“Well, girls…your last name is Fielding.”

“Fielding?” We both said.

“Yep. That’s your last name. Amira Fielding and Raffina Fielding.”

“See? I told you it had something to do with grass.” Amira said.

“No, Miss Amira. No it doesn’t.”

“Fielding, huh? Sounds like an elegant but powerful name.” I said.

“Well, you did get that name from your father.”

“Really? So Mom took Daddy’s last name?”

“Yes. He even joked about me taking his last name so I wouldn’t feel left out. But I declined. Good thing he was never serious about it.”

“Now that I think about it…Lily, what **_is_** your last name?” Feli asked.

“My last name? It’s Nakamura.”

“Lily Nakamura?” We all said.

“Well, I am Japanese. So I should have a Japanese last name.”

That statement got me thinking of something.

“Hey, Lily. Do we count as Japanese people? Like all of us in Primp?” I asked.

“Well, in a way, yes. Primp is a small town 30 minutes west of Suzuran City, which is a small district in Tokyo, the biggest city in Japan.”

“Tokyo? Japan? I always wanted to go to Tokyo. But I didn’t think we were so close to it.”

“You know Melody-senpai used to live there. I believe she and Miss Amitie moved to Primp from Tokyo.”

“ **Huh?! Really?! And you’re NOW telling me this, Lily?!** ”

“You’re now finding out your last name, so don’t get mad at me.”

_Damnit! She’s right!_

“Well anyway, I just needed that so I can fill out this form for school.”

“I see. Are you two ready for the school year?”

“Are you kidding? Of course we are! I mean we’re starting high school in three days!”

“To think I actually get to experience what those characters experience in those school manga and anime. I’ve been waiting all my life for this moment!” Feli added.

“M-Miss Feli. You do know that’s all fake, right?”

“Well yeah, I do. But I got to have some perspective, right?”

…

“Yeah, I guess.” Lily said.

“Trust me, little sis. You are going to **LOVE** high school! Every moment of it is like an exciting comedy of some kind. You’ll have fun.” Amira said.

“Wow. Thanks, Amira.” I said.

“Feli…good luck.”

“And what is **_THAT_** suppose to mean?!” Feli asked.

“Well…with you being a weird and creepy loli, I’m sure it’ll be a repeat of grades K through 9 all over again!”

“ **I’m not a loli! YOU IMBECILE!!!** ”

“ **WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IMBECILE?! YOU DAMN MIDGET!!!** ”

“ ** _Why you little…_** ”

“ ** _Right back at ya, shorty!_** ”

“At least we get a break from this, right Lily?” I asked her.

“Yes. a well-deserved break.”

“ _ARF! ARF!_ ”

“You and me both, Bal.” Both me and Lily said as the three of us continued to watch Amira and Feli argue at each other.

_September 1 st can’t come soon enough._

 

         


	2. Last Minute Sweet Home Hunting

 

**Lidelle’s POV**

“ _ARF ARF! ARF ARF!_ ”

“Poochy…calm down. We’ll leave soon.”

“ _ARF ARF! ARF!_ ”

“Poochy. Sit!”

“ _ARF!_ ”

“Stay!”

“…”

“Good boy!”

“ _ARF ARF!_ ”

“ ***giggle*** Poochy’s really loyal to you, Lidelle.” Ally said to me.

“Yeah, he is. Even though he isn’t a dog, he still loves me like one. Right, Poochy?”

“ _ARF!_ ” Poochy gave me a huge lick of his tongue on my face, leaving saliva all over my cheek.

“ ***giggle*** I love you too, Poochy. Now be a good lost soul and stay here while we go work, okay?”

“ _ARF ARF!_ ”

Today was another day where I had shrine maiden duties. But unlike the other days, this one was special. Thanks to some begging and pleading to Mother, Ally now works with me! I’ve never been so happy! To come to work at the shrine with my girlfriend and spend almost everyday with her. I mean, we already do that, but this just adds more time to it.

But I got to admit, it was hard to actually work with Ally next to me the whole time. There were some points where I want to just forget work and just kiss her entirely. But part of this job is learning to control myself, which is easier said than done.

“I really need to thank Yumi for letting me work here.” Ally said to me.

“Yeah, me too. Being a shrine maiden is usually a family only thing. I’m glad Mother likes you enough to do this with me.”

“ _Likes?_ Lidelle, I think Yumi **LOVES** our relationship.”

“ _Loves?_ Come on, Ally. I think that’s a bit much for my mom. Melody, maybe. But not Mother.”

“You’re forgetting that Melody and Yumi were and still are best friends.”

…

“R-Right.” I said. “I guess she does love our relationship.”

“Well, nothing wrong with that. I love you, don’t I?”

“ ***giggle*** Yeah. And I love you too.” I said as we both kissed each other on the lips.

We continued our work around the shrine by sweeping the pavement and cleaning the windows and statues. We ended up finishing around noon and were sitting on a nearby bench enjoying some snack that Ally had brought with her.

With us two and Poochy eating them, they didn’t last long.

“Damn. We’re out of snacks and I’m still hungry.” Ally said.

 ** _*whine*_** Poochy was still hungry too.

“Don’t you have any money to buy more?” I asked her.

“Well, kinda. I’ve spent all of mine at the amusement park and on Raffina’s gift. The money I got now is Rafisol’s.”

“Why do you have Rafisol’s money?”

“This is Rafisol we’re talking about. Sis is just as bad with money as she is with directions.”

“I-I see.” I said with a sweat drop.

“ _sigh._ I’m actually worried about the upcoming school year, Lidelle.”

“You mean with Rafisol?”

“Yeah. Sis has always been so dependent on me. Everywhere I go she was right there behind me. I’m scarred on how she’ll handle high school on her own, or **IF** she can handle it alone. I mean what if we have different classes and such?”

“Well, she became friends with Ringo and Feli. Pretty sure they’ll help her out.”

“Well yeah, but…”

“Ally. You have nothing to worry about. Rafisol’s going to have a great time in high school. And so are you, me, and everyone else. I know it.”

Ally gave me a hug as she began calming down her worries of her sister.

“Thanks, Lidelle. Your sweet words is one of the reasons I fell in love with you.”

“Really? There are others?”

“Well, yeah. Of course. But if I listed them all, we would be here all day.”

“Yeah, true.”

“Just know there’s more than one.”

“ ***giggle*** Okay.” I said with a smile. “And besides, the only person we should be worried about is…”

“Ally!”

“Hey! Meanie!” Ally got insulted.

“Th-That wasn’t me!”

“But no one else is here!”

“Up here, silly!”

We both looked up to see, of all people, Harpy, who was on the roof of the temple waving down at us. Seriri was of course with her, hiding behind her best friend as she floated down to us.

“Harpy? Seriri? What are you two doing here?” Ally asked.

“I think I’ve finally done it, you guys! I’ve found a brand-new home for not only me, but for Seriri as well!” Harpy cheered.

…

…

“H-Harpy…you can’t live here.” I said.

“H-Huh?! W-Why not?!”

“Because this is a shrine. And before you ask, a shrine is a sacred place where we come to bring peace with ourselves.”

“ _Oh._ ” Both Harpy and Seriri said.

“So you two are still looking for a place to live?” Ally asked.

“I guess. We looked everywhere and none of the places we went to were fun or exciting!” Harpy pouted.

“A-And it needs w-water.” Seriri added.

“Right, cause you’re a mermaid.”

Seriri just nodded in response to my comment.

“Well we got nothing else to do. We’ll help you guys look for one.”

“ **REALLY?! OH, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, ALLY! YOU AND LIDELLE ARE THE BEST!** ” Harpy cheered.

“Th-Thank you a bunch.” Seriri said.

“You’re welcome, you two. Now let’s start looking!”

“ **YEAH!!!** ” Harpy cheered again.

“L-Let’s g-go.” Seriri nervously said.

“Come on, Poochy.” I said.

“ _ARF ARF!_ ”

 

So then we began searching all over Primp for a place Harpy and Seriri can call home. A few minutes in, and we were already crossing ideas out. Neither girl had (and probably never will) any money, so renting a place was out of the question. Every time Harpy suggested a place we would pass by, it was the weirdest spots like dumpsters, abandoned buildings, and at one point a car that was burned to a crisp.

And yes we had to explain to her what these things were and why she couldn’t live there.

We’ve spent the last 3 ½ hours looking and came up with nothing.

“Geez, who would’ve thought finding a place to live would be this hard?” Ally asked.

“Right? If doing this now was hard, I can’t imagine what will happen once we move out of our parent’s house.” I added.

“Wait, you’re moving out of your home, Lidelle? Can we have it then?” Harpy asked.

“Harpy…that’s not what they meant.” Seriri told her.

“ _sigh._ What are we going to do now?” I asked while starring at Poochy.

**_*whine*_ **

“Huh? Oh hey there, Lidelle. How’s it going?” I heard a voice talking to me. This particular voice was always a joy to hear, so it cheered me up a little.

“Hey, Tarutaru! Good to see you! What brings you all the way out here?”

“Just running an errand for Ms. Accord. What about you? You actually look pretty down.”

“Oh, well…we’re actually trying to find a new home for ours friends Harpy and Seriri. And we haven’t had much luck.”

“I see. So I’m guessing these two girls are…”

“Yeah. The angel is Harpy and the mermaid is Seriri. They came from Arle’s world by the Dimensional Mirror.”

“Interesting.”

“Hey there, Big Blue Guy! Nice to meet ya!” Harpy said.

“B-Big Blue Guy?” Tarutaru sounded insulted.

“S-Sorry about that, Tarutaru. Harpy’s a bit of an airhead.” I explained.

“A loveable airhead.” Ally added.

“But still an airhead.”

“Hey, Harpy. What’s an airhead?” Seriri asked her.

“A delicious candy named after me!” Harpy cheered.

“Wh-What?! Y-You got a candy named after you?! I-I wanna try it!”

“Don’t worry, Seriri. I’ll give you as much of me as you want!” Harpy then started hugging Seriri and nuzzling her cheek, which made Seriri blush a little.

“Th-Th-Thank you…H-H-Harpy.” She stuttered.

…

…

…

“…I-I think I’m starting to see it.” Tarutaru said.

“See what?” Me and Ally asked.

“Um…never mind. Anyway, you guys said you were looking for a home for them?”

“Yeah. It’s needs to normal, for one. Plus, Harpy wants it to be fun an exciting and Seriri wants it to have water somewhere.” Ally explained.

“Hmm…” Tarutaru thought for a moment. “Well, there’s this one spot that I can think of that might work, although it’s a bit of a strange one.”

“Strange?” I asked.

“Well what I mean is, this spot just magically appeared shortly after the Rainbow Puyo Hat was created. It even has the same aura as it. Me and Ms. Accord have been studying it for the past two days, but so far it doesn’t seem threating. Maybe you can try there.”

“Really? Will Ms. Accord be okay with that?”

“I’m sure once I explain to her what you girls are trying to do, she’ll allow it.”

“Oh. Okay then. What’s this spot anyway?”

“It’s a small lake with a giant tree in the middle of it. It appeared in the park near the entrance to Nahe Forest.”

“I see. Well we’ll try that then. Thanks for the help, Tarutaru!” I said as we started heading for the park.

“Tell Ms. Accord we said hi!” Ally yelled.

“Will do!” Tarutaru said as he waved at us.

 

The four of us arrived at the park not too long later and started looking for the strange spot Tarutaru was talking about. He said it was near Nahe Forest, so that’s where we started looking.

“It should be around here somewhere…got anything yet, Poochy?” I asked.

“ _ARF._ ”

“Nothing, huh? Well I guess we’ll have to keep looking.”

“Just you wait, you guys. In just mere minutes, you’ll have a place to call home!” Ally cheered to Harpy and Seriri.

“ **Yes! Finally! You hear that, Seriri! We’re finally getting a home after a super duper long time of looking!** ” Harpy cheered.

“ _A super duper long time of looking_? Harpy, how long have you been looking for a home?” Seriri asked her.

“Ever since I came here. Which was a super long time.”

“How long was that?”

“Just about two months ago. We first met Harpy a couple weeks after meeting Arle and Schezo.” Ally said.

“S-So how did we get here again?”

“Through a weird space-warpy mirror thingy.” Harpy said.

“ **WH-WHAT?!** ” Seriri started hiding deeply behind Harpy from fear of said space-warpy mirror thingy.

“Harpy, don’t scare Seriri like that.” I said.

“Sorry, Seriri.” Harpy said while giving Seriri a hug.

“ ** _ARF ARF! ARF ARF! ARF ARF!_** ”

“Huh? What is it Poochy? Did you find something?”

“ ** _ARF! ARF! ARF!_** ” Poochy then started running off in the direction of the scent he got. The thing about that is, he’s a fast runner…I’m not.

“ **P-Poochy! W-Wait for me! P-POOCHY!!!** ” I yelled as I struggled to chase after him. I felt like I was about to pass out when I felt someone carrying me.

“I got you, Lidelle.” That person was Ally.

“Th-Thanks, A-Ally.” I said while trying to regain my breath.

“You know, you’re surprisingly light for your age.”

“ **A-Ally!** ” I started blushing out of embarrassment.

“ ***giggle*** Sorry.”

We managed to catch up with Poochy and the others as we reached a glowing part of the park. It never glowed anywhere in the park, like ever. So it was clear to us that we were getting close to the special spot. After a few more minutes of walking, we reached the end of the path and the source of the glowing. It was as Tarutaru described it, a small lake with a giant tree in the middle of it. The water was crystal clear to the point where you could see your own reflection, and the tree had so many branches counting them all was not an option. And finally the whole area was glowing a strange aura…the same strange aura that came with Amitie’s Rainbow Puyo Hat. The whole place was pretty to look at.

“Woah…” We all said.

“So this is the spot Tarutaru was talking about?” Ally asked.

“It looks like it. It’s so pretty.” I said.

“S-So we’re going…t-t-to live here?” Seriri asked.

“Yep. Enjoy, you two.”

“ **YAY!!!** ” Harpy cheered as she dragged Seriri into the lake and tree. They looked around the area and both had a huge smile on their faces.

“Th-This water is so clear. I-I can actually see myself.” Seriri said. Then she took a sip of the water and her face lit up with glee. “ **A-And it taste delicious too!** ”

“Really?” We asked as we took a sip as well. Just like Seriri, our faces lit up as well.

“ **Holy crap! This water does taste good!** ” Ally shouted.

“ **Yeah, it does! It’s so weird…but so good!** ” I shouted with her.

“I know, right? You don’t expect water this good to be in a lake.” This was said by a person we didn’t expect to be here, but was.”

“Amitie?”

“Ami?”

“Hey, Lidelle. Hey, Ally.” Amitie greeted us.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were…well, you know.” Ally asked.

“Yeah, but apparently it’s a lot harder than we thought.”

“How hard?” I asked.

“Well, during the aftermath of the assaults, the city placed a restraining order on my dad, which made no sense since he was already in jail by then. And we didn’t find out until we went there to visit him. We even had to go to the courthouse to explain everything that happened since then. But even after that, they said the chance of us seeing him, let alone him getting out, is highly unlikely.” Amitie then started feeling a little said after explaining it.

“Oh, geez. I’m sorry to hear that, Amitie.” I said.

“Wow, you had to go through all that just to apologize to your dad. And you didn’t even get to see him. That blows.” Ally said.

“Yeah, it does. But they did at least start a process to clear the charges…which in itself takes a couple years.”

“Damn.”

“Ouch.”

“But I’m okay. He did know we were there. And one of the guards said to us that he wishes to see me real soon.”

“Aw. That was nice of him.” I said.

“Yeah. So I got that going for me.”

“ **Hey! Amitie! Check out our new home!** ” Harpy shouted from one of the tree branches.

“Yeah I see, Harpy! It’s really pretty!” Amitie shouted back.

“So what made you come here, Ami?” Ally asked.

“Uh…I’m not really sure. When me and Mom got back, this Rainbow Puyo Hat started glowing and I felt a strange aura coming from this part of the park. So I followed it and it lead me here. This wasn’t here the last time we were here, was is?”

“No, it wasn’t. Tarutaru said it just appeared right after the Rainbow Puyo Hat was created.” I said.

“Wow, that soon? That’s some coincidence.”

“You think the Rainbow Puyo Hat created this spot because Harpy and Seriri needed a place to live?”

“That would be cool if that was the reason.” Ally said.

“Yeah. It could be.” Amitie said.

“ **WOOHOOHOOHOOO!!! This place is awesome!!!** ” Harpy cheered as she spun in a loop around the branch. She kept spinning until she got tired and hung upside down with her foot. That’s when we saw something of Harpy’s that we **REALLY DIDN’T NEED TO SEE.**

What was it, you ask? W-Well…l-let’s just say…H-Harpy…w-wa…wasn’t wearing…p-p-p-p-panties.

“ **H-H-H-H-HARPY!!!!!!** ” Me, Ally, and Amitie shouted while covering our eyes and with extremely blushed faces.

“Oops.” Harpy said as she flipped herself over to sit on the branch.

_Oops?! How is that an oops?! That’s a “my life is ruined!” type of situation!_

“Harpy. What was that weird thing under your dress?” Seriri asked.

“ **IT’S NOTHING!!! ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!!! NOTHING! AT! ALL!** ” Us three shouted.

…

…

…

“Uh…okay?” Harpy and Seriri were extremely confused.

“A-Anyway…w-we gotta get home. S-See you guys later.” Ally said.

“ **Bye, Ally!** ” Harpy yelled.

“Th-Thanks again for the help.” Seriri said.

We waved goodbye to them and went on our way. None of us said anything on the way home, and we agreed to never bring up what happened at the park ever again.

_I don’t think I can get that image out of my head._


	3. Old Friend + Old Hobby

 

**Arle’s POV**

 

“I’m telling you, Arle. Harpy’s air headedness is going to be the death of her.”

“As much as I like Harpy as a friend, I have to say that Ami’s right.”

“So what you guys told me… **ACTUALLY HAPPENED?!** ”

“We wish it didn’t, but it did.”

“ _sigh._ Harpy…”

We were at home eating breakfast and Amitie and Ally were telling me what happened with Harpy yesterday. Apparently Ally and Lidelle were helping her and Seriri find a place to live and it somehow lead to them seeing a part of Harpy they wish they didn’t see.

“Arle, does Harpy know what panties are?” Amitie asked me.

“W-Well…I-I assume she does. Maybe she just forgot to wear them that day.”

I’m really hoping this is the case. I mean, Harpy can’t be **THAT** much of an airhead to not know what panties are, right?

…

…Right?

“But even then, it shouldn’t take the entire day for a girl to realize that she’s not wearing panties.” Ally said.

“W-Well, this _is_ Harpy we’re talking about.”

“Well, yeah. But then Seriri asked what… _that thing_ …was.” Amitie said.

“O-Oh. R-Right. S-She doesn’t have a human’s lower half, nor has she seen one without clothes on. So her asking that was bound to happen.”

“Yeah. I guess that makes sense.”

“ _Onee-chan._ ” Rafisol had woken up during our conversation and was now sitting next to Ally.

“Morning, Sis. Slept well?” Ally asked her space-y twin sister.

“ _Yeah. I did. It felt nice to sleep on a bed again._ ”

“Right? I’m so happy we finally got furniture in this house! It’s about time you made this happen, Melody!”

“Well excuse me for having other important things to buy.” Melody said sounding insulted.

“Ramen’s not important, Mom.” Amitie said.

“It is when you’re too busy to eat a meal.”

“Ramen’s not even that good.” Ally said.

“ **What?! How the hell is that true?!** ”

“Because ramen is so bland no matter what flavor you use. I’ve tried them all and they’re gross.”

“Then somethings wrong with your taste buds. When was the last time your mom took you guys to a doctor?”

“ _Hey…_ ”

“No, Ally’s right, Mom. I’m just about sick and tired of ramen.” Amitie said.

“ _Me too._ ” Rafisol added.

“Aw, come on. You feel the same way, Arle?” Melody asked me.

_Crap. I was hoping that I didn’t get dragged into this conversation._

“W-Well…I didn’t really eat ramen much back in my world. Most of the time it was curry.”

“Curry?” Everyone asked.

“You had curry back in your world?” Ally asked.

“Of course we did. It’s my favorite thing to eat. I would cook some for me and Carby every week.”

“Really? You actually cook it?” Amitie asked.

“Yep. I was know for having the best curry around. No one could beat my special recipe.” I said with a proud smug on my face.

“Really? Now I really want to try it. You think you can make some for dinner tonight?”

“Seriously? You guys want to try it?”

“Sure. Why not?”

“I haven’t had curry in a while.” Ally said.

“ _I want curry too, Onee-chan._ ” Rafisol said.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll give it a try.” Melody said.

“We can even invite the others and make it a curry party.” Amitie added.

“Uh…I don’t know…” I was unsure about this “curry party” idea.

“Hey, don’t Sig and Chu come back today?” Ally asked.

“ **CURRY PARTY IT IS!!!** ” I shouted as I jumped up from my pillow seat and headed for the front door.

“Arle, wait! You don’t know where the store is!” Amitie began chasing after me. But as I opened the door, I was stopped in my tracks by a person standing in front of me. It was a girl with black short hair and red eyes. Her skin color was the same as mine, and she was the same height as me. She had on a black and grey shirt with a yellow #13 on the front, black sweatpants, and white shoes.

“Oh, uh, hello there. Is this where I can find Amitie and Ally?” The girl asked.

“Uh…yeah. They live here. You know them?” I asked her.

“Y-Yes, actually. You see I’m…”

“Hey, Arle. Who’re you talking to?” Amitie asked me as she walked up to the front door with me. She then saw the girl in front of me and she lit up like a little kid lost in a toy store.

“ **N-N-No way! Ayumi?!** ”

“Hey, Ami! Nice to see you again!”

“ **OH MY GOD!!!!!!** ”

Amitie then hugged the girl as they both screamed in pure happiness.

“Hey, Ami. What’s with all the screaming…” Ally came up to the front door and was now starring at the girl.

“ **A-A-AYUMI?!** ”

“Ally! It’s really good to see you!”

“ **HOLY CRAP!!!** ”

At this point, all three girls were screaming in joy as they jumped up and down in a group hug. While I was…extremely confused and experiencing pain in my ears from the screaming.

“Uh…guys?” I asked.

“Oh sorry, Arle. We didn’t mean to ignore you. We’ll explain in a little bit.” Amitie said.

“Hey. Sis and Melody are inside. Wanna see them?” Ally asked the girl.

“Really? Sure I got time.”

“ **Alright! Let’s go!** ” Amitie cheered as the three girls ran pass me and went inside the house.

…

…

…

“Uh…what?” I was still extremely confused, but went back inside anyway.

I went back to the living room with everyone else and pretty much sat in silence while more, how would you call it… _reunions_ , happened in front of me. This time with Rafisol and Melody.

“ _Ayumi._ ” Rafisol was hugging the girl and eventually the two were floating a bit off the ground.

“Hey, Rafisol. Still floating as usual I see.”

“Sis, you can put her down now.” Ally said.

“ _Okay, Onee-chan._ ” Rafisol then lets go of the girl and she landed back on the ground.

“Well, this was truly a surprise. Didn’t expect to see you here, Ayumi.” Melody said.

“Mom, how do we know you didn’t plan this and kept it a secret again?” Amitie asked.

“I swear! I had no idea!”

“Melody’s right, Ami. I came here on my own.” The girl said.

“Really? How did you know where we lived?”

“Well, I’ll tell ya, but first I think your friend is extremely confused by all this.” The girl then pointed at me.

“O-Oh…r-right. S-Sorry, Arle.” Amitie said.

“I-I guess we got carried away.” Ally said.

“It’s okay, you guys.”

_I think._

“So, without further ado…Arle, this is our childhood friend from back in Tokyo.”

“Hi there. My name’s Ayumi Katabuki. Nice to meet you.” The girl introduced herself.

“I’m Arle Nadja. Nice to meet you too.”

“Whoa. So you’re Arle? It’s so cool to finally meet you. My grandfather has told me all about your situation.”

“Your…grandfather?” I was confused again.

“Ayumi, how does your grandfather know who Arle is?” Amitie asked.

“Huh? You don’t know him? You work for him, don’t you?”

“Work for him?” Amitie thought about this hint, then lit up in shock once she figured it out.

“W-Wait. A-Are you saying… **AKUMA’S YOUR GRANDFATHER?!** ”

“Yep, that’s him. Although he doesn’t let me call him that, or Grandpa, or Gramps, or anything that reminds him of his age.”

“I see. It’s still odd how he never brought you up at all.”

“He’s probably too busy researching again. Like right now, he’s super busy researching that Rainbow Puyo Hat of yours.”

“ **H-He told you about the Puyo Hats?!** ”

“Yeah. He told me everything. Must’ve sucked having to go through all that.”

“Y-Yeah, it was.” Amitie was feeling sad.

“That Sphinx guy was just pure evil. The psycho did all of that just for fun. And even made everyone blame Ami’s dad for it.” Ally added.

“Well, at least he’s gone now.” Ayumi said.

“Amen to that.” Melody said.

“Also, Akuma told me how you and some of your friends got here, Arle. Something called the Dimensional Mirror, right?”

“Yeah, that’s it. Soon after we got here, the mirror broke in two and was destroyed. So we’re pretty much stuck here.” I said.

“I see. Do you miss your home world?”

“Well, I used to be really homesick about the whole thing. But then I met Amitie and the others and we became friends. Plus, some of my friends from my world started showing up here. So I’m not really lonely anymore…well aside from one person. My best friend, Carbuncle. He got left behind during the whole thing and I haven’t seen him since. But knowing that he’s happy doing something makes me happy every day.”

“That’s really sweet thinking, Arle.”

“Thanks, Ayumi. It really helps.”

“So what were you guys going to do before I showed up?” Ayumi asked.

“Well, Arle just told us that she makes really good curry. So we were heading to the store to pick up ingredients.” Amitie said.

“Curry?! Oh, God! I haven’t had that in **YEARS!** You can make curry, Arle?”

“Yep. I used to do it a lot back in my world. It’s my favorite thing to eat.” I said.

“We were going to invite all over our friends for a curry party. You should come too!” Ally said.

“Really? I won’t be a bother?”

“Of course not! Everyone will love you!”

“ _Please stay, Ayumi._ ” Rafisol said.

“See? Even Sis agrees.”

“Well, alright. I’m dying to taste some of your curry, Arle.”

“Trust me, you’ll guys will **LOVE** it!” I said with a huge smile. In my mind, I was thinking that a certain person will hopefully like my curry so much, that they can’t get enough of it.

“Arle…Arle. Earth to Arle.” Ayumi was calling out to me while waving her hand in my face.

“Huh? Oh, sorry. I was uh…thinking of something.”

“Something? More like _someone_.” Ally teased. “You were thinking of Sig, were you?”

“ **S-So what if I was?! I-I can do that!** ” I shouted while blushing.

“Who’s Sig?” Ayumi asked.

“Arle’s boyfriend. They just started dating.”

“ _Ooo._ You have a boyfriend, Arle? When can I meet him?”

“He’s coming back from Tokyo today. We can see him later.” Amitie said.

“ **D-Don’t just invite yourselves to meet him!** ” I shouted with the same blushed face.

“ _Ooo._ Can’t wait.” But I was ignored.

_I can only hope they don’t make Ayumi just as noise in my relationship with Sig as them and the other girls._

“ _sigh._ Can we just go now?” I asked.

“Alright, alright.” Amitie said. “Hey, Ayumi. Wanna tag along?”

“Sure. I’d love to.” Ayumi said.

“Alright. We’ll be back.”

“Okay.” Ally said.

“ _Later._ ” Rafisol said while waving.

So it was me, Amitie, and the new girl Ayumi as we headed for the store to get the ingredients for my special curry tonight.

 

As the three of us walked to the store, Amitie and Ayumi were chatting it up again. I didn’t want to interrupt them (mainly because I have no idea what they’re talking about), so I just listened to them.

They eventually started talking something I’m more familiar with.

“So this is Primp, huh? I’ve heard how small this town is, but it’s actually pretty big.” Ayumi said.

“I had the same thought when I first came here. There’s so much here than you would normally expect from a town this this obscure.” Amitie said.

“What’s your opinion on this place, Arle?” Ayumi asked me.

“Huh? Well, I’m still trying to memorize this place. So I can’t really say.”

“Still? Haven’t you been here for nearly three months?”

“Well…”

“Arle doesn’t get out much because she fears that she’ll get lost.”

“ **Amitie!** ” I shouted.

“Aw, I see. Well, there’s no shame in that, Arle. Just being precautious that’s all.”

“Y-Yeah. Th-That’s it. Just being precautious.” I then giggled nervously.

_That wasn’t the real reason. Not even close. But it’s less embarrassing than the real reason._

“The grocery store’s just up ahead.” Amitie said.

“Great! The sooner we get the ingredients, the sooner we can Arle’s special curry!” Ayumi cheered.

“You’re really excited to try it, are you?” I asked.

“Well, you’re the one bragging about how good it is. What did you expect?” Amitie said.

“Yeah, good point.”

Once we went inside the store, we grabbed a basket and started gathering the ingredients for my curry recipe. I picked everything out like onions, carrots and potatoes for vegetables, some beef for the meat, some rice, and some premade curry sauce. I was satisfied with what we got, but Amitie and Ayumi weren’t so sure.

“Is this going to be enough for everyone?” Amitie asked.

“Everyone?”

“Arle…you remember the party, right?” Ayumi asked.

“…”

“…O-Oh yeah. I’m so used to making enough for two people. This is the first time I’m making it for a party.”

“I see. Well that makes sense. Well, let’s just double up on everything. Is that okay?”

“Sure. That’s fine.”

As we went around to grab a second helping of everything, something caught my eye in one of the aisles. I went over and got closer to it in an attempt to sneak up on it.

“Geez. There really is nothing here. The only thing here are these crappy TV dinners.”

“See, Shigu? I told you. Now let’s just get candy and go home.”

“Candy is not dinner, Chu…but it does beat what’s in this freezer section.”

“You think Aruru would want some candy?”

“Yeah, I guess she would. But what’s her favorite one?”

“Anything’s fine as long as it’s from you.” I said.

“ **GAH!** ” I ended up scarring the demonic duo a little as they turned to face me.

“ **D-Don’t scare me like that!** ” Sig yelled.

“That was a mean trick, Aruru.” Chu said.

“Sorry, sorry.” I said. Then I gave them both a hug and gave Sig a kiss as I greeted them back to town.

“I didn’t think you two would be back this early. Why didn’t you say something?”

“We wanted to surprise you. But we didn’t think we would see you here.” Sig said.

“Well, it was a surprise when I saw you complaining about…whatever a TV dinner is.”

“Trust me, you’re better off not knowing.”

“Huh. Okay then.”

“Hey there you are, Arle!” Amitie yelled out to me. She and Ayumi were heading over to us with a full basket of stuff.

“Oh sorry, guys. I got distracted.” I said.

“Hey, Sig. Hey, Chu. You two are already back.”

“Hey, Amitie.”

“Hey, Amytee.”

“Huh? Wait, so you’re Sig?” Ayumi asked.

“Yeah…do I know you?” Sig looked confused.

“Oh, right. This is my best friend Ayumi Katabuki. We used to go to school together back in Tokyo.” Amitie explained.

“Oh. Well, nice to meet you, Ayumi. Yeah, I’m Sig, and this is my little sister, Chu.”

“Chu!” Chu said.

“Sig and Chu, huh? No last name?” Ayumi asked.

“W-Well…we do have one, but we rarely use it.”

“Really? What is it?” I asked.

“I just said we rarely use it.”

“Oh, come on! You know my last name! Quit being a baby!”

“Fine, fine…it’s Demone.”

“Demone?” Ayumi repeated. “That sounds a lot like…”

“It’s Italian for demon.” Chu said.

“Oh, wow.” Was all I could say.

“You see why we don’t use it that much?” Sig asked.

“Yeah, I get it. Sorry for forcing you to tell us.”

“It’s okay, Arle.” Sig said with a smile, which in the end, made me smile in return.

“So what were you two going to buy here?” Amitie asked.

“ _sigh._ We were trying to buy something for dinner tonight, but I spent most of my money for Chu’s birthday in Tokyo. And the only thing here we can afford are these crappy TV dinners.”

“We were just going to get some candy and call it a day.” Chu added.

“What? Just candy? You can’t just have that.” Ayumi said.

“It’s all we can afford.” Sig said.

“Well, Sig. I’ve got something in store for you.” I said with a smug look on my face.

“Is it $20?”

“What? No, dummy! You and Chu get to taste my world famous curry!”

“World famous?” Both he and Chu asked.

“Well, famous in my world.”

“ _Oh._ ” They both said.

“We’re having a curry party at my house and we’re inviting everyone. Come on, it’ll be better than candy for dinner.” Amitie said.

“Well…when was the last time we had curry?” Sig asked Chu.

“The last time was when we were little, Shigu.”

“That long? Well…okay then. We’ll come over.”

“ **YES!** ” I cheered. “ **I’m telling you, you two will get addicted to my special curry!** ”

“Someone’s excited.” Ayumi whispered to Amitie.

“ ***giggle*** Yeah, totally.”

Sig and Chu waited for us outside while we paid for the stuff we got. After that, we started heading back home to start cooking all this curry. Like I said before, this will be the first time I’ll be cooking for more than two people. I just hope I can do it right.

“You know, I still would’ve taken the $20.” Sig said to me.

“I’m going to hit you.”

“How would you do that when we’re holding hands?”

“With my other hand, duh.”

“But I can stop you with my left arm, so what’s the point?”

“I can use fire on you.”

“Part of my soul is fire. So now what?”

…

…

“Is this your way of getting back at me for that itty bitty titties thing at the beach?”

“Yes. Yes it is.” Sig said with a smug.

“Well you’re doing a damn good job at it.” I said, sounded really annoyed.

“Alright, I’ll stop…for today.”

I lightly punched Sig in the shoulder in a fit of annoyance to get him to shut up.

“Alright, I mean it this time.”

“Thank you.” I said with a smile. After we gave a quick kiss to each other, we continued our walk back home, still hand in hand. You know, like a normal couple.

_We’re nowhere near normal._


	4. Unexpected Reunion With a Side of Curry

 

**Ally’s POV**

 

While Ami, Arle, and Ayumi went to the store, I stayed home with Melody, who went to go write for a little, and Rafisol, who nearly went back to sleep but I managed to stop her.

I told her that we would finally be unpacking our stuff today after (in my case) two months and (in Rafisol’s case) about a month. So we were in the room we share together doing just that.

“Wow…uh…I guess we both went overboard with packing our clothes, huh Sis?”

“ _Yeah. We did._ ”

“Although now that I look through it, you didn’t pack a single dress or skirt, Sis.”

“ _Neither did you, Onee-chan._ ”

“W-Well…you know I don’t like wearing those. But Mom kept forcing them on me. A-Anyway, what’s your excuse?”

“ _I forgot._ ”

“You forgot to bring them or you forgot your reason?”

“ _Uh…both?_ ”

“Well, that makes sense.”

As we continued unpacking, we started finding stuff that either I don’t remember packing or Rafisol just grabbed without thinking. Most of it was just random junk we used to have in our room back home. But as I started sorting out the junk, I found something that **definitely** isn’t supposed to be here.

“Uh, Sis…did you pack our family photo book?”

“ _Oops. I guess I did. Sorry, Onee-chan._ ”

“No it’s okay, Sis. I’ve been thinking about this thing for a while now.”

“ _You have?_ ”

“I know strange, right? I guess you could say that…I’ve been a little homesick lately.”

“ _Homesick? What made you start thinking that, Onee-chan?_ ”

“I’m not really sure. I’ve been like this since morning…so probably when Ayumi showed up out of nowhere.”

Rafisol didn’t say anything after that.

I started looking through the photo book and Rafisol soon joined me. Already, we were having fun reliving our childhood memories. There were pictures of us as babies, us on our first day of kindergarten, and then this next one…

“Sis, look! This is the picture of the day we first met Ami!”

“ _Wow…_ ”

“ ***giggle*** We were so cute back then.”

“ _Yeah. I remember when you first saw Ami, you said “ **Let’s fall in love!** ” to her and she freaked out. It was funny._”

“ **N-No it wasn’t, Sis!** ” I started blushing out of embarrassment. Rafisol then started laughing at me with her monotone voice, which made me blush even more.

We continued to look through the book filled with our childhood memories. There were some pictures of us two when we discovered we were mages, pictures of us when we first met Ayumi, and pictures of us and our parents. As we kept looking, however, we saw a picture that really hit us in the heart.

“ _Onee-chan…this is…_ ”

“Yeah, Sis. This is the last picture we took with Chupei before she died.”

I can hear Rafisol starting to cry next to me and I held her tight as I tried to make her feel better.

While trying not to cry myself.

_Damn. I never knew this picture was in here. Mom must’ve put it in here at one point._

Seeing us together with Chupei was heartbreaking. The more I starred at the picture, the more I wanted to cry. Chupei was everything to me, and seeing her die due to an illness that we couldn’t cure…it secretly shattered my happiness. It started the jealousy thing with Rafisol, and I secretly hated people who where happy with their pets.

But then…then I met Lidelle’s “dog”, Poochy. I don’t know how he did it, but he saw how shattered my heart was from losing Chupei. And he turned into a pretty good replica of her. It was the night my sadness for Chupei had vanished along with my hatred for other pet owners.

And by lucky chance, it was also the night that I fell in love with Lidelle. I haven’t really told her this part of my life, but I know I have to eventually.

I closed the book and rubbed Rafisol’s back some more until she finally stopped crying.

“It’s okay, Sis. It’s okay.”

We then continued to unpack our stuff, then we both took a nap afterwards.

_Sis needed one more than me._

 

A good while later, I woke up and looked at the clock on my phone. And was shocked to see what time it was.

“W-Woah! It’s already 7pm?! How long did I sleep for?!”

I quickly got up and headed for the living room with everyone else. People had already started showing up, but it doesn’t look like the curry was finished yet. So that’s good.

“ _Onee-chan. You’re up._ ” Rafisol said to me.

“Sis! Why didn’t you wake me up?! I almost missed the party!”

“ _I didn’t want to wake you. I thought you would be mad._ ”

“Mad?”

“Rafisol told us that you were crying in your sleep, Ally.” Ami said.

“I-I was…crying?”

“Real hard tears, too.” Ayumi said.

“Are you okay, Ally?” Lidelle asked.

“Uh…yeah. I’m fine. I just…I guess I was just dreaming about something.” I said with a somewhat depressed tone.

“ _Onee-chan. Were you dreaming about Chupei?_ ”

“H-Huh?!”

“Chupei? Who’s that?” Raffina asked.

“Ally and Rafisol’s old cat. They used to have one when we lived in Tokyo, but she died due to an illness.” Ami explained.

“Oh, wow. That’s got to suck. I’m sorry to hear that, Ally.”

“No, really. It’s okay. I’m f…f…fine…r-really…I-I am.”

“Ally…you don’t sound fine.” Peruvis said.

…

…

…

…

…

“…I-I-I-I-I-I… **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!** ”

“W-Woah! Ally’s lost it!”

“ **I’M SORRY! I’M REALLY AM! BUT EVER SINCE I SAW THAT PICTURE THIS MORNING, I JUST COULDN’T STOP THINKING ABOUT HER! SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND AND MY EVERYTHING! I LOVED HER MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD! AND WHEN SHE DIED, EVERYTHING ABOUT ME JUST SHATTERED! I COULDN’T SAVE HER! THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO! I FELT LIKE I BETRADE HER! AND I FELT HORRIBLE EVER SINCE!!!!!!** ”

I then fell to the floor and laid there with heavy tears pouring down my depressed face.

“ **CHUPEI!!! I MISS YOU!!! I’M SO SORRY!!!** ”

I knew people were watching me, but I didn’t care. I had finally broke down from hiding my depression for so long. I just couldn’t believe I hid it for so long. I mean, yeah. There were times that I was happy. Reuniting with Ami, becoming Lidelle’s girlfriend, and today I saw Ayumi for the first time in months. But to be honest, those were only temporary. My sadness and despair from Chupei’s death always overshadowed them all. I’m just shocked that no one’s noticed how depressed I truly am.

I then felt myself being picked and placed on my knees. My head was then held up to stare directly into Lidelle’s eyes. Then, out of nowhere…

…she hugged me.

Just like that. She hugged me. But she wasn’t the only one.

Immediately after, Sis came and hugged me. Then Ami. Then Ayumi. I didn’t know why they were hugging me. I wanted them to stop. I was going to say something, but then Lidelle beat me to it.

“Ally. It’s okay.”

“ **No it’s not! My cat’s dead! And I couldn’t save her!** ” I shouted.

“Ally. It’s okay.” Ami said.

“ **I just said it wasn’t!** ”

“Ally. It’s okay.” Ayumi said.

“ **Will you guys just listen to me already?!** ”

“ _Onee-chan. It’s okay._ ” Rafisol said. She was huffing me the tightest. And I knew what this meant.

It meant she was scared. And I was the one who scared her with my sudden outburst. Now I felt really bad. Not for myself, but for Rafisol. And how I pretty much terrified her just now.

I grabbed hold of my sister, best friends, and girlfriend and returned all of their hugs at the same time. I them broke apart and looked down at my feet in sadness and embarrassment.

“I…I’m sorry you guys had to see that.”

“It’s okay, Ally. We get it. You lost someone near and dear to you and you really miss her.” Raffina said.

“It’s completely normal to feel this way.” Peruvis added.

“Y-Yeah, but…”

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

“I’ll get it.” Ami said as she went up to the door. At the door was Schezo, who looked pretty exhausted, Witch, who looked pretty annoyed, Draco, who looked pretty hungry, Seriri, who looked pretty shy, and Harpy, who looked pretty…her usual self.

“Hey, guys. You made it.”

“Yeah, but just barely.” Witch said.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“We’ve spent the entire day chasing after this cat that Schezo wanted **_so_** badly.”

“Hey! You saw how cute she is! I wasn’t going to just leave it abandoned in the street like that!” Schezo tried defending himself.

“And where did you plan to take the cat, Schezo? A cave? Cause that’s definitely cat-friendly.”

“W-Well, I…”

“ **Aw, who cares about some stupid cat?! Let’s eat already!** ” Draco shouted.

“Food’s not ready yet, Draco.” Arle said from the kitchen.

“ **Gao! I’m so hungry, I could just…** meow!” Draco then covered her mouth from shock.

“Aw, Draco. You made such a cute kitty sound.” Harpy said.

“That wasn’t me, Harpy. It was…meow!” Draco covered her mouth again. Witch then started laughing at her best friend’s mishap, which of course, got Draco angry.

“ **Hey! Shut** meow! **Up!** meow!”

It only made Witch laugh even more.

“Okay, wha the hell is going on?” Peruvis asked.

Then a grey shadowy figure jumped onto Draco’s head, then jumped off her to land on the floor. It then walked over to me and Rafisol. It looked…way too familiar. My heart almost dropped from looking at it so carelessly. But after rubbing my eyes a bit and looking at it again…I was sure of it. What I was seeing…was the real deal.

“H-Hey…Ami. I-Isn’t that…” Ayumi said.

“Y-Yeah…i-it really is.” Ami said. “I thought I was seeing things…but that truly is…”

“Ch… **Chupei?!** ” I shouted.

“Meow.”

“ **CHUPEI! YOU’RE…YOU’RE ALIVE!!!!!!!** ”

The grey shadow ran up to us and jumped on me while giving me endless licks with its tongue. The lick were exactly like Chupei’s. The fur was exactly like Chupei’s. The color was exactly like Chupei’s. The size, the paws, the tail. Everything was a perfect match.

This grey shadow…was my beloved cat Chupei.

“ **Chupei! I missed you so much! Seeing you after so long makes me so happy!** ”

“Meow.”

“ _Chupei. I missed you, Chupei._ ”

Chupei then jumped off me and onto Rafisol. Doing the exact same thing to her as she was doing to me not too long ago.

“ _Hahahaha. Chupei. It tickles._ ”

“Meow.”

“H-Hey, guys. I-Isn’t that the cat we were chasing after?” Seriri asked.

“Yeah, that is the cat! I guess it was looking for Ally and Rafisol the whole time!” Witch said.

“B-But…I don’t get it. I thought Chupei was dead.” Raffina said.

“That’s what we all thought, Raffi. But…she’s here. Alive and breathing.” Ami said.

“That…that’s not normal…right?” Ayumi asked.

“No…but at least Ally’s happy again.” Lidelle said.

I wasn’t really listening to that conversation. Mainly because I was too busy cuddling Chupei. Something I haven’t done in years. I cried so much tears of joy for the rest of the night.

_Because now I have three things to love. How it should’ve been in the first place._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than it should. I kept trying to write it again and again, but I kept having trouble. So I took a break from it entirely and went on to other things. It took some effort, but I finally got it done. And this will be the last update for a while. As I feel like I’ve started this story too early. This story isn’t dead, and neither is the series. Just…not now. It’s coming, but not now.


	5. The Super Djinn

**Amitie’s POV**

 

It was the next day and I was with Raffina, Arle, and Ayumi while doing an errand with Ally. The errand was to pick up some cat-related stuff for Chupei, who was at home with Rafisol and Mom.

The whole thing was still bugging me. I mean, I’m happy for Ally and Rafisol for being reunited with their long-dead cat. But that’s the thing that’s bugging me.

_Chupei’s supposed to be dead. She died a long time ago. So just how the hell is she here with us?_

“I really wish you guys didn’t take that picture of me.” Ally said.

“Well, we couldn’t help it, Ally. You looked way too cute while snuggling Chupei like that.” Ayumi said.

“Well, of course, I was snuggling her. I haven’t seen Chupei since the day she died. Feeling her soft fur once again made it the best night of my life…you know, besides going to the summer festival with Lidelle.”

“By the way, I never got to ask. What’s your deal with that Lidelle girl? You were snuggling her just as much as you were to Chupei.”

“Lidelle’s my girlfriend, Ayumi.”

“ **Your girlfriend?! Hah! I knew it! You are gay!** ”

“Yeah, yeah. You were right all along. Don’t rub it in.” Ally sounded irritated.

“Wait you knew the entire time, Ayumi?” Arle asked.

“Oh yeah. It was so easy to tell. With how she kept saying _Let’s fall in love!_ all the time, it was so obvious.”

“Okay, Ayumi. We get it.” Ally was getting more irritated.

“Alright fine. But still, I was pretty shocked to learn that you and Raffina are an item, Ami. You didn’t look like the lesbian type.”

“W-Well…” I started to blush. “Y-Yeah, true. I wasn’t a lesbian back then. But then meeting Raffi really changed my way of thinking. After becoming such great friends, and her saving my life…twice at this point, I really started falling in love with her. And I don’t regret any of it either.”

“ _Aw!_ That’s so sweet of you to say, Ami!”

“Which is why I fell in love with her.” Raffina said.

“Well, that, and the fact that you were spying on me through my window that first day.”

“ **A-Ami!** ” Now Raffina was starting to blush.

“ ***giggle*** Sorry, Raffi.”

We continued walking to store down at the plaza. Yesterday, Sig told us that he still had a bunch of pet food and supplies at the old pet shop he bought. He claimed that they were in the way of starting renovations for his bug farm. So he’s just giving it to us for free.

We were on the street where the (ex) pet store was when…

“ **What do you mean you don’t have any more?!** ”

“I mean, we don’t have anymore. They’re all gone.”

“ **Oh come on, Sig! There has to be one here somewhere!** ”

“Schezo, he’s said it like 6 times already. There. Are. No. More. Cats.”

“ **GAH! DAMNIT! AND THAT CAT FROM YESTERDAY WAS SO CUTE, TOO! IF ONLY IT WASN’T ALLY’S! I COULD’VE…** ”

“Could’ve done _what_ , Schezo?” Ally asked.

“ **Tch! H-How long were you standing there?!** ” Schezo was completely off-guard from seeing us.

“Enough to hear everything.”

“Damn…”

“Hmph. Hopefully, now you get it.” Witch said.

“So I’m guessing you guys were here for a cat?” Arle asked.

“Well, just Schezo. He dragged me out of bed early this morning and we waited for Sig to get here.”

“I see. And you really don’t have any more cats, Sig?”

“Nope. Gave Rei the last one.” Sig answered.

“Huh.”

“If you want, Schezo, I’ve got a snake leftover that you can have.”

“ **I don’t want a snake!** ” Schezo yelled.

“ _sigh._ Well, then I guess Chu gets to keep the snake.”

“ **Why the hell does Chu want a snake?!** ” I asked.

“When we first bought this building, it was stuck inside the walls. Chu eventually got it out and since then, the two have been inseparable. Now the friendship is final, I guess.”

“I-I see…”

_Geez! An 11-year-old is braver than me!_

“So anyway, Sig. You got the pet stuff, right?” Ally asked.

“Yeah, sure. They’re in the back.”

“Great! I can’t wait to bring them home to Chupei!”

Oh, yeah. That.

“Uh…Ally. We need to talk. About Chupei.” I said.

“Huh? What do you mean, Ami? Aren’t you glad that Chupei came back?”

“Well, yeah. I am. But think about it for a second. Your dead cat came back to life and came here all the way from Tokyo just to find you guys. Doesn’t that sound the slightest bit weird to you?”

…

…

“W-Well…yeah. It is. But I’m so happy that she did all that. I feel complete with her alive again.”

“I know, Ally. But what I’m saying is, we should probably figure out how that happened in the first place.”

“ _sigh._ Yeah, I guess you’re right, Ami. So how do we do that?”

“Well, we could probably ask Zoh. He may know something.” Arle said.

“Great idea, Arle!” I cheered.

“Wait…Zoh? You mean Zoh Daimaoh? He’s here too?” Witch asked.

“Oh yeah. Me, Ally, and Lidelle found him while we were at the beach. he was looking for the Puyo Hats, saying that he owns them. And we helped him get the Green one back from Satan.”

“ **S-Satan’s here too?!** ” Schezo asked.

“Oh yeah. He’s here too. Apparently, he’s Lidelle’s older brother.”

“ **LIDELLE’S OLDER BROTHER?!** ” They both asked.

“Did you guys not know any of that?”

“ **No! We didn’t!** ” Schezo yelled.

“ **A head’s up would’ve been nice, Arle!** ” Witch yelled.

“Heheh. Sorry.” Arle rubbed the back of her head.

“H-Here’s…t-the…st-stuff…” Sig came up to the front door struggling to carry a huge box outside. As he slammed it to the ground, the noise inside made me jump a little.

“S-Sig! Wh-What is all this?!” Ally asked.

“The pet stuff you wanted.”

“I didn’t want ALL of it!”

“It’s not all for you. Some of it is Rei’s, but he never came to get them.”

“And knowing him, he probably forgot.” I added.

“ _sigh._ Well, that’s just great. How the hell are we going to carry this thing back home?” Ally asked.

“We could seriously use some help with this.” Arle said.

“ **Did someone say help?!** ” A new voice shouted. We looked all around us to see who it was. When we couldn’t find the person, we figured it was Yu. I mean, it sounded like Yu’s voice. But only with minor differences.

“ **Up here, everyone!** ” The voice shouted again.

But when we looked to where the voice was coming from, we realized it wasn’t Yu. Instead, it was this blue-haired girl with horns coming from her head and said blue hair was in a huge ponytail. She was wearing a blue genie-like outfit and, for whatever reason, had smoke all around her. She was standing on one of the light posts with only one foot. And from the looks of it, it can’t hold her weight much longer.

“Uh…who are you?” Raffina asked.

“ **J-Jarne?!** ” Arle, Schezo, and Witch shouted.

“ **Ja-ja-ja-jaan! That’s right! The super djinn Jarne is here to…WHAAA!!!** ”

And…the light post broke. Sending this girl down to the ground with us.

“ _Ja-ja-ja-ow._ ” The girl said.

“Geez. Are you okay?” Witch asked as she helped the girl up.

“Y-Yeah. I’m fine. Nothing like a good stretch won’t fix. Thanks again, Wicchi.”

“Jarne…what are you doing here?” Arle asked.

“What do you mean, Arle? I’m here to help you with that box.”

“No, I mean what are you doing _here_? As in a completely different world.”

“Oh, that. I honestly have no idea.”

“Well, that’s a typical answer from you.” Schezo said.

“ **Shut up, Schezo!** ”

“Uh…guys? You actually know this girl?” I asked.

“Oh. Yeah. We do. This is our friend Jarne. She’s also from our world.” Arle said.

“Hiya! Nice to meet ya!” Jarne cheered.

“Nice to meet you too, Jarne. My name’s Amitie.”

“I’m Raffina.”

“I’m Ally.”

“Name’s Ayumi.”

“Alright!...so uh, what is this place, anyway?”

“This is Primp Town.” I said.

“Primp? What’s a primp? It sounds edible. Can I eat it?”

“No, you can’t eat it!” Raffina yelled.

“ _Aw!_ And I’m so hungry, too! I haven’t eaten anything since I got here!”

“Since you got here? When was that?” Witch asked.

“About 4 days ago.”

_Four days ago? That was when I got the Rainbow Puyo Hat. Could that and what’s happened so far be related?_

“Hey, Jarne. Do you remember what you were doing before coming here?” I asked.

“Well, now I think about it…I was just messing around near the ruins when this strange bright light shot out from one of the temples. It was so bright that it blinded me. And then the next thing I knew, I was here. Somewhere near a bunch of trees and such.”

“A bright light? What color was it?” Raffina asked.

“Hmm…it was either red, blue, green, yellow, purple, or all of them. I couldn’t really tell.”

_Okay. This is starting to get weird. First, that tree and lake that Harpy and Seriri now live at. Then Chupei coming back to life. And now another one of Arle’s friends is here, saying that she saw a multi-colored light just before coming here. All of this is too much of a coincidence. Especially since they’ve all happened just mere days from each other, and after I got this Rainbow Puyo Hat. I feel like it’s the reason, but just how is what I’m not understanding._

“Hey, Ami. You okay? You were spacing out deeply just now.” Ayumi said to me.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine. I was just thinking. Anyway, let’s head for the museum. We could give Rei his cat stuff and tell Akuma and Zoh what’s happened so far.”

“Sounds like a good idea, Ami.” Ally said.

“Wait…Zoh? Zoh Daimaoh’s here?” Jarne asked.

“Me and Schezo just found that out.” Witch said.

“Along with finding out that Satan is here.” Schezo added.

“ **Satan?! You mean he’s here too?!** ”

“Yep. He is.”

“You can blame Arle for forgetting to tell us.” Witch said.

“I said I was sorry! What more do you want?!” Arle asked.

“You.”

“You.”

“ **WHAT?!** ” The rest of us shouted in disbelief.

“ ***cough* *cough*** …what we mean is your power.” Schezo rephrased it.

“Yeah. Definitely that.” Witch agreed.

“Yeah, I know…perverts.” Arle said.

“ **I’M NOT A PERVERT!** ”

“ **I’M NOT A PERVERT!** ”

“You two still have that speech problem?” Jarne asked.

“Yeah, they do. Though it’s really funny to tease Schezo about it.”

“ **No it’s not!** ” Schezo yelled.

…

…

_What the hell just happened?!_

“Uh…guys? Can we go now?” I asked.

“Oh, right. Sorry. Yeah, we’re good.”

“But how the hell are we going to carry this damn box?” Raffina asked.

“Jarne can probably do it. Right?” Witch asked her.

“Sure I can! It’s what I wanted to do in the first place!” Jarne cheered.

“How are you going to do that? The thing weighs a ton.” Sig said.

“She can totally do it. She is a djinn after all.” Arle said.

“A what?” The five of us were confused.

“She’s like a genie of sorts.”

“ **A genie?! Does that mean you can grant wishes?!** ” Ally excitedly asked.

“No. But I do have a supernatural power.” Jarne said.

“Really? What kind of power is that?” Ayumi asked.

Jarne then raised her right hand in the air and after a few seconds, it started getting bigger. To the point where it looked like it was swollen. When it did stop growing, Jarne jumped a bit, formed a fit with her hand, and…

“ **Ja-ja-ja-jaan!** ”

…Slammed her giant fist on the ground. Causing everything and everyone to shake and fall over. Car alarms went off, window panes broke, and even the road cracked a bit due to the sheer force the impact made.

It felt like an earthquake just happened and we all survived it somehow.

“W…Woah.” Was all we could say after experiencing something like that.

“You overdid it again, Jarne.” Schezo said.

“Oops. Sorry about that.” Jarne said as her hand started to shrink back to normal size.

“Woah! **What did you just do?!** ” Raffina asked.

“My supernatural power, of course. I have the ability to enlarge my right hand and use it to strike my foes. It really comes in handy.”

“ **You have GOT to teach me that!** ”

“ **What?! Raffi, are you insane?!** ” I asked her.

“Oh come on, Ami! A special move like that is the perfect thing for someone like me!”

“But you just saw what it just did! It’s super dangerous!”

“I’ll control it. I did take martial arts classes remember?”

“Yeah. 4 years ago.”

“ _Ami…_ ” Raffina started whining.

“ _sigh._ There’s no talking you out of it, huh? Fine. But I’m not defending you when Lily finds out.”

“Thanks, Ami! You’re the best!” Raffina cheered as she hugged me tightly.

“Y-Yeah. S-Sure.” I stuttered while blushing.

“So you’ll teach me, Jarne?”

“Sure, Raffina. I don’t mind.”

“ **Alright!** ”

“Yay. Good for you, Raffi. Now can we go now?”

“Fine, fine.”

Before we started walking to the museum, Jarne enlarged her hand again and used it to pick up the box. Witch and Schezo tagged along, but Sig said that he had to get back home to Chu.

Most of the way there, Jarne was explaining to Raffina how she got her supernatural power, and Raffina kept getting more and more interested by the minute. While I was getting more and more worried.

_At this rate, the entire town will be in ruins because of two giant fists._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! Story’s back! I figured that I’ll write some chapters while Dream Land Invasion is being edited.
> 
> Speaking of which, the first 7 chapters of Dream Land Invasion are edited and uploaded to both here and AO3. That group is considered to be Act 1 of the story. And Act 2 (chapters 8-16) will be edited and uploaded soon.


	6. The Truth From Dad

 

**Amitie’s POV**

 

We were lucky enough to be just a few blocks from the museum. Me listening to the possible destruction of this peaceful town by Raffina and Jarne didn’t last long at all.

But then Raffina caught me off guard by asking me something.

“Hey, Ami. This may seem like a weird question to ask, but it’s been bugging me a little.”

“It’s okay, Raffi. Go ahead and ask.” I said.

“Well…wh-what’s your last name?”

“Huh? My last name? It’s Rose.”

“Rose?” Not only was Raffina shocked, but Ally and Ayumi were too.

“Wait, did you two not know my last name?” I asked.

“No, Ami. We didn’t” Ayumi said.

“In fact, I only knew Ayumi’s.” Ally said.

“Even after all those times the teacher called my name?”

“Well, everyone called you _Ami_ , not _Amitie_.” Ally said.

“And they didn’t even say last names. The only reason why you guys know mine is because I told you the first day we met.” Ayumi added.

“Oh, yeah. All those things did make it difficult for us to know.” I said.

“So your last name is Rose, huh? Who had it first?” Raffina asked.

“Mom did. When I was born, she and my dad agreed to give me her family’s last name. as they thought it was cuter.”

“I see. What’s your dad’s last name?”

“Well, you’re just filled with questions today.” I teased.

“I can’t help it. All this info is so good, I wish I had a bowl of popcorn right now.”

I giggled a bit from Raffina’s excitement of knowing my personal life.

“Alright. Well, to be honest, I don’t really know his last name. I never really asked.”

“ _Aw._ Well, that sucks.” Raffina said.

“You really wanted to know, did you?”

“ _What do you think?_ ” She pouted.

**_*giggle*_ ** _She’s so cute when she pouts. She should do it more often._

“Which reminds me, Raffi. Since you brought it up, what’s your last name?” I asked.

“Hehheh…there’s a funny story to that. Earlier this week, I had to ask Lily what it was.”

…

…

…

I was now trying to stop myself from laughing so hard at what Raffina just told me.

“Go ahead. Laugh. I know you want to.”

And after a few seconds of trying…

“ **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!** ”

…I lost it.

“ **I’m sorry, Raffi! I really am! But how in the world did you forget your last name?! HAHAHAHA!** ”

“W-Well…it just happened. I haven’t really heard it since kindergarten. That was when my parents left us, and I haven’t seen them since.” Raffina said with a depressed tone.

I stopped laughing almost immediately once I heard that. I remember the day Raffina told me that she hasn’t seen her parents in 11 years, and that they’ve missed the important stuff in her life. It was also one of the few times where I saw her cry. And it was not a good sight. The Raffi I know and love is brave, strong, elegant, and a bit girly. Seeing her cry is honestly one of my two worse nightmares.

The other being beanies. I know I’m wearing one right now, but after all the things the **LAST** one did, I still fear them a bit.

I grabbed Raffina’s hand and held it tight as I stared at her light-blue eyes. The same light-blue eyes that I saw the first night I came to this town. The same light-blue eyes that saved my life twice. The same light blue eyes that I fell in love with…

And make me happy.

“Raffi. I’m sorry for laughing. I mean it this time. I truly understand how that happens. Do you forgive me?”

Raffina then started matching the tight grip from my hand onto hers as she stared at me.

“Ami. Of course, I forgive you. I could never do otherwise.” What she said made me truly happy. I could just cry tears of joy right now.

“Raffi…”

“Ami…”

We slowly brought our heads together for a deep passionate kiss on our lips. We were mere inches to making contact…

When…all of a sudden, and very rudely…

***SNAP* *SNAP* *SNAP***

“H-Huh? Wh-What?” We both asked.

“Yeah, uh…sorry to interrupt Lesbo Theater and all, but weren’t we supposed to be going somewhere?” Schezo asked with an annoyed look on his face.

…

…

…

Me and Raffina didn’t say anything and instead just started blushing extremely from the embarrassment of that happening. We couldn’t even look at everyone, and I even felt a tear or two coming from my eyes.

“­ _S-S-Sorry…everyone._ ” We both said weakly.

“Wow, Schezo. Way to be a jerk.” Arle said, sounding a little pissed off.

“What?! How am I a jerk?!” Schezo asked.

“Because not only did you insult their relationship, but you really did snap your fingers at them like they’re a dog or something.”

“That was really uncalled for, Schezo.” Ally said.

“It actually made me lose respect for you a little.” Ayumi added.

“Geez, I know you think that love is pathetic and all, but you really didn’t have to prove it.” Witch said.

“Guess that explains why they call you a _Dark Wizard_.” Jarne said.

“Look, I didn’t mean to offend! It’s just that we have a more important thing to do right now to be watching these two doing…that!”

“And just what the hell does **_that_** mean?!” All of the girls asked.

“W-Well…you know, that. What they were just doing.”

“You mean showing how much they love each other? Because that’s what it’s called.” Arle said.

“How am I supposed to know that? I don’t care about this “love” crap.”

***SLAP***

“ **OW!** ”

“ **JERK!** ” Arle shouted at him.

“Come on girls. Let’s go. We can just leave Schezo behind.” Witch said, sounding just as upset.

“I’m all for it.” Ally said.

“Me too.” Ayumi said.

“Later, jerkwad.” Jarne said.

Me and Raffina didn’t say anything else, as we were still embarrassed and now a little hurt from what just happened. We just ended up following the other girls as they made their way to the museum.

“Gah! What did I do?!” Schezo asked, rubbing his cheek of the pink handprint Arle left there.

“ **Figure it out yourself, you damn jerk!** ” Was the only thing the girls said before completely ditching him.

 _Thanks, girls. Thanks a lot._  

 

 It took me and Raffina a while to rid ourselves of the embarrassment that Schezo had given us earlier. We never expected any of the others to react that way, or for Arle to slap Schezo in the face. I honestly feel bad for him.

A little, not that much. What he did was still offensive, and he is a jerk for doing it.

Anyway, we stepped inside the building and looked around the museum part. The library part of it was closed on Saturdays. So we stuck around here to look for anyone who's working today.

“Hey! Yu! Rei! You guys here?” I shouted.

“ _Yu rang?_ ”

Yu then appeared in front of us carrying a few magazines with her. Rei wasn’t with her. In fact, he was nowhere in sight.

“Oh hey, Ami. I thought you were off this week to prepare for high school and such.”

“Yeah, I am. I just need to see Akuma for something. Know where he is?”

“Yeah, he’s in the computer room with your mom and that Zoh guy. They were talking about something. Probably about that weird hat of yours.”

“Huh? Melody’s here? I didn’t think she’d be involved with the Rainbow Puyo Hat.” Ayumi said.

“Y-Yeah…Mom had a **HUGE** involvement. One nobody really expected.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“U-Uh…I’ll have Mom tell you. I-It’s best if you heard it from her.”

“Okay, then…?” Ayumi looked confused, but accepted it anyway.

“By the way, is Rei around? We’ve got something to give him.”

“ _sigh._ I don’t know where he went. Ever since he got Kat, he’s been losing focus on everything. I mean more than usual.”

“ _sigh._ Aw, geez.” I facepalmed.

“So I guess that’s why he forgot to get these pet supplies from Sig.” Ally said.

“Yeah, that sounds like him. **Rei! You got something!** ” Yu called out for her twin brother.

“What did I get?” Rei asked as he appeared in front of us with his normal, depressed-sounding personality. What was also normal was the fact that he had Kat resting on his head.

“It’s those pet stuff you were supposed to get from Sig earlier.”

…

…

“Oh, yeah. I forgot.”

_I knew it…_

“I thought you had a reminder placed.”

“I did.”

“Well, what happened to it?”

“Kat fell asleep.”

“Meow.” Kat meowed.

“Your reminder…was Kat?” Yu looked like she had just given up on her brother.

“Well, to be fair, Yu. It does make sense in a way.” Raffina said.

“Yeah, I guess. It just didn’t work for Rei.”

“Sorry, Yu.” Rei said.

“Meow.”

“Kat says he’s sorry, too.”

“It’s okay, Rei. As long as you got the stuff. What’s in it anyway?” Yu asked.

Jarne then slammed the box on the floor like it was no big deal to her. It caused some artifacts to shake a little. Which got me and Yu worried. Luckily, nothing broke.

“ **Geez, Jarne! Will you be careful with that?! Something could’ve break!** ” I shouted.

“Sorry. This thing was getting heavy.” Jarne said.

“Wait… **Jarne?!** ” Yu shouted.

“ **Ja-ja-ja-jaan! I knew it! It just had to be you, Yu!** ”

“ **No way! Awesome!** ”

“Huh? You two know each other?” Arle asked.

“Indeedy! Jarne’s a long-time friend of mine. Back when I was alive.”

“Really?”

“Ja-jaan! Yep, pretty much! The two of us were best friends! Although…”

Jarne then went silent as she looked at Yu. She gained a sad, depressed look on her face, and it got sadder the more she looked at her.

“…I-I can’t…I can’t believe it. Th-The rumors were true…were they?” She finally asked.

Now Yu had gained a sad, depressed look on her face.

“Yeah…they were.” She said with a depressed tone.

“Damn. Yu, I’m so sorry. I blame myself for not being there to protect you.”

“I-It’s okay, Jarne. No one knew of it. And there was no way of me telling people at the time, either.”

“You say that, but there just had to be a way for me, or anyone really, to rescue you.”

“Like I said…there was no way. I was trapped in there. And the only means of escape was to die. I’m so sorry you had to find out this way.”

“Yu…”

“Jarne…”

Both girls then started to cry as they hugged each other and embraced one’s presence since what I assume was a long time ago. While everyone else was confused about why this was happening…

…I knew.

I knew why these two long lost friends were crying. And it’s not pretty. Not at all.

It was about a month ago, when I first started working here. It was during Mom’s book release and me and Yu were moving boxes to the front of the building.

That’s when…that’s when Yu confessed to me…

…Of how she truly died.

It was so horrible to listen to. So horrible that I don’t even think I can ever re-explain it. The fact that Yu spent her final moments in that situation…I still get nightmares about it.

Mainly because similar things happened to me. I say similar because…well, you know.

“ **Waah! Yu! Jarne! You two okay?!** ” Arle asked in a panicky way.

“H-Hey, guys. I-It’s fine, really. Th-They just don’t want to talk about it, that’s all.” I said.

“Don’t want to talk about it?”

“Ami, do you know what they mean or something?” Ally asked.

“W-Well…y-yeah, I do. But Yu doesn’t want a bunch of people to know. It’s really personal to her.”

…

“Okay, Ami. We understand.” Raffina said.

“We won’t ask again.” Ayumi said.

“Thanks, guys.” I said.

“ ** _*sniff*_** Y-Yeah…th-thank you… ** _*sniff*_** …e-everyone.” Yu managed to say.

“It’s okay, Yu. Now that we’re together again, I’ll protect you in any way I can.” Jarne said.

“ ** _*sniff*_** Th-Thanks…Jarne.”

“The same goes for you, Rei.”

…

…

…

“Uh…where did Rei go?”

“He left to go play with Kat.” Arle said.

“ _Of course he did…_ ” Me, Yu, and Jarne sounded extremely pissed off.

_Geez, Rei. You may not know what happened to your twin sister, but you could’ve at least **TRY** to pay attention._

 

While Jarne continued to comfort her long-lost best friend, the rest of us went to the computer room where Yu said Akuma was. Inside was Akuma, and like she said, Mom and Zoh were with him. They were so busy with whatever they were doing, that they didn’t notice us entering the room.

“Hey, Akuma.” I called out to him.

“Amitie. This is a surprise, **KUMA!** ”

“Hiya, Gramps!” Ayumi cheered.

“ **Ayumi, KUMA! What did I tell you about calling me that?!** ”

“I know, I know. I just wanted to see you react to it again.”

“ _sigh._ You’re just like your mother.”

“Hey, Melody. You didn’t leave Sis home alone, did you?” Ally asked Mom.

“No, Ally. Feli came over and the two of them were doing fine when I left.”

“Phew. That’s a relief.”

“Do you not trust Rafisol being alone with Chupei?” Ayumi asked.

“No. I’m more worried about Sis being left alone, period. You guys know how she is.”

“Oh, yeah.” Both me and Ayumi said.

“But now I’m worried about Rafisol being with Feli.” Raffina said.

“Why, Raffi? They’re good friends, right?”

“That’s what I’m worried about.”

“Do I need to worry?” Mom asked.

“Hopefully not, Melody.”

_Should I be worried?_

“A-Anyway, we need to ask you a few questions, Zoh.” Arle said.

“Huh? Ask what?” Zoh asked.

“Well…ever since this Rainbow Puyo Hat was created, it’s been doing some…odd stuff.” I explained.

“Odd?”

“It’s not doing anything bad is it, Ami?” Mom asked.

“N-No. It’s not that. In fact, they're all good things. Things like…”

We then explained to Akuma and Zoh what’s happened these last few days. How a giant tree and a lake had appeared in the park for Harpy and Seriri, how Ally and Rafisol’s long dead cat came back to life and came all the way here, and how Jarne came here from Arle’s world despite the Dimensional Mirror being broken.

“Hmm…that is interesting.” Zoh said.

“Indeed it is.” Akuma added.

“Is there an explanation for all this, Zoh?” I asked.

“Well…didn’t you say the spirit of the Red Puyo Hat spoke to you?” Zoh asked.

“Hmm…yeah. Yeah, it did actually. I don’t remember its entire speech, but as I think about it more, it did say something about the hat.

“ _The Rainbow Puyo Hat. It can do all the powers the five separate hats could do on their own, but they help humanity instead of hurting it._ ”

Now that think about it, I don’t really know what that means.”

“All five powers? It can do all five powers?” Zoh asked, completely shocked from what I told him.

“Zoh, have you ever heard of the Rainbow Puyo Hat?” Witch asked.

“I’ve only ever known of the original five. Them merging together, and creating this Rainbow Puyo Hat, is all new to me.”

“We may have to do more research on this. Is that okay with you, Amitie? **KUMA!** ” Akuma asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine with it. I always had a feeling that my connection with the Puyo Hats is far from over.”

“Hey, but at least nothing bad will happen this time. It did say that the powers help humanity.” Ally said.

“Yeah, that’s true. At least this town will live in peace now.” Raffina said.

“So what were you three doing before we came here?” I asked.

…

…

…

“Uh…well, Ami…we were trying to deal with the court system back in Tokyo.” Mom said.

“The court system? In Tokyo?”

“We were telling them what really happened. And that your father had nothing to do with it.”

“ **D-Dad?! Wh-What did they say?! I-Is he getting out?!** ” I rapidly asked.

“They…they didn’t say. All they did say was that they’ll take our statement into consideration.”

“Oh. I see.” I started feeling depressed. I used to think my dad was an evil human being. But after hearing, and experiencing, what truly happened, me and Mom have been trying extra hard to clear his name and get him out of prison. We haven’t had much luck so far, but we’re not giving up!

Not until we become a family again!

***RING* *RING***

“Huh? Hey! They just sent us an email!” Mom yelled.

“They did?” I asked.

“Whoa! It says that it contains a copy of a letter your dad wrote when he found out we tried to visit him two days ago!”

“ **WHAT?!** ” Me and the other girls shouted.

“ **READ IT, READ IT!** ” I shouted.

“Okay, okay! It says…”

_Dear, Melody and Amitie,_

_It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Indeed it was a shock when I found out you two tried to see me two days ago._

_But in secret, I knew this day would come. I waited patiently in my cell in this maximum security prison…_

_…for the day you both would learn the truth._

_One day, during one of my business trips, I came across the Red Puyo Hat in a small shop in England. I thought to myself that it would look adorable on my one and only daughter, so I bought it._

_Little did I know, it would be the biggest mistake of my life._

_At some point, I really don’t remember the exact time, but the Psycho-Demon King, simply known as Sphinx, possessed my body. And took control of my brain. He read my most precious memories of the two of you, and thought you’d be the perfect victims for his deadly massacre._

_I tried to regain control of my body, in hopes of defeating him myself. But he was too strong for me…and I eventually lost._

_That was the last thing I remember. When I was able to control my body again, I was in prison. Which made me believe…that I had lost everything._

_I sat in my cell for months, crying to myself. believing that I had lost the two most important people in my life. I couldn’t eat, drink, or sleep. All I could do…was cry._

_But then that day came. It finally came. The day where you two tried to visit me, but failed. I knew that not only were you both still alive, but you found a way to defeat Sphinx, and learned the truth of all this madness._

_It made me extremely happy, to put it in short._

_I don’t know when I’ll see the both of you again. I’m even sure if I’ll ever get out of here. But as long as you two are still alive, then I don’t really care._

_Just as long as you both are now…living in peace._

_Love, your loving husband and father,_

_Felix._

“ _sigh._ Felix. I could just imagine that in your soothing voice.” Mom said, nearly about to cry.

“So that’s what happened to Dad, huh? I can’t believe he went through so much. And even tried to fight off Sphinx himself. He really did care.” I said, also nearly about to cry.

“Hey, Ami. You okay?” Raffina asked me.

“Y-Yeah, Raffi. I-I’m fine. I-I’m just…really happy right now. We’ll get him out. Will we, Mom?”

“You bet, Ami. We won’t quit until your father is with us once more.”

“And we’ll help in any way we can, Ami!” Ally and Ayumi said to me.

“Me too, Ami! You can count on me!” Raffina said.

“ ** _*sniff*_** Thank you, everyone.” I said.

“H-Hey, guys. What’s the full story on this, anyway?” Witch asked.

“Well, uh…”

***BUZZ***

***BUZZ***

***BUZZ***

I was about to explain when I got a message on my phone. Raffina and Ally did too. And from the looks on their faces, they got the same text as me.

“What the hell?!” We shouted.

“What?” Arle, Ayumi, Witch, and Mom asked.

“It’s Peruvis. She just texted us saying that her family owns a bathhouse that they’re reopening from renovations. And that they’re letting her reserve the whole things for us tomorrow.” Raffina said.

“Huh?!”

“She said to think of it as a way to relax before school on Monday.” Ally added.

“Well, that was nice of her.” Ayumi said.

“A bit of a shock, though.” Arle said.

“I didn’t think there were bathhouses in this world.” Witch said.

“Let alone in Primp.” Mom said.

“So, what do you think, Ami? Do you want to go?” Ally asked.

“Well…I could really use the stress relief. Plus it is for school. So why not?”

“Alright, then. I’ll tell her we’ll go.” Raffina said.

“Sounds good to me.”

“So the five of you are starting school on Monday, huh? **KUMA!** ” Akuma asked.

“Yep! It’ll be our first day of high school! We’re so excited!” I cheered.

“I see, **KUMA!** Well, you better be on your best behavior, Ayumi. And keep up those grades, **KUMA!** ”

“Don’t I always, Akuma?” Ayumi bagged a little.

“You know, I’ve been meaning to ask you, Ayumi. What school are you going to?” I asked her.

“Yeah, I mean you just show up three days before school starts. Aren’t you prepared?” Ally asked.

“Ayumi. You didn’t tell them, **KUMA!** ”

“Oh, yeah. I was having so much fun being with you guys again, that I forgot. Sorry.”

“Huh? Tell us what?” Me and Ally asked.

“I moved to Suzuran City and now living in an apartment by myself. I came here to tell you guys.”

“Wait! You **moved** to Suzuran City?!” I asked.

“S-So that means…” Ally said.

“Yep! I’m going to Suzuran High School with you guys!”

“Oh…”

“My…”

“ **GOD!!!** ”

Me, Ally, and Ayumi gathered in a close circle and screamed in pure joy as we jumped up and down in a group hug.

“Aw, geez. Not again.” Arle said as she was covering her ears.

“They did this before?” Raffina asked.

“Yeah. The morning Ayumi first came over. And they were just as loud as they are now.”

“I see.”

“Friendship is weird.” Witch said.

“Yeah. It is.” Arle and Raffina said as they continued to watch us jump and scream in happiness.   

   


	7. Brothers, Baths, & Bread

  **Peruvis’ POV**

 

“ **OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!!! IT CAME!!! IT FINALLY CAME!!!** ”

“What, your sanity?” Phoenix asked.

“ **No, smartass! I’m talking about my school uniform! It finally came in the mail and I finally get to try it on!** ”

“Try it on? You seriously can’t wait until tomorrow? Are you **_that_** eager to wear that thing 5 days a week?”

“Okay, one, it’s not a _thing_ , it’s a fashion statement. And two, I promised Ringo I would show it to her once it came.”

“Ringo? Why her?”

“She just wants to see it, okay? Lay off.”

“Then why can’t she just look at Lidelle’s? Or better yet, her own?”

“It’s just something friends do, alright?”

“ _Friends._ ” Phoenix sounded sarcastic.

“ **Yes, friends! Now shut up and get in my back so I can change!** ”

“Fine, whatever you say. _Mistress._ ”

“ **Tch!** ”

“ **Nyahahahaha!** ” Phoenix laughed at my reaction before phasing back inside my body.

_I don’t know where he got this “mistress” thing from, but it really pisses me off that he keeps calling me that._

After calming down from that insult of his, I started changing into the school uniform without any problems.

…

Okay, maybe one. The undershirt was a bit hard to put on. And so was the jacket. I couldn’t get them over my chest, which only meant one thing:

“Aw, damnit! I must’ve grown another size!”

“Well, that’s not surprising at all. Considering how much you ate this summer, of course you’ll gain weight.” Phoenix said to me.

“ _I’m talking about my breasts!_ ”

“Yeah, I know.” He then said with a smirk on his face.

_You cheeky little…_

“Look, are you going to stand there and insult me or are you going to help me put this damn thing on?”

“Can’t I do both?”

“ ** _Phoenix…_** ” I was starting to get pissed.

“Alright, fine. Stay still.”

Phoenix came in front of me and grabbed both ends of the undershirt and the jacket. Then tugged them both as hard as he could over my chest. It actually did hurt a little, but I had to endure it in order to get this on. After all, I am going to be wearing it 5 days a week.

After much struggle (and pain), Phoenix finally managed to connect the buttons of both the undershirt and the jacket over my recently grown breasts. The thing was so damn tight. I put this as my size a month ago when I came back to Primp, but now I really do think that I need a bigger size.

Thing is, this is a last-minute request. And I won’t get the better size in time for school tomorrow.

“ **GAH! There’s no way in hell I can wear this tomorrow! People are going to stare at my chest!** ”

“Well, at least you’ll make a good impression.”

“ **You’re _REALLY_ pushing it right now!** ”

“ _Wh-What?! Now?! You want to do it now?!_ ”

“Aw, geez. There he goes again.” I said, sounding a bit annoyed.

“What?” Phoenix asked.

“It’s Klug. Ever since we came back from the beach, he’s been talking to himself a lot. And every time I would ask who is he talking to, he would simply brush it off like it’s nothing. It’s annoying when it happens, but at the same time, I really want to know.”

“Leave the poor guy alone. He’s probably stressed about tomorrow or something.”

“Yeah, probably…”

“ _Look, I know we made a deal that this would happen this year, but I don’t want to get risky with this._ ”

_…_

“ _Knowing you, you’ll probably go overboard with it as usual. Which is why I said no for the past two years._ ”

…

“ _Yes, I know my personality wasn’t better either! But it’s far better than yours!_ ”

“…But if he does this later tonight, then I’ll never get any sleep. I’m going to find out what it is.”

“You’re not going to change first?”

“No. I still have to show this to Ringo.”

“Right, cause that’s what _friends_ do.” Phoenix teased.

I decided to ignore him for once and exited out my room to get to Klug’s. At some point, he had stopped talking. In fact, it was nothing but silence on the other side. I was actually starting to get worried. Sure, Klug may not be my **actual** brother, and he does annoy me sometimes (if it isn’t him, then it’s Phoenix), but I still care about him and treat him and his mom like my own family.

Plus, he cooks dinner. So, if he’s gone, then I starve.

“Hey, Klug! Just who the hell are you talking to…” As I opened the door to his room, I stopped mid-sentence once I saw something completely not normal.

I saw a guy standing in the middle of the room, who looked kinda like Klug, but with noticeable differences. For one, everything about him was dark red. His clothes, his disheveled hair, his eyes, and this cape he somehow got. His dorky hat was gone too, although he still had his glasses. He also had a talisman on and his stopwatch tie thing was still on him.

I was a little creeped out by what I was seeing.

“ _sigh. Don’t you know how to knock? We were having a private conversation here._ ” The red Klug said rudely.

“Uh…sorry?” Was all I could think of saying at the moment.

“ _But no matter. You must be Peruvis Ryley, am I right?_ ”

“Y-Yeah. Th-that’s me.”

_How does this guy know my full name?!_

“ _Your brother has told me so much about you. Never thought I would meet you personally like this, though. Quite the surprise. ***giggle***_ ”

…

“Uh…hey, where _is_ my brother?” I asked.

“ _Oh, right. He’s in here._ ” The guy then pulled out a red and yellow book and opened it up to reveal a weak-looking purple soul popping out of it. As I looked closely at it, I started to recognize the soul as someone I know.

“Wait… **Klug?!** ”

“ **GAH! P-Peruvis! Th-This isn’t what it looks like!** ” The soul formally known as my brother yelled in a panic.

“ **What the hell happened to you?! And who the hell is this guy?!** ”

“ **I-I can explain! R-Really, I can!** ” Klug(?) then turned back to the red version of him holding the book. “Hey, put me back in my body! I need to clear this up!”

“ _sigh. I suppose that’s necessary. And just when I was having fun again._ ”

A bright light filled the room as something was happening in front of me. When it had disappeared, in front of me was the Klug I came to know as my brother from another family.

I was speechless, but the only words going around in my mind were:

_What the actual f***?!_

“Look, I can explain…” Klug said.

“Oh, this is going to be good.” Phoenix said as he came out my back.

“You see, I, uh…kinda made this deal with a demon who’s been locked up in my book for a long time that he can take over my body every once in a while.”

…

…

“ **WHY?!** ” I shouted.

“Because…this book contains all the knowledge I need to become a success in life! A legend! A deity! A genius beyond compare! Some of them are a bit inhuman, but that’s not gonna stop me! **_Kyahahahaha!_** ”

…

…

“Uh…what?” I was confused.

“W-Well, anyway…some of the stuff I really want to know were blocked off because of this demon. He said that he was sealed inside this book long ago and was eager to get out. There was no other way for me to learn these secrets, so I agreed to it possessing my body every so often.”

“Klug. That has to be the STUPIDEST thing I’ve ever heard.”

“How is it stupid? You’re possessed by Phoenix.”

“It’s not _possession!_ He keeps me alive by sharing his lifeforce.”

“But what about that time back at the beach where he did possess you?”

“That only happened because she thought she can get rid of me for a week! Ha! The fact that you thought a charm could stop me makes it even funnier!” Phoenix insulted me again.

“ **Sh-Shut it, you damn wisp!** ” I shouted. “A-Anyway, so this demon was who you were talking to this whole time?”

“Yeah, pretty much. He doesn’t really have a name. And he’s pretty calm most of the time.”

“Most of the time?” We both asked.

“For whatever reason, he doesn’t like to talk about his past. And gets angry if you ask about it, or how it got sealed inside the book.”

“I see.”

It honestly blew my mind that someone like Klug is involved with a demon. From the sound of it, it’s not as depressing as Sig’s or as dangerous as Sphinx. So, there’s that going for me. But there’s something else I need to ask him.

“So, this “possession” thing. Is it going to be a thing during the school year?”

“Most likely. Why?”

“Aren’t you worried about this double personality and people seeing you as a freak?”

“This is coming from the girl who has black horns on her head and a soul coming out from her back.”

“ **Th-That’s not the point!** ”

“Look, Peruvis. I’ll be fine. Just like how I’m pretty sure you’ll figure out how to deal with Phoenix and his nonsense on your own.”

“ **Nonsense?!** ” Phoenix got insulted.

“Yes, nonsense.”

_Nice one, Bro!_

“Well…if you say so, then I guess I have to take your word on it.” I said.

“By the way, isn’t that the Suzuran High School uniform? Why are you wearing it now?”

“Well, I was about to show it to Lidelle’s cousin Ringo when you started talking again.”

“To Ringo? Why her?”

“That’s what I said.” Phoenix added.

“Because it’s what friends do. They dress up and show each other their outfits to decided if they’re cute or not.”

“Uh, yeah… _girlfriends._ ”

“ **G-G-Girlfriends?!** ” I stuttered.

“Now that I think about, you and this Ringo girl have been talking to each other non-stop since we got back from the beach. I wouldn’t be surprised if you two were dating or something.”

“No. She just wants to bone her.” Phoenix said.

“ **I DON’T WANT TO BONE HER!!!** ”

“That’s not what your phone texts say. Talking about the different times you both played with yourselves. Geez, you have a dirty mind.”

“ **YOU READ MY MESSAGES?!** ”

“Well, yeah. I’m right there with you.”

At this point, my face was extremely red from embarrassment. Having these two making such theories about my love life is too much for me to bare.

“ **Look, you two! Let me make this clear! Ringo maybe the cutest girl I’ve seen in a long time, but she is JUST A FRIEND! THAT’S IT! Even though I would love a girl like her to be my girlfriend, We’re just friends!** ”

…

…

“You didn’t really prove your point.” Both Klug and Phoenix said.

“ **GAH! Look, just butt out, okay?! That’s all I got to say!** ”

“Fine. I get it.” Klug said.

“Whatever… _Mistress._ ” Phoenix said.

“ **And quit calling me Mistress!** ”

“That, I won’t do.”

“ _sigh._ I swear, you are going to be hell this year.” I said with a facepalm. “Anyway, I’m going over to Sig’s to get something to eat.”

“We have food here, you know.” Klug said.

“Yeah, but they got better food.”

“That Sig paid for. For him and Chu to eat.”

“ _And_ , their favorite neighbor.” I said with a smile.

“R-Right.” Klug had a sweatdrop moment.

 

I changed out of my school uniform (after I took a picture of me in it and sent it to Ringo) into my regular clothes before heading over to Sig’s house. I went over to the house next to ours and opened the door to get inside. Making a path to the kitchen.

“ **GOOD MORNING, DEMON SIBLINGS!** ” I shouted.

“You know…you may live next door to us, but you still have to knock.” Sig said.

“Ha! Knocking’s for plebs!”

“What’s a pleb?” Chu asked.

“She’s basically saying she’s not normal enough to knock on the door.”

“Which makes sense.” Phoenix added.

“Shut it, pleb.” I said.

“So, let me guess, Peruvis. You’re here for breakfast?” Sig asked.

“Yep! What do you got?”

“Bacon and eggs with a side a bread. Though, I think we’re out of bread.”

“How can you be out of bread when Peruvis hasn’t eaten yet?” Phoenix asked.

“At least I can eat.” I retorted.

“ _Hey…_ ”

“Chu’s pet might have eaten it all.”

“Huh? Chu’s pet? When did you get a pet, Chu?” I asked as I walked over to the counter.

“Couple days ago. He really likes bread, which is pretty odd for a…”

“ **KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!** ”

“…Snake.”

I screamed at the top of my lungs when I saw a really big snake near the loaf of bread, eating it without a care in the world. I was shaking extensively as I backed up to where Sig and Chu were.

“ **WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!** ” I asked in the most terrified voice I’ve ever had.

“A snake.” Sig said.

“ **I KNOW IT’S A DAMN SNAKE, YOU SMARTASS! I MEAN WHY IS THERE ONE IN THE KITCHEN?!** ”

“You should’ve asked that first then.”

“ **I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR STRAIGHT FORWARDNESS!** ”

“Venom! There you are!” Chu cheered as she went over to the snake.

…

…

“What?” And I was confused for the second time today.

“Chu. I thought you said you would keep an eye on him.” Sig said.

“Sorry, Shigu. He’s just so adventurous.” The snake was nearly completely wrapped around Chu’s right arm as it kept slithering around, like a snake normally does.

“ **W-Wait! Y-You mean this SNAKE is your pet?!** ” I asked.

“Yep. Peridi, this is my pet snake, Venom.”

“ **Why the hell do you have a pet snake?! And furthermore, why did you name it Venom?!** ”

“It was stuck inside the walls of the old pet shop. When I got it out, it was so cute, that I begged Shigu to let me keep him.”

“And you allowed this?” I asked Sig.

“No one else would take him. People were too afraid of him.”

“That’s because he’s a snake.”

“A friendly snake.” Chu debated. “He doesn’t bite and he’s not poisonous.”

“Then why did you name it Venom?”

“Well, what else would you name a snake?”

…

…

“Okay, you have a point.” I said after thinking about it.

“So, are you afraid of snakes or something?” Sig asked me.

“I’m not afraid of them. It’s just this one caught me off-guard.”

“And besides, her real fear is of te… **GAH!** ” Before Phoenix could finish that sentence, I grabbed and squeezed him until he passed out and went inside my back.

“What was that all about?” Sig asked.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. And it wasn’t important, anyway.”

“Okay, then.”

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

“I’ll get it!” Chu said.

“Ch-Chu, wait! I’ll get it. Whoever it is will probably get afraid of Venom.” Sig said.

_Seriously, that name…_

Me and Chu followed to the front door as he opened it. There in plain sight was someone who I’ve been dying to see.

“Hey, there you are, Peruvis!”

“Ringo! You made it!”

I ran up to her and we gave each other a quick hug before turning back to the demonic brother and sister.

“Ringo? What are you doing here?” Sig asked.

“You didn’t tell them?” Ringo asked me.

“Well, I was about to…but then things happened.”

“I see. Well, Peruvis invited everyone to her family’s bathhouse to relax before school tomorrow.”

“Primp Town…has a bathhouse?” Sig looked shocked.

“Yep. And I came here to take advantage of it.”

“You wanna come too, Sig? _Arle will be there._ ” I teased. Hoping to get a reaction out of that unamused face of his.

“I…I-I-I’ll…p-p-p-pass.” He stuttered. His entire face completely red from the thought I gave him.

 **_*giggle*_ ** _I knew it. Sig has a little pervertedness inside of him._

“Oh, well. That’s too bad. Do you wanna come, Chu?”

“Oh boy! Can I, Shigu?!” Chu asked her brother.

“Sure. But don’t walk back by yourself.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll bring her back safe and sound. And clean, too.”

“Thanks, Peruvis.”

“I’ll go get my stuff! Come on, Venom!” Chu rushed over to her room to grab stuff for tonight.

…

…

“Venom? Venom the Snake?” Ringo asked.

“What else would you name it?” Me and Sig asked back.

“Fair enough.”

 

Later that day, the three of us started heading our way towards the bathhouse that my family owns. Well, technically Klug’s mom is the only owner. But me and Klug help out there from time to time. Especially since it went through extreme repairs recently. A water pipe burst open and flooded the whole place. Which was why it was closed for many months (and people eventually forgot about it).

But now, it’s finally fixed up good as new! And to celebrate, Klug’s mom allowed us to use it privately with our friends to relax for tomorrow! I’m so excited!

As we were walking there, me and Ringo were talking with each other while Chu was messing around with a butterfly that landed on her nose. It took us **A LOT** of convincing for Chu to leave Venom behind. We told her that nobody wants to be bathing with a snake.

_Especially girls._

Luckily, she gave in. And left the snake with Sig.

“So, did you get the picture I sent you?” I asked Ringo.

“ ***giggle*** Sure did. You looked really cute in your school uniform.”

“ ***giggle*** Thanks. But to be honest, it was a bit hard to put on.”

“Why? Is it too small?”

“Yeah, but not all the way.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Well…” I looked over at Chu to make sure she wasn’t listening to our conversation. Thankfully, she was still playing with the butterfly. So, I was in the clear to continue.

“Well basically, I grew another size in my breasts…” I whispered.

“Ouch. That does suck. Especially since you already got your uniform.”

“Yeah, it does. But Phoenix did something useful for once and got it on. Though I don’t want that to be an everyday thing. Phoenix staring at my breasts every morning is not an option.”

“Why? Is he a pervert?”

“Worse. He’s an asshole.”

“Yeah, that is worse. I know a guy who does the exact same thing. Not just to me, but to pretty much every girl in the school. From what my friend Risukuma said, pretty much every girl hates him. And I don’t blame them for having that feeling towards him.”

“Geez, to every girl? And they still allow him to go to school?”

“He’s also the smartest student in the grade. The school wants to look good academically, so they keep him in. Despite the multiple protests from the multiple girls.”

“Damn. He’s like Phoenix, but human. Now we’re really in for hell.”

“Hey, let’s not tell the others about him. I don’t them to start worrying about going to the same school as a perverted jerk.”

“Sure, Ringo. I won’t tell anyone.”

“Now then, to lighten the mood a bit, how did you get your uniform in purple?”

“Huh? You mean it’s not normally purple?”

“No. Suzuran High’s uniform consist of red and black. When I saw that yours was purple and black, I got super jealous.”

“Oh, wow. Sorry about that. I really can’t explain it.”

“Explain what?” Chu asked. Her attention to the butterfly seemingly gone at this point.

“Apparently, my school uniform is different from Ringo’s.” I said.

“The school colors of the uniform are red and black. But somehow, Peruvis got a purple and black one.” Ringo explained.

“Huh? You mean it’s not supposed to be grey and black?”

“Grey and black?” We both asked.

“Those are the colors of our uniforms.”

“Okay, that’s weird. Maybe they changed the design of it or something and never told anyone.” Ringo said.

“Yeah, sounds like it. Maybe we should ask the others what theirs look like.” I said.

“Alright then. I could probably ask Lidelle what hers is.”

“You mean you didn’t ask her when you were at her house?”

“Well…I was just so excited to see you, that I didn’t visit Lidelle and Aunty first. They technically don’t know I’m here.”

“W-Wait. Y-You were…e-excited to see me?” I asked while blushing. Ringo noticed this, and was now blushing with me.

“Y-Yeah…I-I guess I was.” Was all she said.

…

…

…

…

“Uh, guys?” Chu asked.

“H-Huh?! Wh-What?!” We both panicked a little.

“Are we going to go or not?”

“U-Uh…yeah! We’re still going. Right, Ringo?”

“Y-Yep! We are! Let’s go get…clean and…stuff.”

“Yeah! And stuff!”

“And _stuff?_ ” Chu asked.

“ **AND STUFF!** ” Me and Ringo shouted as we started running the rest of the way there.

…

“Okay then.” Chu said as she continued to walk at her own speed towards us.

 

We reached the bathhouse in just mere seconds due to us running. Despite walking the whole way there, Chu managed to catch up to us a minute or two later.

It was kinda hard to look at Ringo for a bit. After she said that she was excited to see me, it shocked me a little. Not even a little, a lot. It even made me blush. I’ve blushed out of embarrassment before. From Phoenix trying to reveal my secrets to being under Ally’s spell that one time (Still mad about that).

But this time…this time was different. When I started blushing, I felt my heart racing like crazy. I started feeling all warm inside my body, and this weird feeling in my stomach. Then I started thinking of what I said to Klug and Phoenix earlier.

“ _Look, you two! Let me make this clear! Ringo maybe the cutest girl I’ve seen in a long time, but she is JUST A FRIEND! THAT’S IT! Even though I would love a girl like her to be my girlfriend, We’re just friends!_ ”

I did mean that. Ringo is, in fact, the cutest girl I’ve seen in a long time… She really is cute…

So cute…

Really really cute…

So cute, that I just wanna…

…

…

**GAH! WHAT AM I THINKING?! SHE’S JUST A FRIEND! RINGO’S JUST A FRIEND!**

**JUST…**

**a…**

friend…

…

…

My heart was starting to hurt now. And I felt heavy tears run down my face as I looked down at my feet in sadness. I haven’t felt this way in years. Since the day my family died in that massacre. I was hurting all over, and I don’t think a bath will fix it.

_This feeling…why? Why am I feeling this way? Why now? What does it suppose to mean?_

“Hey! Peruvis!”

“H-Huh?! Wh-What?!”

“We’re all here. Can we go inside?” Raffina asked.

“Huh? Oh, yeah! Sure! L-Let’s go!”

“Hey, you okay? You look rather sad.”

“I-It’s nothing. I-I’m just gonna wait out here for a bit.”

“Y-Yeah. M-Me too. I-If you don’t mind.” Ringo said out of the blue.

_Huh?! What the?!_

“S-Sure. I-I don’t mind.”

**_GAH! Why did I say that?!_ **

“Uh…okay. Meet us inside when you two are done. We need some kind of guide to this place.” Raffina.

“Sure. Be there in a sec.” I said as we watched the others go inside the bathhouse.

So now it was just Ringo and I. And I was extremely nervous as hell for some reason. I couldn’t even look at her directly. Every time I tried, I would start blushing immediately and turn away quickly.

This went on for a few minutes. Until finally, I had enough.

 **_GAH!_ ** _What the hell am I doing?! I’m a 16-year-old girl, damnit! I shouldn’t be acting like a child! I’m just going to talk to her! Just talk to her and get this weird feeling out of me!_

I took a deep breath and turned to face Ringo with all the confidence I had. I stood tall and proud as I opened my mouth to say something.

“Hey…Ringo. I need to…”

“I love you.”

“ **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!** ”

And at that moment, my confidence shattered.

**_WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAT DID SHE SAY?!_ **

“I said I love you.” She said again.

I was frozen in shock when she said it again.

“Hey…Peruvis. Did you hear me? I said I love you.”

“Y-Yeah, I heard you! It’s just… **Why the hell so sudden?!** ”

“ **It’s not sudden!** It was all the way back at the beach. How we would spend time together when the others were all lovey-dovey with each other…it made me happy. So much, that…I gained feelings for you. It’s rare to me. I’m bi, but I rarely fall in love with girls. Hell, my relationships with boys don’t last more than a month. But when I met you, something changed inside me. Being around you…made me happy. A lot longer than when I was in past relationships. It was then that I realized…that you were my one true love. **I love you, Peruvis! I love you! I love you! I love you!** ”

I was at full-blown tears at this point. I never thought this day would come. After watching the others for so long, I finally had my own.

I finally had my one true love.

And it’s with the best person in the world!

“Ringo…I have to be honest with you. The reason why I looked sad earlier was because…because I was thinking of you! I thought you were just a friend, but the more I said it, the sadder I got! But I realize…that I want you more than “just a friend”! I want you as my partner, my lover, my girlfriend! What I’m trying to say is… **I love you with all my heart!** ”

Ringo’s face was now as tearful as mine. Tears of happiness ran down her face as she kept wiping them away. But every time she did, they would just come back almost immediately.

I was feeling the same way. Although my eyes are probably redder than Ringo’s right now. Since I was crying longer than her.

“Ringo…”

“Peruvis…”

We then hugged each other as we both let out our tears of happiness onto each other’s clothes.

“ _I love you._ ” We both whispered to each other.

I was so happy. Not only because I finally have someone to call my girlfriend, but Phoenix wasn’t around to ruin it for me.

_I’m so glad I choked the life out of him earlier._

“So, you wanna go inside now?” Ringo asked.

“Huh? You still want to go?”

“Well, duh! Our first night as a couple and I get to see you naked! Why the hell would I pass that up?!”

“I get to see you naked too, you know.”

“I know. And you won’t be disappointed.” Ringo said with a wink.

Let’s just say…I got **_really_ ** excited after that.

“You. Me. Bath. **NOW!** ” I shouted as I pulled Ringo’s arm into the entrance of the bathhouse.

“ ***giggle*** Yes, Mistress.” Ringo said with a cheeky smile.

_Mistress. I can get used to that…_


	8. Back to School

**Arle’s POV**

 

***giggling***

***more giggling***

***even more giggling***

“Well, someone’s excited.” Amitie said to me.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Well, you’ve been standing in front of the mirror giggling to yourself for the past 20 minutes while looking at your school uniform. So yeah, it was.”

“Sorry. I’m just so excited. In just mere hours, I’ll be going to school for the first time since kindergarten. I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight.”

“Well, please try to. We do share a room and all.”

“Alright.”

Like Amitie said, I was giggling to myself while looking at my reflection. Holding my school uniform over me while imagining what it’ll look like on me when I actually wear it tomorrow.

The mirror was in the room that I share with Amitie. So she saw the entire thing.

_Why did it take her 20 minutes to say anything?_

I hanged my school uniform back on the hanger next to my bed then got into said bed to at least try to calm myself down enough to sleep.

“Hey, Arle. You said this would be your first time going to school since kindergarten, right? What happened that made you skip 9 years of school?”

That’s when I went silent and froze up at the same time.

I didn’t think I would have to explain what exactly happened all those years before. Not in full detail, I mean. But it would be a huge weight off my chest if I did.

“Well…you see, it kinda went like this. When I was 6, I had to complete a test by scaling a large tower, collecting three magic spheres, and defeat these two creatures named Cockatrice, a fat chicken with a serpent's tail, and Mamono, a birdlike monster with the ability to teleport. Beating Cockatrice was no problem. Mamono, on the other hand, was completely different.”

“How different?”

“Well, for starters…before I had the chance to attack, it created an awful illusion of my classmates turning into hideous creatures with their faces melting and eyes leaking out. I was so terrified that I was barely able to fight. But I did, and somehow managed to beat the damn thing. I then left the tower, afraid that my friends would be terrible creatures, but they all looked normal.”

“W-Woah. Th-That is really scary. So that kept you from going back to school?”

“No. It wasn’t just that. Not long after, I had to go around the world to collect these eight gemstones hidden around the place. I forgot what they did, but I do remember a guy named Devil who possessed my headmaster and tried to used his power for his evil plan. I stopped him, but as you would expect, it took time away from me going back to school.”

“I-I see. Anything else?”

“Well, there is the time where I first met Schezo. But that’s way too dark for me to tell.”

_Plus, I’m still mad at him._

“Good call.” Amitie nodded.

“Then there’s the time where I first met Rulue. For whatever reason, she believed that me having Carbuncle was a sign that Lidelle’s brother Satan chose me to be his wife. I tried explaining to her that what she believed was the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard, and that there is no way in hell I would ever marry Satan. But she didn’t believe me. So she sent out her servant Minotauros, Mino for short, and he chased me into a nearby forest. I managed to escape from there, but my hands were torn and bloody due to frostbite caused by overusing a spell I know called Ice Storm. And I had to defeat Mino and Rulue with said torn and bloody hands. She never listened to me about how I don't love Satan. And that's how that one-sided rivalry started."

“Woah.”

"And then there were a bunch of ridiculous stuff caused by Satan. Made a game tower, made the sun bigger so he can get women all over him, had me fight a clone of myself. Well, now that I think about it, he **_was_** possessed by that clone against his own free will. So I’ll let him off the hook for that one.”

“I see.”

“So, now you know. Everything I had to do that kept me from going back to school. And basically kept me from being a normal girl.”

“Wow. Arle…I’m so sorry all that stuff happened to you.” Amitie said. Her face still filled with shock.

“Thanks, Amitie. But all of that’s behind me. Tomorrow, I’m going to start fresh. And starting with experiencing high school with you guys tomorrow.”

“You got that right! Good night, Arle.”

“Night, Amitie.”

Amitie then turned off the lights and we both went to sleep. It took me a little longer than normal because of those past memories now flowing around my head. But I eventually did get a good night sleep.

 

“Arle…Arle…Arle, wake up!”

“ _H-Huh? Wh-What is it, Amitie?_ ”

“Arle. It’s time.”

“ _Time? Time for what?_ ”

“Time for school.”

“ _School…_ **Wait, school?! You mean it’s time?!** ”

“Yep! It’s time!”

“ **YES! FINALLY!** ” I shouted with glee.

“Alright, calm down. We’ve got to get dressed and met the others at the train station in an hour.”

“Alrighty!” I cheered.

A few minutes later, me, Amitie, Ally, and Rafisol were standing in the living room comparing our uniforms. We each a black jacket and a white undershirt. But for whatever reason, our necktie things were different colors. Mine was blue, Amitie's was red, Ally's was light-green, and Rafisol's was a mix of light blue and purple. Our skirts were different, too. Mine and Amitie's were red, but Ally's was green and Rafisol’s was light-blue. From what Amitie told me, the school didn’t really care on what shoes we wore. So we were wearing the shoes we normally wear.

I thought the whole purpose of a school uniform was that everyone looks the same. But I guess I was wrong.

“Well, don’t you all look cute.” Melody said to us.

“Wow, Mom. That’s got to be the first time you used the word _cute_.” Amitie said.

“That was a compliment, and yet you couldn’t just say thank you, huh?”

“Alright. Thank you, Mom.”

“You’re welcome, Ami. ( _sigh_.) Seeing that uniform just brings back memories.”

“You still have yours, Melody?” I asked.

“Yeah, I do. It’s somewhere in my closet. Don’t think I can fit it anymore, though. Not with these big…”

“ **MOM!** ” Amitie shouted.

“Fine, Ami. I get it. You girls look cute in yours.”

“Thank you. But still…”

“What is it, Ami?” Ally asked.

“I just wish this Rainbow Puyo Hat matched this outfit. Then I would look even cuter.”

Then moments after she said that, Amitie’s hat started to glow. It started to float on its own. And after a short while, it stopped glowing and fell back onto her head. That’s when we noticed that it had changed color from multicolored, to a light shade of red.

…

…

“Uh…what just happened?” Melody asked.

“The hat…it just changed its color.” Ally said.

“Whoa. How’d it do that?” Amitie asked.

“I think it’s because you said _I wish_.” I said. “The hat must’ve heard you and granted your wish.”

“That’s…kinda weird. But then again, I’m already used to weird hats doing weird things.”

“ _It looks really cute on you, Ami._ ” Rafisol said.

Amitie then looked at the mirror nearby and took a look for herself. Moving her hair out the way to get a clear view.

“Hey, you’re right, Rafisol. It does look really cute. And it even matches the uniform! So cool!”

Then Amitie’s phone starting ringing and she answered it, reading the text she received from someone.

“It’s the others. They’re waiting for us at the station.”

“Right. We should get going.” Ally said.

“Oh, but first. Here, Arle. Take this.” Amitie then placed something in my hand, and I lit up in excitement when I saw it.

“ **A CELL PHONE?! I GOT MY OWN CELL PHONE?!** ”

“Yep! We each pitched in a little and got you this a couple days ago. That way, you can keep in contact with us.”

“Wow! Thanks, you guys! Having a cell phone is so cool!”

“I’ll show you how it works on the train. Now let’s go.”

“Right. Coming!”

“See ya later, Melody!” Ally cheered.

“ _Bye, Melody._ ” Rafisol said.

“Bye, girls. Have fun at high school.” Melody waved at us as we left the front door and headed for the train station.

 

When we got there, we saw Raffina, Lidelle, Feli, Klug, Peruvis, Sig, and Chu waiting for us to show up. all dressed in uniform…I think.

Raffina’s was like ours, but orange. Feli’s was all black and her necktie was yellow. Peruvis’ was purple. And Chu’s was grey. For the boys, everything was pretty the same except Sig’s jacket was grey like his sister’s. I’m guessing that Klug’s all-grey one was the normal look.

_Are we supposed to have different colored uniforms?_

“Hey, everyone!” Amitie shouted.

“Hey, Ami!” Raffina cheered.

“Morning, Ally.” Lidelle said with a smile.

The two pairs of lesbian couples then hugging and cuddling and kissing their respected partners.

Right in front of us without a care in the world.

“ **Aw, geez! Get a room!** ” Me and Peruvis shouted.

“Oh, please. Like you two are any better.” Raffina said.

“We are.”

“Lay off, you two. This is how couples show their affection towards each other.” Ally said.

“Yeah!” Lidelle agreed. “This is completely normal, right guys?”

“No.” Chu said.

“Not even close.” Klug said.

“You’re way off.” Sig said.

“It’s actually kinda gross.” Feli said.

“ _I didn’t think you guys would get addicted to kissing._ ” Rafisol said.

“It’s not an addiction, Sis.” Ally said.

“And besides, you two can’t single us out. You show affection to your lovers.” Amitie said.

“Especially you, Peruvis. You and Ringo were all up on each other yesterday at the bathhouse. And yet, you’re telling **_us_** to get a room.” Raffina added.

“W-Well, I-I…sh-shut up!” Peruvis yelled.

“Ow. My head. What time is it?” Phoenix asked as he slowly came out of Peruvis’ back.

“Uh…7:05 Monday morning.” Lidelle said as she checked the time on her phone.

“ **Monday morning?! GAH! I was knocked out all day yesterday!** ”

“All day? Why all day?” Raffina asked.

“Basically because Peruvis choked him until he eventually passed out.” Sig said.

“It was pretty funny seeing him phase into Peridi’s back like that.” Chu added.

“Glad to see you find my pain enjoyable, Chu.” Phoenix said sarcastically.

“Sorry.”

“I’m not. You were asking for it.” Peruvis said.

“ _Why you little…_ ”

“Come on. Keep moving.”

The voice we heard was from Witch, who was dragging Harpy all the way here. And of course, Seriri was hiding behind her. Harpy’s uniform (surprised she’s even wearing it) was similar to ours, but the skirt was white and the necktie was a really light blue. Her wings were coming out of the jacket. So she was still able to fly. She was even wearing a pair of white sneakers. Which blew my mind because, for the entire time I've known Harpy, she's never worn shoes.

_I guess there’s a first for everything…_

“Thanks for bringing Harpy here, Witch.” Ally said.

“ _sigh._ It’s fine, but you owe me big for this. Waking Harpy up was the most difficult thing I’ve ever done.”

“ _That’s because I’m so tired, Wicchi!_ ” Harpy whined. “ _Why do I have to wake up this early? It’s too much._ ”

“Well, you’re gonna have to do this sort of thing 5 days a week. So get used to it.”

“ ** _5 days?! Ally! You lied to me! This isn’t fun!_** ”

“Come on, Harpy. We’re not even at the school yet. It’ll be fun. Just give it a chance.”

“ ** _*whine*_** ”

“D-Do you really have to go, Harpy?” Seriri asked.

“I guess.”

“B-B-But I don’t want you to go. I-I-I’ll miss you.” Seriri looked like she was about to cry. And I really don’t blame her. It was only recently that she was reunited with her best friend and crush. And now she’s going away without her. Of course she’ll be sad.

“Seriri…it’s going to be okay.” Ally said.

“N-N-No it’s not. W-W-Why does Harpy need to go to this _school_ thing? I-I-It sounds stupid! **WHAAAAAAA!!!** ”

“Aw, geez. She’s in full tears now.” Witch said.

“Seriri really likes being around Harpy, huh?” Amitie asked me.

“Yeah, she does.”

Then Amitie went silent for a bit while thinking to herself.

“Well, maybe there’s a way Seriri can come without being a student.” She said.

“Huh? What do you mean by that, Ami?” Raffina asked.

“You know, like one of those emotional support animals you see sometimes. They’re there to help the person relax.”

“Wait, so Seriri would be an emotional support…mermaid?” Klug asked.

“That could work, right?”

“Well, it’s a first. But there have been weirder choices.” Lidelle said.

“That emotional support crocodile was interesting, though.” Phoenix said.

“Right? It was really cute, too.” Peruvis added.

“ **Wait, there was an emotional support _crocodile_?!** ” I asked.

“Yeah. People got creative with the whole thing.” Amitie said.

_Creative?_

“Don’t you have to fill out a form for that?” Klug asked.

“Yeah, we do. But don’t worry, Seriri. We’ll get you and Harpy together again soon. So just be patient for a little longer, please?” Ally begged.

“ ** _*sniff*_** W-Well…i-if I get to be with Harpy again, th-then I could…w-wait a little longer.” Seriri said.

“And besides, Harpy will be home at the end of the day. So you’ll see her later today.”

“Probably should’ve told her that first, Ally.” I said.

“R-Right.”

We then saw the train coming up from a distance. Didn’t think it ran this early, but I guess it has to for people who are up this early.

“There’s the train.” Amitie said as it pulled up to us.

“We better get going.” Ally said.

“ ** _*sniff*_** B-Bye, Harpy. I-I’ll miss you.” Seriri was trying to hold in her tears, but it was obvious she was struggling.

“Seriri…It’ll be okay. I’ll be back later. And when we do, we’ll have extra fun together!” Harpy cheered.

“Really? You promise?”

“I promise! I would never lie to my best friend!”

“C-Can I get extra nuzzles tonight?”

“You betcha!”

“Nuzzles?” Amitie asked me.

“It’s complicated.”

“O-Okay, Harpy. I-I feel better now.” Seriri was blushing when she said that. No doubt thinking about all the nuzzles she’s going to get tonight.

_Stay strong, Seriri. Harpy will realize your love for her soon._

“Come on, you guys!” Ally shouted from inside the train.

“Aw, geez. Come on, Harpy.” I said as I grabbed hold of Harpy’s arm.

“Bye, Seriri! Bye, Wicchi!” Harpy shouted as she waved at them.

“Have fun.” Witch said.

“ **BYE, HARPY! I MISS YOU ALREADY!** ” Seriri shouted.

“C-Calm down, Seriri.”

Me and Harpy finally got on the train with the others and it pulled off from the station. Leaving from Primp Town to Suzuran City.

 

On the train, I started messing around with my new cell phone I got this morning. I’ve seen the other use this thing like crazy, and always wondered what it would be like to actually have one. Now that I do, I can finally experience this “tech savvy” craze or whatever they called it.

But after a few button presses, the phone started making a bunch of weird loud noises. And I started panicking.

“ **Wh-What?! Wh-What’s happening?! What did I just do?! Aw, damnit! I think I broke it!** ”

“Sig, who was sitting next to me, was trying to hold in his laughter from watching me panicking over this thing. But failed.

“Oh, real funny, jerk.” I said.

“Sorry, sorry.” Sig apologized. “Here, let me see.”

I gave Sig the phone and he looked at it a little. Then after a few button presses, the noises stopped and the phone showed a bright blue screen with a bunch of icons on it.

“Wh-What the… **How did you do that?!** ” I asked.

“You were in the ringtones menu.”

“The _what_ menu?”

"A ringtone is a short sound you use to let yourself know that someone's calling you. You were in the menu for that and had selected _Play All_.”

“ _Oh…_ ” I sounded amazed.

“This is your first time having a cell phone, isn’t it?”

“Y-Yeah. Pretty much.”

“I gave it to her before we left home. You should’ve seen her face, Sig. she was so excited.” Amitie said from behind us.

“Hey! He doesn’t need to know that!” I yelled from embarrassment.

“Oh, right. Sorry. Maybe I should tell him how you were standing in front of the mirror last night giggling to yourself for 20 minutes while looking at your school uniform.”

“ **Amitie!** ”

I then looked over at Sig, who was once again trying not to laugh.

“ _sigh._ Go ahead.” I said.

“N-No. I-I’m good. I-I won’t laugh anymore…. **Hahahaha!** ”

“ **Hmph!** Meanie!” I started to pout.

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry. And I mean it this time. Promise.”

“Really?”

“What more do you want from me?”

“Uh…say _really_ 10 times!”

“What?”

“Come on! You made me do it! So spit it out!”

“Fine.” Sig sighed and took a deep breath.

“Really. Really. Really. Really. Really. Really. Really. Really. Really. Really.”

“Okay, you’ve convinced me.” I said with a smile.

“Woohoo.” Sig said sarcastically.

I then grabbed him in a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek to make him feel better.

“Come on. Don’t be like that. It’s the first day of school. And who knows, we might be in the same class together.”

“That would be nice…”

“I wanna be in the same class as you too, Shigu! And with you too, Aruru!” Chu said as she jammed herself in between us.

“ ***giggle*** I’m sure we will, Chu.” I said to her.

_Now arriving at Suzuran City. Now arriving at Suzuran City._

“This is our stop.” Amitie said.

“See? In just a few minutes, we’ll begin our lives as high school students. So cheer up, please?” I begged.

"Alright, Arle. I'll try." Sig said with his red arm around me while blushing a little. It made me blush as well. We still get a little nervous when it comes to showing affection to each other. I mean yes, we're boyfriend and girlfriend, but at the same time, we still act like we're just friends. It's not really a problem for us. We like it this way.

“Geez, and you say our way of affection is bad.” Amitie said to us.

“It still is.” Me, Sig, and Chu retorted.

Like I said, it’s not a problem to **us**.

 

Once the train came to a complete stop, we all got off and eventually got out of the station. We looked around the area and some of us were amazed at the sight. As this was our first time experiencing a place like this.

Myself included.

“Woah! So this is Suzuran City?! It’s so huge!” I said.

“Me and Ami had the exact same reaction when we came here for our date.” Raffina said.

“So where do we go from here?” I asked.

“Not sure.” Amitie said. “Ringo and Ayumi are supposed to meet us here, but I don’t see them…”

“ **Hey! Guys!** ”

We heard a voice calling to us, and saw that it was Ayumi, along with Ringo, heading towards us. Ringo’s uniform was more similar to me and Amitie’s, only she had a light-purple necktie. Ayumi’s was similar to Feli’s, where instead of yellow and black it was white and black.

“Morning, you guys.” Amitie said.

“Morning, everyone. Ready for the first day of school?” Ayumi asked.

“I’m ready for a nap. Does that count?” Harpy asked.

“No, Harpy.” I said.

“Harpy?”

“Oh, right. Ayumi, this is my friend Harpy. She’s also from my world and is starting school with us.”

_For whatever reason…_

“I see. Well, nice to meet you, Harpy. My name’s Ayumi Katabuki.”

“Hiya, Ayumi…really long name!”

“Huh?”

“She’s an airhead.” I said.

“Ah. I see.”

“So, Lidelle. Were Auntie and Rulue excited for you going to their old school?” Ringo asked her cousin.

“Well, Mother was. She wouldn’t stop taking pictures. And Poochy wouldn’t let me go for a couple minutes. Although Rulue wasn’t there for some reason.”

“Rulue wasn’t there? Did she say where she went?”

“Nope. No note or anything. I even asked Mother and she said she had no idea where she went.”

“That’s odd.”

“Well, knowing Rulue, she probably went to do some martial arts training or something.” I said.

“Martial arts training?” Raffina and Peruvis asked.

“Yeah, she’s really good at it. Strong too. Even gave herself the title of…geez, what was it again?”

“I believe it was _Fighting Queen, Rulue-sama_.” Ally said.

“R-Right…” I said. Remembering how ridiculous it sounded.

_No wonder I forgot what it was…_

“Well, anyway, let’s get going. First bell rings in about 45 minutes. We’ll guide you all so you’ll remember on your own.” Ringo said.

“Thanks, Ringo.” Amitie said.

Our group then started walking through this big city, looking at tons of thing while on our way to our new school.

 

It really took a while to get to this place. Out of the 45-minute time limit we had, the walk took up 35 of those minutes. I was nearly exhausted. But I instantly forgot about the long walk once I gained a view of this building in front of us. I couldn't take my eyes off this beauty. It's been so long since I've gone to a school to learn something, and today was the day all that changes. No more going on weird and scary quests with nightmare-inducing battles. No more dealing with Satan and his stupid plans to get women around him. I can finally restart my life as a normal girl. Do normal girl stuff, whatever those are. And starting today, do normal schoolgirl stuff.

Again, whatever those are.

“Yo. Earth to Arle.”

“Huh?” Apparently, I was spacing out. And came back to reality to seeing Sig standing in front of me.

“You coming inside or what?”

“Huh? You mean we actually go **inside**?” I sounded shocked.

“It really has been a while since you’ve been to school, huh?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“ _sigh._ I really hope I don’t embarrass myself in front of everyone.”

“You’ll be fine. I’m sure of it.”

“Well, you seem confident.”

“Well, I’ve done this before.” Sig said with a cheeky smile.

I was starting to get mad at him for doing such a thing, but then I got an idea.

“Well then, Mr. Demone. You’ll just have to be my guide.” I said.

“What?!”

I started laughing at Sig’s reaction as I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the school building.

“Come on now, Guide. We don’t want to be late.”

“This is a terrible way to treat your boyfriend, you know.” Sig said, still upset at what I’m making him do for me.

“Yeah, I know.” I said. Returning the smug look he gave me earlier.

 

Inside the school was enormous! Probably as big as that superstore me and Sig went to. Well, maybe not that big. But you get my point.

We both eventually caught up with the others as they were looking at this board on the wall for some reason.

“So what’s this thing, Guide?” I asked.

“Quit calling me Guide.” Sig complained.

“Fine, fine.”

“Anyway, this is the class roster. It shows who’s in what class. The entire first-year student body is split into four classes. You just find your last name and that’s the class you’re in.”

“I see.”

“Hey, Arle.” Amitie called out to me. “I already checked the list for you. You, me, Raffi, Lidelle, Ally, and Harpy are in Class A.”

“Really? Wait, so that means…”

“Yeah. Looks like we’re in different classes.” Sig said.

“Damn.” I said to myself.

“Not to worry, Arle. I’ll watch over your boyfriend for you.” Peruvis said as she placed her hand over Sig.

“Sig, Peruvis, and Ayumi are in Class B.” Amitie said to us.

“Great.” Sig didn’t look too happy about this news.

“What? Do you not like being around me or something?” Peruvis asked him.

“It’s not that, it’s…”

“Be honest, Sig. It’s partially that.” Phoenix said as he came out of Peruvis’ back.

“ **SHUT UP!** ” Peruvis shouted at him while giving him a good bonk on the head. Then she turned to face Sig. “Well, do you really think that?”

“No comment.”

“What?!”

“Looks like you’ve got your hands full, Sig.” Amitie said with a giggle.

“You’re not helping, Amitie!”

“Should I be worried?” I asked.

“It’s okay, Arle. I’ll watch over them both.” Ayumi joined our conversation.

“Thanks, Ayumi.”

“What about the others?” Sig asked.

“Well…Ringo, Feli, and Rafisol are in Class C. And Klug and Chu are in Class D.” Amitie said.

“Chu’s by herself? I-I should go check on her.” Sig began panicking.

“She’s not by herself. Klug’s with her.”

“Yeah, but what I mean is she’s isn’t with me. She can be a bit clingy sometimes.”

“I don’t get clingy.”

“ **GAH!** ” Everyone (except me and Sig) jumped up a little from Chu randomly showing up out of nowhere.

“ **S-Seriously, Chu! Why do you keep doing that?!** ” Amitie complained.

“Sorry.” Chu apologized. “But anyway, Shigu. What makes you think I’m clingy?”

“Chu, you’re super clingy. I always have to stay with you at night until you fall asleep so that I can get some sleep.”

"That's not being clingy. I'm scared of the dark."

“Okay, I’ll give you that. But what about you calling me Shigu all the time?”

_Now he’s asking about that?_

“ _You’re my big bro. You’re special to me. So that’s why I gave you that nickname._ _Why? Do you not like it anymore?_ ” Chu began to tear up like she was about to cry. That’s when Sig held her in a hug and patted her head.

“That’s not it, Chu. I was just curious. I like the nickname. Mainly because it came from you. So you can keep calling me that, okay?”

“ ** _*sniff*_** Okay. Thank you…Shigu.”

“That’s so sweet.” Amitie whispered to me.

“Sig’s a really good big brother.” Ayumi whispered.

“Yeah. I know.” I said. “It’s one of the reasons why I love him.”

“You made a right choice, then.” Ayumi whispered to me.

I didn’t say anything back because I had a huge smile on my face. Seeing Sig and Chu so happy together will just brighten up anyone’s day, really.

_Attention. Attention. All first-year students please report to the auditorium for the Principle’s Speech._

“Principle’s Speech?” I asked.

“It’s something first-years of any school have to listen to. You get to meet the principle and all the teachers here, too.” Ayumi explained.

“I see.”

“Come on. Let’s hurry up and get good seats.” Amitie said.

“Sure thing, Amitie.”

“Hey, Arle.” I felt a tug on my sleeve. I turned to see Harpy floating next to me.

“Yeah, Harpy? What’s up?”

“What’s an auditorium?”

…

…

“Uh…I actually don’t know, Harpy.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll explain on the way.” Ayumi said.

"Heh-heh. Thanks a lot."

 

Our group made it to this auditorium place that we had to go to. On the way, Ayumi did explain to me and Harpy what this place is about. And we were able to understand it a bit more. In fact, it got Harpy interested a bit more.

“So people actually perform here? Like as in singing?”

“Yep. And besides that, people often throw these things called plays here. That’s when you act out a part in front of an audience. And you sometimes sing in those, too.” Ayumi explained.

“ **Wowie! I wanna do it! I wanna sing and perform here, too! Can I do it now, Arle?! Please, please, please?!** ”

“C-Calm down, Harpy! People are starring.” I said while holding her arm and bringing her back to her seat.

“But I can’t! I’m too excited! I really wanna perform in this place!”

“Well, there is the Theater Club, Harpy.” Ringo said while sitting next to her.

“Theater Club?”

“I’ll explain later. The speech is about to start.”

“ _Aw…_ ” Harpy whined.

***3/4 OF A SPEECH LATER***

“…And so, without further ado, here are your wonderful teachers.”

“Arle. Wake up.” Amitie nudged me on the shoulder.

“H-Huh? Wh-What?”

“You fell asleep. We’re about to see the teachers for the first time.”

“Oh, really? Well, that’s **_*yawn*_** nice.”

“Come on. The guy wasn’t that boring.”

“That’s what you think, Amitie.”

As the teachers started coming onto the stage, we all started clapping. After a short while, though…I stopped. And so did many of the others. Mainly because we recognized one of the teachers standing on the stage. And we couldn’t believe our eyes.

“Uh…Hey, Arle. Isn’t that…” Amitie asked me.

“It…It can’t be. Right?” Raffina asked me.

“I’m not seeing things, am I?” Ringo asked.

“No. A-At least I’m not sure myself. Is that really her, Arle?” Lidelle asked me.

“Y-Yeah. Th-That’s…”

“ **Rulue?!** ” We all shouted.

Our eyes weren’t screwing with us. There was Rulue, on stage, with all the other teachers. She had her normal outfit on and her favorite red fan with her too. And like always, she was standing in some kind of elegant pose with a small smile on her face.

The entire time I was looking at her, one question was swarming my mind:

**_What the hell does she teach?!_ **

"I hope you all get to know your new teachers well." The principal said before ending his speech.

“You ain’t wrong about that, buddy.” I whispered to myself.

 

When we finally got out the auditorium, the first thing me, Amitie, Raffina, Lidelle, Ally, and Ringo did was look for Rulue. It didn’t take us long to do that. As Rulue was leaning against a nearby wall. Supposedly waiting for us.

“ **Rulue!** ” We all shouted.

“ ** _Ohhohoho!_** Surprised you all, didn't I?" She said after doing her trademarked noblewoman laugh.

“Rulue, are you actually a teacher here?” I asked.

“Yep. You’re looking at Suzuran High School’s newest gym teacher.”

“Really?!”

“How did that happen?” Amitie asked.

“Well, sometime last week, me and Lily were here in Suzuran shopping for some stuff when we passed by this place. After we talked about the memories we had from here, we noticed the "Help Wanted" sign on the front gate. So we both went in and I applied for the job. That’s when the current principle recognized us from an old picture he’s seen around the school somewhere. He was so excited to see past students here that he gave me the job on the spot.”

“Wow. That’s some story.” Ally said.

“And a cool way to get a job.” Ringo said.

“No wonder you weren’t home this morning.” Lidelle added.

“Yeah, I had to wake up early to get here for a special meeting. I would’ve told Yumi, but you know how your mom is when it comes to waking up in the mornings.”

“Yeah. I’m starting to see it.”

“The guy even offered to give Lily a job here, but she declined.”

“Really? That’s a surprise. I mean, I know she’s busy taking care of me and Amira, but…” Raffina said.

“She said she was okay with turning it down. And that she had enough good memories here.”

“I see. That sounds like something Lily would say.”

***INSERT CLASSIC JAPANESE SCHOOL BELL CHIME HERE***

“That’s the bell. We’ve gotta get to class.” Ringo said.

“All right. See you around, Rulue.” I said as we waved at her.

“Have fun, girls. **_Ohhohoho!_** ”

Ringo went on to her class while the rest of us went on to ours. When we got there, I was shocked at all the new people there. I’ve never been in a class this big. My kindergarten class was like less than 10 students including me. My nerves began to rile up. but then the others helped calm me down and then we went to sit down next to each other at the desks there.

As seconds went by, I started getting more worried. But that worriedness soon turned to excitement as the door slowly opened. I was about to meet my new teacher. The person I’ll be seeing a bunch of times during the year.

I then felt Amitie tap me on the shoulder and then I turned to face her.

“You ready, Arle?” She asked me.

I smiled before giving a response to that question.

“Yep. Sure am.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins. The first day of their new high school lives. The amount of madness that will happen in only their first year can only be explained…in due time.
> 
> So this day will be split up based on a usual school day.
> 
> 1st period
> 
> 2nd period
> 
> 3rd period
> 
> Lunch
> 
> 4th period
> 
> 5th period
> 
> 6th period
> 
> End of School day
> 
> It won’t be this same order after this. The time of day will differ based on the current POV. This is just a one-time thing.


	9. A Friend and a Nuisance

**Feli’s POV**

 

“Gee. This place is huge. People could get lost here.”

“Ah, that’s what everybody says on their first day of high school. Give it a few weeks and you’ll know it like the back of your hand.” Ringo said to me.

“Thanks, Ringo. But I’m not worried about myself getting lost.” I said. We both then looked at Rafisol, who then looked back at us with a look of confusion.

“ _What?_ ” She asked.

“Rafisol, do you remember what your sister said before we split up?”

“ _Uh…_ ”

***FLASHBACK***

“I hope you all get to know your new teachers well.” The principal said before ending his speech.

“Okay, I seriously need to know this. I’m going to go look for Rulue out in the hall.” Arle said as she eagerly got up from her seat and headed for the nearest exit.

“A-Arle! Wait up!” Amitie shouted as she went after her.

“I’m going to go with Ami. See you during lunch, Feli.” Raffina said to me.

“Later, cousin.”

“Me and Lidelle are gonna go, too. I’ll meet you guys out in the hall.” Ringo said.

“Alright.”

“Hey, uh…Feli. Can I ask you for a favor?” Ally asked.

“A favor? What kind?”

“Well…since you and Rafisol are in the same class, could you look after her for me?”

“Huh? Look after her?”

“You know, making sure she’s focusing in class, making sure she doesn’t get lost to class, and such others. I would do this myself, but I’m not in the same class as her. Sorry to dump this on you. It’s just that you and her have become great friends and all…”

“Ally, it’s okay. I don’t mind. I’ll look after her.”

“You will? Great! Thanks a lot, Feli! Sis, make sure you listen to Feli, okay?”

“ _Okay, Onee-chan._ ”

“Good. See you guys later then.” Ally said as she headed for the same exit as the others.

“Come on, Rafisol. Let’s go wait outside for Ringo to come back.” I said to her.

“ _Sure thing, Feli._ ”

***PRESENT TIME***

“ _…oh yeah, I remember. What about it?_ ”

“You know there’s a reason why Ally asked me to watch over you, right?”

“ _Yeah, I know. She’s just worried about me. Onee-chan and I were never in the same class back in Tokyo. So this is nothing new to me._ ”

“I see.”

“But doesn’t that bug you in some way?” Ringo asked.

“ _A little. But then again, she does fear that no one will be my friend because of the fact that I don’t have a soul._ ”

“Wait, you don’t have a soul?!”

“ _Why do you think I’m always floating?_ ”

…

…

“You know, that makes a lot of sense.” Ringo said after thinking about it.

“I see. So it’s just sister’s intuition.” I said.

“ _Yeah, uh…what you said._ ”

The three of us continued to walk down these halls to find our classroom. When I said that this place was huge, I was really worried about Rafisol. But now after taking another look at it, I’m worried that I’ll get lost myself.

“Hey, Ringo. Where is this classroom again?” I asked.

“It should be around the corner. At least, that’s what my phone’s telling me.”

“You have a GPS on your phone that tells you where these rooms are?”

“Yeah, it’s starting to become really helpful. It showed us where the auditorium was and now it’s showing me where our classroom is.”

“Huh. I didn’t know that was a thing.”

“ _Me neither._ ” Rafisol added.

“Well…that’s because it isn’t.”

“Huh?” We were both confused.

“Hey! Ringo!” We then heard someone calling out Ringo’s name. we saw that it was a boy with dark purple hair that was covering his eyes. He didn’t even have much hair for it to do that. So it kinda creepy to me. Other than that, he seemed to be the same height as Ringo.

In other words…he’s taller than me.

_Damn, I hate being short._

“Hey! Maguro!” Ringo shouted with glee.

“Long time no see. I haven’t seen you since we completed the entrance exam.”

“Yeah, I went over to spend summer vacation with my aunt and Lidelle.”

“Oh yeah. Didn’t you say your cousin was attending this school?”

“Yeah, we just left her. We probably won’t see her until lunch.”

“Yeah, that’s to be expected.”

“Uh…hey. Ringo.” I nudged her on the arm.

“Oh, right. Sorry. We should probably find the classroom now.”

“You’re looking for Class 1-C?” Ringo’s friend asked.

“Yeah. You’ve seen it?”

“No. I’m actually trying to find it myself. That’s when I saw you in the distance.”

“I see. So the good news is, we’re in the same class. The bad news is, we can’t find said class. Just as one would expect on the first day of school.”

“Yes, I guess. By the way, who are your friends?”

_Now they remember us?_

“Oh, right. They’re from Primp as well.” Ringo said.

“My name’s Feli Kuromi.”

“ _Rafisol Kaneshiro._ ”

“Kaneshiro?” Me and Ringo asked. All Rafisol did to respond was a simple nod.

“Huh.” Was all we said.

“Well, nice to meet you both. I’m Maguro Sasaki. I’m Ringo’s best friend and we’ve known each other since childhood.”

“Wow. That long? That’s impressive.” I said.

“Yep. Our friendship’s a strong one.” Ringo said. “And now we all get to be in the same class together.”

“If you can find it, that is. **_*giggle*_** ”

…

…

“Uh…who said that?” I asked.

As soon as I said that, I started feeling an enormous amount of power nearby. It was huge! Possibly bigger than those Puyo Hats Raffina was telling me about! It was so extreme! I started giggling with excitement!

“ _Fufufufu…_ this power. This ultimate power. It’s so massive! Its levels are through the roof! Who the hell has this power?! **I MUST MEET HIM!** ”

“ _Feli._ ” Rafisol was tugging on my jacket sleeve trying to get my attention.

“H-Huh? Oh…s-sorry…about that.” I said with a little embarrassment within me.”

“Ah, it’s okay, Feli. I get excited too whenever supernatural stuff happens.” Ringo said.

“Y-You do?”

“Yeah. But in this case, it’s nothing new.”

“What do you mean by that?” I asked while being extremely confused.

Ringo didn’t answer. Instead, she turned away from me and looked at the empty hallway in front of her. The way she was tightening her fist made me believe she was really pissed off at something.

“ **Just how long are you going to continue to spy on us, Ecolo?!** ”

“Ecolo?” Me and Rafisol asked.

“Aw. So you’ve figured it out huh, Ringo?”

Then in mere seconds, a weird figure of a human spawned in front of us. He had a black hoodie on that partly covered his light-turquoise hair. He also wore some dark grey jeans that had a bunch of zippers all over it. And his shoes were colored white and light-turquoise.

But the most important features I’ve noticed about this guy were the fact that he was floating like Rafisol, he had pink hearts in his eyes,

…and he was drooling.

_I’m starting to have second thoughts about this “ultimate power” thing._

“Please. Who else would be spying on my conversations with friends?” Ringo asked in a sarcastic way.

“Well, there is what’s his face. I’ve heard he’s the most hated boy here! Ha! The guy must be a total perv!”

“And that’s funny?” Maguro asked.

“You just have no sense of humor, pretty boy.”

“Uh, guys…you know this guy?” I asked.

“Yeah. We do.”

“This is Ecolo. Me and Maguro met him through an experiment made by our friend Risukuma two years ago that went horribly wrong.” Ringo explained.

“As usual.” Ecolo added.

“Shut it, Ecolo.” Ringo scolded him. “Anyway, it brought Ecolo here through means of dimensional warping. And now he’s stuck here.”

“Dimensional warping?!” I yelled.

“ _Cool…_ ” Rafisol sounded amazed.

“So…you guys are friends with someone from another dimension?”

“Well…somewhat of a friend. He’s more of a nuisance.”

“A nuisance? My, what a mean thing to say there, Ringie.” Ecolo said.

“ **D-Don’t call me Ringie!** ”

“Sorry. But seeing you blush out of embarrassment is just so cute and funny. I can’t get enough of it. **_*giggle*_** ”

“ **Sc-Screw you!** ” Ringo’s face got redder.

“Ah, ah, ah, Ringie. Using such language on the first day of school is only going to hurt your reputation.”

“ **You’re about to be hurting soon if you don’t stop!** ”

“Okay, fine. I’ve had enough fun for now.” Ecolo said with a smirk.

“ ** _*giggle*_** _This guy’s funny._ ” Rafisol said.

“Why thank you. You’re a bit of a cutie yourself for a soulless person.”

“ _You know I’m soulless?_ ”

“Of course. I mean, why else would you be floating?”

“ _Oh yeah._ ”

“So, what do you want, Ecolo? I see you’ve followed us here from the middle school. So I guess you’re going to start roaming around here, too?” Maguro asked.

“You bet, pretty boy! With this place being much bigger than the middle school, my mischievous pranks will go unnoticed at a higher rate! It’s perfect! **_*giggle*_** ”

“Pranks?” I asked.

“Ecolo likes to prank people. So he goes out of his way to mess with people.” Ringo said after she calmed down from earlier.

“And the teachers don’t stop him?”

“Well…no.”

“Very few people can see Ecolo. At one point, it was just me, Ringo, and our friend Risukuma. But now it looks like you two can see him.” Maguro explained.

“Plus, he’s not even a student here.” Ringo added.

“I see.” I said.

_Woah! So I can see someone who’s basically a ghost! Maybe his power can increase my charm’s magic! If that happens, I can finally have the body of my dreams!_

“Speaking of pranks, do you have anything to do with the fact that we can’t find our classroom?” Ringo asked Ecolo.

“Hmm…maybe.” Ecolo said while being in a thinking pose.

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“Well…it could mean that I **_may_** have made the door to your classroom disappear. And that you **_may_** have past it on your way here…”

“ ** _Ecolo…_** ”

“ **I KNEW IT!** ”

We then saw a girl with really long red hair standing behind us. Well, not exactly standing. She was floating, but she had wings of an angel. Much like Harpy, but they were white and somewhat bigger than hers. Her uniform was way different from ours for some reason. The jacket was grey and the skirt was brown. She also had on a red necktie and grey dress shoes of some kind. Judging from this look, she looks like she has some kind of high authority around here. Don’t know what, though.

“ **I KNEW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO WITH THE INCIDENT GOING ON!** ” She shouted as she flew over to us.

“Well, what a surprise this is. Didn’t expect to see you here, Floré.” Ecolo said.

“ **Save it, Ecolo! You’ve put me in a stressful mood this morning! Now go and bring that door back into existence!** ”

“ _sigh._ Always so demanding. You know, I would appreciate a “please” every once in a while.”

“You’ll get them once you learn to behave. **NOW GO!** ”

“Fine. Whatever.”

Ecolo then floated off to return our classroom door to its original spot, which was only a few feet back the way we came. The door materialized from nowhere and even opened by itself when it was completely back.

“Woah.” Me and Rafisol said.

“That makes a lot of sense.” Ringo and Maguro said.

“There. Happy now?” Ecolo asked.

“Yes. Very. Now go wait in the student council office.” The girl said.

“ _Hmm…_ ”

“ _sigh._ Please.”

“Thank you, Floré! **_*giggle*_** ”

Ecolo then flew off again. Leaving us with this angel girl that he somehow knows.

“Sorry about that. I promise, as your student council president, it won’t happen again. _Hopefully._ ” She said, whispering that last part to herself.

“Uh…okay, then.” Ringo said.

“Now I really must head back to the student council room before Ecolo messes something else up. Head into your classroom please.”

The angel girl then flew off to possibly catch up to Ecolo down the hall. The four of us were rather confused about the whole thing. Not knowing what just happened.

“So I guess that was the student council president.” Maguro said.

“Yep. Sure sounded like it. Although, why did she have on a different uniform? And more importantly, how do her and Ecolo know each other?” Ringo asked.

“Who knows. But at least we found our classroom.”

“Yeah, good point. And at good timing, too. Come on, you guys. Let’s go find a seat.”

Ringo and Maguro went inside the classroom with no hesitation whatsoever. Me and Rafisol looked at each other for a bit, still confused on what just happened, and then looked back at the door to the classroom.

“So…shall we go?” I asked.

“ _Sure. I’m excited to be your classmate, Feli._ ” Rafisol said.

“Do you really mean that? Cause I can’t tell with that unamused look on your face.”

“ _I mean it._ ”

“You’re sure?”

“ _Feli…_ ” She whined.

“Okay, okay. I believe you. What do you say we go sit next to each other.”

Rafisol did a simple nod, this time with a smile. Something I haven’t seen from her from the day I moved here to now. It was quite the sight.

We both went inside the classroom and found two seats near the window to sit at. We were both excited to finally start our lives as high school girls.

_Well, I was. I wasn’t sure about Rafisol…_

 


	10. The Nonsensical Teacher

**Chapter 10 – The Nonsensical Teacher**

 

**Sig’s POV**

 

“Eh…I don’t know. Maybe I should go check real quick.”

“Sig, for the last time, stop worrying. Chu’s going to be fine.” Peruvis said to me.

“You say that, but it doesn’t really make me feel any better.”

“Look, I promise she’ll be fine. Klug’s with her, so if she needs any help she can ask him.”

“Yeah, but…”

“And besides, I’m sure she’ll make at least one new friend on her own. You just gotta give her a chance.” Ayumi added.

“See? Ayumi agrees with me.” Peruvis said.

“Well…” I still wasn’t sure about this.

“Also…if anyone decides to mess with her, she can burn them to a crisp.” Phoenix said as he popped out from Peruvis.

“She’s not a fire-breathing dragon, Phoenix.”

“Just saying. I actually know a few demons that can breathe fire.”

Peruvis and Ayumi then both turned to me with curious looks on their faces.

“I don’t breathe fire. And neither does Chu.”

“ _Aw…_ ” They both whined.

“Why are you disappointed?!”

“Okay, class. Please take your seats.”

“Oh, look. Teach is here. We’ll talk later.” Peruvis said.

“Sure thing.” Ayumi said.

“Yeah, I guess.” Was all I said.

The three of us went to sit at three empty desks next to each other and gave our attention to our new teacher, who was a female. And I have to admit…at first glance, she looked really pretty.

_Though there’s no way in hell I can tell Arle that…_

“Good morning class. Nice to meet you all. I’ll be your teacher for the year.” The woman said.

“Nice to meet you.” We as a class said.

But now…the more I look at her, the more she started looking somewhat familiar to me. She had long pink hair that was somewhat curly at the end. And her facial features kept reminding me of someone. Someone I know really well.

“ _Psst! Sig!_ ”

“ _Huh?_ ”

“ _You see too, right?_ ” Peruvis whispered to me.

“ _Yeah. I do. Our teacher…_ ”

“ _Looks just like Raffina, I know! It’s insane!_ ”

“ _You think they’re related or something?_ ”

“ _I dunno. Probably._ ”

This was something for us to think about later.

“Now I thought it’ll be best to introduce ourselves one by one. And to break the ice a little, I’ll go first.” The Raffina look-a-like said before clearing her throat. “My name is Mrs. Fielding. But I like being called by my first name more. Which, by the way, is Sara.”

_Sara Fielding? Why does that last name sound so familiar?_

“Now, let’s start with this left side right here.” Our teacher, who apparently wants us to call her Sara, said to us.

“ _Crap!_ ” Not only did I say that, but I also heard Peruvis say it too. So I knew she was thinking the same thing.

“ _I hope you thought of something._ ” I whispered to her.

“ _What?! Why me?!_ ”

“ _You’re the lying expert! I can’t have everyone here know I’m a demon!_ ”

“ _And I can’t have everyone here know I’m a tortured soul! So I have my own problems!_ ”

“ _Wow. Way to bail on me, Peruvis._ ”

“ _I’m sorry, okay?! I didn’t think our teacher would be this assertive!_ ”

“ _Uh…hey, guys. We’re next._ ” Ayumi whispered to us.

“ ** _Damn!_** ” We both said.

“And finally, you three in the corner.” Sara said to us.

Neither me or Peruvis wanted to be first. So we begged Ayumi to go before us, and she eventually gave in.

“My name is Ayumi Katabuki. Nice to meet you all.” The entire class clapped for her as she sat back down.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Ayumi. Now, who’s next?” Sara asked us two.

“Ladies first.” I said to Peruvis.

“ **Hmph.** Who’s bailing who at this point?”

“Well, you did it to me.”

“Yeah, but…”

“My, My. You two seemed to be really good friends. Am I right, Sig Demone and Peruvis Ryley?”

“ **Tch!** ” We both froze up from what we just heard.

“W-Wait a sec. H-How do you know our names?” Peruvis asked.

“Well…I just had a hunch. I also have another one. The one where you're both…”

“ **WAIT, DON’T!** ” We both shouted at the same time while shooting up from our desks. The other classmates were staring at us and even giving out whispers.

“ _Wow. So in sync._ ”

“ _You think they’re dating?_ ”

“ _They have to be, right?_ ”

_Great. Not even an hour in and we already have rumors about us._

“ ***giggle*** Wow. What a performance. You two really do hit it off.” Sara said to us.

“So sadistic…” We said to ourselves as we sat back down.

***INSERT CLASSIC JAPANESE SCHOOL BELL CHIME HERE***

“Oh, would you look at that. First break already. Okay, everyone. You’ve got 10 minutes of free time before we start our first lesson.”

“Yes, teacher.” The class said.

As everyone was doing their own thing, me and Peruvis were faced down on our desks wanting this day to end already.

“Wow. That was brutal.” Ayumi said to us.

“I know. I’ve never dealt with anyone like that before.” I said.

“Just who the hell is this woman?” Peruvis asked.

“Hey-o! Sig! Peruvis! Could you come with me to the hallway for a sec? You can come too if you want, Ayumi!” Sara yelled for us from across the room.

_D-Did she just say…”Hey-o”?_

“Our teacher is not normal.” All three of us said.

 

When the three of us got into the hallway with Sara, she had us follow her to who knows where. We didn’t know what she was going to do next. We only just met her and she’s already proven to be unpredictable. And we’re going to have to deal with it for a whole year.

_Is it too late to transfer?_

“Let’s see…where could it be?” Sara said to herself.

“Uh…hey. M-Mrs. Fielding…” I started speaking.

“Oh please, Sig. Call me Sara.”

…

…

…

“O-Okay, Sara. Where are we going?”

“Oh, I’m just looking for a special person of mine.”

“A-And just who is this person?” Peruvis asked.

“ ***giggle*** Oh, you’ll see.”

_That does not sound good…_

After walking some more, we ended up in front of one of the other classrooms for the first-years. Class 1-A. Why Sara brought us here is still a mystery.

Once she opened the door as hard as she could…

“ **HEY-O! SWEETIE!** ”

“ **M-MOM?!** ”

“She has a child?!” We all freaked out.

“Well, don’t just stand there, you three. Come on in.”

“ **W-W-WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! MOM! COME WE ME!** ”

Then suddenly the thoughts from earlier came back to me. I said that Sara looked like someone…and I was starting to believe that I was right when the person I believed she looked like came out with her.

“Huh? Guys, what are you doing here?”

…

…

…

“R-Raffina…I-Is this…”

“ _sigh._ Yeah. Guys, this is Sara Fielding. My mother.”

“Holy crap, **I KNEW IT!** ” Peruvis shouted.

“Well done, Peruvis. If this were an actual assignment, I’ve would’ve given you an S.” Sara said.

“S?” The three of us asked.

“You know…S-Rank. It’s the highest grade a teacher can give.”

_No it’s not!_

“Mom! What are you doing here?!” Raffina asked.

“I work here.”

“Okay, first of all, **WHAT?!** And second, that’s not what I meant! I mean what are you doing here after missing 11 years of my life?!”

“ _Oh…_ you meant that. Well, I didn’t do it on purpose. We had to take care of something.”

“It took 11 years to do it?! What were you doing anyway?!”

…

…

“I forgot.”

“ ** _Mom…_** ” Raffina was getting angry.

“Oh, come on, sweetie. There was no way I was to give you up, let you down, run around, and desert you.”

“ **D-Did you just Rickroll me?!** ”

“Wow, Raffi. You know what Rickroll is? I’m shocked. Maybe you’re finally getting out of your girly phase.”

“ **I WAS NEVER GIRLY IN THE FIRST PLACE!** ”

“Uh…guys?” Ayumi asked.

“I-I’m so sorry, you guys. This is how my mom normally acts.”

“This is **_normal_ ** personality?!” I asked.

“ _sigh._ Yeah. Again, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, Raffina. Sara’s a bit…interesting.” Peruvis said.

“Oh, damn. She’s making you use her first name?”

“Not just us three. The entire class has to call her Sara.”

“Mom…what the hell?”

“What? Can you really blame me? “Mrs. Fielding” just makes me feel old.”

“You’re only 38.”

“I know. That’s about 20 years too old for me.”

_Does she want to be 18 again?_

“Mom. We’ve been over this.”

“Over what? The rainbow?”

“ **NO!** ” Raffina sighed while facepalming her entire head. “Look, Mom. I’m glad you’re back, but **_please_** promise me you won’t drive me and my friends crazy. We want to enjoy our first year of high school.”

“Alright, Raffi. Anything for my lesbo daughter.”

“ **H-How do you know I’m a lesbian?!** ” Raffina started blushing.

“Your sister told me.”

“ ** _Amira…_** ”

“And I think it’s cute how you love girls now, sweetie.”

“Mom, it’s not _girls_. It’s _a_ girl.”

“ _Oh_. I see.”

Sara went silent for a bit, which was actually shocking for me. As she hasn’t stopped talking since we met her this morning.

Then…she said this:

“So…did you bone her already?”

“ **WH-WHY THE HELL IS THAT ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS?!** ” Raffina shouted.

“I didn’t hear a “no”. So you did do it, huh?! Oh my God! I’m so proud of you, Raffi!”

“ **Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!!!!** ” Raffina’s face was getting redder and redder the longer this conversation went on. I felt sorry for her. Having someone like Sara being your mother of all people must be a living hell.

_Geez. And I thought Peruvis was a nutcase._

***INSERT CLASSIC JAPANESE SCHOOL BELL CHIME HERE***

“ _Aw._ Break’s over.” Sara whined.

“Thank God…” Raffina had slouched down to the ground, covering her face in embarrassment.

“Well, this reunion was fun. See you at lunch, Raffi. I can’t wait to meet your girlfriend.” Sara giggled to herself as she walked back to our classroom.

The three of us were just dumbfounded on just what the hell just happened this morning. We didn’t know what to do at this point.

That is until…

“H-Hey…guys.” Raffina spoke while still covering her head. “C-Can you not tell anyone about that last part? A-Ami and I are trying to keep it a secret.”

“S-Sure, Raffina.” I said.

“We won’t tell anyone.” Peruvis said.

“Your secret’s safe with us.” Ayumi said.

“Th-Thanks. I-I’m going to go back to class. S-See you guys at lunch.”

“See ya.” We all said as we watched Raffina get up and go inside her classroom. It was then we decided to go back to ours. But not before saying this:

“Rest in peace, Raffina’s dignity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update. College classes are making me too busy sometimes.
> 
> Plus, I’ve been working on something important. Revising the original Love of Puyo Puyo. So far it’s six chapters done. But I’m going to take it down so that people won’t get confused about how it currently looks. The six completed chapters will be re-uploaded tomorrow. So take a look if you can.


	11. Demon & Painter

**Chu’s POV**

 

“ ***teary sobs*** _Shigu…_ ”

“Do you really miss him **that** much?” Klug asked me.

“Of course I do. I’ve been separated from him before. At least not to this extent.”

“But he’s just a couple rooms down from ours. I’m sure you can go visit him during the breaks and even at lunch.”

“Yeah, but…I wanted us to be in the same class. I don’t feel right without him.”

"Chu…don't you think you're overreacting a bit?"

I then got a little mad at what Klug had just asked me.

“ **Overreacting?! What is THAT supposed to mean?!** ” I shot out of my desk staring an evil dark glare at Klug. I even felt my demonic powers boiling up.

“W-Well…uh…y-you see…” And Klug began panicking at angry me.

I then began to calm down from it all and sat back down in my seat. Kinda embarrassed at what I just did.

“S-Sorry, Klug.” I said.

“I-It’s okay, Chu. I-I probably shouldn’t have asked that.”

_Gee, you think?_

“But still, you have to at least give this situation a try. Maybe you’ll make a friend here.”

“Y-Yeah…I guess.”

“Alright, class.” The teacher said. “Before we start our first lesson, I’m told that we have a special student here in our classroom.”

Everyone was whispering to each other on who this special student is. In my mind, when he said “special”, I thought he meant…well… _special_. But then he actually turned to face me. It was then that I started putting two and two together.

I still didn’t know what he meant, but I was a little offended.

“Come on. Don’t be shy.” He said to me.

_What?! I’m the special student?! **WHY?!**_

After realizing that I didn’t have a choice to refuse, and with everyone else looking at me, I decided to just go up to the front of the room and get this over with.

“Introduce yourself, please.” The teacher said.

“ _sigh._ My name is Chu Demone. Nice to meet you all.”

“You look kinda young for a high school student.” One classmate said.

“W-Well…Th-That’s because I’m…11-years-old.”

“ **WOAH!!!** ”

_Huh? They’re…amazed?_

“So are like, super smart and all that?” One girl asked.

“Y…Yeah. I-I am. I-I can speak a few other languages.”

“Wow! So cool!”

“Can you show us some?” One boy asked.

_Th-They’re seriously interested?_

“Uh…o-okay.”

I thought to myself on what to say and what languages to use. I figured that I should use a greeting, and to start with the language most people here would recognize. Being Japanese.

“Yoroshiku. Watashi wa issho ni subarashī toshi ga aru koto o negatte imasu.”

“She just said “Nice to meet you all. I hope we have a great year together.” In Japanese.” Klug said.

“Woah…” The rest of the class said.

“Róngxìng hé nǐmen jiànmiàn. Wǒ xīwàng wǒmen zài yīqǐ dùguò měihǎo de yī nián.”

“That’s the same thing in Chinese.”

“So cool!”

“Agréable de vous rencontrer tous. J'espère que nous passerons une bonne année ensemble.”

“That’s French.”

“Encantado de conocerlos a todos. Espero que tengamos un gran año juntos.”

“Spanish.”

“modudeul mannaseo bangawo. naneun uliga hamkke meosjin han haegadoegileul balabnida.”

“And Korean.”

“ **Wow! Amazing!** ”

I kept hearing more and more compliments from the class as I continued to stand there. Confused, shocked, and somewhat happy that people find my intelligence amazing. I’ve heard that people are normally jealous of people like me. So I had a little worriedness inside me. But now, I’m feeling really happy…

…

…and a little nauseous.

“E-Excuse me. C-Can I go to the bathroom?” I asked.

“Sure, Chu. Go ahead.” The teacher said.

“Th-Thanks.”

I quickly rushed out the room and headed for the nearest restroom before I end up puking on the floor.

***ONE FALSE ALARM LATER***

“Aw, geez. I really thought I was going to puke that time. I’ve never received that much praise before. Not even from Shigu. It honestly almost killed me.”

I was walking back to class from the bathroom after thinking I was sick from all the praise I was getting earlier. I was still in shock from all of it. So shocked, in fact…

…that it took me a while to notice that I was lost.

“Wait…where am I?”

I looked around my surrounding to try to retrace my steps. It didn’t help at all. As I didn’t recognize any part of the area.

“ ***tearful whine*** I wish Shigu was here.”

“ **GAH! HEY! GET BACK HERE!** ”

“H-Huh?! Wh-Who said that?!”

“ **N-NO! D-DON’T TOUCH…OH NO, IT’S BROKEN!** ”

“I-Is someone there?”

After hearing more things break, I realized that it was coming from a nearby room. As I walked over to the door, the noises were getting louder and more frequent. So I knew I was right. But I also wondered just what was in there that was causing all this noise.

I turned the knob and opened the door to see…

“ **Meow!** ”

“ **GAH!** ”

I managed to dodge out the way of a weird red thing that was heading towards me. When I got a better look, I saw that it was a cat. A red cat that looked really…2D.

“What the…”

“ **AH! NO! DON’T LET IT GET AWAY!** " I heard the voice of a girl yell out to me. I didn't look at her because I immediately went after the red 2D cat. And it was fast, too. I could barely catch up with all the jumps it was doing.

That’s when I got an idea. It was a risky idea, but I didn’t really have a choice at the moment I was in.

“ **Nebula!** ” I shouted.

Then…I teleported.

I teleported far enough to be in front of the 2-dimensional cat. Then, when it realized I was there and tried to turn back…

“ **Hydrangea!** ”

I shot an energy ball at it, but it didn’t hurt it. Instead, the ball formed into a hand and it grabbed the cat. It then came back to me and I grabbed the cat with both of my own arms.

“ **Gotcha!** ”

“ _Meow…_ ” It sounded like the cat was complaining. I wasn’t sure. I may speak a bunch of different languages, but cat isn’t one of them.

I then teleported back to the room from before and saw the girl crying on the floor.

“Hey, I got your cat back.” I said.

“ **Y-You did?! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!** ” She cheered as I gave the cat back to her.

"You've been a naughty boy, you! Apologize to this girl!"

“Meow…”

“He said he’s sorry.”

“Ah, it’s okay. I didn’t mind helping.” I said.

Now that the cat chase was over, I was able to get a good look of the girl. She had short pink hair and deep blue eyes. Her skin color was really similar to mine, and so was her height.

It looked like she was wearing a red shirt, but it was covered by a pink apron that had a lot of paint on it. What I also noticed was the fact that she had a lot of cat accessories. A cat-themed artist's hat, a hairpin in the shape of a cat's paw, a cat tail for a tie, and tiny cat heads on her pink shoes. Surprised her grey socks aren't cat-themed in any way.

“So see you like cats a lot, huh?” I asked.

“Well…yeah, I do. They’re just so cute and cuddly. Right, little guy?”

“Meow.” The cat meowed.

“So it’s a boy? What’s his name?”

“Akaineko.”

“Akaineko…that’s a nice name. Especially since he **is** a red cat.”

“Huh? Wait, you know Japanese?”

“Yeah, I can speak it really well.”

“Hontōni hontōni sukidesu ka?”

(Like really really well?)

“Un. Hontōni hontōni umai.”

(Yeah. Really really well.)

“Dakara, moshi watashi ga iu yō ni randamuna koto o iunara... “Sōsharunettowākingu wa, baipōra jiki hanten riron to onaji genmitsuna koa genri ni motodzuite imasu.”, Anata wa sore o rikai dekimasu ka?”

(So if I were to say something so random like say..."Social networking is based on the same exact core principle as Bipolar Magnetic Reversal Theory", would you understand that?)

“Un. Subete no tango o rikai suru.”

(Yeah. Understood every word.)

“Totemo kūru...”

(So cool…)

I giggled to myself from having a full-fledged conversation in Japanese. It’s been a long time since I’ve done that. and it brought back some good memories. The girl then giggled with me.

“ _sigh._ That was so fun. Oh, yeah…my name’s Chu Demone.”

“Mine’s Chetta Koneko.”

“Koneko? Aw, even your last name is cat-related.”

“Aw, come on.” Chetta started blushing from a little embarrassment. “Yours is demon-related.”

“Please tell me you know Italian.” I was starting to get worried.

“No. But I do know that you’re a demon.”

“H-How?”

“When you gave Akaineko back to me, I felt some of your power on him. Probably because you got some of his paint on your hands.”

“Huh?” I then looked at my hands to see that I did have red paint on my hands. “Oh, wow. So is Akaineko…”

“No, he’s not a demon. Just a regular 2D red painted cat.”

“Meow.” Akaineko meowed.

“See?”

“ ***giggle*** Yeah, I see.”

***INSERT CLASSIC JAPANESE SCHOOL BELL CHIME HERE***

"Hey, look at that. It's lunchtime." Chetta said.

“Oh, man. I’ve been here the whole time. I was supposed to go back to class.”

“Oh. Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about it. I didn’t want to go back, anyway. The people there were admiring me too much because I’m 11-years-old.”

“Wait, you’re 11?!”

“Yeah, why?”

“I’m 11 too!”

“ **No way! Really?!** ”

“Yeah! And it’s my first year in high school, too!”

“ **No way! It’s my first year, too!** ”

“ **So cool!** ”

“ **Meow!** ”

“Okay, okay, Akaineko. I know you’re hungry.”

“He can eat?” I asked.

"Of course he can eat. He may be a 2-dimensional cat, but he's still a cat."

“I see. Hey, you wanna eat lunch together? You can even meet my friends and brother.”

“Really? Sure, we’ll come. Right, Akaineko?”

“Meow.”

“Alright, then. Let’s go!”

“Yeah!”

“Meow!”

Chetta and I then walked together to the cafeteria to eat lunch and meet up with the others. Hopefully, we don’t get lost again. I really want to show Shigu that I’ve made a new friend.

_And that I’m totally not clingy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Chu’s new best friend: Chetta Koneko. She’s another character from Quest that I’ve been planning to use. And since she has a bunch of cat stuff for her design, I decided to keep up the cat theme for her. Which is why her cat is named Akaineko and her last name is Koneko (which is kitty in Japanese).


	12. The Student Council President

**Amitie’s POV**

 

"Wow. That was fun. Never woulda thought that our teacher would be so likable." I said to everyone.

We were on our way to the cafeteria to eat lunch with the others. Luckily there were signs to point out the way. Because we had no idea where to go at first.

“I know, right? He’s so quirky and funny. Not to mention pretty young for his age.” Ally said.

“Not to mention that he’s from America. We don’t get to see many people from there.” Lidelle added.

“He’s from where?” Both Arle and Harpy asked.

“It’s another country in this world.” I said.

“Wait, there are **_other_** countries?!” Arle asked.

“Hey, Arle. What’s a county?” Harpy asked.

“Not sure, Harpy. I thought this world was called Japan, but I guess it isn’t”

“Guys. This world is called Earth.” I said.

“Earth? What a weird name.” Arle said.

“Sounds edible. Can I eat it?”

“No, Harpy. You can’t eat the Earth.” Ally said to Harpy. Which caused her to whine.

_I feel like these two are going to struggle the most…_

We were almost there at this point when I realized that I haven’t heard a word from Raffina the entire time. Which kinda got me worried. I really hope she’s okay.

“Hey, Raffi. You okay?”

“H-Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m fine, Ami. I was just thinking of something.”

“Is it about what happened earlier?”

“Yeah…pretty much.”

“Who was that woman anyway?” Ally asked.

“Well…”

“Hey-o! Raffi!”

Speaking of the mystery woman, we heard her call out to Raffina as she was heading towards us. It kinda got me upset a little. Mainly because…

**_Did she just call her Raffi?! That’s MY nickname for her!_ **

“Oh, geez. Here we go.” I heard Raffina say to herself. Then, as the woman had caught up to us, she said:

“Hey, Mom.”

“ **MOM?!** ” The rest of us shouted in disbelief.

“Aw. Is my little daughter still upset about earlier?” The woman asked.

“What do you think, Mom? My face was as red as an apple.”

“Alright, I admit. I did go a bit too far. Your friends shouldn’t have to know that you lost…”

“ **MOM!** ”

“Oops. Sorry again, sweetie.”

“Raffi…is this really your mom?” I asked.

“Yeah. This is her.”

“But I thought she was gone for 11 years.”

"I thought so too. But apparently, she came back without even telling us. By the way, do Amira and Lily know you're here?"

“No. I was planning to surprise them the way I did to you.” Raffina’s mom said.

“Why?”

“Just for fun.”

“Aw, geez.” Raffina facepalmed her whole head. “Hey, where are the others anyway?”

“Hmm…not sure. Sig went to go find his sister while Peruvis and Ayumi went to go do something. Not sure what though.”

“Wait. How does your mom already know who Sig, Peruvis, and Ayumi are?” Arle asked.

“Well…my mom is a teacher at this school.”

“Huh?! Since when?!” We asked.

“Since today.” Raffina’s mom said.

“So do we have to start calling her Mrs. Raffina’s Mom or something like that?” Lidelle asked.

“No, not at all. Just call me Sara.”

“Sara?” We asked.

“She already has Sig, Peruvis, Ayumi, and their other classmates calling her that. So why the hell not?” Raffina explained.

“I see.” Lidelle said.

“Hey, guys.”

We turned to see Rafisol, Feli, Ringo, and a boy that I've never met before. He's probably Ringo's friend or something.

“Hey, everyone. How was…”

“ **Oh wow! Even Feli’s here!** ” Sara interrupted me.

“ **A-Auntie?! Wh-What are you doing here?!** ” Feli shouted.

“I work here, silly.”

“Huh?”

“It’s true, Feli. Mom’s a teacher here.” Raffina said.

“B-But…what were you doing for the past 11 years?”

“I forgot.”

“What?”

“Just let it go, Feli. You know how she is.”

“Yeah…I guess.”

“Hey there, Lidelle. Nice to see you again.” The boy said.

“Same to you, Maguro. No surprise you attend this school.” Lidelle responded.

“So you two know each other?” Ally asked.

“Oh, right. Everyone, this Maguro Sasaki, my childhood friend.” Ringo said.

“Hiya.” Maguro added.

“Nice to meet you, Maguro. My name is Amitie Rose.”

“Mine’s Raffina Fielding. The woman there is my mother, Sara.”

“Hey-o!”

“Hiya. My name’s Ally Kaneshiro.”

“Kaneshiro?” I asked.

“Yeah. That’s mine and Rafisol’s last name.”

“Huh. That’s so weird.”

“What’s weird?” Ayumi asked as she and Peruvis walked up to us.

“Ayumi. Did you know that Ally and Rafisol’s last name is Kaneshiro?”

“Kaneshiro? Holy crap, that’s so mind-blowing.”

“I know, right?”

“What’s this about, anyway?” Peruvis asked.

“We were introducing ourselves to Ringo’s friend Maguro.”

“I see. Well, my name’s Ayumi Katabuki. Nice to meet ya.”

“Mine’s Peruvis Ryley.”

“Ryley?” Raffina asked.

“You seriously never knew my last name? Even back when we hated each other?”

“Give me a break, will ya? I’ve taken enough criticism about last names already.”

“Alright, fine.”

“My name’s Arle Nadja.”

“Arle Nadja? Hey, aren’t you the girl that came out of that mirror?” Maguro asked.

“Geez, how does everyone know that?”

“S-Sorry, Arle. I kinda told him.” Ringo said.

“ _sigh._ Well yeah, I am the same girl. And right here is my friend who came with me.”

"Hiya! Name's Harpy! Nice to meet ya, No-Eyed Dude!"

“No Eyed Dude?” Maguro sounded insulted.

“Harpy! Sorry about that. She’s an airhead.” Arle explained.

“An airhead? Does that explain why she’s floating?”

“She floats because she’s an angel.”

“I see. So no last name?”

“Nope. Just Harpy. Always has been.” Harpy said.

“Her real name is Yoko Tamura.”

“ ** _Arle!_** ” Harpy whined.

“I see.” Maguro said.

“Geez, What’s taking Sig and Klug so long?” Peruvis asked. Then just seconds later, her phone started to ring.

"Huh. It looks like the boys are already in the cafeteria."

“What? They didn’t even wait for us?” Ally complained.

“Klug said that he and Sig went looking for Chu. They soon found her with another girl heading to the cafeteria and went with them.”

“Wow. They just ditched us like that. The nerve of them.”

“ _Hey…_ ” Arle got a little upset.

“Sorry, Arle. I’m just really hungry.”

“Well, since they’re already there, let’s just go meet with them.” I said. We then started walking to the cafeteria after a couple minutes of introductions.

 

“ **Geez! This place is big!** ” Ally shouted as we walked into the cafeteria. She wasn’t lying, either. The place was ginormous! Looked more like a food court than a school cafeteria.

“I mean, yeah. It makes sense. With the school having lots of students, it just has to be big.” Ringo said.

“Yeah, but **THIS** big? How are supposed to find the others?”

"Found them." Arle said while sitting at the table next to us with Sig, Klug, Chu, and a fourth girl.

“Huh. That was easy.” Ally said.

We each got our food 2 at a time so we won't lose our table. After that, we began talking by introducing Sig, Chu, and Klug to Maguro. Now the only thing left was the girl that was sitting next to Chu.

"So who's your friend, Chu?" I asked.

“Chetta Koneko. Nice to meet you, uh…Amitie, was it?”

“Yeah, that’s right.”

Chetta looked confused for some reason. Then she turned her head to Chu.

“I thought you said her name was Amytee.”

“That’s just how I pronounce it.” Chu said.

I sighed out of annoyance.

“Chu. **PLEASE** don’t have anyone here call us those names. It’s embarrassing.”

“Oh, come on. You guys are just overreacting.” Arle said.

“But, Arle…we can’t stand those names. Right, guys?”

“Right.” Raffina said.

“So true.” Lidelle said.

“Actually, I’ve gotten used to mine.” Peruvis said.

“What? How?” Us three asked.

“Peruvis comes to our house a lot.” Sig said.

“Why?” Arle asked.

“We’re neighbors.”

“Really?!” 5 of us asked.

“Yep. I go over to their house every day to hang out.” Peruvis said.

“And eat their food.” Phoenix added.

“ _sigh._ And I was doing so good, too.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.”

“ _Meow…Meow…_ ”

“Geez, Akaineko. Calm down. He’s not going to hurt you.” Chetta said.

“What’s wrong? Is he afraid of Phoenix?” Chu asked.

“No, he’s cool around tortured souls. It’s something else.”

“Wait, what?! Chu! Did you tell her I’m a tortured soul?!” Peruvis asked, sounding a little angry.

“No. It’s Akaineko. He figured out I was a demon, too.”

“Wait, what?” Sig asked.

“ _Meow… **Meow** …_”

“He senses something next to you.” Chetta said to Ringo, who then let out a sigh of annoyance.

“You know what it is?” Peruvis asked her girlfriend.

“Yeah, but it’s not a what. It’s a who.”

“Who?” We asked.

“ **Seriously, Ecolo! Quit spying on me!** ”

“Aw, geez. You’re getting way too good at this, Ringie.” A boy wearing a black hoodie on that partly covered his light-turquoise hair then just appeared out of nowhere next to Ringo. He was kinda tall…and drooling.

_Why is he drooling?_

“ **And quit calling me Ringie!** ” Ringo yelled.

“You know I can’t do that, Ringie.”

“You just messing with me all the time, do you?”

“Not all the time. Just whenever I’m bored.”

“Which is all the time.”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“ _sigh…_ ”

“ _Hi, Ecolo._ ” Rafisol said.

“Hello, Rafisol. Having fun?”

Rafisol replied with a simple nod.

“Well, that’s nice. ***giggle*** ”

“Uh…Ringo. Who is this guy?” Lidelle asked.

“And how do you know him, Sis?” Ally asked Rafisol.

“Well, to answer the first question, This is Ecolo. Me and Maguro have known him for about two years now. Due to an experiment made by our friend Risukuma that went horribly wrong, it brought Ecolo here through dimensional warping. And now he’s stuck here.”

“Wow.” We said.

“And the second, Feli and Rafisol met him this morning.”

“Along with that other girl.” Maguro added.

“Oh, yeah. Who was that girl anyway?” Ringo asked Ecolo.

“Well…”

“ **Ecolo!** ”

We were now a girl that looked like an angel like Harpy, but had better wings than her. She had long red hair and was wearing a different school uniform from the rest of us girls. She was also floating.

_Geez, why do so many people float nowadays?_

“Floré…how did you know I was here?”

“Call it a lucky guess. I thought I told you to stay in the office.”

“But Floré, it’s so boring in there! There’s nothing for me to do!”

“That’s the point, Ecolo.”

“ _Aw…you’re mean._ _You won’t even let me play with Ringo._ ”

“Ringo?”

“Yep. This girl right here. We know each other.”

“Oh yeah, I remember you. You and your friends couldn’t get to your classroom this morning. You and Ecolo seriously know each other?”

“Yeah, we do. In fact, I’m…kinda the reason he’s here.” Ringo said.

“Huh?”

“Well, you see…our friend Risukuma…”

"Okay, I get it now. Should've known it was Risukuma."

“Wait, you know him?”

“Know him? I deal with him every day because of the multiple explosions he causes. We had to fix the science room roof 19 times last year.”

“Sounds like Ris to me.” Maguro said.

“Yeah. It does.” Ringo added.

The angel girl went silent for a bit while staring at every last one of us with her hand on her chin.

“You know, now that I think about it…are all of you able to see Ecolo?”

“Yeah…”

“I can see him perfectly.”

“Pretty much.”

These were just some of the answers we gave her.

“Really? Normally it was just me and the members of the student council. Ecolo, what did you do?”

“What? I didn’t do anything… _yet_.”

“I heard that!”

“Damnit.”

“But still, if it wasn’t you for once, then… **wait! What’s that?!** ” The girl then pointed to my hat.

“Uh…it’s just my hat. Why?” I asked.

“The power I’m feeling…I need you to come with me.”

“Eh?” I was confused.

"Woah, Woah, woah. Just where are you taking her?" Raffina asked.

“I need to look at that hat. I’ll explain later. Just come on, you.”

“Hold, it! First of all, she has a damn name! Try using it! And second, who the hell do you think you are telling people what to do?! You’re no better than us, pleb!”

“ **Excuse me?! You refer to me as a pleb?! You’ve got some nerve, you spoiled rich brat!** ”

“ **Spoiled rich brat?! Oh, that’s it! You’ve just said your final words, Angel Girl!** ” Raffina stood up and rolled her sleeve back while making a tight fist with her right hand.

“ **Bring it, Rich Girl! I may be the student council president, but that won’t stop me from kicking your ass!** ” The angel girl did the same thing as Raffina. Both were ready for a fight, and so was the entire cafeteria as they were all watching. I couldn’t have my girlfriend get into a fight on the first day of school. She’ll get a bad reputation. I had to do something, and fast.

“ **W-WAIT!** ” I shouted as I got in between the two girls. “I-If it’s that important, then I’ll go with you.”

“ **Wh-What?! Ami!** ” Raffina complained.

“ _Aw, man. I wanted to see them fight._ ” Ecolo whined.

“Shut it, Ecolo.” Ringo scolded him.

“Well…glad you made things easier.” The angel said.

“Ami, you can’t be serious! You’re really going to go with this thing?!” Raffina asked.

“ **This thing?!** ”

“Raffi, she’s basically claiming that she knows something about this Rainbow Puyo Hat. We can possibly find out what’s causing all of these strangely good things to happen. Do you want that?”

…

“W-Well…y-yeah, I do…”

“Then just please let me do this? Please? You can even come with me.”

“Uh…”

“ _Pwease?_ ” I begged while hugging her.

“Damnit, Lidelle. Did you teach Ami the “Pwease” tactic?”

“ ***giggle*** Sorry, Raffina.” Lidelle clearly didn’t mean it.

“ _sigh._ Fine. I give.”

“ **Yay! Thanks, Raffi!** " I cheered while also giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Alright, we're ready to go, uh…hey, wait. What **_IS_** your name?”

“Oh, right. I deeply apologize. I got caught up with other stuff that I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Floré Hoshino. And I’m the president of the student council.”

“Woohoo.” Raffina said sarcastically.

“Oh. And I suppose yours is better than mine?”

“Of course it is. I’m Raffina Fielding. The richest girl in all of Primp Town. _Oh, La-Ti-Da!_ ”

_Haven’t heard that in a while…_

“ **Pfft!** You live in Primp?! What, did you just **HAVE** to look down on other people like they're bugs?! You really are a spoiled rich brat!"

“ ** _You wanna try saying that again, you damn goose wannabe?_** ” Raffina was getting angry.

“ ** _I can say it all day, you pink-haired nympho!_** ” And now Floré was getting angry.

“ ** _Grrrr…_** ”

“ ** _Grrrr…_** ”

Both looked like they were ready to start fighting again. This time, though, the other students in the cafeteria lost interest and went back to eating. Only our group continued to stare.

“Good luck, Amitie.” Lidelle said to me.

“Thanks, Lidelle. I’m gonna need it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first rivalry. And it makes sense that Raffina is first. More are to come. Like I said, this story is going to have A LOT of new characters. Who they are, well…you’re just gonna have to keep reading.


	13. Angel Abundance

**Raffina’s POV**

 

“ _sigh._ Why did you bring me into this, Ami?” I asked while sounding really annoyed.

“Hey, you did this to yourself, Raffi. Almost getting into a fight on the first day of school. I had to do something.”

“Yeah, but agreeing to go along with this angelic nuisance? You couldn’t think of anything else?”

“Hey! I can hear you, you know!” Floré complained.

“Yeah, that’s the point.” I said to her with the kind of look that means I have absolutely no interest in her life.

“ _Why you little…_ ”

“Raffi…” Amitie scolded me.

“Fine, Ami. I get it.”

 We were now walking down the hallway following this Floré girl (who which I can’t stand) to what I assume is the student council office.

Before that fight that almost happened, she did sound like she knew something about Ami's Rainbow Puyo Hat. But I'm a bit skeptical about this. Not because this information is coming from Angel Girl over here.

Okay, that’s part of the reason.

But honestly…I'm scared. Scarred of what we will learn about this thing. I mean, there's no way it can be worse than Sphinx. The hat itself even said so.

At least, that’s what Ami told me.

But like I said, I’m still skeptical. I don’t want Ami to go through any more bad stuff. She and Melody were under the fear of Sphinx and the Red Puyo Hat for a little over a year and they just got freed from it. If the same thing happens again…

_Ami, you better know what you’re doing…_

“So, uh… Floré. By me going with you, does this mean you know something about the Rainbow Puyo Hat?” Amitie asked.

“I do. In fact, the entire student council knows about it.”

“R-Really?”

“Are they just as rude and bossy as you?” I asked.

“No, they’re not. And if anything, it’s you who’s rude and bossy, little miss rich girl.”

“ ** _Grr…_** ”

_I seriously cannot stand this girl._

“ _Ooo!_ Is another fight about to bloom? Don’t wanna miss this. **_*giggle*_** ” All of a sudden, that Ecolo guy from before appeared in front of us hold a bag of chips in his hand.

“Oh, so now you’re willing to come to the office?” Floré asked.

“Yeah, I am. Ringo’s too busy talking to that girlfriend of hers. Didn’t know she swung that way. It’s interesting, to say the least. **_*giggle*_** ”

_Didn’t they get together yesterday? I’m pretty neither Ringo or Peruvis told anyone outside our group. So how does he know?_

“So why follow me if it’s so interesting to you?”

“Because, Floré. I’m surprised you know about the Rainbow Puyo Hat. Didn’t think you were into legends and stuff.”

“It’s not me, it’s the Light Academy. They wanted us to keep an eye on the Puyo Hats, but we could never find them. Until now, that is.”

“Keep an eye on the Puyo Hats? What’s that supposed to mean?” Amitie asked.

“Damn. I’ve said too much. _Sigh._ No going back now. We’re already here, anyway.”

 Floré opened the door in front of us and inside were four other people sitting around a rectangular table.

There was, going from left to right, a short blue-haired angel girl with red glasses. Her face reminded me of Sig, as in she looked unamused with her surroundings.

Next was a short green-haired angel girl who looked like she had the complete opposite personality as the blue-haired girl. She was loud, cheerful, and currently flying all over the room.

A lot like Harpy would do.

On the other side of the table was a long blonde-haired angel boy with glasses currently drinking tea. Just by looking at him, he gives me the impression of Lemres. Not sure if that’s good or bad, though.

The last one was a long light-purple-haired boy who looked rather serious and charming at the same time. Not sure if that makes any sense, but that’s how I saw him.

 All of them were wearing the same style of uniform as Floré. But as I continued to look at them, one question came into my mind:

_Why the hell is the entire student council for this school a bunch of angels?! More importantly, how are there so many angels around here?!_

“Hey, everyone. I’m back.” Floré said, gaining the other’s attention.

“Welcome back, President. I see you found Ecolo again.” The purple angel said.

“Yeah. Turns out he knows some students who started today. I found him in the cafeteria talking with one of them.”

“And Floré almost got into a fight.” Ecolo added.

“ **E-Ecolo!** ”

“Wow! Floré-senpai in a fight?! And I missed it?! **_*whine*_** Why didn’t you tell me, Ecolo?!” The green angel whined.

“ ** _*giggle*_** Sorry, Roco. It just happened in a split second. Even took me by surprise."

“ _Aw, phooey._ ”

“Getting into a fight as president. And on the first day of school, no less. Kinda defeats the purpose of being president, President.” The blue angel said in a tone that now makes me think of her as Rei.

“Don’t you think I know that, Ciel?” Floré sounded insulted.

"Well, at least it didn't actually happen. Want some tea, President?" The yellow angel asked.

“Yeah. I could go for some right now. Thank you, Lux.”

“So, President. Who are these two lovely ladies you brought with you?” The purple angel asked.

“This is…”

“Well, for starters…my name is Raffina Fielding. And this is my girlfriend, Amitie Rose.” I interrupted Floré before she could say anything.

“Hiya…” Amitie said while waving her hand.

“Yeah. What **_she_** said.” Floré clearly sounded pissed that I cut her off.

_Maybe now she’ll remember her name._

“And now I suppose I should introduce everyone here.”

“Well, yeah. That **is** common sense. Don’t you need that to be president?”

“Listen, you! You’ve got one more time to mess with me! Or else I won’t hold back next time!”

“Well, same here, “President”!”

“Seriously, you two?” Amitie sounded like she was getting annoyed with our arguing.

“S-Sorry, Ami.” I said.

“ _sigh._ Anyway, starting from my left is…”

“Ciel. Ciel Nagasawa. Student council treasurer. ” The blue angel introduced herself, cutting Floré off in the process.

“Right. And next to her is…”

“Hiya! I’m Roco Akiyama! The student council secretary of Suzuran High School!” The green angel cheered. Cutting off Floré again.

“ _sigh._ Right. And over here is…”

“Lux Fukumoto is my name. Vice chairman of the Suzuran High School Student Council. Pleased to meet you girls. Care for some tea?” The yellow angel cut off Floré while offering us some tea.

“Later, Lux. And finally…”

“It’s a pleasure to meet such beautiful young ladies such as yourselves. My name is Abyss Shoji and I represent the morning committee of the student council. I do hope you enjoy your 3 years here at this school.” The purple angel said with such a charming tone.

“ **Gah! Why is everyone cutting me off today?!** ” Floré shouted.

“Because it’s fun.” Ecolo answered.

“ **Not asking you!** ”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you all.” Amitie said.

“Yeah, same here. I thought you guys were going to be as much as a bit…”

***BUMP***

“Ow! Okay, fine! Nice to meet you all.” I said after Amitie slammed her elbow against my side.

_That…surprisingly hurt. Guess I’m still sore from that battle._

“So how come you’ve brought these two ladies here, Floré?” Abyss asked.

“Don’t you guys feel it? The power coming from Amitie’s hat?”

“Hmm…now that you mention it, I do feel some intense power.” Lux said.

“Whoa! This power is so huge! It’s making me feel tingly in my tummy!” Roco said.

“You’re probably just hungry, Roco. But I do feel it too.” Ciel said.

“And you say it’s from Amitie’s hat?” Abyss asked.

“Yes. and I brought her here to make sure I wasn’t the only one. Now that it’s confirmed, just what is this Rainbow Puyo Hat that you have?” Floré had asked Amitie.

“W-Well…i-it kinda was created when the original 5 Puyo Hats fused together. We first heard of them in a shop back in Primp. That’s when we found…th-that thing.”

“ _That thing?_ ”

I saw that Amitie was shaking in fear from having to remember the day this whole mess started. I grabbed her hand and held it tight to try to make her feel better. But it didn’t work.

“Look, she clearly doesn’t want to talk about it and neither do I. So can we just drop this conversation and go now?” I asked in a somewhat defensive tone.

“ _Drop it?!_ No, we are not “ _Dropping it_ ”! This hat is harboring some massive power and we need to know about it!” Floré yelled.

“Don’t you see how distraught she is?! She’s tearing up right now! I thought the student council president is supposed to care for the student body!”

“She has a point, Floré.” Lux added, agreeing with my statement.

“B-But I…

…

…F-Fine. We’ll let this go…for now.” Floré finally gave in.

“Don’t feel sad, Floré-senpai. I made these sandwiches earlier this morning. So let's eat them together~!” Roco cheered as she held out a plate of sandwiches.

“Maybe later, Roco.”

“ _Aw…”_ Roco whined.

_She seriously reminds me of Harpy. It’s weird._

“Now. It was nice meeting you guys…well, most of you. But if we’re done here, we’re going back to the cafeteria.” I said while still holding Amitie’s hand.

But as we were heading for the door, it opened from the outside and we saw someone we knew standing in front of us.

Well… **floating** in front of us.

“ _Aw. This isn’t the snack room either! I’m so lost!_ ”

“Harpy, what are you doing?” I asked.

“Amitie! Raffina! Thank goodness I found you! Do you know where the snack room is? I’ve been looking for it forever!”

“Harpy…there’s no snack room.” Amitie said.

“There isn’t? _Aw!_ And that Ecolo guy told me there were lots of snacks there!”

“Really?” I asked as we both turned to Ecolo.

“ ** _*giggle*_** Sorry. I couldn’t resist. She’s such an airhead.”

“Yeah, true.”

“Roco. Isn’t that…” Ciel asked her.

“ **NO! WAY! YOKO!** ”

“ **WOWIE! ROCO!** ”

The two angels flew to each other and hugged one another in an excited kind of mood while the rest of us watched.

“Well, this is a surprise. Could this be your cousin Yoko we’ve heard so much about, Roco?” Abyss asked.

“H-Her cousin?” Amitie and I asked.

“ **Yep! This is her!** ” Roco cheered. “ **It’s been so long, Yoko! I really missed you!** ”

“ **I missed you too, Roco!** ” Harpy cheered with her. “But…”

“But what?”

“I keep telling you to call me Harpy.”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot. Sorry, Harpy.”

“It’s okay, cousin. I’m just happy to see you again!”

“ **Ditto!** ”

_Okay, now I’m starting to see it._

***INSERT CLASSIC JAPANESE SCHOOL BELL CHIME HERE***

“Oh, great. We’ve missed the rest of lunch. Thanks a lot, Miss Student Council President.” I sounded pissed off that I didn’t get to eat anything.

“H-Hey! You think I did this to just mess with you?! I didn’t eat either!” Floré said.

“Floré-senpai! You wanna eat the sandwiches now?!” Roco asked with a gleam of hope in her tan-colored eyes.

“ _sigh._ I guess. Thanks, Roco.”

“Yay!”

“Hey, Roco. Can me and Ami have one?” I asked.

“Sure thing! Everyone can enjoy my sandwiches!”

“Hey, Roco.”

“Yeah, Yoko?”

“What’s a sandwich?”

“S-Seriously?” Me, Ami, and Floré were having a sweatdrop moment while we could hear Ecolo giggling to himself. Oddly enough, Abyss, Ciel, and Lux didn’t react to it.

“A sandwich is the best food in the world! Here! Try one!” Roco said as gave a sandwich to Harpy. Once she took a bite, Harpy’s face lit up with excitement.

“ **Wow! Wow! WOW! This is the best thing I’ve ever had!** ” She shouted with glee.

“A sandwich? Really?” Me, Ami, and Floré asked. Not believing what was being said and done in front of us.

“ **Amitie! Raffina! Red-haired angel girl!** ”

“It’s Floré.” Floré sounded insulted.

“ **You’ve got to try this thing! It’s SO yummy!** ”

“ _sigh._ Why not?” Floré said.

“It’s better than nothing.” Amitie said.

“Yeah, I guess.” I said.

We each took a sandwich and started eating it bite by bite.

…

“Huh. Not bad.” We all said.

 

**Chapter 13 ½  – Family Reunion**

 

The rest of the day went by without any problems. And now we were walking down the hallway about to leave the school building.

“Wait, what? Harpy has a cousin?” Ally asked.

“Apparently. Her name is Roco Akiyama and, like Harpy, is an angel.” Amitie said.

“Wow. That’s interesting.”

“Arle, didn’t you know Harpy had a cousin?” Lidelle asked her.

“Nope. Not at all. I thought Harpy was by herself the whole time.”

“Hey! I wasn’t alone! I had my mom, my dad, my older sister, my younger sister, my grandma, my grandpa, my aunt, my uncle…”

“Harpy!” We shouted.

“Oh, and Roco.” She finally finished.

“Harpy. Why are you now telling us you have such a big family?” Arle asked.

“Nobody asked.”

…

…

_Holy crap. Harpy gave a logical answer._

“I-I see.” Was all we were able to say.

When we got outside, we saw the other waiting for us. But for me, two people were missing. And I was worried about one of them.

“Hey, guys.” Ayumi said to us.

"Hey, Ayumi. Have you seen…" I was about to ask when…

***HONK* *HONK***

“ **Hey-O! Raffi! Want a lift?!** ”

“ **Woah! Mom, what the hell is this?!** ” I asked when Mom pulled up in a very expensive-looking red car.

“ **Oh. My. God! That’s the Ferrari Testarossa Spider!** " Lidelle shouted with as much excitement as a fangirl seeing their male idol at a concert.

“Wait, Lidelle. You know what that car is?” Ally asked.

“ **Well, duh! Of course I know what it is! It’s the same car used in OutRun!** ”

“Oh.” Ally and Amitie looked like they lost interest.

“And what’s **_that’s_** supposed to mean?”

“Lidelle. I love you, but you know I stand on OutRun.” Ally said.

“What do you have against OutRun?”

“It’s just a driving simulator. The only thing memorable about it is the music.”

“But it’s one of the best selling video games of all time.”

“But it still sucks.” Amitie said.

“ **Hmph!** I don’t complain about Space Harrier or Chu Chu Rocket, two games that I think are **FAR** less superior.”

“ **Aw, _hell_ no!** ” Amitie shouted.

“ **No you did not just say that!** ” Ally shouted.

“Oh. I did. And I stand by that, too.”

While Amitie, Lidelle, and Ally continued to argue about who knows what, I went over to Mom’s car to take a better look at it. It was really impressive. Leather seats and an 8-ball gear shift. The radio looked really expensive too. I was amazed at it all.

But also suspicious.

"Mom, where did you get this thing? It looks expensive as hell. Even for our family."

“I bought it while I was doing…whatever it was that I was doing for 11 years. And it wasn’t expensive, either.”

“Really? How much did you pay for it?”

“112,826,000 ¥.”

($1,000,000)

“ **WHAT?!** ” Everyone else shouted.

“That’s expensive, Mom.”

“Not at the time.”

“ _sigh._ ”

“Anyway, I’ve got three extra seats. You girls want a lift home? This baby can go up to 290 km/h in just seconds.”

(180 mph)

“That’s speeding, Auntie.” Feli said.

“ **OOOOO!!! Can I go with you guys?! Can I?! Can I?! Can I?! Can I?! Please?! Please?! Please?! Please?!** ” Lidelle was begging on her knees at this point asking us for a ride home in Mom’s car.

“Alright fine, Lidelle! Geez! Just get off the floor like that!”

“ **Yes! This is the best day of my life!** ”

“ _Hey…_ ” Ally got insulted.

“Oops. I mean second best day.”

“You wanna go, cousin?” Feli asked me.

“Yeah, why not?” I said. “See ya tomorrow, Ami.”

“Bye, Raffi.” Ami said as she blew a kiss towards me.

“ _Aw. So sweet._ ” Mom teased.

“Shut up and drive, Mom.” I said, not wanting to talk about my relationship with Amitie to her anymore.

 

Mom wasn’t kidding when she said the car goes fast. We were speeding down the road passing up every other car in our way. I’m surprised we didn’t get pulled over. Then again, I don’t think the cops would be able to catch up to this thing.

“ **Woohoo! Aw, yeah! Awesome!** " Lidelle kept yelling out the entire ride to her house. And when we got there, she begged Mom to let her take a picture of it. Which she did.

“I-It’s beautiful! I can’t wait to show the chat people this! See ya, Raffina! See ya, Feli! Thanks again, Sara!” Lidelle cheered as she ran inside her house.

_Chat people? Who is she talking with?_

“Your friend’s really nice, girls. She’s really peppy.” Mom said to us.

“Yeah, well she wasn’t normally like this. She used to be extremely shy.” I said.

“Yeah. She would even stutter her sentences.” Feli added.

“Wow. I see. Welp. Time to go home.”

“Can you slow down this time, Mom? Primp doesn’t have streets as big as Suzuran’s.” I said.

“Fine.”

“Thanks.”

“Killjoy.”

“ **H-Hey!** ”

“Just kidding, sweetie.”

I started hearing Feli’s soft laughter from behind my seat. That made me go back there and flick her in the head.

“ _Ow! That wasn’t necessary!_ ” She whined.

“Sure it was.” I said with a smirk on my face.

Of course, Feli got angry. But she got over it rather quickly.

 

When we got home, Feli went over to check on Bal while me and Mom went inside. In the dining room was Amira listening to her music as usual.

“I’m home.” I said.

“Hey, little sis. How was your first day of high school?” Amira asked.

“It was…interesting. To say the least.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Well…I kinda ran into someone today. Someone we know really well.”

“Really? Who?”

“ **Hey-o! Amira!** ”

“ **M-Mom?! Oh my God!** ” Amira got up from her chair and ran up to hug Mom as tight as she could. Which wasn’t much, because she still had her phone in her hand.

“Hey there, Amira. You sure grew a lot. _In more places than one._ ” Mom then began staring at a certain spot of Amira. And she was able to notice, too.

“ ***giggle*** Thanks, Mom. They have gotten really big. Doubt they’ll get as big as yours, though.”

“You still young, honey. You’ve got plenty of time. You and your sister will have tig ‘ol bitties in no time!”

“ **Mom!** ” I shouted with a faint blush.

“Oh, grow up, little sis. It’s bound to happen.” Amira said to me.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean we should talk about it!”

“Talk about what?” Feli asked as she came inside. Mom stared at her for a bit, then whispered something to Amira.

“Yeah. It is kinda sad.” Amira said.

“What is?” Feli sounded a little insulted.

“ _Nothing._ ” They both said in a sly tone. Feli then looked over at me.

“You don’t want to know.” I said.

“Fair enough.”

“I’m home.” We now heard Lily’s voice.

“In here, Lily.” I said.

“Well, I see everyone’s already here. Miss Raffina, Miss Amira, Miss Feli, Mistress Sara…”

…

…

“ **W-Wait! M-Mistress Sara?!** ” Lily shouted after rethinking what she just said.

“Hey, Lily. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Mom greeted.

“Well, yes it has. Which begs me to ask…what are you doing back so suddenly?”

“She’s a teacher.” I said.

“At our school.” Feli added.

“Huh?” Lily and Amira were confused.

“Yep. You’re looking at the new 1st year English teacher at Suzuran High School." Mom said proudly.

“The English teacher?” We all asked.

“Well, it was my best subject in high school. So I figured why the hell not.”

“Wow.”

_Damn, Mom. I didn’t know you were serious at something._

“Well, good for you, Mistress Sara. And welcome home, too.” Lily said.

“Yeah! So much has happened since you left! I’ve got lots to tell you!” Amira cheered.

“Oh, yeah. That reminds me, Amira… **why the hell did you tell Mom that I was dating Amitie?!** ” I shouted.

…

“You didn’t tell her?”

“ **No, I didn’t tell her!** ”

“ _Oh…_ ”

The room went dead silent for a bit.

…

…

“Hey, let’s order a pizza to celebrate Mom’s return.” Amira finally said something.

“ **Don’t avoid my question!** ” I shouted.

“That’s a great idea, Amira. That way, Lily can get a break for once.” Mom agreed.

“Uh…I do take breaks, Mistress Sara.” Lily said.

“Well, now you take another one. So it all works out.”

“B-But…m-my question…” I said.

“Come on, everyone. Let’s go pick out our toppings.”

"Awesome!" Amira cheered as they both walked out of the dining room. Leaving us three still standing there.

“Well…your mother’s back, Miss Raffina.” Lily said.

“And it looks like she hasn’t changed a bit.” Feli said.

“I’m still deciding if that’s a good or bad thing.” I said with a facepalm.

A really ** _LONG_** facepalm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can be easily described in 2 words: Poor Raffina.
> 
> Anyway, this is the first time I’ve updated a story with 1 ½ chapters. The second part was too short of an idea to make it its own chapter. So that's why there's a 13 ½.
> 
> And finally. Not sure if most of you have noticed already, but this will be the only Puyo fic to be active for the rest of the year. Having 5 stories up at the same time and keeping up to make sure they don’t go so long without an update is too stressful for me. Especially around this time of year. Plus, this one needs a lot more attention.
> 
> That’s all from me. Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow the story. Thanks for reading. Later.


	14. The Flower Girl

**Ally’s POV**

 

“ _Hey. I’m sorry for what I said earlier. I should respect your opinion more. Can I spend the weekend?_ ”

**_*BZZZT*_ **

“ _I’m sorry, too. I didn’t mean what I said. And of course you can spend the weekend, silly._ ”

“ _Great! I’ll be right there!_ ”

Lidelle and I were apologizing to each other for that “fight” we had back on Monday. We didn’t really do much together for the rest of the week and it was starting to kill me. So today, being Friday, I gave in. And texted her an “I’m sorry” text.

Luckily, she was feeling the same way. So it was short, sweet, and simple. Plus, I get to spend the entire weekend with her! Yay!

As I got near the house of my girlfriend, I heard noises coming from the grass on the other side of the fence. Since this is Lidelle’s house, I knew there was only one person who could be the culprit.

Or in this case…a soul.

“Hey, Poochy!”

“ _ARF ARF!_ ”

Poochy phased through the fence and tackled me down to the floor while giving me an endless amount of licks on my face.

“Okay, okay! I missed you too, boy! Just get off me please!” I begged while laughing a lot. His tongue licks always tickled us. Sometimes to the point where I almost wet myself.

_I’m never telling Lidelle that, by the way._

“ _ARF ARF!_ ” Poochy finally got off me and I was able to stand back up on my own two feet. Dusting myself off a little before looking at the dog-soul thing.

“ _sigh._ You and Chupei are so much alike now. Maybe I should’ve brought her with me.”

“ _ARF?_ ”

“Oh, right. You’ve never met her. You will soon, though. Now let’s go see your owner, shall we?”

 “ _ARF ARF!_ ”

Poochy phased through the fence again and I assumed went to go see Lidelle. Leaving me behind on the other side.

“ _Poochy! I meant to take me with you!_ ” I whined. “ _sigh._ Now I **HAVE** to go the normal way.”

I got to the main entrance and opened the gate to see the spacious front yard I’ve gotten used to seeing. But unlike the other times I’ve been here, something was different. As there was someone covering up the pawprints Poochy left behind.

“Hey, Satan.” I said, gaining his attention.

“Ally. Here again, I see.”

“I should be asking you that. You’ve been coming over here a lot more recently.”

“Well, Mother won’t let me go back to the other world. So what am I supposed to do?”

“Fair enough.”

It’s true. After we got back from the beach, Yumi forced Satan to stay in this world so that she could keep an eye on him. Since then, he hasn’t done much besides coming over here. And because of that, he now knows about his little sister being gay. And that I’m dating said gay little sister.

He was surprisingly okay with it, to be honest. Which was a total shock to me. Hearing those words from the current ruler of hell.

 And not only that, he did tell us a way to defeat Sphinx. I’m truly grateful for that. It ended up saving Ami’s life.

But I still think he’s a douchebag.

“So are the others inside?” I asked.

“Mother and Rulue are. Lidelle’s working on the garden.”

“Got it. Thanks.”

I went towards the front door, knocked on it a few times, then went inside the house and into the living room. This was where Yumi and Rulue were at, chatting away like they always do.

“Hey, Yumi. Hey, Rulue.”

“Ally. What a surprise. Here to spend the weekend again?” Yumi asked.

“Yep, pretty much. What are you two talking about?”

“Rulue-senpai was telling me about the trip she and Lily took to Suzuran that one day. Which I’m still a little upset that they didn’t take me.”

“Yumi…you were asleep. Knocked the hell out, even. And I wasn’t about to relive the mornings of us having to wake you up every morning before school.” Rulue said.

“You could’ve tried, though.”

“No.”

“ _Aw. You’re mean, Rulue-senpai._ ” Yumi whined.

_These two sure are good friends._

“Well, I’m just going to put my stuff in Lidelle’s room and head out to the garden.” I said.

“Okay, Ally.” Yumi said to me.

* * *

 

 I placed my bag in Lidelle’s room and headed out to the garden. I stood outside the door as I watched Lidelle maintain the flowers. It gave me an idea. A one-sided idea.

I began sneaking up on her while being careful not to step on the other surrounding flowers. I got closer and closer, until finally…

“ **SURPRISE!** ”

“ **GAH! ALLY! WHAT ARE YOU…HAHAHAHA! ST-STOP! I-IT TICKLES!** ”

I continued to tickle Lidelle until I got enough out of it and started hugging her from behind. She then turned to me and we kissed for a little before breaking apart completely.

“So whatcha doing? Adding more flowers?” I asked.

“Actually, I’m picking out some of them. Someone in class heard that I had a bunch and wanted to see some for herself.”

“I see. Did you charge her?”

“No, I didn’t charge her!”

“You should’ve charged her. No less than 16,923 ¥.”

(about $150)

“A-Are you insane?! No one’s going to pay that much for a bunch of flowers!”

“You’ll be surprised, Lidelle. You’ll be surprised.”

“You’re a scammer.”

“Yeah, so? What’s your point?”

“ _sigh._ ” Lidelle facepalmed herself.

“I’m only kidding, Lidelle.”

“Whatever. Are you going to help me or not?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll help.”

I then picked out the first flower I saw and started pulling on it. And pulling. And pulling. And pulling some more. Until I finally gave up. This flower would not budge. It was like it was stuck or something.

“Hey, Lidelle. What’s with this weird flower?” I asked.

“Huh? I’ve never seen that one before. It does look pretty weird.” She said.

The flower had red petals and a yellow center filled with seeds. It didn’t have a stem, so it was just the flower itself sticking out from the ground.

I went over to try to pull it out again. But a simple touch with my finger and it moved a little on its own.

“ **GAH! I-It moved?!** ” I shouted.

“ **G-Get it out, Ally! I-It’s starting to creep me out!** ” Lidelle was hiding behind me.

“Alright, fine. But I’ll need help. So grab on to my waist.”

“O-Okay.”

Once Lidelle got a good grip around me, we both started to pull on this weird flower with all our might. We kept at it as it tried to fight back. We pulled harder and harder until it finally came out.

What we saw was…I…I don’t think I can explain this. But it…it was a girl. She was about Chu’s size and had long green hair with a white double flower clip on it. She was wearing an orange summer-like mini-dress and red shoes with a white flower on each one.

We both kept staring at this girl in her light-blue eyes and she kept staring at us.

…

…

…

“ _What the hell…?_ ” We said.

Then, out of nowhere.

***EAR-PIERCING SCREECH***

“ **GAAAAAH!!! MY EARS!!!** ” I shouted.

“ **MAKE IT STOP!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!** ” Lidelle shouted.

“ **LET ME GO! LET ME GO, LET ME GO, LET ME GO!!!** ” The girl shouted while flailing her arms and legs.

“ **STOP SCREAMING AND WE’LL DO SO!!!** ” I shouted.

“ **LIARS! THIEVES! POOPY-HEADS! I WON'T LET YOU STEAL MY FLOWER AWAY FROM ME!!!** ”

_D-Did she just call me a…poopy-head?_

“What’s with all the shouting?!” Yumi asked as she, Rulue, and Satan came out to the garden.”

“ **M-Mother! W-We were just plucking flowers when we saw this weird one and pulled it out! A-And it just happened to be a girl buried in the ground!** ” Lidelle explained. Still a little scared of what was happening.

“Oh, no.”

“What’s she doing here?” Rulue and Satan said after looking at the girl.

“ ***GASP* Rulue-sama! Satan-sama!** ” The girl cheered.

“ _sigh._ Hello, Mandrake.” They both said. Sounding really annoyed right now.

“Wait, you two know this girl?” I asked.

“Yeah, we do.” Rulue said.

“This girl is Mandrake. She lives underneath the dirt to feed the flower on her head.” Satan explained. “And if she’s pulled out…”

“I let out an ear-piercing screech that will destroy your eardrums!” Mandrake cheered.

“Yeah, that.”

“And I was in the middle of my dinner when these two poopy-heads pulled me out.”

“Quit calling us that!” I yelled.

“Mandrake, how the hell did you get here?” Rulue asked.

“Hmm…I dunno. I saw this big pretty light while playing with the flowers and it made blind for a second. I woke up on a really hard chair-thingy and kept walking until I found this place. And I’ve been here ever since.”

“And when was that?” Satan asked.

“About a week ago.”

“A week ago?” I said. Then I let go of this girl once I realized I was still holding on to her flower.

“Ow!” She fell to the ground on her butt with a thud.

“I remember meeting a girl last week who said the same thing happened to her. I think she said her name was…Jarne.”

“Jarne?! She’s here too?!” Rulue asked.

“Yeah. She said a bright light brought her here and was here for 4 days before we found her.”

I then went silent for a bit while thinking to myself.

_Now that I think about it, Ami does suspect that her hat brought Jarne here. Did it bring Mandrake here, too?_

“I’m going back home for a sec.”

“W-Wait, Ally. I’m coming with you.” Lidelle said.

“Hold on. Doesn’t Arle live with you?” Satan asked me.

“Yeah, why?”

Then he and Rulue looked at each other with a grin on their faces.

“On second thought, how’s about you take Mandrake with you?”

“Yeah. She and Arle get along **_much_** fine.” Rulue added.

_Are they trying to pin her off on Arle?!_

“ **Is Arle-oneechan here, too?! I wanna see her! I wanna see her! Hey, poopy-head! Take me to Arle-oneechan!** ” Mandrake shouted.

“You’ve got one more time to call me that! **One more time, I swear!** ” I started getting angry.

“Just let it go, Ally. I feel like she won’t stop.” Lidelle said.

“ _sigh._ Now I feel your pain when Chu calls you Rita.”

“Rita?” Satan asked.

“Don’t ask.” Lidelle got in a sour mood.

“Anyway…let’s go, you.”

“Hey! I have a name, you know!” Mandrake said.

“And I don’t give a damn. Now walk.”

“ **Hmph.** Stupid poopy-head.”

_I really hate this kid._

* * *

 

  **Arle’s POV**

 

“Left…Left…Left…Left…Left… _Left…_ Okay, to the right more…Now back left…Left…Left…Left…”

“ **This is as left as I can go!** ” Klug shouted.

“Just pick a spot already, Melody.” Sig complained.

“Hey, this is the first **actual** tv we’ve had since moving here. I want it to be in the most perfect spot.”

“Mom, are you just trolling them?” Amitie asked.

“No…okay, maybe a little.”

“ ** _Melody…_** ” Klug and Sig were starting to get pissed.

“Fine. Just put it on that stand over there.”

The boys placed the tv on the stand and collapsed on the floor from carrying it for so long.

“­ _S-So…heavy…_ ” Klug said, almost out of breath.

“ _M-My fingers…they hurt so bad._ ” Sig said while looking at his hands.

“Oh, come on, you two. It wasn’t that bad.” Raffina said.

“ ** _That’s because you weren’t the one carrying it!_** ” Klug yelled.

“Hey, I just got my nails done. I can’t have these beauties ruined, can I?”

“ _sigh._ ”

After school today, we came home to find a giant flat-screen tv sitting in the living room. Turns out Melody bought it and has been trying to pick it up all day.

And by “all day”, I mean 20 minutes. She gave up after that.

Neither me, Amitie, or Rafisol were strong enough to lift that thing. And Raffina, who’s spending the weekend here (along with Feli and Ayumi), didn’t want to ruin her newly-done nails. So we called up Sig and Klug and asked them to help.

Hence why they’re out of breath right now.

“Why the hell do you need a tv this big, anyway?” Sig asked.

“Because. There’s a singing competition premiering tonight and one of the contestants is a really cute boy band group!” Amitie cheered.

“ _Blech!_ ” The boys went.

“Oh. Shut up. You’re only saying that because you’re boys.” Raffina said.

“Well, I’m _so_ sorry we don’t share your interest.” Klug apologized sarcastically.

“Who’s you’re favorite of them all, cousin?” Feli asked.

“Well, obviously it’s Justin. He’s the most cute and elegant one of them all.”

“What?! No way, Raffi! Justin’s **_way_** cuter than Justin is!” Amitie said.

“No way, Ami! The cute one is definitely Justin!” Ayumi claimed.

“Even though I started this conversation, I have to say that all three of you are wrong! **_Clearly, Justin is the cute one! And is the only rival to my dear Lemres! Fufufufu!_** ” Feli shouted.

“Uh…guys?”

“Yeah, Arle?” Amitie turned to me.

“Quick question. These boys…are they **ALL** named Justin?”

“Don’t be silly, Arle. There’s only 5 of them. Justin, Justin, Justin, Justin, and Moe.”

“Moe?” Me, Sig, and Klug asked.

“Yeah, but honestly Moe’s kinda ugly.” Ayumi added.

“Okay then…” Was all I said.

“You’re seriously going to watch this?” Sig asked me.

“Well, I’ve never heard of an all-boy singing group before. So I figured I could give it a shot.”

“Trust me, Arle. You’ll love them. They’re really good. And cute!” Amitie said.

“We’ve been trying to get Ally on board for years, but she never budged.” Ayumi added.

_Guess that’s why she went to Lidelle’s for the weekend…_

“She’s honestly missing out. They’re some of the cutest boys ever. Well, four of them are.” Raffina said.

“And yet, you’re lesbians.” Klug said.

“Actually, I’m straight.” Ayumi said.

“Oh, yeah. You are.” Amitie said.

“I’m home!” We heard Ally’s voice.

“In here, Ally.”

“Hey, everyone.” Ally walked in the living room looking tired and exasperated. Like she was highly annoyed by something all day.

“Whoa. What’s with you?” Amitie asked.

“I just walked here from Lidelle’s and it was more hell than usual.”

“Hell? What made it hell?” Ayumi asked.

“Don’t ask me, ask Arle.”

“Me? What did I do?” I asked.

“Well…”

“ **Hey, poopy-head! Why did you ditch me like that?! I could’ve gotten lost if it wasn’t for Ridel here!** ”

“I-It’s…L-Lidelle.” Lidelle said, sounding out of breath.

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?”

_Oh, God no. That voice. Not her. Anyone but her…_

I finally gained the courage to look behind Ally and saw that it was in fact… _her._

“Aw, damnit.” I said to myself.

“ **Arle-oneechan!** ”

“Arle-oneechan?” Everyone (expect Ally and Lidelle) asked.

“ _sigh._ Hi, Mandrake.” I said in the most unenthusiastic tone.

“ **I’ve missed you SO much, Arle-oneechan! You disappeared and I couldn’t find you anywhere!** ”

“It’s good to see you too, Mandrake.”

When I said that, I didn’t really mean it. Mandrake has this spoiled brat personality and it annoys the hell out of everyone. Also, for whatever reason, she sees me as her older sister. Even though we have nothing in common. Yet, she keeps clinging on to me.

“Arle…is this another person from your world?” Raffina asked.

“Yeah. This is Mandrake. She’s constantly feeding the flower on her head by burying herself underground. During that time, it’s best to leave her alone.”

“And we learned that the hard way…” Ally said.

“You’ve got no one else to blame but yourself, poopy-head.” Mandrake said.

“ _Why you little…_ ”

“Mandrake. Don’t call people poopy-heads.” I said.

“But she’s the one who pulled me out.”

“But she’s my friend. In fact, these are all my friends. And I expect you to treat them nicely, got it?”

“Okay. Anything for you, Arle-oneechan.”

“Also, quit calling me oneechan.”

“That, I won’t do, Arle-oneechan.”

“ _sigh._ ” I facepalmed myself.

“Anyway, Mandrake. What are you doing here?”

“That’s the thing. We suspect that Mandrake came here through the same means as Jarne did.” Lidelle said.

“ **Jarne-oneechan’s here too?! Awesome!** ” Mandrake cheered.

“Anyway, when we said we were coming here, Rulue and Satan said to bring her with us.” Ally added.

“ _I see…_ ” I sounded pissed.

_Damn those two! Pinning Mandrake on me! I’ll make them pay for this!_

“Well, whatever. She can stay…for now. There’s not much room for any more people. So we’ll have to find a place for her to live in.”

“ **Yay! Thank you, Arle-oneechan!** ” Mandrake cheered as she grabbed onto me for a hug.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever.” Having Mandrake here is going to be pure hell. I just know it.

“Anyway, I hungry. I’m gonna go underground now. See ya, Arle-oneechan! See ya…other people!”

“Other people?” Everyone else said as Mandrake went outside to feed her flower.

“Finally!” Ally yelled.

“Ally, I’m so sorry. Mandrake can be a handful at times.” I said.

“It’s fine, Arle. Just…keep her away from me. I really hate her right now.”

“N-Noted.”

“ ** _Welcome, everyone! To the world premiere of Teen Pop Idol!_** ”

“Seriously? Teen Pop Idol? They couldn’t pick a less cliché name?” Klug asked.

“Hey. If you’re going to complain the whole time, then you can just leave.” Amitie said.

“Like I’m doing right now. I just need to check on Sis and Chupei real quick.” Ally said.

“I’ll go with you, Ally. This just looks way too girly.” Lidelle said.

“ **I-It’s not girly!** ” Amitie, Ayumi, and Feli shouted.

“And now you know how I feel.” Raffina said as she placed her hands over her head. Gaining a smile on her face.

“No one likes a gloater, Raffi.” Amitie pouted.

“So I’m guessing you’re going home, too?” I asked Sig.

“Yeah. I left Chu with Peruvis and I really don’t trust her there.”

“Huh?”

“What I mean is, I don’t trust Peruvis being alone with my food.”

“O-Oh. Right.” I had a sweatdrop moment. “Well, see ya tomorrow.”

“See ya.”

We gave each other a hug and Sig, along with Klug, left the house before the show started.

“ _Aw. How come you two didn’t kiss?_ ” Amitie whined.

“Amitie…”

“ _Next up…a performance by Yolo Boyz!_ ”

_Yolo Boyz?_

“ **Oh my God! They’re coming on next!** ”

The four girls next to me started screaming like fangirls as this boy band came on and started performing.

“ ***girly scream x4* SO CUTE!!!** ”

_I think I’m better off being a tomboy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be honest. If I knew someone with Mandrake’s personality, I would hate them too. So I don’t blame Arle, Rulue, and Satan for trying to get rid of her.
> 
> I know it may look like I’m spamming new characters left and right, but most of them are scrapped from Tsu. Maguro, Risukuma, Ecolo, Jarne, Mandrake, and a few others that I don’t want to name just yet were going to appear there, but it didn’t fit with the story. So that’s why they’re here.
> 
> That's all from me. Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow the story. One more chapter then I'm switching to the non-Puyo story I'm working on. Each one will get three chapters then I switch to the other. It's a way to be fair to both. Thanks for reading. Later.


	15. The Rainbow Puyo Hat

**Feli’s POV**

 

“ **And then for the grand finale, the boys threw each other into the air and formed an up-side-down pyramid! The crowd went wild and so did I! it was something I've never seen before! And Justin really cute doing it! And…** ”

“ _Feli._ ”

“Yeah?”

“ _What are you talking about?_ ”

…

…

“N-Never mind, Rafisol.”

Rafisol looked at me with a confused look on her face.

_I forgot Rafisol isn’t as aware of normal teen girl stuff as I am…_

After the show had ended, I had gone into Ally and Rafisol's room to hang out with her. With Ally at Lidelle's house for the weekend, I'm sleeping in their room.

We were both in a simple shirt and shorts combo for pajamas and now I was watching Rafisol playing with her cat, Chupei.

“ ** _*giggle*_** _Chupei. You’re so happy._ ”

“Meow.”

“You seem a bit happier too, Rafisol.” I said.

“ _Huh? What do you mean?_ ”

“Well, I mean…you’ve been smiling a lot more since Chupei came back to you.”

“ _I have?_ ”

“Yeah, you have.”

Rafisol then got up and floated over to the mirror near the closet and stared at her reflection. I got up and went over to her to prove my point.

“See? You’re smiling.”

“ _Huh. I am._ ”

“You don’t seem too happy about that.”

“ _Feli. I’m happy._ ”

“I know, it’s just…”

“ _Feli…_ ” Rafisol whined.

“Okay, okay. I get it. You’re happy.”

“ _Yay._ ”

Now finally admitting that, it got me thinking. Rafisol told me how Chupei got here. How she supposedly came back to life and walked all the way from Tokyo to Primp just to reunite with the Kaneshiro Twins.

At first, it sounded weird to me. Having your dead cat come back to life as a grey shadow and act like it never died in the first place. But then I remembered what Raffina and Amitie were talking about on Monday. Something about Amitie’s hat, and how it’s been doing weirdly good things lately.

_Gee. Maybe Rafisol is happier now that Chupei came back to life. I mean, I've heard that Ally was. And I even heard that Harpy and Seriri got a new home possibly because of that hat. Maybe…just maybe…if I can get that hat…maybe I can finally get the one thing that will make me happy. But…how?_

“ _I can just go get it._ ”

“What?”

“ _I can go get Ami’s hat for you, Feli. So that you can be happy like me._ ”

**_What the hell?!_ **

“R-Rafisol…that was all in my inner thoughts. H-How do you know all that?”

Rafisol went silent for a bit. Turning her head to her right side before answering.

“ _I can read minds._ ”

“Since when?!”

“ _Just now._ ”

…

…

_This is just way too suspicious._

“ _It’s not suspicious. It’s funny._ ”

“Funny? How is it…” I stopped talking once I felt something near us. It felt like I’ve felt this presence before. It was so powerful. It got me excited.

Then I saw the puddle next to Rafisol, and remembered what this power is. I then went around Rafisol and karate-chopped the space next to her.

“Ow!”

“I don’t find it funny that you two tricked me like that, Ecolo.”

“Aw. She figured it out.” Ecolo whined as he appeared next to Rafisol.

“ _How’d you know?_ ” Rafisol asked me.

“I noticed the puddle.”

“ _Ecolo. You drool too much._ ”

“ ** _*giggle*_** Sorry, Rafisol.”

“What are you even doing here, Ecolo? How did you know where Rafisol lived?” I asked.

“Rafisol told me.”

“Really? Do the others know?” I asked Rafisol.

“ _No. Not even Onee-chan knows._ ”

“I see.”

“And besides, I was serious when I said I can just get Amitie’s hat for you.”

“So you were reading my mind?!”

“Guilty. **_*giggle*_** ”

I didn’t like the fact that Ecolo read my mind. But if he truly means what he said, then I guess I can let this slide a little.

“Y-You can really get Amitie’s hat for me?”

“Of course I can. It’s as simple as 1…2…

***snap***

…3!”

“Wh-Whoa! Y-You actually got it!” I yelled as Amitie’s Rainbow Puyo Hat just appeared into Ecolo’s hand.

“ _Cool._ ” Rafisol sounded amazed.

“Hey, where’d my hat go?”

“Wasn’t it just on your head?”

“Yeah, but it just disappeared  at some point.”

“Well, it couldn’t have gotten far. It’s probably still in the house.”

“Let’s go look for it.”

“ **Crap! They’re coming!** ” I panicked.

“ _Hide, Ecolo._ ”

“Okay, fine.”

Ecolo went underneath one of the beds and took the Rainbow Puyo Hat with him. It wasn’t long after that when we heard a knock on the door.

“Hey, guys.”

“ _Come in._ ”

The door opened up and there was Amitie, Raffina, Arle, and Ayumi at the doorway.

“Hey, guys. Have you seen my Rainbow Puyo Hat anywhere? It just disappeared off my head.” Amitie asked.

“Uh…no. Haven’t seen it. you said it just disappeared?” I asked, trying to keep it cool.

“Yeah. We were just watching tv when Ami noticed it was gone.” Raffina said.

“You haven’t seen it either, Rafisol?” Ayumi asked her.

“ _Nope. Sorry, Ami._ ”

“ _sigh._ Geez, that hat just keeps getting weirder every day.” Amitie said.

“Maybe it’ll come back in the morning or something.” Arle said.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Hey, girls! Pizza’s here!” Melody called out.

“Okay, Mom.”

“ _Pizza._ " Rafisol floated over to the door passing the other girls to get the first crack of the pizza.

“Hey, Rafisol! Don’t eat the entire thing again!” Amitie yelled.

“She’s done that?!” Raffina and I asked in shock.

“Yeah. She has.” Amitie and Arle responded.

“ ***giggle*** I guess Rafisol still has that endless appetite, huh?” Ayumi asked.

“Both her and Ally still do. It’s insane.” Amitie said.

“And gross.” Arle added.

“ ***giggle*** I see.”

“You want some too, Feli?” Raffina asked me.

“Uh…sure. I can go for some pizza.”

“Better hurry before Rafisol gets her hands on it.” Amitie said.

“Aw, geez.”

We all then started heading to the front of the house to get some pizza before Rafisol could eat the whole thing. On the way there, I was getting worried about what if we get found out about this.

_I hope we can keep this a secret for just a bit longer._

“ _Don’t worry, Feli. They won’t know about it. Your secret’s safe with me. ***giggle***_ ” I heard Ecolo’s voice in my head.

**_QUIT READING MY MIND!_ **

“ _Fine. Killjoy._ ”

_Sigh._

* * *

 

After we ate dinner, everyone went back to the rooms to get ready for bed. We were about to watch a movie that lasted about 2 ½ hours, but I managed to convince everyone that I was really tired.

It cost me being insulted about my height, but I'll have to take it for now.

Once we were back in Rafisol's room, we made sure the close was clear and the door was locked. Once those two things were checked, we knew we were in the clear.

“Alright, Ecolo. You can come out now.” I said.

“Geez, what took ya? And you didn’t even get me any pizza?” Ecolo asked as he came out from under the bed.

“Rafisol ate a lot of slices. It was…impressive.”

“ _And delicious._ ” Rafisol added.

“I see. **_*giggle*_** You have a pretty big appetite don’t ya, Rafisol?”

“ _I guess. Onee-chan has one, too._ ”

“Interesting.”

“Look, guys. Can we just do this already? I don’t want the others to get even more suspicious.” I said.

“Alright, alright. Here you go.” Ecolo took the Rainbow Puyo Hat from his pocket and gave it to me.

As I looked at its rainbow-colored eyes, I felt the intense power that this beanie had inside of it. It was hiding its true power, I just know it. Probably for Amitie’s sake as a way of repayment for what she went through recently.

I started feeling its aura tingling all over my body. And I instantly got excited.

“ _W-Whoa…th-this power. Stored up inside a simple beanie like this. **Fufufufu! It’s perfect! Just perfect! With this hat, my long-awaited desire of being together with Lemres will finally come true! KYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**_ ”

“ _Feli._ ” I felt a tap on my shoulder.

“ **H-Huh?!** ” I looked around to see the other two looking back at me. And got rather embarrassed.

“S-Sorry. Th-This split personality I have really goes overboard sometimes.”

“ _It’s okay, Feli._ ” Rafisol said.

“It’s pretty funny to watch.” Ecolo said.

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.” I got insulted. Then I went back to looking at the hat. “So how we use this thing, anyway?”

“Not sure. Not much is known about this thing. Probably the reason why Floré wanted to know about it so badly.”

“Huh. I see.”

“ _Maybe try using a charm on it._ ” Rafisol suggested.

“Oh, yeah. I could try that. Thanks, Rafisol.”

Rafisol grew another smile on her face. Her second one tonight, in fact. It was kinda cute, to be honest.

I placed the Rainbow Puyo Hat on the floor in the center while I dug through my overnight bag to get my dowsing rods. Once I found them, I went back to the hat and turned it to where the eyes were facing me.

_Now the thing is, what charm to use on this thing? Since I want Lemres to be mine, I guess I’ll try a love charm._

I pointed my dowsing rods at the hat and began performing one of the love charms that I know.

" _I pled to thee a pure and sweet love. The one that will benefit me like a lone white dove. My freezing cold heart desires this warmth, but only if it lasts more than a month. Please warm my soul of this frozen pain, **by bringing me my one true swain! So mote it be!**_ ”

A blast of purple aura came out of my rods and wrapped around the hat. It started glowing the same color, then rose up on its own and begun to float on its own.

“ _F-Feli. Wh-what did you do?_ ” Rafisol sounded scared.

“I-I don’t know! Th-that was just a love charm I know of! I-I think it worked…hopefully.”

“This is getting interesting. **_*giggle*_** ” Ecolo was the only one excited about all this.

The Rainbow Puyo Hat then turned into a rainbow-colored ball of light before phasing through the roof. We all looked out the window and saw that it was going up into the sky at full speed. Then, just seconds later, the ball of light exploded like fireworks. Leaving no trace of its path.

The three of us didn’t know what to say or do at this point.

“D-Did it work?” I asked.

“ _I don’t know. Do you, Ecolo?”_ Rafisol asked.

“Rafisol, there are things not even I can answer. And this is one of them.” Ecolo said.

“What was that noise?” We heard the others talk again.

“It sounded like…fireworks.”

“Huh? **Hey! My hat’s back!** ”

“ _How the hell…?_ ” I whispered.

“See, Amitie? I told you it’ll come back.”

“Yeah, true. But I do hope it didn’t do anything weird while it was gone.”

“Ami, don’t jinx it.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

…

…

…

“Okay, then…” I said.

“We should probably let Feli and Rafisol know so they can stop looking.”

“Crap! They’re coming!”

“ _Get outta here, Ecolo._ ” Rafisol said.

“Fine, fine. I’m going. See ya later, you two. **_*giggle*_** ” Ecolo said before flying out the same window we were just looking at and heading back to…wherever he calls home.

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

“ _Come in._ ” Rafisol answered.

“Hey, guys. My hat came back. Search is done with now.” Amitie said as she opened the door.

“ _That’s great Ami._ ”

“Where did it go?” I asked. Once again, trying to keep it cool.

“Not sure. I just felt something on my head and there it was.”

“I see.”

“Well, anyway. Good night, guys.”

“Good night.”

“ _Good night._ ”

Amitie closed the door back and we looked at each other with a sigh of relief.

“ ** _*phew*_** That was a close one.”

“ _Yeah. It was._ ” Rafisol replied while having the third smile tonight on her face.

“You’re smiling again.”

“ _Really?_ ” Rafisol then felt her face and noticed it herself. “ _Oh. I am._ ”

“You must really be happy, Rafisol. I’m actually kinda jealous.”

“ _You’re jealous? Of me?_ ”

_Crap! I didn’t mean to say that!_

I looked away from her with a faint blush of embarrassment on my cheeks. It was my true feeling about myself. I remember it starting when I first met Rafisol. I admit, at first…I was only interested in her soulless power. But then I got to know her more. And we even hung out together a lot on the beach trip.

(Although, she did say that I have itty-bitty-titties. But I was willing to forgive her for that.)

But…in secret, the more I hung out with her, the more jealous I got of her. I see Rafisol as my best friend, so I didn't want to be so envious of her.

But yet…I am.

And now I can’t believe I just said that to the one person I’m actually jealous of. I screwed up big time.

 But then…something happened that surprised me whole.

Rafisol had gotten up behind me and wrapped her arms around me into a hug. Her head rested on my shoulder as she continued to hug me from behind. Her body felt so warm and her skin felt so soft. Wasn’t sure if it was because of the bath she took, but that’s what I felt.

Then…after doing something that surprised me, she said something that gave me the exact same effect.

“ _Feli. I truly hope you can be happy like me._ ”

I started shedding tears at this point. It’s…it’s almost like she knew. I felt bad making her say that. But at the same time, it made me happy that she said it. Just admitting that alone made me feel like a bad friend. I’m way too lucky to have a friend like Rafisol.

She’s so good to me.

“R-Rafisol. I…”

“ _Zzz…_ ”

“Huh?”

I looked over to my right shoulder to see that she had fallen asleep on it. I couldn't hold the laughter I had, so I let out a few quiet giggles underneath my breath.

I then carried Rafisol over to her bed and placed her down. But I tried to get up, she wouldn’t let go. In fact, her grip got tighter with each attempt I made. So I finally gave in and got into her bed with her. Accepting the really long hug she was giving me as I went to sleep on my own.

_Thank you…Rafisol._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, real talk. You know how yesterday how I said that I realized I was going a bit overboard with the character adding?
> 
> Well, after looking back, it’s not “a bit” as I originally thought.
> 
> I’m still going to add more, but only three. After those three, the cast for the entire series will be complete. No more will be added after that.
> 
> When the third and final character is introduced, I’ll release a list of characters that were planned to appear, but were scrapped because of this reason.
> 
> That’s all from me. Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow the story. Now this story will go on a short break as I work on the non-Puyo story. Thanks for reading. Later.


	16. Sudden Heatwave

**Amitie’s POV**

 

“Ami…”

“ _*moan*_ ”

“Ami, wake up.”

“ _*moan* Raffi…it’s Saturday. Let me sleep._ ”

“Don’t you have to go to work today?”

“ _Oh yeah. ***yawn*** Okay, I’m up._ ”

I got up and sat on my bed as I tried to fully wake up. Last night was so peaceful. I got to sleep in a bed with Raffina, and we were both cuddling each other while sleeping.

We also slept with no pants on. It was Raffina’s idea. I was against it at first, but somehow she managed to convince me. And we took off our pants while everyone was asleep.

We still had our panties on, though. We weren’t willing to go that far…

…well, Raffina was. But it was a huge no for me.

After a minute or two (and putting on pants), I stood up and grabbed my Rainbow Puyo Hat from my nightstand. I was going to put it on, but instead, I kept staring at it. And with it being a beanie with eyes, it kept staring back at me.

“What’s wrong, Ami?” Raffina asked me.

“Huh? Oh, it’s nothing bad. It’s just…I’m still confused on why this thing disappeared last night. And more importantly, where did it disappeared to? I can only hope it didn’t do anything.”

“But didn’t the spirit of the Red Puyo Hat say that it only helps humanity?”

“Yeah, but…the things that happened supposedly because of this hat. Harpy and Seriri finding a place to live, Ally and Rafisol’s dead cat coming back to life, Jarne and Mandrake somehow getting her after the Dimensional Mirror was destroyed way before then…it’s all a huge coincidence.”

Raffina came to sit on the edge of the bed as I continued to stare at my hat.

“Okay, I admit. Those things are coincidental. But remember, they did make them happy. Well…maybe not Arle with Mandrake, but 3 out of 4 isn’t bad. My point is, you truly have nothing to worry about, Ami. We’re supposed to be living in peace, and we should be continuing to do so. Not worrying about yet another damn beanie.”

Raffina’s right. We are supposed to be living peace now that I was free from that nightmare. Maybe I’m thinking too much about this. I really should relax a bit more.

“You’re right, Raffi. I’m probably overthinking it. Thanks for setting me straight.”

“No problem, Ami. It’s what a girlfriend is for. Now let’s hurry up and get some food. I’m starving.”

“Alright. But I gotta get dressed first.”

“So I’ll meet you there, then?”

“Uh…Raffi.”

“What?”

“You’re going to put on pants, right?”

"What makes you think I won't? I don't walk around the house in my underwear. I'm not a boy, you know."

“Boys don’t do that, either.”

“W-Well…y-you get the idea.” Raffina started to blush.

“ ***giggle*** Yeah, I do.”

“Meanie.” Raffina began pouting.

 

After Raffina left my room (with pants on), I went to my closet to pick out clothes for me to wear. Unlike Mom, I put effort into what I wear. And I often get creative, too. With me having a bunch of shirts, shorts, pants, and shoes, why shouldn’t I?

I eventually picked out an outfit combo to wear and headed out to the living room to meet up with everyone.

“Morning, everybody.” I said.

“Morning, Ami…” Everyone stopped mid-sentence and kept staring at me with looks of shock.

“What?” I asked.

“W-Wow…Ami. Th-That outfit…” Raffina said.

“I know, right? Isn’t it neat-o?”

“Uh…”

I was wearing a light-blue tie-dye t-shirt that exposed my right shoulder with the strap of my undershirt. I had on a pair of black jeans that wear torn enough to be jean shorts, and around my waist was a white belt that was similar to my red one. Meaning that it didn’t connect to my pants at all.

For shoes, I was wearing flip-flops that wear a mix of white and light-blue and had a white flower on top of each.

And then on each of my arms, I placed a temporary tattoo of a bunch of purple marks. There wear some near my left eye, too. As I had extra to spare.

All of that, and to top it off was the Rainbow Puyo Hat. I was ready to start the day!

But apparently, the others don’t think so.

“W-Wow, Ami. I-I forgot how…“creative” you can be when getting dressed.” Ayumi said.

“Why did you put the word creative in air quotes?” I asked.

“Well…”

“ _It’s because you have a terrible fashion sense._ ”

“ **G-Geez, Rafisol! You didn’t have to say it like you didn’t have a care in the world!** ”

“ _Sorry._ ”

“Wait, what do you mean I have a terrible fashion sense?!”

"Ami. You're wearing torn-up jeans and a tie-dye shirt." Ayumi said.

"Where'd you even get a tie-dye shirt, anyway?" Mom asked.

“Don’t you remember? We passed by that 80’s festival when we were first moving here.”

“Oh, yeah. We did. Got those shirts as a “participation trophy” type of thing for some contest there. I think I still have mine. Probably in that pile of clothes, though. I’m gonna go look for it.” Mom said as she left the living room.

“See? “A pile of clothes”? Mom’s way worse than me. She just puts on whatever.”

“Well, we expect that from Melody. But you, on the other hand…” Ayumi said.

“I guess that trait of hers got passed on to you, Ami.” Raffina said.

“You got her bad fashion sense, but not her chest size? How does that make any sense?” Feli asked.

“ **Feli!** ” Raffina yelled at her.

“What? I’m just asking.”

_She did have a point…_

“It’s okay, Amitie. I think I’m way worse than you.” Arle said as she stood next to me.

“Really, Arle? How?”

“Well…before coming to this world, I had to wear the same outfit you guys found me in for 15 years straight.”

“ **15 years?!** ” Everyone shouted.

“Didn’t you had a store or something to buy clothes?” I asked.

“Well…yeah, we did. But it mostly sold armor and stuff.”

“Armor? Armor for what?” Ayumi asked.

“Let’s just say my world is not normal at all.”

“Fair enough.” The rest of us said.

"Ha! I found it! it was in that pile of clothes after all!" Mom yelled as she came back in the living room wearing a black version of my tie-dye shirt. She had black sweatpants on, black & white flip flops with skulls on top of each, and a skull hairpin in her hair.

The rest of us kept staring at her with looks of disbelief.

“W-Wow.” Arle said.

“What the hell kind of 80’s festival did you two go to?” Raffina asked.

"Hey, Melody. Got any more of those skull hairpins?" Feli asked.

“Feli. No.”

“ _Aw, come on, cousin. They’re so cool._ ”

“No way.”

“ _Aw…_ ” Feli whined.

“Anyway…if you guys are done insulting me, I gotta get to work.”

“Oh hey, Ami. Wait up. I’m coming with you.” Ayumi said as she headed towards me.

“Let me guess…you just want to bother your grandfather, do you?”

“ ***giggle*** Yeah, pretty much.”

“How does he put up with you?”

“You know, he says the same thing about my mom.”

“ _I can see why…_ ”

“ _Hey!_ ” Ayumi got insulted.

“Sorry, sorry. Are you guys coming as well?”

“I’ll drop by a little later. My mom wants me back home for something.” Raffina said.

"You can go, Raffina. I'll stay here with Rafisol." Feli said."

“ _Yay._ ” Rafisol cheered (I think).

“I’m going over to Sig’s after I eat.” Arle said.

“ _Ooo…_ ” Raffina, Ayumi, and I teased.

“Shut it.”

“I’m going out with Harmony.” Mom said.

“Wait, seriously? You’re going to see Ms. Accord?” I asked.

“Yep. I managed to convince her to go with me to Suzuran. Lily, Yumi, and Rulue are coming along, too.”

“Wow. So it’s like a reunion of some sorts.” Raffina said.

“Yeah, kinda.”

“Alright, then. See you guys later.” I said as I headed for the door.

“Bye, Amitie. Bye, Ayumi.” The others said.

Ayumi and I stepped out the door to the outside…and instantly felt something different.

“Damn! Is it me, or is it hot as hell out here?!” Ayumi asked.

“Yeah, it kinda is. Way hotter than yesterday. Could it be a heatwave?”

"It can't be. We're nearing the beginning of fall. There should be at least some winds out here."

“Yeah, true. Maybe it’ll get cooler later on.”

“Perhaps.”

 

It didn't get cooler. Throughout the walk to the museum, we were sweating and had the desiring for water. The heat from the sun had drained our energy and we were near exhausted when we entered inside.

“ _W-What…the…hell? **WHY IS IT SO HOT?!**_ ” Ayumi shouted.

“ _I…I don’t know. It’s as hot as when it was middle of summer. It just doesn’t…make sense._ ” I said, nearly out of breath.

“What doesn’t make sense?”

“Meow.”

We looked up to see Rei floating above us. To no surprise, Kat was resting on his head. The two truly can’t be separated.

_But Kat is still a cute cat, though. No wonder he became the museum’s mascot._

“ _Oh. H-Hey, Rei._ ” I greeted him. “ _It’s so hot outside, yet it’s not supposed to._ ”

“ _D-Did you and Yu felt it, too?_ ” Ayumi asked.

“Not really. Ghost don’t sweat.”

“ _Huh. L-Lucky…_ ”

“Kat was uncomfortable, though.”

“Meow.”

“He said he was thirsty when we got here.”

“ _I-I see…c-can we…g-get some water, too?_ ” I asked.

“Sure. Hey, Yu.”

“Yu rang?” Yu asked her famous question as she appeared in front of us. “Oh hey, Ami and Ayumi. Need some water?”

“ ** _Desperately!_** ” We both shouted.

“Alright, calm down. Here you go.”

***ABOUT 3 BOTTLES OF WATER EACH LATER…***

“Aw. So refreshing.” We both said.

“Geez, were you guys really that thirsty?” Yu asked us.

“Yeah, really. It’s so hot outside. Almost like we’re back in mid-summer.” Ayumi said.

“Really? I didn’t feel anything.”

“It’s a human thing, Yu.” Rei said.

“Oh, yeah. I forgot. It’s been so long since I was a human. Another bad thing about being one, I guess.”

“ _Hey…_ ” Ayumi and I got insulted.

“Heh-heh. Sorry, guys.”

“So where’s…”

***CRASH***

“Wh-What was that?!” I asked.

We went around the corner to find Jarne on the floor surrounded by a bunch of old-looking books and a broken crate.

“ _Ja-ja-ja-ow._ ” Jarne whined.

 “Jarne! Are you okay?!” Yu asked.

“S-Sorry guys. It was getting heavy.”

“You should really be careful and not overwork yourself. The fact you can enlarge your hand doesn’t mean you can carry more than you can.” I said.

“Y-Yeah, I know. I’m just trying to do my best, you know?”

Sometime after we left last Saturday, Yu introduced Jarne to Akuma and asked if she could work here. At first, Akuma was skeptical about the idea. But when Jarne showed him her power, he hired her on the spot. She’s been really helpful. And work has gotten a lot easier since she can carry large boxes with her enlarged arm.

But sometimes, stuff like this happens.

“What were you doing with these books, anyway?” I asked as we all started picking them up off the floor.

“Akuma wanted to look in this box to see if there’s a book that could help him with his research on…something called a Rainbow Puyo Hat. Have no idea what that is.”

“Jarne. It’s this thing.” I said as I pointed to my hat.

“ _Oh._ That’s a pretty cool hat, Amitie. Where’d you get it?”

“Uh…” Ayumi, Yu, and I looked at each other as we didn’t know how to explain such a thing to her.

“Meow.”

“Kat says it’s a long story.” Rei said.

“Really? Aw, that sucks. I hate long stories.”

Us three were in shock that Jarne bought that. Let alone, who told her that.

_Wowie. Kat is a really smart cat._

“A-Anyway…is my grandfather around? I came by to visit.” Ayumi said.

“Yeah. He’s in the library. I was with him when Rei called for me.” Yu said.

“The library? Geez, that’s a far walk from here.”

“We can just warp you there.”

“Huh? Warp us there? You can do that?”

“Indeedy! Rei and I do it all the time!”

“It’s faster.” Rei added.

“Meow.” Kat meowed.

“Will Akuma be okay with this?” I asked.

“Sure he will! He’s cool with us doing it!” Yui said.

“Uh, Yu…”

“Anyway, let’s go!” Yu cheered. Cutting off her brother as she grabbed both of us and wrapped over to the part of the library Akuma was at.

 

“I’m back, Akuma!”

“ **KUMA! Yu! I keep telling you to NOT warp during work, KUMA!** ”

“ _Oh. You said to NOT warp. Sorry, I forgot._ ”

Akuma sighed as he facepalms his teddy bear-like face.

“Hey, Akuma. Sorry I’m late.” I said.

“I’m not. I just came to bother you.” Ayumi said.

“Glad to see that you’re so honest, Ayumi, **KUMA!** ” Akuma said sarcastically.

“Well, I did learn from Mom.”

“Among other things, **KUMA!** ”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Anyway…” I said, leaving Ayumi’s question unanswered. “What’s there to do around here?”

“Hello.” Jarne said as she and Rei appeared next to us.

“Well, since you and Jarne are here, you both can help with the delivery outside, **KUMA!** ”

“ _Outside?_ ” We both whined.

“What’s wrong with outside?” Akuma asked.

“ _It’s super hot outside._ ” Jarne whined.

“ _Hotter than it should be._ ” I whined.

"Hotter than it should be?"

“Yeah. Ami and I walked here from her house and we were sweating like crazy.” Ayumi said.

“I see, **KUMA!** ”

“Hey, Akuma. I should tell you…last night, my hat disappeared for a few minutes. After a while, we heard a strange noise that was almost like fireworks. And before I knew it, the hat was back on my head.”

“Hmm…that is interesting, **KUMA!** ”

“You think the hat had something to do with this heat?”

“It could be. But with Zoh out on an errand, I’ll have to figure this one out on my own, **KUMA!** ”

“ _sigh._ Of all times…”

“Anyway…leave your hat here and I’ll look at it while you go move that delivery from outside, **MA, KUMA, KUMAAAA!** ”

“You mean we still have to do that?” Jarne asked.

“Just because it’s hot, doesn’t mean you can slack off. Now go, **KUMA!** ”

“ _Aw…_ ” Jarne and I whined as we headed to the back of the building.

“Good luck, you two.” Ayumi said as she waved at us.

“Ayumi, you go help too, **KUMA!** ”

“What?! But I don’t even work here!”

“It’ll give you something to do so you won’t bug me. Now go, **KUMA!** ”

“ ** _*moan*_** _No wonder Mom moved out when she had the chance…_ ”

“What was that?”

“Nothing, Grandpa.”

“ **KUMA!** ”

Ayumi caught up to us as we went to the back to do this job in the uncomforting, unexplained heat.

_Am I living in peace, yet?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the thing…if you’re reading this on AO3, then there’s supposed to be a picture of Amitie holding the Rainbow Puyo Hat in this chapter. But I just couldn’t get it to show, no matter what I did. I tried everything, and even asked the AO3 staff for help. They replied, telling me the same thing that’s usually supposed to work. But it didn’t.
> 
> So, if you're reading this on Fanfiction, I'll just change the cover photo to that picture for a while. As I really wanted people to see it. It was made by kirbymanx. And all he wanted in return was to have someone point out Amitie’s terrible fashion sense. Figured it was a fair deal, even though I couldn’t get my original idea to work.
> 
> That’s all from me. Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow the story. Thanks for reading. Later.


	17. Arle's New Emotion

**Arle’s POV**

 

“ ***giggle*** I don’t know what Ayumi was talking about. This shirt’s really cool.”

“I know, right? Can’t believe Melody had extras in her closet. And it’s in black, too.” Feli said as she stood next to me in front of the mirror.

After Amitie and Ayumi left, we continued eating breakfast and then Raffina left afterward. It was then that Feli asked Melody if she had any extra tie-dye shirts, which she had. She gave both me and her one, and even gave us a skull hairpin to go with it.

It was nice to wear something that wasn’t blue for a change. I mean, it’s my favorite color, but even I get sick of it.

“You know, I may not know much about this world’s fashion, but this tie-dye shirt is probably my favorite shirt yet.” I said.

“Yeah, I agree. The black & white mixed in together like this is so cool. Especially since they’re my favorite colors.” Feli said.

“Wait…black and white are your favorite colors?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well…it’s just that I remember Ally saying something about people liking those colors. I think it was…that they’re mostly girls who go by…ah, what was it?”

“Was it “gothic lolita”?”

“Yeah, that’s it!”

Feli then slumped to the ground and began to cry while I started to panic.

“ **Whaa! F-Feli, what’s wrong?! W-Was it something I said?!** ”

Then I remembered something about Feli. And it was something I said.

“ **Aw, crap! I’m so sorry, Feli! I-I didn’t mean to call you that!** ”

“ ** _*sniff*_** _I-It’s okay, Arle. I-I know you didn’t mean it. I just…have some bad memories with that name._ ”

“ _Feli. You okay?_ ” Rafisol came over and asked.

"I accidentally said something that made her sad. Can you cheer her up, Rafisol?"

Rafisol nodded her head, then grabbed Feli and held her in a hug. The two were floating at this point, but Feli managed to stop crying. She even returned the hug. It was truly shocking to me on how easy that was.

“I truly am sorry for what I said, Feli. I’ll make it up when I get back from Sig’s later. I promise.”

“ _R…Really?_ ” Feli asked, still sounding a little sad.

“Curse my heart and eat my soul.”

“Wh-What?!”

“S-Sorry. That’s a saying we use in my world. It basically means I won’t break my promise.”

“ _That’s a scary way of saying it._ ” Rafisol said.

“Like I said, my world is not normal.”

“Fair enough.” They both said.

“Anyway, I’m about to head out now. See you guys later.”

“Alright.”

“ _Later._ ”

I went outside the door and closed it behind me. I started walking, but almost immediately felt tired from feeling the heat from the sun all over me.

“Geez. It’s really hot out here. I’m already sweating.” I said to myself.

Then out of nowhere, I got an idea. After making sure no one was around, I slid my hands under my shirt just above my breasts in an open palm position. Then I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on doing this right.

“ **Ice Storm!** ”

The spell gave my hands a really chilly feeling as it started traveling through my body. I instantly felt much cooler than I was before. And way more relaxed.

“Yes! I did it! That makes 2 spells that I remember how to do! Awesome!”

I then continued making my way to Sig’s house. Now with a chilled out body and more energy.

* * *

 

  _What’s your opinion on this place, Arle?”_

_“Huh? Well, I’m still trying to memorize this place. So I can’t really say.”_

_“Still? Haven’t you been here for nearly three months?”_

_“Well…”_

_“Arle doesn’t get out much because she fears that she’ll get lost.”_

_“ **Amitie!** ”_

_sigh. I still can’t believe Amitie said that._

For some reason, that memory of me, Amitie, and Ayumi walking alone the plaza together came to mind. Probably because I’m out here by myself.

I’ll admit, what Amitie said was…somewhat true. I did fear a little about getting lost. Me being in a new world and not knowing how big it is…it’s kinda terrifying. Sure, I could’ve just ask the others to go with me. But before meeting Sig and Chu, I didn’t really do much in this town.

But that was then. Now I have a pretty good idea of this place. There's Sig's house, the park,…

…

That’s all I know.

But with other people from my world here as well, I should be able to broaden my knowledge of this place. I just need them to help me out.

Everyone especially…

“ **Arle!** ”

…that guy.

“ _sigh._ What, Schezo?”

“ **Don’t “what” me! I’ve been trying to talk to you for nearly a week and you keep ignoring me! What the hell?!** ”

“Seriously? You’re really asking me that? You still don’t realize what you did?”

“ **Why do you think I’m asking you?! You’re the one who slapped me!** ”

“ **That’s because you were a huge jerk!** ”

“For what?! All I said was that I didn’t care about that crap people call love!”

“ **Oh my God! Do you NOT hear yourself?! And you wonder why girls back in our world hated you!** ”

“Th-That has nothing to do with this!”

"Yes, it does! It just proves how much of an insensitive pervert you are!"

“ **I’M NOT A PERVERT!** ”

“Yeah, okay. Mr. “I want you all to myself!”.”

“Wh-Wha…y-you know what I… ** _Grr…_ that’s it! I’ve had enough of your insolence. It’s time I give your _child-like body_ its _proper punishment_ from my _big sharp sword!_** ”

“ **I’d like to see you try, pervert!** ”

“ **Let’s…** ”

“ **PUYO BATTLE!!!!** ”

…

…

We ended up standing there for a good minute or two looking at the sky and each other like a bunch of idiots.

“R…Right. There’s no…” Schezo said.

“…Puyo Puyo here.” I said.

We both fell down on a nearby wall completely embarrassed of what we just did in public.

“H-Hey…Schezo. If I just tell you what you did, do you think we can just forget this ever happened?” I asked.

“Y-Yeah. I’m okay with that.” Schezo said.

***ONE EXPLANATION LATER…***

“Really? So they were hurt by what I said?”

“Yeah. You can’t just say stuff like that whenever you feel like it. The people in this world are more sensitive than people back home.”

“I see. After hearing this, now I feel bad. I must apologize to them.”

“Well, you can’t now. Amitie’s at work and Raffina went home for something. I mean, you could go to Raffina’s house. If you want to interact with Amira again.”

“I’ll pass.” Schezo said with an annoyed look on his face.

“Figured so.” I said. “But…”

“But what?”

“How we were standing here waiting for puyos to appear like we used to do. I miss playing Puyo, you know?”

“Yeah, me too. Even though the reasons we played were mostly ridiculous.”

“Then again, the whole concept of the game was ridiculous.”

“Yeah, true.”

“ **IT IS NOT RIDICULOUS!!!** ”

“ **GAH!!!** ”

All of a sudden, Draco had popped out from a nearby trash can and was now climbing out of it.

“ **What the hell were you doing in a trash can?!** ” I asked. Still pretty pissed off from being scared by Draco of all people.

“Some jerk threw away a half-eaten burger in here and I was trying to find it when I heard you two yelling at each other.”

“Why can’t you just go buy a burger?” Schezo asked.

“Because…I don’t have any money and Wicchi won’t give me any.”

“Honestly, when are you going to stop relying on Witch for everything?”

“I dunno. Probably around… **hey, wait! Don’t change the subject! I can’t believe you two were talking badly about Puyo!** ”

“Why are you defending it?” Schezo asked.

“Especially since you suck at it.” I added.

“ **Hey! I don’t suck at it!** _I was pretty good for someone as pretty as me!_ ”

“You lost the most matches.” Schezo said.

“So?”

“And you took so long to drop a group.”

“Again, so?”

“Draco…Skeleton T was a better player than you. And he never turned the damn things.” I said.

“ **You’re seriously comparing me to Skeleton T?!** ”

“No. I’m saying Skeleton T was a bigger challenge than you.”

“ **Gao! Arle, you jerk!** ”

“Alright, fine. Sorry.”

“ **Yeah, you better be! Because of you, I’m super hungry!** **Gao!** ”

“How did talking about Puyo Puyo make you hungry?”

“ _sigh._ Whatever. Maybe I can still look for that burger in here.”

“Draco. Don’t go back in the trash can.” Schezo said.

“ _Aw! But how am I supposed to eat?!_ ”

“Get a job.”

“ _Wicchi won’t hire me! She thinks I’ll break everything!_ ”

_Good call, Witch._

“ **Hey, Arle-oneechan!** ”

“Aw, geez. Here we go.”

As if my day wasn’t already embarrassing and confusing, here comes someone who is no doubt going to make it annoying.

“Wait. Is that…” Schezo asked.

“ **Mandrake?!** ” Draco shouted.

“ **Draco! Schezo! You guys are here, too! Yay!** ”

“What the hell is Mandrake doing here?” Schezo asked me.

“I don’t know. Something to do with Amitie’s hat. Lidelle and Ally found her at Lidelle’s house and Rulue and Satan passed her onto me.”

“I don’t blame them.”

“ _Hey…_ ”

“Arle-oneechan.”

“What, Mandrake?”

“Are you and Schezo going out?”

“ **TCH!!! WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAT?! WH-WH-WHAT THE HELL GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?!** ” Me and Schezo shouted. Both of us had bright-red faces from hearing what this girl just asked us.

“Well, you two seem to be talking to each other without Arle-oneechan insulting Schezo and Schezo not saying something perverted. From the looks of it, I thought you two got together and boinked.”

“Pfft… **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! THIS IS SO HILARIOUS!!!** ” Draco shouted as she fell to the ground laughing.

“ **NOT IT IS NOT!!!** ” Schezo shouted at her.

“ **Look, Mandrake!** ” I said to her. “ **Schezo and I are NOT dating! We’re just friends, and it’s going to stay that way! And another thing…WE DID NOT “BOINK”! SO GET THAT OUT OF YOUR HEAD!** ”

“ _Aw. You’re not? That sucks._ ”

_Why is she disappointed?!_

“Aw, geez. That was a good laugh. Thanks for that, Mandrake.” Draco said after calming down a bit.”

“ **Hmph.** Who’s the jerk now?” I asked.

“But now I’m even more hungry! And I still don’t have any money!”

“That’s your problem, Draco. Not ours.” Schezo said.

“ _Gao!_ ”

“I got money.” Mandrake said.

“Huh?” We all asked.

“I got money. Right here, too.” Mandrake then pulled out a huge stack of cash from her flower hair.

“You only got here yesterday! How do you already have money?!”

"I ran into this girl yesterday and she gave me this after helping her carrying this thing call a backpack to her home. She was listening to music on this weird-looking square thing while I did that."

“ _sigh._ I didn’t Amira was **THAT** lazy.” Schezo said.

“Isn’t that child labor?” Draco asked.

“Child labor? What’s that?” Mandrake asked.

“N-Never mind that. Can you just help Draco out so she’ll quit complaining?” I asked.

“Okay, Arle-oneechan. Anything for you.”

“ **Yes! I’m going to get food! Gao!** ” Draco cheered as she flew off to the sky in excitement.

“H-Hey! Draco! Wait up! What do you want to eat?!” Mandrake yelled as she chased after her.

“Finally. They’re gone.” I said before looking at the time on my cell phone. “Aw, great. Now I’m late for Sig’s house.”

“You’ve sure been hanging out with him a lot lately.” Schezo said.

“Well, duh. He is my boyfriend. I mean, we don’t act like a couple. But we’re still a couple.”

“That makes no sense.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re lonely.”

“ **Tch! I’m not lonely!** ”

“Oh come on, Schezo. Maybe if you give love a chance, you’ll be less of a hermit all the time. Who knows…maybe it can fix your speech problem.”

“I-It can?”

"Well…that's for you to think about. I gotta go. See ya." I ran off from Schezo continuing my way to Sig's house before I'm even later than I'm already am.

* * *

 

 “Finally! I’m here!” I cheered to myself as I walked up to the front door. When I got there, though, I can hear a bunch of noise coming from inside. It sounded like…cat noises.

“What’s going on in there?”

I reached out my hand to knock on the door…

“ **Meow!** ”

“ **Gah! Wh-What the?!** ”

…then out of nowhere, I’m trampled by a cat and now laying on the ground in front of the door with the cat on top of me.

_Hey, wait. This cat looks familiar._

“ **Gah!** **Akaineko! Get off her right now!** ”

“Meow.” The cat got off me and I was able to get back up on my feet when I saw the person who was telling the cat to get off me.

“Huh? Chetta?”

“Sorry, Arle. Akaineko didn’t mean to trample you like that. He’s been acting weird all morning.”

“That’s okay. I’m just surprised to see you here. Did you spend the night with Chu?”

“Yeah. I’m actually here for the weekend. Never been to Primp before, so I’m having lots of fun so far.”

“I see. Well, I’m kinda new here myself. In more ways than one.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Well…”

“ **Aruru! You’re here!** ” Chu cheered as ran up to hug me.

“ ***giggle*** Hey, Chu. Good to see you too.”

“Aruru?” Chetta looked confused.

“It’s how Chu says my name. She kinda has a hard time remembering names.”

“Really? But you can say my name perfectly.”

“I’m slowly getting better.” Chu said. “I can remember yours, Ally’s, Harpy’s, Klug’s…”

“Meow.”

“…and Akaineko’s.”

“I see. That is an improvement.”

“So, Chu. Is your brother home?” I asked.

“Yeah, he’s in the kitchen cooking breakfast.”

“Breakfast? But it’s…12:05 pm.” I looked on my phone.

“Y-Yeah. We kinda forgot to wake him up this morning.”

“You mean he just woke up?!”

“It’s pretty amazing how much Sig can sleep. Is that a thing demons can do?” Chetta asked.

“No. It’s Just Shigu.”

“Shigu?”

“That one’s just a nickname.”

“Oh. I see.”

“ _Meow!_ ”

“Okay, calm down, Akaineko. We’ll get you something to eat.”

“Didn’t he just ate?” Chu asked.

“He’s not a normal cat.”

“Fair enough.” Chu and I both said.

The three of us went inside and headed for the kitchen. I saw Sig there actually cooking breakfast like Chu said. I was amazed, as I didn’t think he knew how to cook.

But I was also amazed at who else was here.

“Hey, Sig. Hey…Peruvis?”

“Hey, Arle.” Peruvis said.

“ _M-Morning_ **_*yawn*_** _Arle._ ” Sig said.

“It’s after 12.”

“ _Oh yeah…_ ”

“What are you doing here, Peruvis?” I asked.

“Mooching off Sig’s food, as always.” Phoenix said while coming out of her back.

“ **No one asked you!** ” Peruvis yelled.

“But it is true.”

“ ** _Grr…_** ”

“I see…” I said, then turned to Sig. “And you got used to it?”

“Pretty much.”

“She is our neighbor. She comes by every day for something to eat.” Chu added.

“E-Every day?!”

“And even at night for dinner sometimes.”

“F-For dinner?!”

“Wasn’t she here last night, Chu?” Chetta asked.

“Oh yeah, she was.”

“L-Last night?!”

“Yep. She just loves free food.” Phoenix said.

“ **Again, no one asked you!** ” Peruvis yelled again.

“I…I-I see.” Was all I said.

“Aruru, you okay?” Chu asked me.

“Y-Yeah…I…I’m fine.” I looked down to the floor and clenched my right arm with my left hand. I was now having this…weird feeling inside me. I didn’t know what it was, but…it…it hurts. It hurts a lot. I felt this aching pain in my heart and was gaining a little rage in my mind.

All and all, I wasn’t fine at all. 

“Food’s done.” Sig said.

“Alright! Time to eat! I’m starving!” Peruvis cheered.

“No surprise.”

“Don’t you start, too.”

“Fine, fine.”

“U-Uh…h-hey, where’s your bathroom? I really gotta go.” I said.

“Third door on your left.” Sig answered me.

“Th…Thanks.”

Once I was somewhere in the middle of the hallway, I slumped down to the ground and curled myself into a ball. Ready to cry to myself…for some strange reason.

“ _Wh…What is this? Why am I feeling this way? I didn’t feel like this when we were at the beach or at school. So why now? Why am I like this? What **IS** this bad feeling in my heart and mind?_ ”

“It’s jealousy.”

“ _H-Huh?_ ” I turned to see Peruvis heading towards me and eventually sat next to me on the floor.

“ _Wh-What did you say it was?_ ” I asked.

“Jealousy. You’re jealous, Arle. Of me.”

“O-Of you?! H-How?! W-We’re completely different!”

“Yeah, but…we both hang out with Sig a lot. And I think when you found out that I come over here more times than you do, it got you upset, didn’t it?”

“ _W-Well…_ ” I wasn’t sure if I wanted to admit that.

“Arle. Come on. You can tell me.”

…

“ _…Y-Yeah. I-It did._ ”

“As I thought.”

“ _I-It’s just…I’m his girlfriend, yet this is basically my first time over here. Yet you come over every single day, and you don’t even have any interest in him. It really hurt me. It makes me think…that maybe…_ ”

“Arle, stop! I know what you’re about to say and it’s not true! You and Sig are perfect for each other!”

“But we don’t act like we do. Yes, we’re a couple, but we keep acting like we’re not. I don’t know if it’s because we barely know anything about each other or we just don’t hang out much. And the fact that we live quite a distance from each other kinda makes it harder for us.”

“I see.” Peruvis said.

But then…I remembered something from back then. When we were at the beach house during the summer.

“A-Although…I-I do remember us talking about something.”

***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

“ _If it’s that bad, Aruru, then why don’t you move in with us?_ ”

_…_

_…_

“ _W-Well, i-it’s…n-not like I’m **AGAINST** having you live with us…_ ”

“ _A-And I-I’m…n-not really **AGAINST** living with the two of you…_ ”

_…_

_…_

“ _B-But…I-I do need to think about this._ ”

“ _R-Right. O-Of course._ ”

***END FLASHBACK***

“No way! You thought about living together?!” Peruvis asked in shock.

“Yeah. But we never brought it back up after that. Guess we just forgot.”

…

“Do it.”

“Huh?”

“Do it. Move in with Sig.”

I started blushing like crazy once I heard that.

“ **Wh-Whoa, whoa, whoa! H-Hold up a sec! Wh-What are you saying?!** ”

“Arle, come on. You just said you barely hang out with each other and that living across town made it even harder to do so. And if you two made the idea in the first place, then it makes perfect sense.”

“A-Actually…it was Chu’s idea.”

“Really?! Alright, Chu!”

“P-Peruvis!”

“Okay, okay. But on a serious note, you need to do this. It’ll help you both greatly.”

“R-Really?”

“Positive. It’ll make you both happier.” Then Peruvis turned her head towards the end of the hallway. “ _Right, Sig?_ ”

**_S-Sig?!_ **

“H-How did you know I was here?” Sig asked as he came out of hiding from a nearby potted plant.

“I have my ways. Anyway, that’s not important. Now be honest, Sig. You want Arle to move in with you guys.”

Sig went silent for a bit as he started to blush and look away from us. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen him blush like that. The last being the day we confessed to each other. I almost forgot how cute it made him look. Mainly because of him having the same unamused look on his face.

It’s cute, too. But not as much as this.

“Y…Y-Yeah. I-I do. E-Ever since Chu gave the idea, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I tried bringing it back up again, but I was too afraid to. I didn’t think you would agree to the idea. Living with a boy, I mean.”

I was shocked by what he said. Not only does he want me to move in, but he’s been trying to ask me all this time. But was too afraid. It was so sweet that he felt this way, but it made me feel bad that I never noticed and it took me getting jealous of Peruvis for me to give it any thought from last time.

_Damn. I feel like a jerk._

I stood up from the floor and went over to Sig. I grabbed both his hands and stared into his blue and red eyes. The blushed out cheeks on our faces got even brighter as we stood there staring at each other. I wasn’t going to survive much longer if we keep doing this.

So…I said it. I said the words Sig’s been dying to hear from me from such a long time.

“Sig…I’ll do it. I’ll move in with you.”

“R-Really?! Y-You will?!”

“Yes. I will. I just want us to be happy with each other. And if this will make you happy, then I’m okay with it. Because I love you, Sig. and I’ll always will.

Sig grew a smile on his face as the redness on his cheeks went away completely.

“I love you too, Arle. And I’ll always will, too.” He said back to me.

We then embraced in a long hug which ended with a short kiss on each other’s lips as we started feeling happier than ever before.

“Aw. That’s great, you two. Making that huge step.” Peruvis said to us. “Now that you two are moving in together… _I bet there’s going to be a bunch of **naughty goodness** going around here, am I right?_ ”

***POW***

***POW***

“Ow! It was just a joke! Sheesh!”

“ **It wasn’t funny!** ” We both shouted after hitting Peruvis in the head.

“ _J-Jerks…_ ” Peruvis continued to rub her head from the lumps we gave her.

“Hey, guys. What’s taking you so long? Why are you all back here?” Chu asked as she and Chetta entered the hallway.

“Guess what, Chu. I’m moving in with you guys.” I said.

“ **Really?! You are?! Yay! Aruru’s going to live with us!** ” Chu came rushing towards me and gave me a huge hug of happiness and excitement.

“Not even 10 seconds since we agreed to the idea and you’re already excited.” Sig said to his sister.

“Well, she is 11, Sig. Kids her age get excited over pretty much everything.” I said.

“It’s true.” Chetta added. “I’m the exact same way, right Akaineko?”

“Meow.”

“Now can we go eat? I’m **_so_** hungry!” Peruvis whined.

“You know, Peridi. Since you keep coming over for food, maybe you should move in too.” Chu suggested.

“Hell no.” And Sig shot down the idea almost immediately.”

“ **What?! You’re not even going to give it any thought?!** ” Peruvis asked.

“Come on, everyone. Let’s go eat before the food gets cold.”

“ **Q-Quit ignoring me!** ”

“Hurry up, Peruvis. I might just eat your food instead. You know, since I live here now.” I teased.

“ _Well, aren’t you getting cocky._ ” Peruvis sounded insulted.

“Sorry, sorry.”

I kinda wasn’t joking when I said that. Going through that heat to get here really made me hungry. So I could have well eaten Peruvis’ breakfast.

But when we got back to the kitchen, we saw that all the food was gone. The only thing that was on the table…

…was a snake.

“What the hell…” Was all I could say.

“ **There you are, Venom! I’ve been looking all over for you! Did you really eat all the food?!** ” Chu shouted.

The snake didn't do anything except look at us with its tongue moving back and forth from his mouth.

“You’ve got a weird appetite, you know that?” Chu said to the snake as she grabbed it and placed it around her neck. “I’ll go put him in his cage.”

“Okay, Chu.” Sig said.

As Chu went to her room to put the snake back, the rest of us just stared at her walking away from us. Angry, but mostly confused.

“V…Venom?” I asked.

“Venom the Snake?” Chetta asked.

“What else would you name a snake?” Sig asked back.

“Y-Yeah, but…th-that appetite…”

“It’s not a normal snake.” Peruvis said.

“F-Fair enough.” Was all Chetta and I were able to say about the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter. This one took longer than it should because I didn’t feel like writing much yesterday. That, and I redownloaded Quest on my new phone. Forgot how addicting that game is.
> 
> So, anyway…there was a certain part back in Tsu that I wrote but forgot about it (thanks again to DeepSeaBlu for reminding me). It’s where Sig and Arle talk about moving in together (Ch. 29) and end up agreeing to it. In here, it's written out as Arle needed to think about it and she eventually forgets about it. It’s not written that way in Tsu, but it will be once I go back and fix the errors there sometime next year. Just know that it will match up soon.
> 
> Also, the picture I wanted to show last chapter is now uploaded with the chapter. I finally figured it out, and made a big deal over nothing. Feel free to take a look.
> 
> That’s all from me. Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow the story. Next chapter will be…a bit special. No hints for now. You’ll just have to be patient. Thanks for reading. Later.


	18. Pocket Love of Puyo Puyo

**Witch’s POV**

 

“ ** _Ohhohoho!_** It’s finally finished! It took a couple of weeks, but my loft is finally complete! And all it took was a little trial and error. Okay, a lot of error. But all that’s fixed now! **_Ohhohoho!_** ”

It’s been 3 weeks since I’ve somehow came to this world (something called a Dimensional Mirror did this. At least, that’s what Arle told me) and I’ve been trying to settle in and possibly act like I was still back home. I started making potions again and selling them to people who need them. Turns out there are a lot of people here that use potions. Way more than back home. Which is great, cause it means more money for me.

And with that money, I was able to buy this old-looking building and decorate it to how I like. Despite how ugly and puny it looked from the outside, it’s really roomy on the inside. I was able to fit two small couches, a small table, a mini-fridge, a microwave, a washing machine, a dryer, and even a queen-sized bed.

Granted, I don’t know what half of these things are or what they do. But some skeleton guy said I needed them in order to live, so I bought them all anyway.

He even gave me this outfit I’m currently wearing. A white tank top with a light black logo that I don’t know what it means (with a black undershirt underneath because well…I am a girl), a pair of black and yellow athletic shorts that are almost hidden under the tank top, and a pair of black sneakers that look rather big on my feet, but feel so comfortable.

At first, I was against wearing this (especially since the guy insulted my normal clothes), but after putting it on, I felt less constricted than when I wore my witch’s robe. Felt a lot cooler, too. Especially with this weird heat going on.

All and all, I think I’ve finally settled into this new world. I got a place to live, made new friends along with reuniting with old ones, and I’m making tons of money with the potions I’m selling. It’s a triple win!

***SOUND OF A BELL RINGING***

“Oh. Looks like I’ll be selling more today, too. The more the better. **_Ohhohoho!_** ”

I went to the front area of the building which I made into the shop. Closing the door to my loft behind me as I went to great my loyal customers.

“Hello! And welcome to my…” I was really excited to get a customer…

…until I saw who the customer was.

“Oh.” Was all I said.

“What do you mean “Oh”? Don’t I get a special greeting?” Draco asked, sounding insulted.

“I see you every day, so no. You don’t.”

“Gao! I thought we were friends, Wicchi!”

“We are. That’s why you don’t get a special greeting.”

“I still feel cheated.”

“That’s life, Draco. Get used to it.”

_So that you can stop asking me for money._

“Well…what if I brought you a new customer? Can I get a special greeting then?”

“Hmm…I guess. Why the hell not.”

“Great! Cause I got one right here!” Draco then pulled someone up above the counter I was standing behind…and I was truly shocked to see who it was.

“ **Wicchi!** ”

“ **M-Mandrake?! What the hell are you doing here?!** ”

“Not sure.”

“Huh?”

“Arle, Schezo, and I met up with her an hour ago. She fed lots of burgers. I’ve never felt so full in my life!” Draco cheered.

“That still doesn’t explain why Mandrake is here.” I retorted.

“Well, I told Arle-oneechan that I saw this big pretty light while playing with the flowers and it made me blind for a second. Then I woke up on a really hard chair-thingy and kept walking until I found a place with a whole bunch of flowers. Then I found Rulue-sama, Satan-sama, Ridel, and this mean poopy-head that I don’t like.” Mandrake explained.

“Wait, who’s Ridel?” Draco asked.

“I think she means Lidelle, Draco.” I said.

“So then who’s the poopy-head?”

"This orange-haired girl who was really mean to me. She's the one who pulled me out while I was still eating." Mandrake said.

“Yep. That’s probably Ally.” I said.

“Oh. I get it now. I’m so smart!”

“But I just…never mind.” I facepalmed myself. “Do you even plan on buying something here, Mandrake?”

“Hmm…No. Not really. Not sure what I would do with one of your weird and nasty potions.”

“Right? I don’t know what makes people keep buying these things. They taste gross and they make you look like a weirdo.” Draco said.

“A super weirdo!”

“Yeah! Super weirdo!”

The two then hi-fived each other and laughed together like they were having fun.

“Oh, wow. That made laugh made me hungry. Hey, Wicchi. Got anything to eat?” Draco asked.

…

…

“Hello? Wicchi?”

…

…

“Wicchi?” Mandrake asked.

Still, without saying a word, I raised my broom in the air and the tip of it started to glow. Now I was looking at the pair of green-haired girls standing in front of me.

“ **Meteor!** ”

 I then spawned a tiny meteor shower above them two and they both started panicking.

“ **WE’RE SORRY!!!** ” They cried as they tried to run away from the meteor shower.

“Idiots.” I said under my breath. I then noticed how sweaty I was getting from standing outside this whole time.

“Geez, it’s hot out here. It was never this hot in the other world. Now that I think about it, it wasn’t even this hot 2 weeks ago at that beach we went to.”

I stood there and thought about it some more. But the more I did, the sweatier I became. And I was getting weaker too.

“ _sigh._ I can’t think about this now. I need something cold. Didn’t the others say something about a sweets shop being around here? I’ll get something there.”

I closed up shop and started walking down the sidewalk to…wherever this sweets shop is.

_Probably should ask for directions…_

 

**Schezo’s POV**

 

“ _Maybe if you give love a chance, you’ll be less of a hermit all the time. Who knows…maybe it can fix your speech problem._ ”

“Give love a chance, huh? Not once had I given a damn about it before that talk with Arle. Now it’s stuck in my mind and I can’t get rid of it. Gah! I’m feeling weaker just by thinking about it! I need something to _Wrap around my brain_ to protect it from these thoughts that are _penetrating me from the inside._ Otherwise, the _penetration won’t stop_ and I’ll be _feeling it_ for a good while.”

“W-Wow. Th-that’s an…interesting way of describing your thoughts.”

“Huh?”

I opened my eyes to see someone standing in front of me. I’ll admit, I was embarrassed. Not just because I said those type of things again, but I said those things, thinking I was talking to myself.

But apparently, I wasn’t.

“ **Th-The comet warlock?!** ”

“Hello there, Schezo. Long time no see.” He said to me.

“ **H-How long have you been standing there?!** ”

Not long. Around the time you got to the end of your little… ***ahem*** monologue.”

“ ***Tch!*** Didn’t think people were around.”

“Well, you are outside.”

"Yes, I am clear of that." I was starting to get annoyed by this guy's straightforward responses.

“Anyway, you seem to be having some troubles with you. Care to talk about them?”

“T-Troubles?! What are you talking about?! I am a Dark Wizard! I don’t get troubles! I _force myself against_ my foes and make them feel my wrath _all over their bodies!_ ”

“ **Oh my God! Shut up, you pervert!** ” A random girl from across the street yelled at me with redness on her cheeks as she ran off.

“B…B-But I’m not…” I tried to explain myself, but it was too late. I can now hear Lemres laughing from behind me.

“And what is so funny, Comet Warlock?” I sounded insulted.

“S-Sorry, Schezo. I-It’s just… **BWAHAHAHAHA!** ”

“ **Hey! Cease your laughing at once!** ”

“Alright, I’m sorry. Really, I am. Oh, I know. How’s about we go inside and talk about it over some ice cream. My treat.”

“Wait, what?” I looked about me to realize that I somehow made it to Lemres’ shop while I was thinking to myself. And judging from the light aura I was getting from him, he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“ _sigh._ Fine, whatever.” I gave in.

"Wonderful. This is going to be a really interesting chat." Lemres said as he went inside.

“Yeah, for you.” I retorted as I followed him.

 

Once we went inside, I sat on one of the stools up front while Lemres went to go get ice cream. I didn’t care what flavor I got, so I told him to get me whatever was good.

The next 16 minutes was spent by me regretting saying that.

"Okay. So tell me, Dark Wizard. What's on your mind?" He finally asked me. A huge part of me was still against this whole chat. But at this point, I didn't have a choice.

“Fine. Earlier today, I had this talk with Arle. Apparently, I said something last week that pretty much offended Amitie and Raffina. And the other girls didn’t take fond of it.”

“Didn’t take fond of it? By that, you mean…”

“I got slapped in the face.”

“Oh…” Lemres then started to laugh.

“ **No! Not again!** ”

“Okay, okay. Continue.”

“So anyway, Arle avoided me for nearly a week and today I finally managed to _firmly grasp her._ ”

“You mean talk to her?”

“ **Tch! Damnit! I did it again! So irritating!** ”

“It’s pretty funny.”

“You’re seriously not helping.”

“Alright. Go on.”

I was now on edge with this guy. And not because he’s a comet warlock.

“So then after I ahold of her, she explained to me what I said wasn’t “acceptable” in this world. And that I should apologize.”

“Well, are you?” Lemres asked.

“Well, yes. Obviously. But not today. Amitie’s at work and I don’t want to deal with Amira.”

“I see. What else?”

“Then she ended off by saying that I should give love a chance for once and that it might help me out in the future. And that’s what got me thinking so much.”

“I see. So what you’re saying is…you want to love someone?”

After thinking about and even talking about it with someone, what Lemres has asked me was true. Perhaps having someone to “love” (whatever that means) would be good for me.

But I wasn’t going to admit that. Not to him, at least.

“I-It’s only a trial of sorts. Nothing permanent or anything.” I said.

“ _Right._ ”

“What’s **THAT** supposed to mean?”

“ _Well…_ ”

“Hello? Is this the sweets shop?” My answer was now delayed due to us hearing the voice of a girl who had just walked in.

“Yes, this is it. Please, do come in. You’re in for a treat.” Lemres said to the girl.

“Thanks. I’ve had a huge desire for something cold to put in my mouth.”

I heard footsteps getting closer to the counter and soon the girl was sitting next to me.

“Oh hey, Schezo. Didn’t think I’d see you here.” The girl said to me.

…

…

“Uh…do I know you?” I asked.

“What? Come on, Schezo. You’re seriously doing this right now?”

“Doing what? What are you talking about? And how do you know my name? Expose yourself!”

“And…you went and did it again.”

“ **Tch!** ”

“More importantly, look at me. It’s me, Witch.”

“ **W-Witch?!** ”

“ ** _Ohhohoho!_** You really couldn’t tell, could you?”

“Yes, I admit. You do look different. In more ways than one.” I said as I continue to stare at Witch in her new wardrobe. It was…something to look at, no lie about that.

“H-Hey. Don’t you think you’re doing a bit too much staring, pervert?” Witch asked me.

“I’m not a pervert!” I yelled. But then I noticed how red her face was. Which got me curious.

“What’s with your face?” I asked.

“What do you mean? It’s like this because you kept staring at me. No doubt at my breasts, pervert.”

“Why the hell would I look at your breasts?! They don’t much use for me as a source of power!”

“Well…they do give out _something._ ”

“What?”

“N-Nothing. My point is, you were doing a bit too much staring.”

“Well, what do you expect? You come out here, wearing something other than that rob of yours. It took me by surprise. It was like you were a completely different person. Therefore, I was able to _examine you all over._ ”

“G-Geez. Did you have to say “examine” like that?” Witch’s face now redder than before.

“Y-You know I didn’t mean it like that! Gah! This stupid speech thing!”

“Oh, I see now. You want to do this so you can look less like a pervert, do you?” Lemres asked as he came back with another bowl of ice cream for Witch.

“Huh? Do what?” Witch asked me.

“ _Gee, thanks a lot._ ” I said to Lemres in a sarcastic tone.

“Oh. Did you wanted to keep it a secret? Oops. My bad.” He responded with a short laugh.

“Keep what a secret? Come on! Tell me! Tell me!” Witch shouted.

“Alright, fine! Geez, you sound like Draco when you do that.”

“That’s from me being with her every day.”

“Right.”

***ONE EXPLANATION LATER…***

“Oh. My. God. Schezo wants someone to love!”

“ **I-I don’t want** “ **love** ” **! I just want my flaws to be gone!** And if Arle says this thing might help, then I’ll give it a trial run or something.”

“ _I see…_ ” Witch looked at me with a smug look on her face.

“I really do wish you would stop looking at me like that.” I said.

“I can’t help it. The more I look at ya, the bigger desire I get to just _elope_ myself with that _embarrassingly sweet innocent look_ on your face.”

“Wh-What?!”

“ ***Ahem*** Well, you know what I mean.”

“Y-Yeah. Sure.”

_The hell did she mean by that?!_

“You know, Schezo. If you really want somebody to love you…”

“ **It’s not that!** ” I interrupted Lemres.

“…you’ll need to change your outfit.”

“Ch-Change my outfit?!”

“Yep. No girl is going to want a guy who wears a gloomy black swordsman outfit.”

“But I’m a Dark Wizard! I’m supposed to wear this!”

“True. But change is always good. Especially when it comes to love.”

“Whoever told you that has a screw loose.”

“Aw come on, Schezo. You have to at least give it a try. I mean, look at me. I changed out of that robe for once and **I LOOK GOOD!** ” Witch said as she did a few poses.

Some more…”special” than others.

“Y-Yeah. Y-You…have a point.” I said. Once again staring at her outfit.

“Q-Quit staring already!” She yelled with her face getting red again.

“W-Well, you made me…n-never mind. A-Anyway, can you help me or not?”

“Huh? You want me to help you?”

“Well, I need someone to _examine all over_ for an example. And since you’re the only one here…”

“Yeah, okay. I get it. I remember there being a giant store somewhere here. We can go there.”

“Fine, whatever.” I said.

“ ***giggle*** ”

“What now?”

“Nothing. I’m just imagining the fun I’m going to have with you as my little _plaything._ _Examining you whole_ to see _what will fit where_ and such. It’s like you’ll be my… _special toy._ **_Ohhohoho!_** ”

“ **Tch!** _You better not…_ ”

“I wouldn’t mind seeing that. Care to show me some?” Lemres asked.

“ **You stay out of this!** ”

“Sure! I’ll take some pictures! Only the best will go live! **_Ohhohoho!_** ”

“Gah…” I slammed my head against the counter in a fit of rage and a new feeling of embarrassment.

_What the hell did I get myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you a plot twist (of sorts). A story inside of a story. This will be a 3-part special. Going along as the story goes. Next part will be later down the road.
> 
> Speaking of "down the road", I've made a goal for this story. I plan to finish this story in 50 chapters EXACTLY. No more, no less. If I do this, then great on me. If I don't…Love of Puyo Puyo 4, maybe? (Don't count on it.) This self-challenge will start next chapter.
> 
> That’s all from me. Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow the story. Thanks for reading. Later.


	19. Ally's Dream

**Lidelle’s POV**

 

***SNARF***

***SNARF***

***SNARF***

***SWALLOW***

“ _Mmmm! So good!_ ” I cheered.

“I’ll truly never understand how you have such a big appetite.” Satan said to me.

“What do you mean?”

“Lidelle. That was your fifth plate of triple-stacked pancakes in just 10 minutes. You know exactly what I mean.”

“It’s honestly pretty impressive.” Ringo added.

***BURP***

“And disgusting.”

“Well, you can’t really blame me for having continuous growth spurts. I am at that age.”

“Really? **_That_** age?” Satan asked in a sarcastic way.

“Lidelle. We’re the same age, and I don’t even have them anymore.” Ringo said.

“ _Well, that’s because you got **THOSE**._ ” I said in a pouty tone. Ringo was confused at first, but it didn’t take her long to figure out what I meant by “ ** _THOSE_** ”.

She didn’t take it so well.

“ **Wh-What the hell do my breasts have to do with this?!** ” She yelled while turning away from us. Arms over her chest out of embarrassment.

“ **You know exactly why they do!** ” I yelled back.

“Does this **_really_** need to be brought up now?” Satan asked.

“ **Yes, it does!** ”

"Come on now, everyone." Mother said as she entered the room. "Let's all have a peaceful breakfast together as a family."

“Yes, Mother.”

“Yes, Auntie.”

“Speaking of which, sweetie. Is Ally still asleep?”

_What does she mean by “speaking of which”?_

“Uh…yeah, she is. That whole thing with Mandrake really got her in a bad mood.”

“With who now?” Ringo asked.

“Mandrake is this girl that came from the same world I was in. She’s a bit of a brat and a nuisance to deal with.” Satan explained.

“Wait, another person? I thought Seriri was the last one brought here by that Dimensional Mirror thing.”

“The what?”

“It’s the thing that brought Arle, Schezo, Harpy, Rulue, Witch, Draco, and Seriri here. Supposedly, all at once. It’s too difficult to get into right now.” I said.

“I see.”

“Anyway, I’m going to go wake her up. Her missing a meal isn’t like her at all.”

“Kinda like you, Lidelle.” The trio said.

“ **Sh-Shut up!** ”

I went towards the back of the house to my room and found Ally still asleep, as I thought she would be. The blanket was completely off her, but luckily she had pants on this time.

_I still can’t get that image out of my head._

I then started looking at the face of my sleeping girlfriend. This was something I’ve never done before. But doing it now, I’ve realized that…she’s really cute when she sleeps.

As I kept staring at her, I grew more and more anxious. My heart was racing at a speed unknown to me. And my face was dripping with sweat. I knew that if I continue to do this, I would pass out from all the excitement built up in my tiny little body. I had to wake her up. even if I didn’t want to.

So I started reaching for Ally’s shoulder to attempt to wake her. My hand was shaking and wet from the sweat. I kept getting closer and closer, to the point where I was near inches to Ally’s body.

“Closer…”

“ _Zzz…_ ”

“Closer…”

“ _Zzz…_ ”

“Almost there…”

My fingers were now at the tip of Ally’s shoulder.

When…

“ _ARF ARF!_ ”

“ _ARF ARF!_ ”

“ **GAH! P-Poochy! G-Get off me! St-Stop it! It…t-tickles! HAHAHAHAHA!!!** ” Ally shouted out of total shock.

“ _ARF ARF!_ ”

“ **Ah! Poochy! Down boy! Down!** ”

“ _ARF._ ” Poochy finally got off of Ally and left the room by phasing through the walls. I then turned to face Ally, who was dripping wet from the slobber of Poochy’s massive licks.

“S-Sorry. He’s just overly excited.”

“ _sigh._ What do you expect? He is a dog…kinda. You kinda expect that from him.” Ally said.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“So anyway, what time is it?”

“Uh…almost eleven.”

“Geez, that late? I guess I was more tired than I thought.”

“Did dealing with Mandrake yesterday wore you out that much?”

“ _sigh._ More than you think. I actually hate kids. They’re rude, gross, and just flat out annoying. I seriously can’t stand any of them.”

“What about Chu?”

“Chu’s okay. I like her. Same can be said for Chetta. But other than those two, my hatred for them still stands.”

“I see…”

…

…

“Of course. When we have our own kids, I won’t hate them at all.”

“ **A-Ally! Wh-Why bring THAT up?!** ” I shouted with a completely blushed-out face.

“ _W…Well…_ t-to be honest…I-I had a dream last night.”

“What kind of dream?”

Ally then started blushing a lot like how I did a few seconds ago. She even looked away from me a couple times while doing so. I’d be lying if I said that this didn’t make me more interested.

“C…C-Can you keep a secret?” She asked me.

“Uh…sure, I guess. What was it?”

“W-Well…th-the dream I had. It…well…I…uh…”

“Come on, Ally! At this rate, we’ll be here all day! Just tell me already!” I was growing impatient.

“Okay, okay! The dream was…”

I really wish I didn’t rush Ally into telling me. Because what she said afterward…

“ **I-I dreamt that we were having sex!** ”

…broke my mind.

“ **WH-WHAT?!** ”

“ **K-Keep it down! I-I don’t want the others to hear!** ” Ally placed her hand over my mouth. But then I quickly moved it out the way.

“ **A-Ally! Wh-What is WRONG with you?! How could you be dreaming of…well…THAT?!** ”

“ **I’m sorry!** It’s just…I’m at that age, and…th-things change. And then… ** _urges_** start showing up.”

“ _U-Urges?_ ”

Ally shook her head.

“W-Wow.”

Th-This side of Ally…I haven't seen this since the day we first met. At first, I was disgusted. But…as I started falling in love with her, I got used to it. Nowadays, it doesn't show up anymore. Until now, that is.

“W…Well, I…I…I honestly don’t know what to say.” I said after 10 long minutes of awkward silence.

“D-Don’t get the wrong idea. I-I’m not forcing you to do it or anything. I-It’s just…with you being my girlfriend, I-I thought I should tell you.”

“I-I see.”

“S-So…c-can you, y-you know…k-keep this conversation a secret?”

“O-Of course I will. In fact, your secret will be safe between the three of us.”

“Thanks, Lidelle. I knew I could…wait, three? What do you mean three?” Ally asked after realizing what I just said.

“Well…hold on.”

I got up from where I was sitting and headed towards the door. I then swung it open really fast and catch secret holder number 3 off-guard. Seeing her fall to the floor meant that I was successful.

“Oh. Hey there, Ringo. _Snooping as usual I see?_ ”

“What, me?! I-I didn’t hear nothing about Ally’s dream! E-Especially I didn’t hear the part about the urges!”

“ _Right…_ ”

This is a common thing for Ringo. She believes that by spying on people she’ll learn something so grand that it’ll save mankind or something like that. But really, she’s just really nosey.

“Anyway, you better keep this a secret, Ringo. If you tell anyone, I’ll never forgive you.” Ally said.

“Aw. But can I at least tell…”

“ **Especially not Peruvis!** ”

"No offense, Ringo. But you and Peruvis together are like…too pervy." I added.

“Too pervy?! How are we…” Ringo was about to retaliate to that claim, but then remembered all the stuff she and Peruvis would do when they’re together. And knew that she didn’t stand a chance.

“F-Fine. I give.” She said.

“Good. Now your secret’s safe, Ally.”

“ **Thank you, Lidelle! You’re the best!** ” Ally cheered as she lunged towards me for a kiss.

But I moved at the last second.

“Hey. Why’d you move?”

“Because your face is covered in dog drool.” I said.

“But it was **YOUR** dog that gave me this drool! And Poochy licks you all the time! Yet, I never have a problem kissing you.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Aw, Poochy! Not on the carpet!”

“ **What?! Poochy! Bad bo-** ” I turned around quickly but didn’t see Poochy there.

“Poochy’s not ther-”

Then I was caught off-guard by Ally giving me a kiss on the lips. With Poochy’s dog drool all over my mouth. It took me a few seconds to realize what just happened. But when I did…

“ ** _Ally…_** ”

“You’re welcome.” Ally said with a smile. Ringo fell down to the floor laughing her butt off from my embarrassment.

“ **J-Jerk!** ”

“Alright, fine. I’m sorry. No more dog drool kisses.”

“Good.”

“Now. Is there still breakfast? I’m so hungry, I could eat 5 plates of triple-stack pancakes.”

“Too bad. I already ate 5 plates and I’m still hungry.”

“Really? Then I’ll just have to eat 6 plates.”

“ _Mmmm…_ I can go for a 6th plate right about now.” I said while rubbing my stomach.

“I just hope I can fit a 7th plate.” Ally said while doing the same thing. “Or an 8th. Or a 9th.”

“Or better yet…”

“ **A 10 TH PLATE! DELICIOUS!**” We both shouted with glee.

…

…

“Geez. No wonder you two are a couple.” Ringo said.

“ **Sh-Shut up!** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time. I'm just really tired from playing Wave 3 of Star Allies. The new mode stressed the hell out of me. And I gave up on the game shortly after beating it. Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow the story. Thanks for reading. Later.


	20. Seriri's Magic Bubble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of Chapter 19. As these two were originally supposed to be one

“Lidelle. You have company.” We heard Mother call out.

“Company? Who could that be?” I asked.

“Well…” Ally started thinking. “It can’t be Ami. She’s at work. Raffina’s busy at home. Arle’s at Sig’s…”

“Wait, Arle’s at Sig’s?! And you didn’t tell me?!”

“Hey, I missed out on the teasing too. That’s why I didn’t bring it up. Anyway, I can’t think of anyone who would come here besides those people and well…me, of course.”

“Who knows. Maybe it’s someone we least expect. Like Harpy and Seriri.” Ringo said.

“ ***giggle*** Yeah. It would be weird to see them here. Especially since they don’t know where I live and have never been here before.” I said.

“Plus, those two aren’t exactly good with their surroundings. Harpy especially.”

“Oh, come on, you two. Give Harpy a break. She’s trying really hard.” Ally said.

“Yeah, alright. We are being a bit hard on her.” I said. “Let’s just see who it is before they get impatient.”

The other two agreed and we left my room to see who it was that came for me. When we got to the living room, we saw Mother talking to **the same two people** that we didn’t think would show up here. And it was a huge shock for all of us.

_Aw, geez. Now I really feel bad._

“Whoa! So this is what a house looks like on the inside! It’s **_SOOOO_** cool!” Harpy yelled.

“It’s surprisingly roomy, too. I thought houses were so small, people would fit in there like a cube.” Seriri said as she was clinging to Harpy as usual.

“Well, houses are never **_that_** tiny. But this is one of the biggest houses in town. And we even have a huge garden in the back.” Mother said.

“ _Whoa…_ ” They both said.

“Uh…Harpy. Seriri.” I gained their attention.

“ **Lidelle! Ally! Apple!** ”

“It’s Ringo.” Ringo sounded insulted.

“ **So this really is your house!** ” Harpy cheered.

“Yeah, but…how did you know where to find it?” I asked.

“We had help.” Seriri said.

“From who?”

“ ** _Ahhh! Sweet refreshing water! At last!_** ”

We heard someone coming from the kitchen behind us. And were even more shocked than how we were a few seconds ago.

“Amira?”

“Oh hey, Lidelle. Didn’t think you would be here.”

“Well, yeah. I do live here.”

“Fair point.”

“Wait, hold on. So is there any reason why you three came here so randomly?” Ally asked.

“I just wanted to cool off. It’s so damn hot outside. And we’re supposed to be getting closer to autumn.”

“It’s hot? At this time of year?” Ringo asked. “There should be at least a few winds here and there.”

“Well apparently, there are no winds. I was out there sweating like a dog when I saw these two just barely making it. So I brought them here with me to cool off.”

“ _It’s **SOOO** hot, Ally! I almost became an angel again!_ ” Harpy whined.

_Wait, again?_

“Yeah, I believe you, Harpy. You don’t look too good.” Ally said.

And she wasn’t kidding, either. Harpy’s face was nearly all red and it looked like she got a little tan. She really did look bad. But then I looked at Seriri, who looked perfectly fine compared to her best friend.

"Hey, Seriri. How come you look like the heat didn't affect you even though you both were together?" I asked.

“W-Well…I-I k-kinda have this…sp-special power…”

“ **OOOO! SPECIAL POWER?! WHAT IS IT?! WHAT IS IT?!** ”

“ **GAH!** ” Seriri hid behind Harpy out of fear of what was happening.

“Amira! You can’t yell like that! Seriri’s really shy and easily scared.”

“Oh, right. Sorry about that, Seriri.”

“Th-That’s o-okay.” Seriri came out of hiding.

“So what’s this special power?” Ringo asked.

“W-Well…uh…I-I’ll j-j-just show you.”

Seriri then lets go of Harpy (a first since the day we met her) and moves to the center of the living room. she then places her thumb in her mouth and started blowing on it. At first, we had no idea what she was doing. But after a while, a giant bubble made out of water started forming around her and engulfed her entire body. All the way up to her tail.

“ **Whoa!** ” The five of us yelled in amazement.

“ _Seriri! You still have that magic bubble thingy and didn’t tell me?!_ ” Harpy whined.

“Sorry, Harpy. I only just remembered myself.”

“ _Seriri. Can I come in?_ ”

“Okay, Harpy.”

“ **Yay!** ” Harpy cheered as she pushed herself into the bubble and hugged Seriri with gratitude. We noticed Seriri blushing a lot before returning the hug. Then she went back to clinging onto Harpy as usual.

“Seriri, how did you get such a power?” Ally asked.

“I-I’m not sure. I-I remember drinking something Wicchi gave to me. And then the next thing I know, I-I’m able to do this.”

Then the bubble started to shrink itself until it was no longer visible.

“It’s gone!”

“I-It doesn’t last long. O-Only a…f-few minutes.”

“Interesting.” Ringo said.

“Well, now I feel really better because of it! Thanks, Seriri! Nuzzle Nuzzle!”

“ ***giggle*** I love your nuzzles, Harpy.” Seriri said as she nuzzled her back.

_Okay, seriously. What’s with these two?_

***RING* *RING***

“Hello?” Amira said after answering her phone.

“ _Amira, where are you?! I need to get something from the jewelry store and you ran off somewhere with the key!_ ”

“Oh hey, Little Sis. I’m at Lidelle’s right now.”

“ _Why are you at Lidelle’s?!_ ”

“I needed something to drink. It’s so hot, it feels like the devil farted in my face.”

“ _I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that._ ”

“But you gotta admit. It was funny, right?”

“ ** _Just get over here!_** ”

“Fine. Be there in a few.” Amira hanged up and let out a sigh of annoyance. “ _Ugh! I gotta go back in the heat!_ ”

“Is it really that hot outside?” I asked.

“Like I said, we’re supposed to be getting cool breezes around this time of year. But yet, we have this damn scorching heat.”

“That is weird.”

***BUZZ***

“Huh? Hey, Ayumi just texted me. She said Akuma wants us down at the museum ASAP.”

“Huh? What for?” Ringo asked.

“Not sure. She didn’t say. But my guess is it’s something to do with this mysterious heat everyone’s complaining about.”

“I see. That could be it. We better get down there then. We’ll be back, Mother.”

“Okay, sweetie.”

“Come on, you two.” Ally said to Harpy and Seriri, who were still nuzzling each other the whole time.

“Huh? Hey, wait for us!” Harpy shouted.

“H-Harpy. Sl-Slow down.” Seriri whined as she tried to hold on to Harpy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say here. As this was a continuation of the last chapter. Although, I will stay this. After looking back through my files and seeing that I've worked on this story for a month straight, I've decided to give this story an official break for now. I'm satisfied with how much I've worked on it this year. 
> 
> In the meantime, Dream Land Invasion returns this week. The support for that story is insane. And I can’t ignore it much longer. So keep an eye out for it.
> 
> Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow the story. Thanks for reading. Later.


	21. Secrets of the Endless Summer

**Amitie’s POV**

 

“ ** _*pant* *pant*_** _W-We’re done…_ ”

“ _F-Finally done…_ ”

“ _Ja-ja-ja-jaan…_ ”

As of right now, Ayumi, Jarne, and I were laying down on the floor of the employee break room too weak and exhausted to move. Moving all those boxes in this weird heat nearly killed us.

“Oh come on, guys. It wasn’t that bad.” Yu said to us.

“ _Y-You’re only saying that because you’re a ghost, Yu._ ” Jarne complained.

“Hmm…maybe I am. Another reason to hate being alive, huh? **_*giggle*_** ”

“ _Wh-When I regain all my energy, I am going to punch you._ ”

“Can’t really do that since I’m a ghost, Jarne.”

“ _Grr…_ ”

“You three do know that there are chairs right, **KUMA!** ” Akuma asked as he entered the room as saw us on the floor.

“ _Yeah…but we were too tired to actually sit down. So we collapsed on the floor._ ” I said.

“ _G-Geez, Gramps._ ” Ayumi said. “ _You really are brutal when it comes to work. How did Mom go through this?_ ”

“Well, for starters… **she didn’t call me Gramps, MA KUMA!** ”

“Not seeing the fun in that…”

“Hey, Akuma.” I jumped in after regaining my breath. “Before Ayumi says something she’ll regret later…”

“Hey!” Ayumi got insulted.

“…What did you find out about my hat?”

“Ah, yes. The hat. I did figure out what happened, but I must have everyone here first before I can reveal the cause.”

“Everyone?” We all asked.

“Is it that bad?”

“I rather not say. At least not now. Gather everyone first, then I shall reveal the truth behind this strange heat, **MA, KUMA, KUMAAAA!!!** ”

I honestly had a bad feeling about this. Could this Rainbow Puyo Hat be the cause of this strange heatwave? And why does Akuma want to wait until everyone is here?

I guess I have no choice but to do what Akuma asked.

“Alright. We’ll start calling everyone.” I said as I brought out my phone.

“Meet me in my office when you’re done. And tell the others the same thing, **KUMA!** ”

 

After Ayumi and I had made the phone calls and texts, I decided I would wait near the entrance for everyone to show up (I was **NOT** about to go outside again). And by “everyone”, I mean the only people we had in our contacts. Meaning…

Raffina

Lidelle

Ally

Rafisol

Arle

Peruvis

Mom

…and that’s about it.

I don’t have either Sig or Klug’s number ( ** _not because I’m a lesbian_** ). And I’m pretty sure Feli will be with either Raffina or Rafisol. And no doubt Chu will be with Sig.

“Hey, Ami.” Raffina said as she entered inside the museum.

"Hey, Raffi." I replied with a smile. We looked around to make sure no one was near us, then we quickly kissed each other on the lips. We were still a little scared from what Schezo said a few days ago. So we were learning to keep our affection under control. In public, I mean. Inside one of our houses is a whole different story.

“So what did Akuma want for us to come here so suddenly?”

“Well…it’s about the Rainbow Puyo Hat.”

“ ** _*sigh*_** Again? What did it do this time?”

“Well…”

“Hey, guys.”

Right when I was about to explain to Raffina, the other’s showed up. Lidelle and Ally first showed up. With Harpy and Seriri, for some reason. Lidelle said that Amira brought them over there to escape the heat. Which made Raffina understand why she was over there.

Right behind them were Arle, Sig, Chu, Peruvis, and…Chetta? I guess she spent the night with Chu or something. The two of them seem to be great friends.

And then bringing up the rear were Feli and Rafisol. Like with Chu and Chetta, I’ve noticed that they’ve become great friends too. I think this is the first time Rafisol’s made a friend on her own. I think. I don’t really remember.

“Sorry for the inconvenience, everyone.” I said. “It’s just that there may be a cause for this sudden heatwave. Akuma believes that it’s because of the Rainbow Puyo Hat.”

“What? You’re saying your hat is the reason why it’s so damn hot outside?” Peruvis asked.

“Well…we don’t know that. Akuma wanted everyone here first before explaining anything.”

“Wait. What a Rainbow Puyo Hat?” Sig asked. He, Chu, Chetta, Harpy, and Seriri looked confused.

“Right. You guys don’t know about it.”

“It’s a **_really_** long story.” Arle said. “Let’s just leave it at that.”

“I guess.” The siblings answered.

“ ** _Meow…_** ”

“Akaineko? What’s with you?” Chetta asked her 2-dimensional red cat.

“ ** _Meow…MEOW!_** ”

“Huh? You sense something? But I don’t feel anything.”

“Maybe it’s just the hat.” Ally suggested. “Or maybe Phoenix.”

“ ** _Meow…_** ”

“He said it’s neither of those. He doesn’t know what the hat is, and Phoenix has a different power surge from whatever this is.”

“ ** _Meow meow…_** ”

“He says that it’s stronger than him too.”

“What?! Stronger than me?! That’s a load of crap!” Phoenix yelled as he came out of Peruvis’ back.

“ _Ooh. Someone’s jealous._ ” Peruvis teased.

“Shut it, you!”

“Do you feel it, Feli? You can sense other-worldly stuff with those sticks, can’t you?” Raffina asked her cousin.

“Okay, first off…they’re **dowsing rods!** Not sticks! And second, I, uh…don’t feel anything.”

“Really? Then it’s probably something only the cat can sense.”

“ **Meow! Meow!** ”

“ **D-Don’t say that, Akaineko!** ” Chetta yelled with a blushed face.

“What did he say?” Raffina asked, looking a little upset.

“N-Nothing! H-He didn’t say anything!”

“Just let it go, Raffi.” I said while calming her down.

“Hey, Amitie.” I heard Jarne call out my name as I turned around to face her. “Akuma’s asking what’s taking so long.”

“S-Sorry. We’re heading there now.”

“ **Jarne!** ” Harpy cheered.

“H-Hi, Jarne.” Seriri stuttered.

“Harpy and Seriri?! You guys are here, too?!”

“Yep! We came out of a weird mirror thingy!” Harpy said.

“Weird mirror thingy?”

“Another long story.” I said to her.

“I see.”

“Anyway, let’s head over to Akuma’s office. He’s waiting there.”

“Uh, hold on. Where’s the bathroom? I gotta go.” Feli asked.

“Oh. It’s down that hall over there.”

“ _Onee-chan. I gotta go, too._ ” Rafisol said to her sister.

“Really, Sis?”

Rafisol’s only response was a simple nod.

“Well when you both are done, head over to the library and then head for the far back. That’s where we’ll be.” I said.

“Okay, thanks.”

The rest of us left Feli and Rafisol behind as we went to the library side of the building to get to Akuma's office. I wasn't sure if my hat really caused this heatwave. Or any of the other stuff that happened. But I was about to find out, whether I like it or not.

 

**Feli’s POV**

 

“Are they gone?”

“ _Hmm…yep. They’re gone._ ”

“ ** _*sigh*_** Good. You can come out now.

"Whew. That was a close one. Almost got discovered by a cat of all things." Ecolo said as he appeared next to us.

“Why’d you even come back here, anyway?” I asked him.

“What do you think? After seeing what that hat did last night, I had to use it again for myself. The amount of fun I could have with that much power. It’ll be endless! **_*giggle*_** ”

“You were just going to use it for pranks?”

“Well, my material is getting stale, you know.”

“I don’t. And I don’t care, either.”

“Wow. _Mean._ ”

“Look, guys. We are in serious trouble. There’s no doubt in my mind that we caused this heatwave. Why else did the hat flew to the sky last night?”

“ _How did we managed to change the weather like this?_ ” Rafisol asked me.

"I'm not sure, Rafisol. I guess the love charm that I cast must've had a different reaction on the hat. What I do know is…we might have to come clean."

…

…

“ _Feli._ ”

“Yeah, Rafisol?”

“ _Are you happy?_ ”

“Huh?”

“ _We took the hat because you wanted to be happy like me. But we ended up doing something completely different and bad. I feel like it’s my fault for making you unhappy around me. Maybe then, this wouldn’t be happening._ ” I saw Rafisol starting to tear up like she was about to cry. I didn’t know that she could even feel guilty. But I knew that I had to stop her from crying.

Or else I would cry, too.

I grabbed hold of Rafisol and embraced her in a tight hug. Not long after I started to float. But I didn't care. My friendship with Rafisol was way more important than being a few feet off the ground.

“Rafisol…” I said after a few seconds of silence. “This isn’t any of your fault. I know I sad that I was jealous of your happiness, but that was a mistake. I didn’t want you to think that you’re the reason I feel this way. It’s not.”

 I then started hugging her tighter than before. More like how she hugged me last night in her bed.

“ _I just…I just want something good to happen to me. That’s all. Why can’t that happen to me? What am I doing wrong?_ ”

I said that I wasn’t going to cry…but I ended up crying anyway. I think this was the first time I’ve ever revealed something so personal about myself. But I’m glad that the first person I told was Rafisol. If I can trust someone to say something like that, it’ll be her.

“ _Feli._ ” Rafisol said. I looked up at her to see that she had a serious look on her face. Which was a rare sight for me.

“ _Feli. I promise._ ”

“H-Huh? Promise what?”

“ _I promise…I promise that I’ll make you happy somehow. You’re my best friend. And I don’t like it when my best friends are unhappy. I don’t know how right now, but I’ll make you happy again. I promise._ ”

What Rafisol just said…it blew my mind. I didn’t expect anything like that to come out of her mouth. But…it was sweet and touching. I felt my heart skip a few beats while trying to comprehend the words that I just heard from her.

I started hugging her even tighter than ever. Extremely grateful of the kind promise she made to me.

“ _Thank you…Rafisol._ ” I whispered to her.

When we finally broke off from the hug and after whipping off the tears from my face…

“Uh…where’s Ecolo?” I asked.

“Ow! Okay, okay! I won’t take the hat for myself! Just let me go!”

“ _That sounds like his voice._ ”

“Sounds like it came from the entrance. Come on, let’s go.”

“ _Okay, Feli._ ”

When we got back to the entrance, we saw Ecolo…but he was being arm twisted by a red-haired angel girl wearing a colorful sundress. Come to think of it, she looks really familiar.

“ _Ecolo._ " Rafisol called out.

“G-Guys! H-Help me out here! Floré’s gone total rage mode!”

“The only reason I keep going “total rage mode” is because you keep causing mischief! I bet you’re the reason why it’s so hot outside!”

“It’s. Not. Just. Me! _Ow!_ ”

“Hey, wait. Aren’t you the Student Council President?” I asked the angel girl.

“Yeah, that’s me.” She answered. “Oh, hey. It’s you two girls. From the first day of school incident. You two are seriously friends with Ecolo now?”

“ _Yeah._ ”

“More or less.”

“See?! I was with them! Now let me go, Floré!” Ecolo complained.

“ ** _*sigh*_** Fine.”

The angel let Ecolo’s arm free and he flew over to our side rubbing his arm in pain.

"I remember seeing you girls twice during that day, but I don't think we've formally met. I'm Floré Hoshino.”

“I’m Feli Kuromi.” I said.

“ _Rafisol_ _Kaneshiro._ ”

“Nice to meet you both. This went a **WHOLE** lot better than that day I met that spoiled rich girl. God, I can’t stand her.”

“Uh…that “spoiled rich girl” is my cousin.”

“Y-Your cousin?! You seriously put up with her?!”

“She just has a bit of a temper. Other than that, she’s a good person.”

“A “bit” is an overstatement.” Floré said while gaining annoyed look. I guess just thinking of her makes her pissed off.

_From one rival to the next. That’s my cousin for ya._

“So what are you doing here anyway, Floré?” I asked.

“Well…I figured that this strange heat was caused by Amitie’s Rainbow Puyo Hat. So I came here to see if she knows anything. Thing is, I’ve…never been to Primp before. So I was asking for directions when I stumbled across this place. That’s when I found Ecolo here.”

“Yeah. And gave me a painful greeting.” Ecolo added.

“You deserved it.”

“Geez. Why are you so mean, Floré?”

“Come to think of it, what did you mean when you said that it wasn’t just you?”

“So you’re going to ignore my question?”

“Yes. Now answer mine.”

“ ** _*ugh*_** ”

“Fine. Don’t. I bet you lying, anyway.”

“A-Actually, Floré…h-he’s right.” I said.

“Huh?”

"Th-The three of us took Amitie's hat last night and I used a charm on it for my own personal goals. But something else happened. As in, it started glowing and it flew to the sky. Then after a short while, it exploded like fireworks."

“Like fireworks?”

“ _More like a single giant one._ ” Rafisol added.

“I see. And you believe that what you did caused the heatwave?”

“No doubt about it.” I said. “And now, we have to tell Amitie and the others. Not sure how they’ll take it, though.”

“I see…” Floré said as she started putting all the information together in her thoughts.

“ _Are you going to be okay, Feli?_ ” Rafisol asked me.

“To be honest, Rafisol…no. I’m kinda scared of telling everyone. I didn’t tell you this, but I had a bad reputation back in my hometown. Now I feel like I’m going to have one here, too.”

“Geez, what you do? Blow up a building?” Ecolo asked.

“ **N-No!** M-More like…nearly destroying my house. Th-Thirty-six times.”

“What the hell? what were you trying to do?”

“Th-That’s personal girl stuff! You wouldn’t understand.”

“Fine. Be that way. I can just read your mind and find out myself.”

“ _You better not!_ ”

***POW***

“Ow!”

“Knock it off.” Floré said after hitting Ecolo in the head.

“Sheesh. So many killjoys in this town.”

“Anyway…Feli, you don’t have to tell them.”

“Huh? W-Wait, what?” I was confused and shocked.

“That Rainbow Puyo Hat…I doubt even Amitie herself knows its true power. Whatever that is. Sure, what you did was irresponsible. But that hat has powers unknown to the entire world.”

“ _Woah…_ ” Rafisol sounded amazed.

“Basically what I’m trying to say is…no one’s going to suspect that someone took it for their own use. And if someone does, your secrets safe with me.”

“ **R-Really?!** ” I shouted. “W-Wow! Thanks a bunch, Floré!”

“No problem. Just don’t tell anyone we had this chat. Especially not your… _cousin_.”

“You **_really_ ** don’t like her, do you?”

“I know I’m the Student Council President and all. And I **HAVE** to like and respect everyone. But I just can’t with that girl. She’s such a pain in the ass.”

“Two other people thought the same thing. But they ended up being her friends in the end.”

“Huh. Well, I don’t feel like that will happen with me anytime soon.”

“ _This is why you have no friends, Floré. ***giggle***_ ” Ecolo teased.

“ **Sh-Shut up, Ecolo!** ”

“Yo! Feli! You and Rafisol still out here?”

“They must be done with the meeting.” I said.

“Welp, this was fun. I’m outta here. See ya later, girls. **_*giggle*_** ” Ecolo said before disappearing from us.”

“H-Hey, Wait! Get back here!” Floré yelled.

“ _Bye, Ecolo._ ” Rafisol said.

“You’re not really helping, Rafisol.” I said to her.

“Geez, there you guys are. You missed everything.” Amitie said as her and the others came up to us.

“Yeah, sorry. We **_really_** had to go. Right, Rafisol?”

Rafisol gave a simple nod. Agreeing to the lie I made.

“I see.”

“Wait a minute! Why the hell are **_you_** here, you angelic nuisance?!” Raffina yelled.

“I don’t have to tell you a damn thing, rich ass! What I do on my own time is none of your business!”

“Well, you can take your “business” and get lost! Unless you wanna go the hard way!”

“You?! Threatening me?! You have no respect for authority figures, do you?! Someone oughta teach you some manners!”

“ ** _Grr…_** ”

“ ** _Grr…_** ”

_Woah. So intense._

“Guys! Knock it off! If any of you break anything, it’s coming out of my pay!” Amitie shouted at both girls.

“ ** _*sigh*_** Fine, Ami.”

“Now I supposed that you came all the way here because of the Rainbow Puyo Hat right, Floré?”

“Yeah, I did.” Floré answered. “This heatwave has been affecting all of Suzuran City as well. I figured that the hat did this.”

“ ** _*sigh*_** Yeah. It caused it. Along with the other stuff as well.”

“Woah, it’s in Suzuran, too?! Just how big is this heatwave anyway?!” Ayumi asked.

“Really big. It looks like the entire country is affected from what I saw on the news this morning.”

“ **Th-The entire country?!** ” I shouted in a panicked state of fear and guilt.

“Feli, you okay? you reacted pretty hard there?” Raffina asked.

“U-Uh…y-yeah. J-Just fine. It’s just…shocking that a hat did this.”

“I swear, my life keeps getting screwed over by hats. I think they have a grudge against me or something.” Amitie said.

“Oh, come on, Ami. at least it’s nothing like what the red one did.” Ally said.

“The red one?” Floré asked.

“That’s none of your business.” Raffina said. “Only people who don’t piss off others can know about it.”

“ _Why you little…_ ”

***SOUND OF A RINGTONE***

“ ** _*sigh*_** Now what?” Floré asked as she got her phone from her pocket. “Hello?”

“ ** _Floré-senpai!_** ”

“ **Gah!** Geez, Roco! I told you not to yell when on the phone!”

“ _Sorry,_ _Floré-senpai. But I can’t find Yoko anywhere. I’m lost and hungry. And I didn’t bring any sandwiches, either._ ”

“Wait, what? When did you get here?”

“ _I followed you._ ”

“ **Roco!** ”

“ _Sorry. But I really wanted to see Yoko._ ”

“Roco!” Harpy cheered as she flew over to Floré.

“ _Yoko! I’m lost! Where are you?!_ ”

“I’m inside this weird building thingy. Why are you in this square box?”

“ _Square box? I’m not in a square box. Am I?_ ”

“It looks square to me. That’s probably why you can’t find me.”

“ _Oh, no! Yoko! Get me out of this square box!_ ”

“Don’t worry, Roco! I’ll get you out of there!” Harpy yelled in a panicked state.

Then, without any warning to anyone, she smashed Floré’s phone onto the floor. Causing it to break into a bunch of tiny pieces.

"Roco? Roco?! Are you here?! I still can't see you!" Harpy said as she started rummaging through the pieces of the broken phone.

“ **H-Harpy! You just broke my phone!** ” Floré shouted. Clearly upset.

…

…

“What’s a phone?”

“ ** _*Depressed sigh*_** ” Floré got onto the floor on both knees staring at her now destroyed phone. Her angel wings were down flat on the ground and her halo was slowly going dim.

I could hear Raffina giggling to herself. Clearly enjoying Floré’s sorrow. But her enjoyment didn’t last long. Because Amitie had elbowed her in the side. Causing her to wince in pain from her injuries.

Then I heard Rafisol giggle next to me. Her monotone makes it sound creepy, but I have the same problem. So I’ve gotten used to it.

“You find this funny?” I asked her.

“ _Yeah. Don’t you?_ ”

“Well…yeah, it’s kinda funny.”

“ _Feli. You’re smiling._ ”

“Huh?” I felt my face and realized that I was in fact smiling. “Wow. I am smiling.”

“ _So you’re happy now?_ ”

I looked at Rafisol for a second, then looked away. But not before I grabbed her hand and held it tight. I felt her hand return the same grip I was giving her. Which gave me a warm and relaxed feeling inside me.

“Yeah, Rafisol. I’m happy now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally returns! The continuation is now a go. I still going with my 50 chapter endpoint. But if I'm not satisfied with it by then…then I'm willing to write a 4th entry in the series.
> 
> Again, that’s IF I feel like the story’s not finished by chapter 50.
> 
> Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow the story. Thanks for reading. Later.


	22. The Big Move

**Arle’s POV**

 

“ **No way! Seriously?!** ”

“Yeah. I’m serious.”

It was the next day and I had just told Amitie and the others that I’m moving in with Sig. To be honest, I had a few urges to not tell them. As I didn’t want to hear more stereotypes, teasing, or both at the same time.

But the response I got was…not what I expected.

“Well, way to go, Arle!”

“Yeah, yeah…wait, what?” I was shocked by what Amitie said to me.

“I mean you’re finally making a big move in your relationship with Sig.”

“W-Well, I won’t exactly call it “big” or anything. I-I don’t even have that much stuff.” I started blushing.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“We noticed that you and Sig haven’t been around each other lately. Do this, and that problem will be solved.” Ally said. “ _And **other** things…_ ”

“ _Oh, yes, Ally. **Other** things are sure to happen._” Amitie agreed with a smile. Then the two girls started to giggle with each other.

_I knew I had a bad feeling about this…_

“ _So you’re really moving, Arle?_ ” Rafisol asked me.

“Yeah, I am. But don’t feel sad, Rafisol. I’ll still come by and visit. And besides, it’s starting to become crowded in here, don’t you think?”

Rafisol thought for a moment, then gave a simple nod to my question.

“Alright, then. Guess I better go pack.”

“Wait, you’re moving today?” Ally asked.

“Well, yeah. The sooner the better. And I don’t even have much to pack. Just clothes, two pairs of shoes, my backpack, and my stuffed fox thing.”

“It’s a kitsune, Arle.” Amitie said.

“Yeah, that’s what I said. Stuffed fox thing.”

Amitie facepalmed herself before standing up and resting her hand on my shoulder.

“You’re really going to struggle in school, Arle.”

“Yeah. Big time.” Ally added.

“ **H-Hey!** ”

 

After getting insulted about my knowledge of this world, I went to my soon-to-be old room and started packing my things. Like I said, I don’t have much stuff. So packing it all only took about 10 minutes.

“There. Finished.” I said while (figuratively) patting myself on the back.

“W-Wow. This is…”

I looked behind me to see Sig standing at the entrance to the room looking around it with a look of total shock.

“Hey, you. What are you doing here?” I asked while giving him a hug.

“I came to help out a little. But I…didn’t think it was **this** much.”

“No, no, no. This stuff’s Amitie’s.”

“ **ALL** of it?”

“Yeah. She loves stuffed animals.”

“Yeah, no kidding. Isn’t Raffina supposed to be the girly one?”

“She says she isn’t, but she’s just as girly.”

“I see.”

“Anyway, this is my stuff here.”

“Just that?”

"Well, I've only been here for like 4 months. And most of my own stuff is back in my world."

“Yeah, true.” Sig said with a shrug. “You ready?”

“Yep! So ready! I’m about to move in with my boyfriend!” I cheered.

…

…

“A-And Chu.”

“R-Right. And Chu.”

_We keep forgetting about her a lot._

 

The goodbyes weren’t really that serious. Well, most of them weren’t. Rafisol felt really sad that I won’t be living in the same house as her anymore. Luckily, Ally explained to her that we’ll still be friends. And that I’m not going away forever.

_Though, I do wish I could go back to my own world sometimes…_

Right now, Sig and I were walking together to his house. In this unbearable heatwave. Akuma told us that there’s no known end to this heat. It could be months, years, or even decades until it goes away. And despite what Floré said about affecting the entire country (whatever that is), only those who were affected by the Puyo Hats in some way know about its true cause. Other people will see this as a part of global warming.

Again, whatever that is.

“ ** _*ugh*_** _It’s so hot. Is this really an endless heatwave?_ ” Sig asked.

“That’s what Akuma said. Weren’t you listening?”

“I think I fell asleep midway through.”

“ ** _*giggle*_** Of, course you did. No doubt with your eyes open, too.”

“You’re seriously going to bring that up again?”

“Sorry, sorry.”

Sig then looked and then continued to stare at me for a while. Not only was it making me uncomfortable, but I was also starting to blush.

“Wh-What?” I asked.

“You know now that I’ve noticed, how the hell are you not sweating right now?”

“O-Oh that…” I started calming down. “That’s because I got this spell that cools me off.”

“Geez. When were you going to tell me such a thing?”

“Sorry. I forgot. I could cool you off right now if you want.”

“Right now?”

“Sure…”

“That’s great.”

“…I just need to blast your face with ice real quick.” I said with a smile.

Sig then stopped walking and stared at me again. This time, with a look that makes me believe that he thinks I’m a nutcase.

“Are you trying to kill me?” He asked.

“What? No, dummy. I’m saying that I’ll just use my Ice Storm spell and it’ll cool you off.”

“Yeah, but on my face? Why there of all places?”

“Well, it doesn’t really matter where you use it on. It works no matter what.”

“So again, why my face?”

“Because it’s cute.”

“That’s a horrible answer.”

“W-Well, it’s just easier okay? Where I chose to do it was really risky.”

“ _Really?_ I doubt it wasn’t as risky.”

“Y-You don’t understand.”

“ _Really? Then where was it?_ ”

I then started to blush again as I tried to have the answer come out of my mouth. I didn’t think I would ever say this word to my boyfriend (or any boy, for that matter). So my nerves were wracking up like crazy.

But if it’ll prove my point, then I don’t have a choice.

“ _I-It was…u-under my shirt. A-Above my…br-breasts._ ”

“ _O-Oh._ ” Was Sig’s only response.

For a good while, we just stared at each other and then looked away with extremely blushed red faces. We stood there for so long, that the sun was starting to pelt down on us. So we went over to a nearby tree to cool off.

Physically and mentally.

“H-Hey…sorry for sounding so nonchalantly about it.” I said after who knows how long we stayed silent.

“ ** _*sigh*_** It’s fine.”

“You know, I really did mean it when I said your face is cute.”

“Then why do you want to blast ice on it?”

“Don’t you want to cool off? I mean this heatwave **_is_** never-ending remember?”

Sig thought about it for a second before facepalming himself in an annoyed “I give up” kind of way.

“Fine. Do it.”

“Yay!” I jumped up in extreme happiness. “Soon, we’ll be the **_coolest_** couple in town! **_*giggle*_** ”

“Really? Was that pun necessary?”

"Yes, it was. Now shut up and stay still." I said as I got myself ready to perform the spell. I then placed my hand in front of Sig's face and took a deep breath.

“ **Ice Storm!** ”

I blasted a chilly breeze from my hand into Sig’s face. He soon covered it with both normal and demon hand as the effects started to wear off.

…

…

“Huh. I feel…really cool.” He said.

“See? Nothing to worry about. And now we can be…” Sig quickly coved my mouth with his hand while having an annoyed look on his face.

“Please. For God’s sake. Do **NOT** make that pun again.”

“Why? Do you not like puns?”

“I like them. You’re just not funny.”

“ **Hey!** ” I felt insulted.

“Sorry, Arle. It’s the truth.”

“ **Hmph.** Whatever. Let’s just get to your house before I decided to freeze you whole.”

“Y-You’re kidding about that, right?” Sig asked.

I didn’t answer and instead kept walking down the block to the house. Purposely teasing him for that insult he just made.

“A-Arle? Y-You are kidding, right? Arle? Arle!” Sig began to panic.

**_*giggle*_ ** _I kinda feel sorry. But at the same time, I don't._

 

I eventually did tell Sig that I was joking about freezing him, and he calmed down as a result.

We finally reached our destination and I began staring at the house in front of me. Currently having a hard time believing that this was actually happening.

“Arle? What’s wrong?” Sig asked as he stood next to me.

“Huh? Oh, nothing. It’s just…we’re actually doing this. You know…moving in together.”

“Oh yeah. We really are doing this, huh?”

“It feels like only yesterday that I first met you. You were pretty weird back then. And still are, too.”

“Oh, look. The girl who thought butterflies could talk is calling me weird. How ironic.”

“H-Hey. No fair. You brought that up on purpose.”

“Huh. Maybe I did.” Sig said with a smirk.

“Jerk.” I said while giving him a light punch in the arm.

“Alright, fine. Shall we go in?”

“ ** _*giggle*_** Yes. Let’s.” I said with glee. But as Sig opened the door, something came to mind.

“Hey, wait. Aren’t you supposed to carry me inside in a cradle position or something?” I asked.

“Th-That’s only if we get married, Arle.” Sig answered with a blushed-red face.

“ **M-Married?!** ” I then started blushing from thinking of what if that actually happened. Me…marry Sig…I-It wouldn’t be bad…right?

“Who’s getting married?” Peruvis asked as she came up to the front door. Eating what looked like a real meaty sandwich.

“Why are you in my house?” Sig asked.

“I was hungry, alright? And don’t change the subject. I heard you two just now. Plan on getting hitched, huh? _I wonder if it’s because…_ ”

“ **No!** ” We both shouted.

“Aw, come on, you two.” Phoenix joined the conversation. “You don’t need to hide the fact that you’re screwing each other.”

“ **WE’RE NOT!!!** ” Our faces were bright-red at this point.

“Fine, whatever.”

“Shigu! Aruru!” Chu cheered as she came up to hug us.

Well…tried to. I backed away once I saw that she had her pet snake around her neck.

“Aruru. What’s wrong?” Chu asked me.

“Ch-Chu. You’re gonna have to put the snake down.”

“But if I do that, he’ll probably run off again and I’ll have to find him.”

“He does that?”

“A lot more than you think.” Sig said.

_Venom’s a lot like Carby, in a way…_

“W-Well…don’t you have like a cage or something to put him in?”

“Aruru. Are you terrified of snakes?” Chu asked.

“W-Well, I wouldn’t say “terrified”. M-Maybe a little scared.”

"You don't need to be scared. Venom's completely harmless."

_Yeah, but that name…_

“It’s true.” Peruvis added. “He’s just a snake with a weird-ass appetite.”

“Much like you, Peruvis.” Sig said.

“ **Hey!** ”

“But really, Arle. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Well…okay. If you guys say so.” I was still uneasy about it. I’ll have to see this snake’s weird behavior for myself (as much as I didn’t want to).

“S-So where do I sleep?” I asked.

“Oh, yeah. There’s an extra room in the back that we don’t use. Right now we’re having it being cleaned out. Chu, did the maid show up yet?”

“Maid?” Peruvis and I asked.

“Yeah, she did. She’s still cleaning it.” Chu answered. “She’s really good at it, but she herself is kinda weird.”

“Weird?” Sig asked.

“She kinda takes it too seriously. Like she has OCD or something.”

_A maid with OCD? Why does that sound familiar?_

“Sig, what kinda of maid did you get?” Peruvis asked him.

“I dunno. I saw her ad around the plaza and thought she would work out.”

“She may have OCD. What part of that sounded fine to you?” Phoenix asked.

“Uh…”

“Alright, I’m done.”

“That’s her now.” Chu said.

“Oh, I’ve got to see this.” Peruvis said with a tiny smirk.

We soon saw the maid come out into the hallway carrying a mop in her right hand. Everyone was interested in seeing her. But I was more surprised than anything. The outfit she wore, being a red dress with a white apron over it, brown boots, and a lacey headband, were all too familiar. No doubt it was the same person.

_Holy crap! It really is her!_

“K-Kikimora?!”

"Arle?! Wow! It really is you! I didn't recognize you with how you dyed your hair."

“You dyed your hair?” The other four asked.

“W-Well…yeah, a long time ago.” I nervously responded. “B-But that’s not important right now. Kikimora, what are you doing here?”

“Wait, you know her?” Sig asked.

“Yeah. Kikimora’s from my world and she’s pretty much obsessed with cleaning. Which is why people believe that she has OCD.”

“I don’t have OCD!” Kikimora yelled. “It’s not my fault that the world is a filthy place and needs a good scrub down!”

“Yeah, but most people don’t clean beaches with a mop.”

“W-Well someone had to. That place was dirty.” Kikimora blushed with embarrassment while looking away from us.

“ _Right._ ”

_She totally has OCD._

“A-Anyway…I said I was done. Where’s my pay?”

“Fine. Here.” Sig pulled out his wallet and took out a few bills to give to Kikimora. She looked at it with a huge confused look on her face.

“The hell is this?” She asked.

“It’s Yen. It’s what we use in this world.”

“Yen? What’s a Yen? You weirdos don’t have any Credits or Gold or gems that could destroy the universe or anything?”

“ **And you’re calling US weirdos?!** ” Sig and Peruvis yelled.

“Kikimora. We need to talk.” I said while grabbing and then pulling her arm outside.

“H-Hey! Wait, Arle! I still didn’t get paid!”

"I'll pay you later. Just come on." I finally got out of the house and started closing the door behind me. "I'll be back, guys."

“Uh…okay?”

They all looked confused (Sis and Peruvis were still a little mad), but I’ll have to explain it to them later. Before Kikimora starts cleaning random stuff outside.

_And yet, she keeps denying it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much really to say. Other than the fact that Kikimora is one of the five final characters to be added to this series. I know I said three, but there were two more that I completely forgot about that were also planned for a while. Since Tsu even. So there’s that.
> 
> You know what to do if you like the story. I’m getting tired of writing that every time. Thanks for reading.


	23. Witch Vs. Maid/Pocket Love of Puyo Puyo 2

**Still Arle’s POV**

 

“Wait, hold on. You’re saying that I was brought here to a completely different world…because of a hat?” Kikimora asked me as we eventually found a spot in the park to sit and I explained everything to her.

“Yep. Pretty much. And you’re not the only one, either. We believe that Jarne and Mandrake got her the same way too.”

“Whoa, what? Jarne and Mandrake? That’s really odd.”

“Yeah. Especially Mandrake. That hat is to supposedly do good things, yet it brought her here. The hat is a lie.”

“Geez, Arle. You’re really proud of hating on a little kid like that.”

“I-I-I don’t hate Mandrake. Sh-She’s just a bit of a pain. Y-You know, like Draco.”

“Oh, yeah. Those two are quite similar.”

“See? I don’t hate her. I can never hate kids. But I…do know one girl who does hate Mandrake. Although, she kinda has her reasons.”

“I see.” Kikimora said after shrugging the whole thing off.

_Although, I can't really decide which is worse. An idiot, or a brat._

"So is this "Rainbow Puyo Hat" the reason why it's so damn hot right now?"

"Yeah. Although, we don't know how that happened. All we know is that it may never end."

“Never-ending?! God, why did that stupid hat bring me here?! I swear once I get my pay, I’m going back!”

“You can’t go back, Kikimora.” I said while trying to get her to sit back down.

“Huh? Why the hell not?”

“Because a whole bunch of us are stuck in this world.”

“Really? That hat screwed you over, too?”

“Well…no. it was actually a mirror.”

“A mirror?” She looked confused.

“Long story short, it brought a couple of us here without warning. Myself, Schezo, Harpy, _someone else_ , Rulue, Draco, and Seriri.”

“Geez, that many?”

“Plus two more. Zoh Daimaoh, who apparently owned the hat when it was five separate ones. And Satan, who used one of them to fulfill his desires. Really stupid desires.”

“Damn. That’s a lot of people.”

“Yeah. It really is.”

“By the way, Arle. You whispered “someone else” a little while back. Who’s this someone else?”

_Dammit! I was hoping she wouldn’t notice!_

“Well, I, uh…do you **_really_** want to know?” I asked. Hoping it would change her mind.

But it didn’t.

In fact, it only got her more curious.

“Wait a second… **is it her?! Is Witch here?!** ” Kikimora started to yell.

“Uh…” Was all I could say.

“ **I knew it! She IS here! That son of a bitch! When I find her…** ”

“K-Kikimora! Calm down! People are staring!”

“You don’t understand, Arle! Ever since she disappeared, I had this raincloud over my head, endlessly dumping rain on me for the past 4 months! I knew it was her doing! And vowed to kick her ass the moment I saw her smug-ass face again!”

_Damnit, Witch. I told you she’ll be pissed._

“Now now, Kikimora. Let’s just calm down and…”

"Oh! You enjoyed my little **_present_** now did you, you blonde piece of ****?”

“ _Oh, no._ ” I said to myself. Nearly about to cry.

Standing behind us was Witch. Laughing really loud so that Kikimora would be able to hear. And she did.

Though I wish she didn’t.

“ ** _present_?! That ** “ **present** ” **soiled all of my clothes, you ass!** ”

“ ** _Ohhohoho!_ Oh, God! I wish I was there to see that! Seeing you soaking wet, your bra and panties exposed for all to see! I bet you were the laughing stock of the entire world! _Ohhohoho!_** ”

“ ** _You goddamn little…_** ” I then noticed Kikimora’s broom had started glowing and she brought it in front of her with the tip pointing at Witch.

“ **Soap Bomb!** ” She shouted. A bunch of soap bubbles appeared above Witch’s head, forming into a giant one, and soon after burst on its own. Spilling gallons of water and soap onto Witch. Her bra and panties were now visible because of that.

And all I could do was facepalm at the whole thing.

“ _Oh, you little bitch!_ **_I’ll make you ******* pay for that!_** ” Witch shouted in anger.

“ **Come at me, ************! I’ll wipe your ********-ass face to the ******* ground for all the **** you put me through!** ”

“Guys, please!” I said while trying to break up the no doubt deadly fight. But I was ignored.

“ **Oh, aren’t you ******* cocky! I’ll make you beg for the ****** life you hold dear so much!** ”

“ **Well, right back at ya, ****face!** ”

“ _Guys…_ ” I said nervously.

Both of their brooms were now glowing intensively and extremely threatening like. I knew what was coming, and I also knew that I was going to die. Which only made me cry. Out of fear for my life, and sadness because I’ll never see Sig again.

“ ** _*sniff*_** _Sig…I’m sorry._ ” I whispered to myself.

“ **BIG BANG!** ”

“ **COLOSSAL CLEAR!** ”

_Quick Note: For this scene, imagine the explosion so big that it destroyed the entire park and everything in it. Don’t worry, no one died. But it does get worse for Arle from this point on. Read on and you’ll see._

 

**Chapter 23.5 – Pocket Love of Puyo Puyo 2**

 

**Schezo’s POV**

 

“ ** _*sigh*_** I can’t believe I’m actually wearing this.”

I was in the sweet comfort of my dark cave looking at myself through the reflection on my sword. What I meant when I said that last statement was that I was currently wearing clothes I bought when I went to that giant mall place with Witch the other day.

It was, to put it in words…a mix between “bitter-sweet” and “pure and utter hell”.

Long story short, I ended up buying a few things. A black t-shirt and a pair of black…"jeans". Or so those workers said it was. Also, these white & grey shoes looked pretty nice.

“ _Wow, Schezo. Look really good in that. A lot less like a creep._ ”

“ _How does dressing like a swordsman make me look like a creep?!_ ”

“ _I dunno. It just does. ***giggle***_ ”

“ _Hilarious._ ”

That was the conversation we had right after I put this weird outfit on. It looked like she was jokingly teasing me. And I even called her out on it. But she said she was serious and that I really did look good. Only a part of me still didn’t believe her, but I still thanked her for the compliment.

But there was still one problem with these new clothes…

“ ** _*sigh*_** Now it’s going to be a huge pain to carry my sword around. Maybe there’s a place around here that sells sword holsters or something.”

“ _Schezo…_ ”

“Huh? What was that?” I panicked once I heard a strange voice echo through the cave.

“ _Schezo…_ ”

_It’s coming. From my left side. I must advance on this with caution…_

“ _Schezo…_ ”

“ _Expose yourself_ , vile fiend!” I yelled while pointing my sword in the direction the noise was coming from. “Unless you want me to _grab you by the most special spot_ and _score on you infinitely_!”

“ _Schezo…_ ” The voice got louder as it got closer towards me. I was prepared to attack this intruder and send it back to once it came.

Until…

“ ** _Schezo!_** ”

“Huh? Arle?”

“ ** _Schezo!_** ” Arle had latched onto me and started crying over my shoulder. She was nearly burned to a crisp and smelt like burned toast. I knew that she’s dealt with injuries in the past. But nothing to this extent.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Arle! What the hell happened to you?!” I asked as I pulled her off me.

“ _Schezo… **I need help!**_ ”

“Huh? You need **_my_** help? With what?”

Arle looked a bit hesitant to say (or maybe she was too tired from the 3rd degree burns all over her body). But she managed to spill it out anyway.

“ _I-It’s Witch. Sh-She’s in jail._ ”

“What?! How did she get in jail?!”

“ _Kikimora._ ”

“I see…wait, Kikimora is here?”

“ _Yeah. And the two of them got into another fight. This time, though…they each cast their most powerful spell and blew up the park. The police came by and arrested them both. And now I need something called bail money to get them out._ ”

“So you’re first thought was to come to me?”

“ _I couldn’t go to anyone else. Draco, Harpy, and Seriri are useless in this situation. I don’t know where Jarne, Mandrake, and Zoh are. And if I go to Rulue and Satan, Lidelle, Ally, and Yumi will know and no doubt tell the others. You’re basically my only hope._ ”

_She sounds serious…_

"Arle. I wish I could help. But I went to that giant mall with Witch a few days back and bought these clothes to look "less like a creep", to put it in her words. I barely have enough to buy food."

“ _Oh. I see._ ” Arle then went silent as she looked at me with her tired, weary eyes. “Well, you do look good. A lot less like a pervert.”

“Unfortunately, you still look like a tomboy.” I insulted her back.

“Hey!”

“Hello? Is anyone in here?” We heard another voice.

“Oh, great. More intruders.”

“Cool it, Schezo. Let me handle this.” Arle whispered to me. “Who’s there?”

"Oh, Arle. Is that your voice I'm hearing?" The owner of the voice soon revealed itself. Turning out to be someone I barely knew.

“Huh? Sara?”

“Who?” I asked.

“She’s uh…a teacher at my school.”

“I see…”

“Also she’s Raffina’s mother.”

“Huh?!” I took a look at the woman standing in front of us. And she did look a lot like Raffina. Only older…and taller…and, uh…bigger. In a certain spot.

“I…I think I see it now.” I said.

“Wow, Arle. To be in a deep dark dank cave with a boy…are you two an item?” The woman named Sara asked.

“N-No, Sara. Schezo’s just a friend. A really old one, but still a friend.”

“Did you had to bring that up?” I asked in an annoyed tone.

“Not everyone has a friend as old as you.”

**_*sigh*_ ** _She has a point…_

“Well, that’s a bummer. He’s really handsome-looking.”

_H-Handsome?_

I then started growing a small smirk on my face while casually leaning on my sword.

“Well…they do call me The Gorgeous Man Who Defiles The Gods.” I said.

“ _Ooh…_ ”

***POW***

“Ow!”

“Knock it off, you douchebag.” Arle said after hitting me hard in the head. “Anyway…what are you even doing here, Sara?”

“Well, I was just sleeping in the park when I heard this loud explosion. Then I followed the smell of burning flesh to here where I heard you gasping for air about a friend stuck in the clink. So I got curious and continued to spy on you guys.”

…

…

“Are you sure this is Raffina’s mother?” I asked Arle.

“Yeah. I don’t believe it either, but that’s her mother.”

“I see…”

“So what’s your point, Sara?”

“My point is, I’ll pay the bond to get your friend out.”

“ **R-Really?!** ” We both shouted.

“Sure, why not? I got enough money.”

“B-But it’s two people we’re trying to get out.” Arle said.

“And they tend to argue a lot.” I added.

“No problem. It’s like that old saying, “Money is something you got to spend in case you die.”.”

“Pretty sure no one says that.”

“They don’t. I just made it up.”

…

…

“ _Right…_ ” Was all I was able to say.

_This is **seriously** Raffina’s mother?_

“So. Are we going or what?”

“W-Will Raffina be okay with this?” Arle asked.

“ ** _*Pssh*_** I don’t need my daughter’s permission to spend money. I’m the one who earned it all.”

“From what?”

…

“I forgot.”

“Right. Of course. Let’s just go already. I want to stop smelling like a barbeque.”

“I thought it was burning flesh.” I said.

“Don’t encourage her.”

 

**_*LATER…*_ **

“Th-Thanks for coming to get me. It was kinda nerve-wracking in there.” Witch said to me as we were walking to her shop.

“Unbelievable. Just one fight with Kikimora and you both destroy the entire park.”

“I-It wasn’t my fault! Kikimora always starts it! She pisses me off to no end! And now thanks to her, I got a criminal record!”

"You're only on probation. It'll go away once you go 6 months without causing any more damage."

“But 6 months, though…”

“Be lucky they didn’t throw your ass in prison for arson! You blew up a public place! To the point where there’s no more grass!”

“ _R…Right._ ” Witch hung her head down in shame. And for the first time in my life, I actually felt guilty about something.

“Hey. I’m sorry for yelling.”

“No. You’re right. I was too reckless. Nearly burned Arle to death, too. I should be more careful.”

“I’ve been wondering… how is it that you and Kikimora hate each other so much?”

…

Witch went silent for a bit while trying to look away from me. Whatever it was must be really personal to her. I was thinking that I’ve overstepped my boundaries.

But then…

“Well, you see…Kikimora and I go way back. As in, we were in school together.”

“Really now?”

“In fact…we were…kinda sorta…b-best friends.”

“ **Huh?! You two were friends?!** ” I shouted in total shock.

“Yeah. Shocking, isn’t it?”

“Witch, how the hell did you and Kikimora go from best friends to each other’s psychopathic killer?”

“ _Psychopathic killer_?” Witch got insulted.

“Just answer my question.”

“Fine, whatever.” She then pouted. “Basically, what happened was…the both of us were working on a special project in class one day and…it failed badly.”

“How badly?”

“ _Well…_ to the point where we destroyed the entire school.”

I went silent after hearing that confession. I literally had no idea how to respond to that. The only words that came to mind were…

“Witch…what the hell?”

“I-It was an accident! I wasn’t trying to blow up the school or something like that!”

“Okay, okay. I believe you. So what happened after that?”

“Well…after we got found out, we both got kicked out of the school and were banned from practicing magic. We both blamed each other for ruining each other’s life. And the sheer hatred started from there.”

“Banned? From practicing magic? So is that why you make potions?”

“Yeah. Pretty much. I use those as a way to emulate magic powers. Drinking one every day before I do anything. But in reality, I’m powerless. And I’ve been living this lie for nearly 15 years.”

“Wow.”

“And I don’t even know how Kikimora has powers. Probably doing the same thing I’m doing. We’re both lucky that we’re not back home anymore. Or else…let’s just say, the punishment wouldn’t be good.”

“I see. And you blame Kikimora for all this?”

“ **Yeah! She ruined my life! And I can never forgive her for it! I know it sounds so ******* selfish! But I don’t give a ****! I’m nothing because of her! NOTHING!** ”

Witch then started crying hard as she covered her face on a nearby wall. To be honest, I do think she's selfish. Blaming your failure on someone else is pitiful in my eyes. The number of times I've seen that while gathering power from other people only made me less remorseful for taking their powers.

But with Witch…something feels different. As in I actually care about her problems. I'm not sure how that happened. She and I weren't on good terms until we came to this world. But ever since that day at the ice cream place, I've felt…compassionate for her.

_Ugh, gross. I almost puked in my mouth from saying that._

Look, my point is…I do kinda feel sorry for her.

“Hey. Witch.”

“ ** _*sniff*_** _What?_ ” She turned to face me. Her eyes were all red and puffy from the excessive crying from earlier.

“I…believe you.”

“ _Wh-What?_ ”

“I believe you, alright? I believe you when you say that it’s all Kikimora’s fault. Don’t make me say it again.”

“ _S-Schezo…_ ”

“Aw, geez. Don’t go crying on me aga-”

“ **YOU’RE THE BEST!!!** ” Witch suddenly grabbed me and squeezed my body as tight as she could. Which was surprisingly really tight. I could barely breathe from it all.

“H-Hey! L-Let go! I…can’t…breathe…”

“O-Oh right. Sorry about that.” Witch said as she finally let me go. “Hey, you’re wearing the outfit we bought together!”

“You’re now noticing?”

“Well, I just got out of jail. I _was_ really tense.”

“ ** _*sigh*_** Fair enough.”

“You really do look good in it. Less like a pervert.”

“Again. That makes no sense.”

“Yeah, you’re right. You’re still staring at my boobs, you pervert.”

“ **Tch! I was not!** ”

“Then why you’re blushing?”

“I…was…uh…” I had no excuse.

“ ** _*giggle*_** I’m just messing with you. Seeing you fluster up really made me feel better.”

“Gee. Glad I could help.” I said sounding annoyed and insulted.

We were walking for so long that we just realized that we were standing in front of Witch’s shop. It’s pretty tacky. But then again, I live in a cave. So I can’t judge.

“Well, we’re here. I’m going home. Try not to destroy anything else.” I said as I started walking away. But then I felt a grip on my arm. And turned to see Witch holding on to it.

“Hey, wait.” She said. “Do you wanna…you know…come inside? I can give you something to eat.”

“Huh?” I was confused.

“Well, it’s going to be a long walk to that cave of yours. You could use some more energy, right?”

“Well…” I thought about it for a second. “I guess you’re right. But for a little while, though.”

“Great! I got this thing in the back that really tastes good! The people here call it “pizza”.”

“Pizza? Sounds stupid.”

“You think everything’s stupid. That’s why you’re such a loner.”

“ **Tch!** I’m not a loner!”

“Yeah, yeah. Just come in already, you perverted loner. ** _Ohhohoho!_** ”

“Quit calling me that!” I said as I chased Witch inside her shop. Her laughter was the only reason I didn’t use my dark magic on her.

At least…I think it’s the only reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually taking it easy now between stories. Took the day off from writing in general two days ago. Not as tired as before. But it’s still a little draining.
> 
> Taking another day off. Act 4 of Feli’s Existence is currently in progress. Might be up on Saturday by the latest. Thanks for reading.


	24. Ally's Nemesis

**Peruvis’ POV**

 

“ _Ugh. So tight…_ ”

“Still with that tight shirt, huh? Wonder if your jugs will bust out midday?”

“ **D-Don’t jinx it, you ass!** ”

“Geez. I’m just saying. You don’t have to scream like a banshee.”

“Gah!”

It was Monday morning of the second week of school. Since this heatwave is going to be a thing for possibly the rest of our lives, the school has let us wear our summer uniforms from now on. Which is a good thing for me. Because if I kept wearing the other one, my jugs might have been seen through for sure.

But it’s also bad. Mainly because this one’s the same size as the other on. I filled out a request to get a size change, but they said that it will take 3 weeks for it to come. So I’m stuck with this until then.

“But still, though. A simple dress shirt with a tie? Looks weird as hell.” Phoenix said.

“Hey! Girls can wear ties! It’s not exclusively to boys, you know.”

“Who said I thought that? It looks weird as hell on boys, too.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re a soul.”

“Say what you want.  My point still stands.”

“Tch. Whatever.”

“ _Morning._ ” We looked over to see Raffina staggering over to us. She looked like she could barely stay awake and nearly fell when she sat down.

“Geez, Raffina. What the hell happened to you?” I asked.

“My mother happened. Last night she told us that she spent a ton of money to get Witch and some other girl out of jail. Lily and I spent most of the night trying to convince her to stop being reckless with money. But to no avail.”

“W-Wait a second! Why was Witch in jail?!”

“Who knows. All I know is that her bail was expensive.”

“Damn. Poor Witch.”

“Wh-What about me?”

“What about you? You’re loaded, aren’t you?” Phoenix asked.

“Yeah, but not for long if my mother keeps spending money on crazy stuff.”

“And you haven’t?”

“ _U-Uh, I-I…sh-shut up!_ ”

As Raffina started to blush from embarrassment, I started giggling to myself and actually tried to hide it. But I failed, and Raffina noticed.

“Wh-What’s so funny?!” She asked.

“Nothing bad. It’s just that I forgot how cute you are when you’re embarrassed.”

Raffina took a moment to calm down. Her blushed face disappearing slowly but surely.

“Peruvis. That **is** a bad thing.”

“ ** _*sigh*_** Yeah, I know.”

It may be a bad thing, but it is true. Raffina was my first love, after all. Well…before the feud happened. And that day where we became friends again and kissed her without warning…I still think it was hilarious.

But secretly, I always dreamt of doing that.

And now, I have no regrets.

“You’re lucky Ami’s not the jealous type. And I thought you were with Ringo.”

“I am. And I do love her very much.”

“ _A little too much…_ ” Phoenix grumbled.

“Shut it, you.”

“And does she even know about this?” Raffina asked.

“Yeah, I told her. She didn’t really care. Just like how I didn’t when she told me she dated a bunch of guys before me and that I was her first girl in a while.”

“What?”

**_*BZZZT*_ **

"Hold, on. I got a text." I said as I brought out my phone. Turns out it wasn't a text. But instead, it was a picture from Ringo.

“ **WOAH!!!** ”

The picture itself was something I **_really_** wanted to see…but was at the wrong time and place for me to enjoy it.

“What?” Raffina asked.

“What are you shouting at?” Phoenix asked.

“ **N-Nothing!** ” I said as I quickly closed my phone and put it back in my pocket.

“Sounded like something.”

“ **Well, it isn’t, okay?! Lay off!** ”

“Okay, sheesh. I get it. You didn’t have to yell.” Raffina said.

“S-Sorry.”

 

***LATER THAT MORNING…***

“Geez, I can’t believe you sent that picture to me!” I whined at Ringo as we sat underneath some stairs at school.

“Wh-What do you mean? Didn’t you enjoy it?”

“Of course I did. I can’t get enough of those balloons of yours.”

Ringo giggled a little from that compliment about her breasts.

“But what I mean is, I was with Raffina at the time. And Phoenix was out of my back as well.”

“Oh. I see. I guess that was a bit reckless. Sorry, Peruvis.”

"Nah, don't be. Like I said, I did enjoy it." I then started inching closer to Ringo and wrapping my arms around her body. " _But now, I want to enjoy… **something else.**_ ” I said in a sexy tone. It made Ringo blush really hard. And soon she brought me up to my feet and was now dragging me by the arm to the nearest bathroom.

“ ** _*giggle*_** _Someone’s eager._ ”

“Shut up and keep walking.” Ringo said without batting an eye.

“ _Yes, my queen._ ”

**_*Well, with those two busy with you-know-what, let’s get on with the main plot, shall we?*_ **

 

**Ally’s POV**

 

“ **GAH! Even in this summer uniform, I’m still hot as hell!** ” I yelled as myself, Ami, and Ayumi were cooling off inside the school building.

“Stop complaining, Ally. It’s not as bad as you make it out to be.” Ami said.

“But I’m serious! I’m constantly sweating all over! My face, my armpits, my breasts…”

“Didn’t need to know the last one.”

“…and my hair gets messed up every day from the humidity! It’s such a pain fixing it every morning!”

“Yeah, I can agree with you there.” Ayumi said. “I have to wake up extra early just to do my hair in the morning.”

"Me too." Ami said. "Even though I don't have as much hair as you guys, it still bugs me to do it."

“Huh. You do your hair?” I asked. “I’ve would’ve thought you would just wear that weird-ass hat to cover it up.”

“Hey!”

“Don’t “Hey” me. It’s that thing’s fault we’re stuck with this damn heat.”

“Y-Yeah, but…”

"Oh, is it now? Well, that's a shame. I was pretty sure it because of that evil thing next to you, Ami." All three of us jerked up once we heard that voice. As it was one we knew way too well.

_No, damnit! It can’t be him! Anyone but him!_

Sure enough, it was him. A boy with a mix of black and grey hair wearing the boy’s summer jacket over a grey t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. The cheeky smirk on his face only pissed me off more the longer I stared at it. I hate this guy! And he only goes by one name!

Ren Suzuki!

“ **Ren! Why the hell is your damn face here?!** ” I shouted.

“I was about to ask the same thing. Here I thought I could come to a new school and start over. But yet, here you are, you ugly wrench.”

“ **You wanna say that again, you ass?!** ”

“ **I can say it all damn day!** **Someone like you deserves all the hate anyone can give!** ”

“ ** _Why you damn little…_** ”

“ **Guys! Stop!** ” Ami yelled.

“ **We’re not going to go through with this again!** ” Ayumi yelled.

…

…

“Tch. Fine.” We both said while turning away from each other.

“So you moved here too, huh Ren?” Ami asked.

“Like I had a choice. I was expelled from our old middle school because of what this damn mage did to me.”

“What she did to you?” Ami and Ayumi were confused at first. But after thinking about the past for a second, the memory came back to them.

“Oh, yeah. The pictures.” They both said.

Let me explain. You know how I said I got back at a bully by placing pictures of other girls changing in the locker room and placing them into his locker? Well…Ren was that bully. And when I found out that he got expelled for something I did, I never felt happier.

That is until Ami, Ayumi, and Rafisol easily figured out that it was me to took the pictures. They promised that they wouldn’t tell…but only if I apologize to Ren for getting him expelled for something he didn’t do and basically ruining his reputation.

I agreed to it, but I never did it. There was no way in hell I was going to bow down and be a kiss-ass to him of all people. He got what he deserved. And I have no regrets, either.

“Ally…you didn’t apologize, did you?” Ami asked me.

I didn’t answer. I may be proud for ruining Ren’s reputation, but I’m not going to tell my friends that I lied to them for all these years.

“Ally.”

"To answer your question, Ami, no. No, she didn't." Ren said.

“ ** _*sigh*_** _Ally…_ ” Ami sounded angry.

"Okay, fine. I never did apologize. And I'll never do such a disgusting thing. Not to this nuisance of a boy."

“Damn you, you evil witch.”

“What did you just call me? Are you begging to be blown up right now?”

“Ha! With what? That stupid heart trick you hated so much? Don’t waste my time.”

"Guys! Shut up for just one second!" Ayumi yelled at us both. "Look, Ren. What Ally did to you was, in fact, messed-up and uncalled for, I get that. But honestly, you kinda deserved it."

“ **Ha!** ” I shouted.

***BONK***

“ _Ow…_ ”

“Shut it.” Ami said after hitting me in the head.

“ _Grr…_ figures that you two would take **_her_** side.” Ren said.

“I’m not taking her side. In fact, I’m on nobody’s side. You both need to stop the arguing and grow the hell up already.”

“Preach it, sister.” Ami added.

“B-But, guys. You know how much of a bully he is.” I said.

“Yes, we know. But really, Ally. You’re no different from him.”

“Huh?!”

“ ** _*snicker*_** This is fun to watch.” Ren said.

“Shut it, Ren.” Ami said.

“What we’re trying to say is…we don’t know how this feud started, but it needs to stop. We went through it during middle school and we’re **NOT** doing it through high school. Got it?”

I didn’t want to agree to it. Not by a longshot. Because it meant that I had to tolerate Ren being here (and his existence in general). Knowing what Ayumi can do just to get her way, I didn’t have a choice.

“Fine. Whatever.” I said.

“What she said.” Ren added.

“Good. Problem solved.” Ayumi said with a grin on her face.

_Could this get any worse?_

“ _Onee-chan._ ”

_And it just did._

“ _Onee-chan. Can I get some money?_ ” Rafisol asked as she floated over to us.

“Sis, didn’t I just give you money?”

“ _I spent it all._ ”

“On what?”

“ _Feli took me to this cool store yesterday and I bought some stuff._ ”

“What stuff?”

“ _Occult stuff._ ”

“ ** _*sigh*_** Of course.”

“Hey, Rafisol. Look who’s here.” Ami said as she pointed over to Ren.

_Ami! Why would you do that?!_

“ _Ren._ " Rafisol floated over to him and began hugging him. Soon the two started to float. Which only made me angrier.

“Hey, Rafisol. Long time no see.” Ren said.

“ _Ren…you smell like beef._ ”

“Th-That’s because I had some for breakfast, Rafisol.”

“ _Oh._ ” Was all she said about it before turning back to me. “ _Onee-chan. Can I get some money?_ ”

"You just asked that, Sis." I said while feeling rather annoyed. I then dug through my bag and got out some of the money that I keep for her. "Here."

“ _Thank you, Onee-chan._ ” Rafisol said as she took the money. She then floated off possibly to meet up with Feli.

“She still floats?” Ren asked.

“Well, she wasn’t born with a soul, remember?” Ayumi said.

“Right.”

“Just stay away from her, got it?!” I said as I got into Ren’s face.

“Who are you to tell me who I can be around with, you evil magic-using freak?!”

“ **Damn you!** ”

“ **Damn you, too!** ”

“This going to be a long year.” Ami said.

“Ditto.” Ayumi added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second of the final 5 new characters. I've been holding off on adding Ren to the story until a good point was made, and this was said good point. Both he and Ally hate each other, so be prepared to have their interactions to be nothing but insults.
> 
> The next few chapters I want to do something special. By only using one (maybe two) POV’S. Not saying who is it going to be, but it’s kinda like chapters 11-13 of Tsu. If you need an example.
> 
> By the way, I meant to say this earlier…but as of February 1st, 2019, the Love of Puyo Puyo series is 1-year-old. Geez, time sure does fly. I really appreciate the support this series has gotten. And I hope you continue to read more. But as for now, the story's going on break. Thanks for reading. Later.


	25. Demons, Angels, Souls, & Gym Class

**Klug’s POV**

 

“ _Hahahaha! Finally! I’m inside a body once more!_ ”

“Hey, keep it down, will you? People can hear.”

“ _My apologies._ ”

“ ** _*sigh*_** I still can’t believe I agreed to do this.”

What I agreed to do was to let the demon that’s usually inside my book take control of my body this school year. I didn’t want to at first, but it somehow convinced me to do this. So now, it was in my body while my soul was popping out from the book. And I’m starting to feel its pain.

“Now I look at you, you stand out extremely.”

“ _Stand out? How so?_ ”

“Well, for starters…your skin color’s darker than mine.”

“ _That is something I cannot control. Neither can I revert your original eye color._ ”

“ ** _*sigh*_** Fine. I’ll let that sly. But what’s with the cape and talisman? People are going to think I’m a chunibyo or something.”

“ _A what?_ ”

“N-Nothing.”

“ _Well, I just think it looks better. I must say, it goes really well with this outfit._ ”

This “outfit” he’s making me wear is a white coat with dark grey on some spots and gold on others. My stopwatch tie was still being worn, but it was also connected with the teal cape and red & gold talisman. With the cape having a red and gold amulet connected to one of the folds. It also had on some brown pants with gold & silver stripes on the bottom. And my brown shoes were somehow lighter in color than normal.

“Well, I gotta admit…it does look better than the actual school uniform.”

“ _See? No harm done._ ”

"Yes, there's harm done! Who the hell is this red guy coming out of my back?!" I yelled as I acknowledged the strange red creature next to me.

“ _That…is my original soul. Despite being inside a body, I still use it to detect my senses. As I cannot use yours._ ”

“Huh? Why not?”

My demonic self didn’t say anything. In fact, he went dead silent and didn’t even bother to look at me. It was weird. But then I figured out what the reason could be.

“Let me guess…it’s this book, isn’t it?”

“ _I requested you to never talk about the book!_ ” Both my demonic and its original soul got angry.

“Fine, fine. I get it. just don’t screw up my school life, alright?”

“ _As you wish._ ”

***INSERT CLASSIC JAPANESE SCHOOL BELL CHIME HERE***

“ **Gah! That’s the bell! I’m going to be late for class!** ”

“ _Alright, geez. Calm down. I’ll just fly over there._ ”

“ **Wait! Don’t…** ”

I was too late. My body started to float and soon began to fly down the halls at rapid speed. I was lucky that the halls were empty at this time. But there’s no telling what could happen in a place like…

***SLAM***

“ _Ow!_ ”

“Geez. Now look what you’ve done. Give me control before she notices.”

“ _Fine. Whatever._ ”

I was able to take control of my body before the girl came to her senses. Looking at her now, I noticed that she was an angel. A lot like that student council girl from the first day of school. Only this one had short light-blue hair and red glasses.

“Ah. I’m sorry. I was in a rush.” I said as I helped her up.

“No. It’s okay. I wasn’t paying attention.” The angel girl said in a tone of voice that makes me think of Rei for some reason. “And now, these documents are messed up.”

“Here, I’ll help.”

“Really? Thank you, uh…Klug Ayashii.”

“H-Hey. H-How do you know my name?” I asked with a little shock.

“My name’s Ciel Nagasawa. We’re in the same class.”

“Really?” I then thought about it for a moment. “Oh, yeah. I remember. You sit right behind me, right?”

“Yes. I was there when you were talking to the 11-year-old. How do you know her, by the way?”

“She’s the sister of a friend of mine. He’s in a different class. So I tend to look after her sometimes.”

“I see. Well, she is rather cute.”

“Yeah. I guess.” I said as I gave Ciel the rest of the documents.

"Thank you again, Klug." As Ceil flew away…okay to be honest, she was struggling to keep afloat. Those documents looked pretty heavy. I couldn't just let her carry that on her own. Even if it did make me more late than I already was.

“H-Hey, Ceil. Let me carry some of those.”

“Really? Huh. Okay, Klug. Thanks once again.” Ceil responded with a small smile this time. It caught me off guard a little, but I managed to regain my composer.

“Hey, by the way. That outfit…”

“Huh?” I then looked at my clothes.

_Crap! I didn’t realize I was still wearing my demonic side’s clothes!_

“U-Uh…I-I can explain! Y-You see this is…”

“You don’t need to worry, Klug. I know it’s your demonic side that picked that outfit.”

“ **W-Wait, hold on! H-How do you know about that?!** ”

“I’m on the student council, silly. I have to know these things.”

“O-Oh, yeah. Guess that makes sense.”

_Wait, did she just call me…silly?_

“I won’t report you or anything. If I did, then I would have to report myself.”

“Now that I think about it, why do angels were a different uniform?”

“Well…”

“ **Ciel!** ”

Suddenly we heard a loud but cheerful voice coming from in front of us. Then a green-haired angel rushed up and hugged Ceil with all her might. Somehow not affecting the stack of documents at all.

“Roco, please. Let me go.”

“ **But I missed you, Ciel! You were gone for forever!** ”

“But I was only gone for about 20 minutes.”

“ ** _That’s too long, Ciel!_** ”

“Roco…”

“ _Aw, alright._ ” The girl finally let Ciel loose and floated right next to her. That’s when she noticed me.

“Oh! Hiya, Klug! Nice to see ya!”

“Uh…” I was really confused.

“This is Roco Akiyama. She’s also in our class.” Ciel explained.

“Oh, yeah. I remember. She, uh…really made a first impression that day.”

“Well, I wanted to make sure everyone got to know me, the student council secretary!” Roco cheered.

“ ** _She’s_** on the student council?” I asked Ciel.

“ _Hey! Meanie!_ ”

“And she’s also Yoko’s cousin.” Ciel said.

“ _Yoko’s_ cousin?”

“Yoko being Harpy.”

“Oh, yeah.”

“So whaddya you guys doing?” Roco asked.

“Klug was helping me carry these documents here. Once I put these down, we’re all going to class.”

“ _Aw! But class is boring!_ ”

“We all have to do it, Roco.”

“ ** _*whine*_** _Say something, Klug! Change Ciel’s mind!_ ”

“Wh-Why would I do that? I want to go to class, too.”

“ ** _*whine*_** ”

_Yeah…I can really see how she and Harpy are related._

“Come on, Roco.” Ciel said. Now document-free.

“ _Fine…_ ” Roco continued to whine as she started flying off to the classroom.

“Sorry about that. I’ve known Roco since we were little. It’s a common thing.”

“I see now.”

“And, uh…th-thanks for helping back there, Klug. I really appreciate it.” Ciel’s small smile showed up again. And this time…I actually started blushing. I’ve never done such a thing before. And the fact that Ciel was blushing a little as well didn’t help at all.

“U-Uh…s-sure thing, Ciel. J-Just wanted to help out a friend, you know?”

“Yeah. A friend.”

My blushed face soon went away as we walked/flew to class together. There’s just something about this angel girl that really, what’s the word…resonates with me.

What that thing is, I have no idea.

“ ** _*chuckle*_** _This is going to be good._ ” The soul in the book said.

“Quite, you.”

 

**Feli’s POV**

 

Today is our first gym class of the year. So we had to change into our gym clothes (which were basically a red & white t-shirt and a pair of red sweatpants with a white stripe on each side) and meet outside with the coach.

Thing is…it’s outside.

“ ** _*ugh*_** _It’s sooo hot!_ ” I whined.

“ _This heat is unbearable! I can barely stand!_ ” Ringo whined with me.

“ _Is it really that hot?_ ” Rafisol asked.

“ _Rafisol, I swear. You are extremely lucky that you don’t have a soul._ ” I said.

“ _Really lucky._ ” Ringo added.

For some odd reason, the fact that Rafisol doesn’t have a soul makes her immune to feeling hot or cold. She doesn’t sweat. Nor does she get chills. So while the rest of us are being cooked like raw meat on a grill, she’s just floating next to us without a care in the world.

_She may be my best friend, but I really do envy her sometimes._

“Hey, how do you think Maguro’s doing? The boys have a different coach, right?” I asked Ringo.

“He should be fine. The guy pretty much doesn’t notice the heat. With him always by the ocean catching fish, I can see how.”

“Huh.”

“Man, boys sure are lucky. At least they don’t have to worry about exercising with extra weight on their chests. My boobs are going to sweat like crazy.”

“ _Mine too._ ” Rafisol said.

“Thankfully, they’re not so big that they’ll bounce up and down like a cheesy ecchi anime cliché.”

“ _With the boys ogling on as it all happens._ ”

“I know, right? I seriously hate that. It’s so perverted.”

“ _Very._ ”

“G…Guys…” I said while trying to hold in a mix of tears and anger. And it didn’t take them long to figure out why I was feeling this way.

“S-Sorry, Feli. W-We didn’t mean to insult you like that. R-Right, Rafisol?”

“ _Feli._ ” Rafisol said as she grabbed onto me and gave me a hug. “ _It’s okay, Feli. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with your itty-bitty-titties._ ”

“ **Stop calling them itty-bitty-titties!** ” I started to blush from embarrassment.

“Alright, girls. Huddle up.” The coach said after blowing her whistle. Our class was separated by gender. With the boys in the gym with a male coach, and us girls outside with a female coach.

By the way, our female coach just happens to be…

“Oh, yeah. I forgot that Rulue’s the new coach here.” Ringo said.

“Didn’t she say that she used to attend this school too?” I asked.

“Yeah. She said that it’s how she met my Aunt Yumi, your maid Lily, Amitie’s mom Melody, and their old teacher Ms. Accord. Heard they were really good friends.”

“I see.”

“ _Sounds like fun._ ” Rafisol said. “ _Hey, Feli. Do you think we’ll be friends like that?_ ”

“What do you mean, Rafisol? Of course, we will. You’re my best friend, silly.”

“ ** _*sigh*_** _I’m glad._ ” Rafisol said with a smile.

“Alright. Starting today, I’ll be your gym teacher. You can just call me Rulue. Now, look…I know it’s hot as hell outside. But we can’t do anything about it. So let’s just deal with it. Any questions?”

Every girl in our class (expect us three) raised their hand.

“ ** _*sigh*_** Any questions that don't involve my age?"

And soon enough, they all lowered their hands. But then Rafisol raised her own hand.

“Yes, Rafisol?”

“ _Do we call you “Rulue” or “Fighting Queen Rulue-sama”?_ ”

“Fighting Queen?”

“Rulue-sama?” Ringo and I asked each other.

“J-Just “Rulue” is fine, Rafisol.” Rulue nervously said.

“ _Okay._ ”

“Anyway, let’s just do something simple. A couple laps around the track. Let’s go.”

“Yes, Coach.”

 

***LATER…***

“ ** _*moan*_** _Wh-What…what happened?_ ”

“ _Feli. You’re okay._ ”

“ _Th-That voice…R-Rafisol?_ ”

I sat up from what felt like a bed and faced Rafisol, who had a sad relieved look on her face.

“R-Rafisol? Wh-What happened? Where am I?”

“ _Nurse._ ”

“The nurse? Why? What happened?”

“ _We were running on the track and then you suddenly started breathing weirdly. And then you fell. Everyone was worried. So I brought you here._ ”

“Oh. I-I see…”

Rafisol then came over to me and held me in a really tight hug. One that was tighter than the one from earlier. In fact, it felt more like the one at the museum. One that I didn’t want to end.

“ _Feli. I was so scared. I thought you died back then. I thought I lost you as a best friend. I don’t know what I would do if that happened. I felt like it was my fault that you…_ ”

“Rafisol. Please.” I interrupted her. “It’s not your fault.”

“ ** _*sniff*_** _It’s not?_ ”

“No. It’s not. I-In fact, I…”

“ **Feli!** ” The door opened up really fast to reveal Raffina rushing inside the nurse’s office.

“R-Raffina?!”

“ **Feli! Thank God you’re alright! When I heard that you collapsed, I feared the worst!** ”

"O-Oh. S-Sorry, cousin. I didn't mean to make you worry. But I'm fine now. Rafisol helped me out."

Raffina did one of her usual long and annoyed sighs that I know all too well. I knew what was she was about to say next. And there was no way of me stopping her.

“Feli. I looked over your info form. Why didn’t you put down anything about your asthma?”

“ _A…Asthma?_ ” Rafisol asked.

“Yeah. Feli has Exercise-Induced Asthma. It triggers when she does excessive amounts of physical activity. She’s even supposed to carry an inhaler with her.”

Raffina then looked right back at me.

“Which, by the way, Feli…I know you’ve been leaving it behind on purpose.”

I didn’t respond to her. And instead just turned the other way.

***INSERT CLASSIC JAPANESE SCHOOL BELL CHIME HERE***

“Aw, geez. Well, I gotta get to class. Here, just take this.” Raffina gave Rafisol my inhaler before heading for the door to leave.

“And Feli… ** _start taking your medicine._** ” She said with a stern look before closing the door behind her.

And then…it was just silence.

“R-Rafisol. I-I can explain…”

“ _Feli…why? Why did you lie to me?_ ” Rafisol was in tears once more.

“I didn’t lie to you! It’s just…it’s another bad thing about me, okay?”

“ _How is it bad? It’s part of you being alive._ ”

“I know, but… ** _*sigh*_ ** I…I really can’t think of an excuse. I just didn’t want people to know. People already teased me for looking like a loli and doing occult stuff back home. If they found out I had asthma too…it would’ve only got worse. So I never brought it up. And for the past few months, I was lucky that it never showed up as much as before. The only time it did was when we went to the beach. And I took my medicine in secret.”

I looked away from Rafisol again. Not wanted to see her crying face again. Mainly because I’m the one who caused it.

“So, I’m sorry that you feel like I lied to you, Rafisol. You have every right to. I was just…afraid. Afraid of having my elementary and middle school lives repeated in high school. I know it sounds stupid, but…”

I was then cut off by Rafisol coming over to me without warning and hugging me once again. This time, though…the force was so strong it knocked me back onto the bed. I was trapped within this soulless girl’s grasps as she stared me down with her teary black cherry-like eyes.

“ _Feli…you’re stupid._ ” Was all she said before closing her eyes. Tightening her grip against me as the hugging continued to go on.

Normally, I would be trying to argue with her on why she just called me stupid. But this time…I didn't bother. She looked too much in pain for me to talk back to her.

So I decided to just let her have it this time. And finally return the hug she’s been giving me for most of my time being here.

“ _Yeah, Rafisol. I know._ ”

 

**Ally’s POV**

 

“ **Gah! The absolute NERVE of that boy! I can’t believe that I have to be in the same class as him! It’s going to be total hell!** ”

It was a complete train wreck of a day today. Not only did Ren end up transferring here, but he’s in our class! Why does the universe hate me so damn much?!

…

Okay, yes. I kinda did this to myself when I framed him for the pictures. But I didn’t think it come and bite me in the ass years later, okay? Give me a break.

**_*sigh*_ ** _Whatever…_

Right now I was on my way to the nurse’s office. I haven’t seen Rafisol all day. And when Raffina told me what happened to Feli, I kinda understood why.

“Geez, Sis. I know Feli’s your best friend, but did you really have to spend the entire day there with here? You missed a ton and now I have to get you caught up by tomorrow.”

I had reached the nurse’s office and was about to open the door…when it opened from the other side. And coming out of the room was, oddly and lucky enough, Rafisol.

“H-Hey, Sis.”

“ _Onee-chan._ ”

“How’s Feli doing?”

“ _She’s okay. She went home with Raffina._ ”

“Really? Then why were you still in the nurse’s office?”

Rafisol didn't answer. In fact, she just stared at me with her soulless eyes. It's a common thing for her to do. So I l just left it as her spacing out again.

Or…so I thought.

“ _Onee-chan. I need to tell you something._ ”

“Really?” I asked.

“ _But…I’m kinda nervous to say._ ”

“Come on, Sis. I’m your one and only twin sister. If there’s one person you shouldn’t have trouble talking to, it’s me. Right?”

Rafisol thought about it for a second. Then responded with a simple nod.

“See? Now, what did you want to tell me?”

Rafisol still was silent. But she did grab my hand and held it tight as she continued to stare at me. I didn’t know what was going on in her mind, but I knew that it must be really important to her.

Which that in itself was a shock.

And then…Rafisol told me her problem. And I say “problem” because it may not affect me in any way, but it’s really important to her.

And it’s a big one, to be honest.

“ _Onee-chan. I’m…I’m in love with Feli._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fever is back! And with two possible couples in the works of becoming a thing. I know I said last time that it would be one. But I really couldn't decide on which on to tackle. So I'm doing both at the same time. 
> 
> Also, finally. Klug is getting his own POV’s. Now all there’s left is Ringo. She’ll get her own very soon.
> 
> That’s all for notes. Feel free to leave a review, favorite and/or follow the story. Thanks for reading. Later.


	26. Feli & Rafisol’s First Love Experience

**Ally’s POV**

 

“ **NO! FREAKING! WAY!** ”

“ **IS THIS REALLY TRUE?!** ”

“Yep. It’s all true. Right, Sis?”

Rafisol replied with yet another simple nod.

After I had gotten Rafisol, the three of us (plus Ayumi) went back home. Where I told Ami and Ayumi what Rafisol told me. And like me, they were completely blown away with shock and utter disbelief.

“Wow! Rafisol’s in love with Feli! That’s so sweet!” Ami cheered.

“Even with how much you two spend so much time together, I totally didn’t see this coming.” Ayumi said.

“What made you fall in love with her, Sis?” I asked.

“ _I just want to make Feli happy._ ”

“Make Feli happy?” We all asked.

“ _She’s been really sad recently. She even sad that she was jealous of my happiness. So I want to make her happy again._ ”

“I get it.” Ayumi said. “And while trying to do so, you ended up gaining feelings for her. Is that right?”

“ _Yeah._ ”

“I see. You’re a really good friend then, Rafisol.”

“Yeah.” Ami said. “Feli’s really lucky to have someone like you. I hope she returns your feelings.”

“ _Yeah._ ” Rafisol said with a small smile. Then she got up and headed for the front door. Which left us confused.

“Uh…Sis? Where’re you going?” I asked.

“ _To tell Feli I love her._ ”

“ **WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH!!!** ” We all shouted as we ran up to her and slowly brought her back to the living room.

“Rafisol, I admire your courageousness. But you can’t just drop something **THAT** big on someone without warning.” Ami said.

“ _I can’t?_ ”

“No, Rafisol. Ami’s right.” Ayumi said. “Telling her right this minute is **WAY** too sudden.”

“ _But how am I supposed to tell Feli I love her?_ ”

“Don’t worry, Sis. There’s a more relaxed way of confessing your love. And the two of us will help you out all the way.”

“ _Really?_ ”

“Just leave it to your only Onee-chan.” I said with a thumbs up.

Rafisol smiled at me then gave me a hug similar to the ones she would give me when we were younger. It was a warm feeling. Also really tight. But mostly warm.

“ _Thank you…Onee-chan._ ”

“Aw. That’s so sweet. Isn’t it, Ayumi?” Ami asked her.

“Wait, what did you mean by “the two of us”?”

_Aw, geez. I was hoping she didn’t notice._

“Well, Ayumi. You are single.” I said.

“And straight.” Ami added.

“S-So?! J-Just because I’m not dating a girl…or anyone for that matter, doesn’t mean I don’t know anything about love!”

“ _Well…_ ”

“ **Well, nothing!** Geez. Arle was right about you guys stereotyping everything.”

“What?! She said that about us?! We don’t stereotype everything!” Ami yelled.

“Oh, yeah. You guys **definitely** stereotype everything.” Melody said as she walked in the house at that specific time.

“ **Stay out of this, Mom!** ”

“You don’t think we stereotype everything right, Sis?” I asked Rafisol.

…

“Sis?”

…

“ _Sis?_ ”

…

“ _I gotta go to the bathroom._ ” Rafisol finally said as she got up and floated over to the bathroom. We heard the door lock behind her. Meaning that she wasn’t going to come out until we drop this conversation.

_Oh, yeah. She definitely thinks that._

 

**Raffina’s POV**

 

**_*Inhale*_ **

**_…_ **

**_*Exhale*_ **

“Honestly, Miss Feli. I can’t believe you went through 2 months without taking your asthma medicine.” Lily said.

“I…I had my reasons, okay?”

“What reason could you have to endanger your life like that?”

“ _I could think of a few…_ ”

***POW***

“Ow!”

“Shut it, Amira.” I said after hitting her in the head.

“Well, I’m just glad your mother didn’t find out. She would be on my ass if she did.” Mom said.

"M-Mistress Sara…" Lily said. "P-Pretty sure every mother would be "on said ass" if her child had been risking his or her life for so long."

“Yeah, I know. It’s just she’s on mine way too often.”

“ _You don’t say…_ ” Lily, Feli, and I said with a pretty annoyed look.

“But on a serious note, Feli. You can’t be skipping on this treatment. No matter how much you hate it.”

“Y…Yes, Auntie.”

**_*sigh*_ ** _Geez. Feli really had us for a scare today. She knows damn well that she has to keep that inhaler with her. Why would she go without it? And for so long, too? I know she’s a bit weird sometimes, but doing something this extreme…_

_…_

**_*sigh*_ ** _I’m thinking about this too hard._

As the rest of us began leaving Feli’s room, I felt a tug on my t-shirt. And turned to see Feli holding on to it.

“ _H-Hey…cousin. C-Can I…t-talk to you for a sec?_ ”

_Is she…stuttering? She never stutters. I mean, unless it’s about her being a loli. Still don’t know why she gets upset about that._

“Uh…sure, Feli.” I said. Then headed for her bed to sit next to her. “What’s up?”

“ _W-Well…_ ” Feli looked really nervous for some reason. Almost like she had done something bad. Other than skipping out on her medicine. As I looked closely at her face, it looked like she was crying. Now I was starting to get worried.

“Feli…are you feeling okay?” I asked.

“ _Y-Yeah. I-I’m fine. I-It’s just…_ ” Feli went silent again. She really looked sad for some reason. It wasn’t like her at all. I was trying to think of what could’ve caused it.

Then I remembered what happened when I got to the nurse’s office.

“Does this…have to do with Rafisol?”

Now Feli started to blush.

“ _Y-Yeah…k-kinda._ ”

_Alright. I’m getting close._

“What happened with you two when I left? Did you get into a fight?”

“No. Not really.”

“Okay…”

“B-But…I did apologize to her for something.”

“About your asthma, right?”

…

“Y…Yeah.” Feli said after a short silence.

“Well, did she take it well?”

“Yeah. She took it well. I-In fact, she…took it **_really_** well.”

_I’m not getting this…_

“Look, Feli. You’re going to be real specific with this. I want to help you, but it’s getting late and I want to finish my homework before dinner’s done.”

“Okay, okay.” Feli said. Then took a really deep breath before continuing on.

Now after this point, I kinda felt bad about rushing her about this. Cause what she told me felt like it needed a whole new explanation.

“L-Look. Somethings happened. A-And long story short…I-I’m in love with Rafisol.”

“ **W-Woah! Holy crap!** ”

“K-Keep it down, will you?!”

“S-Sorry. It’s just…you falling in love with Rafisol. Or a girl in general. I thought you loved Lemres.”

“I-I thought I did. And I even tried to relive my memories with him to drain out these new feelings. But they were too strong. And I finally accepted it. I love Rafisol.”

“Woah. That’s…”

“ **That’s freaking crazy!** ”

“ **GAH!** ”

“ **Amira! Were you listening the whole time?!** ” I yelled at my sister, who had entered the room screaming like a crazy person.

“Well, duh. I wanted to listen when you never left with us. But I didn’t think it was **THIS** big! Hahaha! I finally win! Lemres is finally all mine! Hahahahahaha!”

Amira then ran off to (no doubt) tell Mom, Lily, and Baldanders what she just heard.

_I’m going to have to deal with her later, am I?_

“Seriously. Just what is wrong with her?” Feli asked.

"I ask myself that every day."

“A-Anyway…that’s that.”

“Wow. Okay. That is big.”

“Yeah. But…you will help me, right? You know…c-confess my love to her.”

“H-Huh?! Y-You want **ME** to help you?! Wh-Why me?!”

“Well…you are gay, aren’t you?”

“J-Just because I’m gay, doesn’t mean I know all about confession feelings to girls!”

“I see…so I should just ask the other lesbians.”

“ **L-Listen to me, damnit!** ” I had to calm down a bit before explaining to Feli what I’m trying to say. “Look. Even though I went through the same thing with Amitie, I’m not really experienced with…you know…love and confessions and all that. I’m just as new at it as you are.”

“But don’t you stereotype Arle and Sig for their relationship?”

“Wh-What?! What are you talking about?! I don’t stereotype them!”

“Yeah…you kinda do. You, Amitie, Lidelle, Ally, Peruvis…it’s an everyday thing.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“ _Right…_ ”

"A-Anyway…about your request. I really don't know how to help you, but I'll ask the others if they can help. Maybe one of them knows something."

“Really? Thanks, cousin. Just…one more thing.”

“Aw, geez. Now what?”

“C-Could you…not tell Rafisol about my feelings? I-I want to tell her myself.”

I smiled a bit before giving my little cousin a hug to make her feel better. Or at least, more like her normal self.

“Sure, Feli. I won’t tell her.”

“Thanks again.”

“No problem. That’s what family is for, right?”

“Yeah. It is.”

…

…

“But you gotta admit, our family’s really weird.”

“ ** _Hey, guys! Guess what?! Feli’s a lesbo now! Lemres is now all mine!_** ” Right when she said that, we started hearing Amira’s voice all the way from the kitchen.

“ ** _Oh! My! God! This is a dream come true! A lesbo dynasty is forming!_** ” And now we were hearing Mom’s voice.

“ ** _I know, right?! Soon the whole world will be filled with lesbos! Moments will get so steamy so fast!_** ”

“ ** _Yes! I love steamy moments! It’s what I live for!_** ”

“ _Honestly, you two…_ ”

“ ** _*Annoyed Growl*_** ”

We could tell that Lily and Baldanders were rather annoyed by the conversation they were listening to.

“Yeah.” I said. “We’re bat-shit crazy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing major to point out here. Just a regular old update. But fair warning: a time skip is coming up in the story. Probably like a month or so. Thanks for reading. Later.


	27. Delusions of Love

**Sig’s POV**

 

“Shigu. Shigu…”

***mumble***

“Shigu. Time to wake up.”

“ _Chu…it’s Saturday. Let me sleep a little more._ ”

“ _Shigu…_ ”

***Kiss on lips***

“Gah! Wh-What the…?!”

I launched out of bed and looked around in a frantic state. That’s when I noticed and realized that it wasn’t my sister who just kissed me. In fact, it was my girlfriend.

“Not cool!” I yelled in anger.

“ ** _*giggle*_** Sorry. I couldn’t help it. You looked so cute in a deep sleep.” Arle said to me.

“Then why didn’t you let me sleep?”

“It’s 1:00 in the afternoon.”

“So?”

“How can you sleep that long? It’s insane.”

“Lot’s of practice, Arle. Speaking of which…” I grabbed the covers and turned my back towards her in an attempt to get back to practice.

“Hey! Don’t go back to sleep! I’ll kiss you again!”

“Go ahead. It’ll help me sleep more knowing that it’s you.”

…

…

“Hey. Do you dream of me?” Arle asked as she wrapped her arms around me.

“Don’t make this creepy, Arle.”

“Just answer me.”

…

“Yeah. I do. In fact, I think of you whenever I can. Isn’t that what boyfriend’s supposed to do?”

“Hmm…not sure. You are my first.”

“Oh, yeah.”

***DING DONG***

“I’ll get it.” I said as I got out of bed.

“What happened to sleeping?” Arle asked.

“I’m awake now. Thanks to you.”

“ ** _*giggle*_** You’re welcome.”

The two of us headed for the front door and opened it before whoever was at the door broke the doorbell.

“Finally! You’re awake!”

“Peruvis? You’re actually using the doorbell for once? I’m shocked.” I said.

“First of all, shut up. Second of all, it’s not just me.”

“Hello!” Suddenly four other girls appeared right in front of us. These girls were Amitie, Raffina, Lidelle, and Ally.

“Wh-Where did you just appear from?” Arle asked.

“Oh, yeah. My hat can now make me disappear for a few seconds. Found that out a little while after the heatwave news.” Amitie explained.

“Why would you need that?”

“Not sure. But it provides us a bit of protection from the heat.”

“Huh.” We both said.

“Anyway, can we come in already? It’s so hot, I think my mascara is running.” Raffina said.

“Wait, why are you all here?” I asked.

“We’ll explain in a sec. Just let us in. **I need some A/C!** ” Ally yelled before pushing us aside to enter my house.

“H-Hey!”

“Sorry, Sig. Ally doesn’t do well in heat.” Amitie said.

“ _I learned that the hard way._ ” Lidelle added.

“O…kay?” I didn’t ask what she meant by that. part of it was because it was none of my business. The other part was…I just didn’t want to know.

It’s been a month since this heatwave caused by Amitie’s hat started. And everyone’s doing their best to get used to it. I’m not sure what the others do to fight it off, but ever since Arle blasted me in the face with her ice spell (still kinda mad about that), I’ve been feeling cool whenever I’m outside. Chu eventually got blasted, too. Although, she didn’t get blasted like me. Instead, she just absorbed Arle’s spell.

I know I’m supposed to protect my little sister, but I honestly wish she got blasted in the face. Just to feel my pain a little.

I had gone to the kitchen to get some water for the others and myself and drank from my own bottle as the girls told us why they came over to my house.

And I have to admit, it was pretty interesting.

“What?! Feli and Rafisol love each other?!” Arle asked in shock.

“That’s…surprising.” I said.

“I know, right? I had the same reaction.” Amitie said.

“Wait, does this have to do with what happened to Feli that day?” Arle asked.

“Yeah, something like that.” Raffina said. “Although…those two have been rather close to each other even before that. Like around the time we went to the beach house.”

“ _Wow._ ” Ally said. “Who would’ve thought that my sister and your cousin would soon be a couple? We’re all really close don’t you think, Raffina?”

“Woah, hold on. They haven’t even confessed yet. Why are you making it sound like they’re going to marry each other?”

“Well, why not? I’m going to marry Lidelle someday.”

“ **W-W-W-W-W-W-WOAH! HOLD ON! A-ARE YOU SERIOUS, ALLY?!** ” Lidelle shouted in total shock. Her face was completely red from just hearing that statement from her girlfriend.

“Well, duh! Of course, I’m serious! I want to marry you, Lidelle. So won’t you marry me?”

“A…Ally… **Of course, I’ll marry you!** ”

“ **Yes! I’m so happy!** ”

The two girls wrapped around each other in a hug while giving a huge long kiss on each one’s lips…

…while the rest of us watched in complete confusion.

“Wh…What the hell just happened?” Phoenix asked.

“I-I think they’re…engaged.” Peruvis said.

“B-But they’re first-years in high school. How can they just decide on something that big so quickly?” Amitie asked.

“Well, like they say, Ami. Love has no age limit.” Raffina said.

…

…

“Congratulations.” I said.

“ **Sig!** ” The other girls yelled.

“Why thank you, Sig. At least someone’s accepting our engagement.” Lidelle said.

“G-Guys…”

“I’m home.” We heard Chu’s voice as the front door closed behind her.

“In here, Chu.” I said.

Chu came into the living to see all of us sitting in a circle. It was a surprise to her. I could tell by the look on her face. Others might not see it. But with me being her older brother, I notice it without any effort.

“Hey, Chu.” The visiting girls said.

“Hey, Chu! Guess what?! Lidelle and I are getting married!” Ally cheered.

“Huh?”

“We don’t get it, either.” Phoenix said.

“Um, well…congratulations.” Chu said.

“So where were you, Chu? You were in a real hurry this morning.” Arle asked.

“I was with Klug and a few other classmates working on a project. I overslept and was a little late.”

“I see.”

“A group project? Who’s in your group?” Raffina asked.

“It’s me, Klug, Harpy’s cousin Roco, and a girl named Ciel.”

“Ciel?”

“She’s part of the student council along with Roco.”

“ _Ugh. The student council._ ”

“What’s wrong with the student council?” I asked.

“Nothing about it itself. It’s just Raffi **_really_** hates the president. And vise-versa.” Amitie said.

“You mean that red-haired angel girl from the museum?”

“Her name’s Floré. And yes, that’s her.”

“Wow. It’s like from one rival to the next with you huh, Raffina?”

“Shut it, Peruvis!” Raffina yelled at her.

“What’s your project about, Chu?” Ally asked.

“Uh…something about love.”

“Love?” We were all confused.

“Oh, yeah. We’re supposed to research the topic and see how it affects others. Confessions, first kisses, all that other stuff. Although, we’re kinda stuck on finding a couple to get this information from. So we called it quits for the day.”

“Oh, I get it! You just need a couple to analyze all of it, right?” Amitie asked.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Well, no problemo! Raffi and I will help you out! Right, Raffi?”

“Sure. I don’t mind.” Raffina said. “When should we start, Chu?”

…

…

“Uh…thanks for the offer, you guys. But I’ll pass.”

“ **Huh?!** ” Both girls yelled.

“Oh, wow. That’s too bad.” Ally said. “Maybe Lidelle and I can take over for you guys. We are engaged, after all.”

“S-Sorry, Ally. You two won’t work, either.”

“ ** _What?! But why not?!_** ” Both Ally and Lidelle whined.

“ ** _*giggle*_** Well, I guess Ringo and I would have to…”

“Hell no.” Chu interrupted Peruvis.

“ **What?! Why the hell not?!** ”

“Peridi. You and Ringo are total perverts. We’ll all get an F if we use you two.”

“ _Ooh!_ She **OWNED** you! **_Nyahahahaha!_** ” Phoenix was clearly enjoying this.

“ ** _Grr…_ Shut up, you ass!**”

“So I guess you’re going to use Sig and Arle, huh?” Amitie pouted.

“No. Not them either.”

“Huh?!”

“The behavior pattern for both people needs to balance and cancel each other out at times. In other words, it needs to be normal. And to be honest, none of you are normal couples.”

“ **What?!** ” Amitie and Raffina yelled.

“ **Not normal?!** ” Lidelle and Ally yelled.

“ **Chu, you’re mean!** ” Peruvis yelled.

“I’m okay with that.” I said.

“Yeah, me too.” Arle said.

“ **Don’t just accept that, you two!** ” Amitie yelled at us.

“Well, if none of us are “normal” enough for your project, then who is?” Raffina asked. Still sounding a little mad.

“That’s where we got stuck. We couldn’t think of anyone else.”

“Do they need to be a couple as of right now.” I asked.

“No, not really. In fact, it would help a lot if they weren’t. Especially with the confession part.”

“I see…” I then turned to Arle. “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Depends. What are you thinking?”

I signaled Arle to come near me and I whispered in her ear what I was thinking. She then looked at me and soon grew a smile on her face.

“Wow, Sig. That’s really sneaky of you. I didn’t know you could be so devious.”

“It’s the demonic side of me. Happens a lot.”

“I see…”

“Well, what is it?” Peruvis asked.

“Sig was saying that we should somehow trick Feli and Rafisol to confess their love for each other.”

“What?! Trick them?!” Everyone yelled.

“You said how they each told you their feelings for each other over a month ago, right? If we can get them to confess already, they’ll be happy and Chu will get a good grade on her project. It’s a win-win.” I explained.

“Wow…Th-That really is a good idea.” Lidelle said. “Sneaky, too.”

“Also conniving. Didn’t think you had it in ya, Sig.” Phoenix added.

“Like I said, it’s the demonic side.”

“Wait, so Feli and Rafisol love each other? And they’re struggling to confess their feelings?” Chu asked.

“Yeah, that’s it. Will that work for you, Chu?”

“Hmm…yeah. Yeah, I think it can. And it’s two people I never thought swung that way. They’re the perfect normal couple. Thank you, Shigu!” Chu cheered as she rushed over to hug me.

“No problem, Chu. I’m glad I was able to find a **_normal_** couple for you.”

“Even though Feli and Rafisol aren’t a couple yet, I’m sure they’ll be a **_normal_** one.” Arle said.

“And once they do become a **_normal_** couple, we’ll get that A for sure.” Chu said.

“ _Hey. We know what you guys are doing. Stop saying “normal” like that._ ” Amitie said as she and the other four girls were insulted by my wording.

“Alright, alright.” I said.

“We’ll stop now.” Arle said.

“We’ll start acting a little more…” Chu said before going silent.

…

…

…

“ ** _…normal._** ” We all said with a cheeky smile.

“ **Assholes!** ” The girls shouted. Phoenix, on the other hand, broke down laughing at how we kept criticizing their ways of being in a relationship.

_Maybe now they’ll finally lay off with the stereotyping._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta be honest. I like writing Sig like this. His regular care-free self that can become a smart alec at times. There’s just something about him retorting stupid comments and playing along with stupid moments that make him better than how he is in the games. I don’t know. It’s probably just me.
> 
> Anyway, that’s it from me. I might have Dream Land Invasion up tomorrow. Keyword: MIGHT. I’m still thinking if I should take a day off tomorrow for my birthday. Even though I’m not doing anything for it. I’ll see what I can do (the story, I mean). 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Later.


	28. Second-Hand Soul

**Chu’s POV**

 

“Meow. Meow. _Meow!_ ”

“H-Hey! C-Come on, knock it off! I need that to live!”

“ _Meow!_ ”

“Chetta! Tell your cat to leave my flower alone!”

“S-Sorry, Mandrake. Akaineko’s just being playful. Calm down, you.”

“ _Meow!_ Meow meow.”

“He must really like your flower, Mandrake.” I said.

“Yeah, a bit too much.”

It’s was the next day and my group wasn’t meeting today due to them being busy. So I was walking around town together with Chetta, my best friend, and Mandrake, a girl apparently from Aruru’s world who we met around the time the park got destroyed and she took a liking to our, as she put it, “Magi-Magi Power”.

Other than that weird compliment she gave us, we took a liking to her too. And we became friends in an instant.

“ ** _*whine*_** _I’m so tired of walking! Why are we even doing this?!_ ”

“Don’t you remember, Mandrake? The park is destroyed. It won’t be fixed until sometime next year.” I said to her.

“ ** _Next year?! But that’s too long!_** ”

“What caused it to be destroyed, anyway?” Chetta asked.

“Well, from what Aruru told me…two of her friends who hate each other used their magic brooms to try and kill each other.”

“Uh…” Chetta was a lost for words.

“ ** _*sigh*_** Great. So we’re just going to walk around in this scorcher of a heat? Isn’t there someplace we can go?” Mandrake asked.

“I have to agree with Mandrake. You do know a place right, Chu?”

…

_I have absolutely no idea…_

“Uh…hold on. Let me think.” I said. Making them believe that I know a whole bunch of places.

“You don’t know, do you?” Mandrake asked.

“I-I never said that!”

“But it’s pretty obvious, Chu.” Chetta said. “Even Akaineko noticed.”

“Meow.”

“B-But I…”

“Thank you. Come again.”

We heard a voice coming from down the street and soon after the sound of a door opening. We then saw Rafisol made visible by the door closing behind her. Deeply staring at something in her hands.

“Oh, look. It’s Rafisol.” I said.

“Why is she floating?” Mandrake asked.

“Because she was born without a soul. It apparently makes her mage powers stronger than her twin sister’s.”

“Huh? She has a twin sister?”

“Yeah. Ally Nakano.”

“Tch! _Ally?!_ ” Mandrake suddenly got really angry for some reason.

“You know her?” Chetta asked.

“Yeah! She’s the stupid poo- I mean jerkwad who pulled me out from the ground while I was feeding my flower! And then she had the nerve to call me a brat! I freaking hate her!”

“ _Right…_ ” We both said.

“Hey, Chu. Didn’t you say that you were doing a project based on Rafisol?” Chetta asked.

“Yeah. And running into her now makes it all the more perfect.” I said. Then started heading over to the floating soulless girl. With the two other girls following close behind.

“Hey, Rafisol.”

“ _Oh. Hey, Chu, Chetta,…girl I don’t know._ ” Rafisol greeted us.

“My name’s Mandrake.” Mandrake said. Still a little agitated from before.

“ _Mandrake?_ ” Rafisol went silent for a bit. “ _My sister hates you._ ”

“Yeah, well you can tell her to…” Chetta then covered Mandrake’s mouth before she could say anything else.

“So whatcha doing?” I asked.

“ _Nothing. Just bought this thing._ ” Rafisol showed us the thing in her hands, which turned out to be a necklace with a red and black diamond-shaped crystal at the bottom.

“Woah. That’s really pretty, Rafisol.” Chetta said. “What is it?”

“ _Some kind of love charm necklace. I think._ ”

“Love charm necklace?”

“What the heck is that supposed to do?” Mandrake asked.

“ _Help with my love issues. Hopefully._ ”

“Love issues?”

“Hopefully?”

Both girls were confused. They had no idea what Rafisol was going on about, but I was. Thanks to what was talked about yesterday at home, I now know that Rafisol and Feli are in love with each other. I hear the others are busy planning on how to get the two to confess. But for right now…the fact that Rafisol bought a love charm of sorts makes this a good moment for me to ask her a few questions.

“Hey, Rafisol. Can I ask you a favor?” I asked.

“ _A favor?_ ”

“I’m supposed to interview someone for a project I’m doing for school. And after thinking about it, I was hoping you could do it.”

“ _An interview?_ ” Rafisol once again went silent. “ _Sure, Chu. I could help you out. When do you want to do it?_ ”

“Hmm…now’s good.”

“ **What?!** ” Mandrake yelled.

“ _Okay._ ”

“ **Hold on! So you’re just gonna ditch us in the heat like this?!** ”

“Calm down, Mandrake.” Chetta said. “We can just go to my house and cool off there.”

"Your house? Sweet! Thanks, Chetta! How far is it?"

“We’ll have to take a train.”

…

…

“Huh?” Mandrake was confused.

“I live in Suzuran City. It’s 30 minutes away from Primp.”

“ ** _30 minutes?! Ugh! Fine!_** At least I’ll get to cool off soon.” Then Mandrake turned to face me. “But, Chu! You have to buy us dinner!”

“What?! You have ¥350,000 in your hair! Why can’t you do it?!” I asked.

(a little over $3100)

“It’s punishment, of course.”

“For what?!”

“Please stop yelling, you two.” Chetta said. “If it makes you any better about it, Chu, then we can make it a sleepover at my house.”

“ ** _*sigh*_** Fine. What do you guys want?”

“Cream Puffs!” Chetta cheered.

“Fertilizer!” Mandrake cheered.

“Meow!” Akaineko meowed.

“Huh? A giant tuna?” Chetta asked her cat.

“Pizza it is, then.”

“ _Aw, what?_ ” Chetta and Mandrake whined.

“Come on, Rafisol. This shouldn’t take long.” I said as I walked away from my friends.

“ _Okay, Chu._ ” Rafisol replied as she floated after me.

“Meow. _Meow!_ ”

“Gah! C-Come on, Akaineko! Cut it out! My flower is not a toy!”

“Well…it kinda looks like one, Mandrake.” Chetta said to her.

“ _And just what are you implying?_ ”

“Nothing. It’s just…”

**_*giggle*_ ** _It’s kinda weird how a demon, a painter, and a living flower became friends. But I really like it. Even if it does make no sense._

 

**Klug’s POV**

 

**_*The next day…*_ **

“Seriously? Rafisol and Feli?”

“I know, right? I had the same reaction.”

What Chu was telling me was that apparently Feli and Rafisol love each other and having trouble confessing to each other. The other girls are trying to get them together, but this information Chu was telling me was starting to get interesting.

“So wait, hold on. Feli has asthma, and Rafisol was upset that she never mentioned it to her. But then after talked it over and hugged a bit, Rafisol told Ally that she loves Feli?”

“That’s what Rafisol told me. And I got it written down, too.” Chu then showed me a notepad with a whole bunch of stuff written on it. about 3-4 pages filled with notes.

“ _Tends to be shy._ ”

“ _Often answers questions with one word._ ”

“ _Bought a love necklace._ ”

“Wait, love necklace?”

“I saw her come out of a store and she showed me this one necklace with a red and black diamond-shaped crystal attached to the bottom.”

“I see.”

_Why does that sound familiar?_

“Good morning, everyone.” Ciel said as she and Roco flew over to us. The latter looking extremely tired.

“Morning.” We both said. Then looked at Roco swaying back and forth.

“What’s with her?” I asked.

“Floré’s got her and Yoko doing double the student council work because they basically broke her phone.” Ciel explained.

“I see. And who’s Floré?”

“The red-haired angel girl. Also the student council president.”

“Huh. Interesting.”

“ _Floré-senpai…I'm really sorry…please, no more work…_ ” Roco looked like she was really about to pass out.

“Is she really okay?” Chu asked.

“She’ll probably sleep through a period or two. But she’ll be okay before lunch.”

“Okay…” Was all Chu and I could say.

“So what were you two talking about?”

"Chu was telling me about a couple we can base our project on. Two girls named Feli Kuromi and Rafisol Nakano." I said.

“Oh. So it’s a yuri couple?”

“ **YURI COUPLE?! AWESOME!!** ” Roco shouted with glee.

“Weren’t you tired just a few seconds ago?” I asked.

“Yeah. **But I can’t ignore something this exciting! I love yuri couples! They’re so cute when they get all flustered and nervous around each other! It’s so precious!** ”

…

…

“Roco really likes yuri.” Ciel said.

“Y-Yeah, Ciel. W-We noticed.” Chu replied.

“ **So whatcha got huh, Chu?! Did they confess yet?! Are they going out?! Did they share their first kiss?! DID THEY BOINK?!** ”

“Geez, Roco! Calm down!” I yelled at her while rubbing my ear from her high-pitched shouting.

“No, no, no, and how would I know that?! Anyway, I only found this out two days ago. And from what I know so far, they’re not a couple yet.”

“A couple friends of ours are working on a way to get them together.” I added.

“I see. And do we know anything about their current moods?” Ciel asked.

“Well, I only asked Rafisol. She’s emotionless. So there was nothing to put down for that.”

“She’s emotionless?”

“She was born without a soul.” I explained.

“ _Woah…_ ” Both angel girls were amazed.

“But I do have written down should be enough for now. Especially this one. “ _Bought a love necklace._ ”.”

“Love necklace?” Ciel asked.

"It's a necklace with a red and black diamond-shaped crystal attached to the bottom. She said it's supposed to help with her love issues. But I don't believe in magic voodoo stuff."

“And yet, you’re a demon.” I said.

“ _Hey…_ ”

“Wait, a red and black diamond-shaped crystal? Roco. Doesn’t that sound familiar?” Ciel asked.

“You know…it kinda does. I think Floré-senpai mentioned something like it during one of the meetings. Think I was asleep, though.”

“You were asleep, Roco.”

“ _Oh, yeah! ***giggle***_ ”

_Seriously. How is she on the student council?_

“So you guys know about it?” I asked.

“It sounds familiar. But it’s not ringing any bells. Maybe we can ask Floré during today’s workload.” Ciel said.

“ _Aw! More paperwork?!_ ” Roco whined.

“Well, you gotta do it until you and Yoko pay off Floré’s cell phone repair bill.”

“ _Aw! But…_ ”

“Alright, everyone. Settle down.” We heard a voice coming from the front of the room. once we all sat in our seat, I saw that it belong to a red-haired girl with angel wings on her back.

“ _That’s_ _Floré_ _Hoshino. Suzuran High School’s student council president._ ” Ciel whispered to me.

“ _Oh. I see. I think I remember her now. She looks strict as hell._ ”

“ _Yeah. She can be. But she can also be nice. If you let her._ ”

“ _Huh?_ ”

“ _I’ll tell you later._ ”

_What the heck does “If you let her” mean?_

“Alright, listen up.” Floré said. “Due to some unfortunate _and illegal_ events, Mr. Kaneshiro will no longer be your teacher.”

“Unfortunate?”

“ _Illegal?_ ” The class started asking questions.

“The details aren’t important right now.”

_They should be!_

“For right now, you will have a sub until a new teacher is hired. Although, she hasn’t shown up yet…”

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

“Oh. That’s probably her now.” Floré said. “Come in.”

Once the door opened, we saw a woman enter the class wearing a light-blue t-shirt and black sweatpants. While the other students were talking about her appearance, I was dead silent in shock.

“S-Sorry, I’m late. I got a little…sidetracked on my way here.” The woman said.

_Ho-ly crap…_

“ _Hey, Klug._ ” Chu whispered to me. “ _Isn’t that…_ ”

“ _Yeah. That’s her. My old teacher…Ms. Accord._ ”

_Let the madness begin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it’s done. This chapter went through multiple versions and changes and I thought I would never be able to finish it.
> 
> Speaking of changes, there are a few minor ones in this story that I’d like to point out. One is that I’ve changed Ally and Rafisol’s last name. I didn’t really like the old one. And second (this one’s a really old change that I forgot to mention), I’ve aged up Raffina a bit. She’s now 17 while Amitie is 16. I’ve had this thought for a while now, but keep forgetting to bring it up.
> 
> That’s basically it. Nothing more to say. Later.


	29. Harmony's Downfall

**Amitie’s POV**

 

“ **WHAT?! MS. ACCORD’S YOUR TEACHER?!** ”

“Geez, I already said it 4 times. What are you guys not understanding?” Klug asked us.

“S-Sorry, Klug. I-It’s just…so unexpected.” I said.

“I haven’t seen Ms. Accord since the beach.” Raffina said.

“I know, right? Where was she this whole time?” Lidelle asked.

“Who knows. She can be mysterious at times.” Ally said.

It was lunchtime and Klug had just told us 4 the most amazing news. Ms. Accord had just resurfaced from who-knows-where and is now subbing for his class. It’s completely insane! So much so, that we almost blew our minds the first time he told us.

Luckily, we didn’t.

“Do you know what caused that to happen?” Lidelle asked.

“ ** _*sigh*_** I don’t know. From what that Floré girl told us, our old teacher did some "unfortunate" and "illegal" things and won't be teaching anymore."

“Unfortunate?” Raffina and I asked.

“Illegal?” Lidelle and Ally asked.

“Don’t ask what they mean. I don’t have a clue.”

“ _Okay…_ ” We all said. Sounding a bit concerned about what our teachers do in their free time.

“Klug.” We then saw one of the student council angels, Ciel Nagasawa, waiting by the door while waving to Klug.

“I’ll be done in a sec, Ciel. I’ll meet you in the hallway.” Klug said. Ciel responded with a nod before closing the classroom door.

“Since when are you and Ciel friends?” I asked.

“We’re in the same class. She sits behind me and we often talk a lot.”

“ _Talk a lot, huh?_ ” Ally said with a smirk on her face. “ _I see what’s going on here, Klug. You playboy you._ ”

“Pl-Playboy?! Wh-What are you talking about?! We’re just friends!” Klug then started to blush a little.

“ _Blushed cheeks don’t lie, Klug._ _Oh, La-Ti-Da!_ ” Raffina said.

“ **Tch!** Wh-Whatever. I only came here to tell you guys what happened. Now if you excuse me, I’m going to use up what’s left of the lunch period.”

Klug then began walking towards the door and left our classroom. We managed to get a small glimpse of him talking to Ciel before they walked/flew their way to their own class.

_Oh, yeah. He definitely likes her._

“Geez. Poor sap. Wasting his time on something so pathetic.”

“And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Ally yelled at Ren.

“What do you think it means?! That idiot’s just wasting his time if he truly likes that girl! It’s sad, pathetic, and it’ll all soon go down the crapper. Like with every other relationship in existence.”

“Wow, you are such an ass!”

“ ** _I’m_** an ass?! For telling the truth about this goddamned society?! That makes sense coming from you! You’re the queen of these dumbasses!”

“ ** _What was that?! You little…_** ”

“Guys! Cut it out!” I yelled at them.

“Tch! Fine. I’m going outside.” Ren said as he got up from his desk and headed for the door. Passing by Ayumi as he left the classroom.

"Geez. Didn't even acknowledge me." Ayumi said.

“What the heck’s wrong with him?” Lidelle asked.

“Don’t bother. That’s just Ren being Ren. He’s unlikeable for a reason.” Ally said.

“Yeah, unlikeable by you.” I retorted.

“Hey!”

“Anyway…since you’re here, Ayumi, I’ve been meaning to ask. Have you noticed that Ren’s been acting more grumpy lately? And not just with dealing with Ally?”

“Now that you mention it, Ami…he has been acting grumpier than usual. Normally, he’ll be rather calm after arguing with Princess Loudmouth over here.”

“ _Princess Loudmouth? Really?_ ” Ally asked.

“Yes. Really.” Both Ayumi and I said. Which got her feeling insulted.

“So is he always grumpy?” Raffina asked.

“Well, no.” I said. “Ren was actually a normal happy boy when we were younger. Aside from the constant spats he would have with Ally, he was nice to everyone and everyone was nice to him. Some of the girls even had crushes on him.”

“Wow, really?”

“Yeah.” Ayumi said. “But then one day, Ally here decided to take pictures of other girls changing in the locker room and placed them in Ren’s locker when we were in middle school. Obviously, he got blamed for it. He tried explaining the truth, but no one believed him. And so, he got expelled and became the most hated person in the school.” Ayumi then turned to Ally.

“All thanks to this girl.”

“Why, thank you.” Ally said with a smile.

_Girl, seriously?_

“Wow, Ally. That’s messed up.” Raffina said.

“You basically ruined his life.” Lidelle said.

“And from what he told me, it hasn’t gotten better since.” Ayumi added.

“U-Unbelievable! Y-You guys are actually siding with him?!” Ally asked.

“Like I said before, I’m not siding with any of you. But you are the main cause of his hatred for everything.”

“Yeah. But he…”

“ ** _*sigh*_** _Ally…_ ” Lidelle said as she turned away from her girlfriend.

“L-Lidelle? A-Are you…mad at me?”

“I’m not mad. I’m just disappointed. That someone I love can do something like that and not give a damn about the effects it caused. It’s just…evil.”

“E-Evil? L-Lidelle, I…”

“Just leave me alone, Ally. I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“ _Li…Lidelle…_ ” The rest of us saw tears forming in Ally’s eyes. Then without warning, she ran out the classroom while swinging the door wide open. Almost breaking the glass pane infused in it.

_Aw, geez. That ain’t good…_

“Hey, what’s wrong with Ally?” Arle asked.

“She looked really sad.” Harpy added.

“It’s kinda a long story.” Ayumi said. Which left the two girls confused.

***INSERT CLASSIC JAPANESE SCHOOL BELL CHIME HERE***

“Well, that’s the bell. I’m going back to class. See you guys later.” Ayumi said.

“Later.” Four of us said as we watched Ayumi leave the classroom. Lidelle stayed silent. Probably having a lot on her mind about her girlfriend/fiancé.

_I’ve got a really bad feeling about this._

 

It was now after school and Raffina and I are about to see Ms. Accord for the first time in 2 months. It was originally going to be the original 5. But Lidelle said she wasn’t feeling well (probably still thinking about earlier), Ally went straight home without telling anyone, and Klug was busy with the project he’s working on with Chu, Ciel, and Roco. When we went over to their classroom, he said that she went to the student council room.

Raffina was about to back-out once she heard that. But I forced her to come with me.

 _And besides. I highly doubt she and_ _Floré_ _will argue with a teacher around._

We had both reached the student council office and were about to knock on the door…when someone from the other side beat us to it and opened the door.

“Well, well. If it isn’t Amitie and Raffina. What brings you two ladies here?”

“Oh hey, Abyss.” I greeted the purple-haired angel boy. “We heard that our old teacher was here. So we came by to say hi.”

“Your old teacher? You mean you girls know Harmony?”

Both of us were shocked that Abyss knew Ms. Accord's first name. Especially since she was so self-conscious about telling us on the last day of school.

“Uh…yeah. We do. H-How do you…”

“Let them in, Abyss. I’ll explain it all.” We heard a familiar voice from the inside.

"Alright. If you say so." Abyss said as he let both of us in. There we saw our old teacher, wearing a light-blue t-shirt and black sweatpants and her hair no longer curly, sitting in one of the empty chairs meant for Ciel and Roco.

“ **Ms. Accord!** ” We both cheered.

“Hello, kiddies. Long time, no see.” Ms. Accord greeted us.

“It really has been a while, meow.” Popoi added.

“So you two do know her?” Floré asked.

“Well, duh.” Raffina said. “She was our old teacher before we came here. Weren’t you listening?”

“Tch! Why you…n-never mind.” Floré looked like she was about to yell up a storm with Raffina. But she stopped herself at the last minute.

_Ha! I was right! No arguments this time!_

“So where were you, Ms. Accord?” I asked. “You just suddenly disappeared once we got back from the beach. Only hearing about you once or twice at the most.”

“And now that I look at you, you look pretty casual. Not wearing your dress and your hair straightened out. I’m surprised I recognized you.” Raffina added.

“ _Hehhehheh. Well…_ ” Ms. Accord sounded completely sad when she said that. Which that in itself was not like her.

“Do you really feel comfortable telling them, Harmony?” Abyss asked.

“It’s best if they knew, meow.” Popoi said.

“Yeah. Popoi’s right. They have to know.”

“Huh? Know what?” We both asked.

Ms. Accord did a big long sigh before explaining what everyone was talking about.

“Well you see, kiddies, I uh…well, I got…

…

 ** _*sigh*_** _I got fired from teaching at Primp Magic School._ ”

“ **WHAT?! FIRED?!** ” We both shouted in a mix of shock and anger.

“ **Who in their goddamned mind would fire YOU?!** ” Raffina shouted.

“The principle. Who else?” Floré said.

“ **Gah! That stubborn piece of…** wh-what reason did he had for firing you, Ms. Accord?”

“That’s the thing. None.”

“Huh?”

“At least, that’s how I see it.”

“I don’t get it.” I said.

“That guy just came out of nowhere and just fired her on the spot, meow. It was a total shock, but also suspicious. So we went to peek at his office. And heard his true reason, meow.” Popoi explained.

“His true reason?”

“He said, and I quote: “ _Now that Accord is gone, these kids will finally be put in their place._ ”.”

"Apparently, he believes Harmony was the cause of the student's rebellious ways. So he fired her. Pretty sure that would fix the problem." Abyss said.

“ **What?! That damn idiot!** ” Raffina shouted.

“Didn’t anyone try to stop him?” I asked.

"Of course, people protested. Students and teachers alike. But alas, he paid no attention."

“Unbelievable. When did this happen, Ms. Accord?”

“A week after the new school year started.” Ms. Accord said. “And since then, things have only gotten worse. With my teaching salary gone, I couldn’t pay my mortgage. So I…I had to sell my house, along with other stuff such as my clothes and furniture, and leave Primp to come live in Suzuran. I’m currently living in a small apartment not too far from here.

“Aw, geez…” We both said.

“But it’s not all that bad. I occasionally do these odd jobs around the city to make money. Granted, it’s not as much as my teaching job. Nowhere near close. But it’s something.”

“Lux actually ran into her while she was doing one of these odd jobs just a few days ago. She was so exhausted to the point where she looked like she was about to pass out. So he brought her here, knowing that Abyss and I knew her.” Floré said.

“We used to be her students back in Primp. So seeing her like this after only a few years was no doubt heartbreaking.” Abyss added.

“M-Ms. Accord…” Raffina said.

“C-Come on. I-It wasn’t that bad. I probably could’ve finished that job after eating an apple or…s-something. There was truly nothing to worry…”

“Harmony, please stop lying to everyone. When Lux found you, you were on the brink of exhaustion. One more hour at the most and you would’ve collapsed. Just admit it. Life has totally screwed you over and you’re now struggling to survive.”

…

…

“ ** _*sigh*_** _You’re right,_ _Floré. Guess there’s no point hiding it from you._ ” Ms. Accord responded in a depressed tone.

As she said that, something came to mind. A past memory, if you have to call name it.

“H-Hey, Ms. Accord…” I said. “I remember Mom saying that you, her, Lily, Yumi, and Rulue were going to hang out together. When she said that, did she really mean…”

“…They were visiting her in the hospital, meow.” Popoi said.

“That day where Lux brought her here, her condition had gotten worse. So we had no choice but to do so.” Abyss added.

“I-I see…”

_Wowie. Poor Ms. Accord. Her life has gone into a downward spiral for the past two months and she’s kept it to herself all this time. Not sure why she decided to do such a thing. But I’m glad she’s okay. Even though she went through all that._

“So then…her being a teacher here…” Raffina said.

“We managed to convince the principle here to give her a temporary job here until they find a new teacher. We’re not sure how long this would last, but it sure as hell beats those odd jobs she’s been doing.” Floré said.

“I get it now. Ms. Accord.”

“Yes, Raffina?” She asked.

“You may not take what I have to say into consideration, but just know this. If you need anything, and I mean **ANYTHING** , to help you go by with the life you’re now in…please, for God’s sake, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“ _R-Raffina…_ " Ms. Accord looked like she was about to cry. But she managed to hold it in. probably because she doesn't want to cry in front of her old students. From one year ago to all the way back when we were kids.

“Raffina. Amitie. Floré. Abyss. Thank you all. I’m so lucky to have had students like you.”

“Ditto, meow.” Popoi added.

“Glad you think so. _Oh, La-Ti-Da!_ ” Raffina began to praise herself.

“Even I gotta admit, Raffina. That was really nice of you. Despite your personality.” Floré said.

“What the hell is that suppose…n-never mind.” Raffina looked like she was about to start a fight with Floré. But she backed out at the last minute.

**_*giggle*_ ** _I should have Ms. Accord around more often._

 

“You know…that was a nice thing to do, Raffi.” I said to her as we were walking down the streets of Suzuran heading for the train station.

“Why are you saying it like I didn’t mean it?”

“Of course, I believed you when you said it. I’m just praising you a little.”

“Well, if you’re “praising me a little”, then don’t you think I deserve some kind of bonus?” Raffina asked with a cheeky smile on her face.

…

“ ** _*moan*_** Alright.”

I then quickly gave her a kiss on her lips and then hugged her around her waist.

“Thank you.” Raffina said with a smile.

As we continued walking towards the train station, I felt a tingle coming from the top of my head. It didn’t take long for me to figure out what was causing it.

Though I wish it was something else.

“Aw, geez. What’s this thing doing now?” I asked as I took the Rainbow Puyo Hat off my head and looked at it. It immediately started to glow and soon after started floating on its own.

Neither of us knew what to think. And no one else seemed to care that a beanie was glowing and floating in the middle of town.

_Wait…Floré said that only people who were affected by the hat in any form know about it. Does that mean that others can’t see it do weird things?_

My internal question went unanswered as the hat stopped glowing and landed back on my head. Going back to a regular old hat with eyes.

“What…was that?” Raffina asked.

“I’m not sure. Whatever it was, it…huh?”

I checked my pockets and felt something inside the right skirt one. When I took it out, we saw that it was a dark blue-colored gem in the shape of a…teardrop.

“What is this? I asked.

“No way, Ami. That’s a piece of sapphire.” Raffina said.

“Sapphire? Why did the hat put a piece of sapphire in my pocket?”

“I don’t know. But this particular sapphire looks…rather odd.”

The sapphire was dark-blue in color and hue. And we could see a bit of black inside of it. It was really creepy to look at. But its strange power…almost reminds me of…

“You know…I think this sapphire is related to the Soul Crystals.”

“The Soul Crystals? So could this be a…Soul Sapphire?” Raffina asked.

“Hmm…not sure. We should take this to Akuma and Zoh tomorrow. Maybe one of them know what it is.”

“Good idea. But for right now, can you put it away? It’s giving me chills.”

“Oh, right. This thing is rather creepy-looking.” I said as I placed the sapphire back in my pocket. “But still, though…Ms. Accord losing her job like that. It’s so heartless.”

“I know, right? I just want to give that lard-ass of a principle a piece of my mind.”

_Hmm…_

“Hey, don’t we have Friday off?”

“Yeah, why?” Raffina asked.

“Let’s go to the school on that day and deal with this principle guy face-to-face. Find out for ourselves what this guy is like.”

“Really? Can we do that?”

"Sure, we can. We can even get Lidelle, Ally, and Klug to back us up. It'll be a perfect way to protest her losing her job. Don't you think?"

“ _Hmm_ …you do have a point. Alright, I’m in. Let’s give this guy what for.”

“Oh, yeah!”

***BZZZT***

“ **Ow!** ” I shouted while holding my leg.

“What?”

“This sapphire just zapped me.”

“The sapphire… ** _zapped_** you?”

“I’m not making this up, Raffi. It really did zap me in the leg.”

Once I eased the pain in my leg, I took the sapphire out of my pocket and looked at it some more. It was now glowing a dark-blue hue and blue sparks of electricity can be seen running around it.

_Just what the hell is this thing?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Accord returns. And is not in a good situation. And while Ally and Lidelle have their first fight, Amitie and Raffina gain possession of a really weird sapphire. A very eventful day, indeed. What’s next to come? Keep reading to find out.
> 
> Feel free to review/favorite/follow/kudos the story. Later.


	30. Life’s An Experiment

**Peruvis’ POV**

 

“Wow. Really?”

“Feli and Rafisol?”

“Yeah. I can’t believe you guys haven’t noticed. You’re in the same class.” I was currently talking to Ringo and Maguro. Morning classes were still an hour away. So we were just lounging around the courtyard talking about what was going on with Feli and Rafisol.

“Wow. I didn’t think either one of them swung that way.” Ringo said. “Although now that I look back at it, Feli was kinda damn cute when I first met her.”

“ _Hey._ ” I started getting upset.

“Aw, come on. Don’t get jealous. You know I only love you.”

“Yeah, but…saying that Feli was kinda damn cute got me a little triggered.”

“I’m sorry. You’re way damn cuter than Feli. I mean it.” Ringo said while giving me a hug and a kiss.

A really long one…

So long, in fact, I was getting a little w…

“Hey, you two. We’re in public. Save your dirty make-out sessions for when nobody has to see you act like Horny Horny Horses.”

“ _Horny Horny Horses_? You can’t be serious…” I said to Phoenix, who had popped out of my back at that specific moment.

“He does have a point, Peruvis.” Maguro said.

“Wait… _so you think we’re Horny Horny Horses huh, Maguro?_ ”

“Th-That’s not what I meant…”

“Phoenix is right, Peruvis.” Ringo said to me. “Aside from the Horny Horny Horses part, we have been overdoing it a little.”

“Yeah, I guess. I’m tired of the others calling me a perv. I mean, it’s down to the point where even Chu thinks that. I can’t have an 11-year-old call me a perv. That’s not normal.”

“I know. It sucks.”

“So it took Chu calling you pervs to get the both of you to change your ways? I should get her to criticize you more often.” Phoenix said.

“ _Hey…_ ”

“ _Phoenix, you better not…_ ”

***BOOM***

“ **W-Woah! Wh-What the hell was that?!** ” I shouted as we heard a loud explosion noise coming from inside the school.

“So he’s at it again, huh?” Maguro asked Ringo.

“Yep. Sounds like it. Although, I didn’t think he did these this early.”

“Huh?! Who’s at it again?!” I asked.

“Oh, right. You don’t know him. Come on. It’ll be better if we show you rather than explaining it.”

“How?” Phoenix asked.

“Just trust me.” Ringo said as she grabbed my arm. “You coming, Maguro?”

“Sorry, I can’t. Meeting up with a Kendama Club member in a few. Tell him I said hi, though.”

“Alright. See ya. Come on, cutie.”

“H-Hey! C-Could you let go of my arm already?! Ringo!” I yelled as Ringo then pulled my arm as we both rushed into the school to find out what that explosion was.

 

“So you really know the nutjob who made that explosion?”

“He’s not a nutjob!” Ringo yelled at Phoenix. “He’s a friend of mine that I met in middle school. He’s actually my senior. Only by one year, though.”

“I see.” I said. “So what’s this guy like anyway?”

“Well…” Ringo started rubbing the back of her head. “…h-he’s a bit…mysterious.”

“ _Mysterious?_ ” Phoenix and I asked.

“Again. It’s bet if you saw him for yourselves.”

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

“Now let’s see. He should be in… **this room!** ”

“Huh? The Physics Club room?” I asked Ringo as we stood in front of the door leading to said room. “What makes you so sure…”

***BOOM***

“ **Je t'Aime** **!** ”

“ **Gah! Seriously, again?!** ”

“Sounds like he’s real fired up this time.” Ringo said.

“ ** _This_** time? You mean he’s done this before?!”

“Yeah. All the time, actually. But Maguro and I got used to it.”

“Uh…why?”

“You ask too many questions, you know that?”

I didn’t answer that question (mainly because I was feeling insulted) and followed Ringo inside the Physics Club to see that the entire room was covered in black dust. Everything was so covered that you couldn’t tell what was what.

The only thing that wasn’t was a guy wearing a lab coat over a blue t-shirt, brown-ish jeans, and an orange scarf.

…

A-At least…I **THINK** it's a guy. To be honest, he looks more like a mix of a squirrel and a bear. And his bear paws are huge. So much so that he's currently barefoot.

_What **IS** this guy?_

“ ** _*cough* *cough*_** Well…that could’ve gone better.”

**_I-It talked?!_ **

“Hey, Ris.” Ringo said.

“Hm? Oh. Ringo. Good to see you.”

“Same here. It’s actually been a while since the last time we saw each other. Though I see you haven’t changed much.”

“Ah, yes. Still the same as always.”

“Uh…Ringo?” I asked while tapping her on the shoulder.

“Huh? Oh yeah, right. Peruvis, this is my friend Risukuma. We’ve known each other since middle school.”

“I see. Well, nice to meet you…Risukuma.”

“The pleasure’s all the same, young Peruvis.” Risukuma said.

_Wow. This…thing(?) is really polite._

“Though may I ask you something? Why is there a ghost coming out of your back?”

“O-Oh, him? This is Phoenix. And he’s actually a soul that’s fused with my body. Making me what is called a Tortured Soul.”

“A Tortured Soul? Hmm…very interesting and mysterious.”

“Uh…thanks?”

“You fit that category real nicely yourself, bud.” Phoenix said.

“Phoenix!” Ringo yelled.

“What? I’m just saying. What the hell is this guy?”

“To answer your question, Phoenix…I am simply known as a squirrel bear.”

…

“A _what_?” Both Phoenix and I asked in confusion.

“Apparently, it’s a thing. I don’t know how. I looked all over the internet and couldn’t find anything about it. But it is a thing.” Ringo explained.

“O…kay then.” Phoenix said.

"To be honest, this isn't the weirdest thing I've ever seen in my life." I said.

“What **IS** the weirdest thing?” Ringo asked me.

“Uh…y-you don’t want to know.”

“ _Aw, come on. Please?_ ”

“Why? It’s really creepy. And strange too.”

“ _But I like the creepy and strange._ ” Ringo then started grabbing my arm and shaking it as she continued to whine.

“Come on, girl…”

I then heard Risukuma laughing at us throughout the whole thing.

“What’s so funny?” I asked.

“Nothing bad. It’s just that it’s been a while since I’ve seen Ringo happy like this.”

“Huh? A while?”

“Well, with the amount of curiosity she had in middle school. Switching between a boyfriend and a girlfriend every week or so. She always seemed unhappy. Especially during the romantic…”

“ **O-Okay, Ris! She doesn’t need to know that!** ” Ringo shouted with a bright red blush on her face.

“ _Steamy._ ” I said.

“Shut the hell up.”

“ **RISUKUMA!** ”

We all jumped up as we heard the door slam open hard. And we looked as we saw Floré the student council president fly inside the room with us. With her were two other people. A light-blue-haired angel girl and…wait…

_Huh? Wait, why’s Klug with them?_

“Ah. We meet again, Kaichō. Having a good morning?” Risukuma asked.

“Well, I was…until I heard two explosions at 7:43 in the morning! What are you even doing?!”

“Very simple, Kaichō. I’m just performing a little experiment on the many values of life. So far, there’ve been a few missteps. But I’ll get it right within a few more attempts.”

“Risukuma! I keep telling you to stop with these crazy experiments! We can’t keep closing down and fixing rooms because you blew them to smithereens!”

“It’s only a simple after effect, Kaichō.”

“Simple?!”

“Uh…hey, Ris. Why do you keep calling her Kaichō?” Ringo asked.

“It’s a nickname he gave me when we first met. Apparently, it’s Japanese for student council president.” Floré explained.

“It’s just a way to so respect.” Risukuma added.

“You know a way to show me respect is to stop causing these explosions!”

“I’m sorry, Kaichō. But that is something I cannot do. These questions of life just waiting to be answered. Answered by whatever means necessary.”

“ ** _*sigh*_** _I swear…_ ”

As Floré and Risukuma kept debating each other, I had something else in mind. And it had to do with my (kinda) step-brother and this girl she seems to be with.

“H-Hey! P-Peruvis! Wh-What are you…” I grabbed Klug’s hand and dragged him outside into the halls. Closing the door behind us.

“Alright, Klug. Who’s the hottie you came in the room with, huh? _Someone special_?” I asked.

“Aw, geez. Not you too, Peruvis. Look, Ciel and I are just friends. There’s nothing more than that.”

“ _Just_ friends?”

“You honestly think there’s nothing more about _her_? Really, dude?” Phoenix asked.

“S-Since when did you care about romance?!” Klug asked.

"I don't. But seeing someone like you walking with a girl piqued my interest a little."

“Tch.”

“Come on, Klug. You gotta admit. She really is something.” I said.

…

“W-Well…sh-she is cute.” Klug said after thinking about it. His face was blushed red while saying that.

“See? No point in denying it, bro. just tag her before she gets away.”

“Why are you making it sound like she’s a wild animal?”

“ _Well, looking back a bit…_ ”

“There you are. How come you’re out here?” Ringo asked as she came out the room.

“Nothing. Just wanted to talk to Klug about something. Ready to go?”

“Yeah. Floré and Ris are just gonna debate all morning. So I rather not watch.”

“Fair enough. Let’s go do something together.”

“Like what?”

“Hopefully, something not perverted.” Phoenix said.

“You just **LOVE** bringing that up, do you?" Ringo asked in an annoyed tone.

“Hey, what can I say? Pissing people off is my favorite past time.”

“Unfortunately, that’s 100% true.” I added.

“ ** _*sigh*_** Whatever. Let’s just go find something to do before school starts.

“Alright, alright.” I then turned to face Klug. “ _See ya, Klug. Hope you catch that little “friend” of yours. ***giggle***_ ”

“C-Cut it out!” Klug yelled at me as we walked away from him.

“What was that all about?” Ringo asked me.

“Oh…something special. I hope.” Was all I said. Leaving my girlfriend mildly confused.

 

**Klug’s POV**

 

“Geez. What’s with everyone? Teasing me about my friendship with Ciel. I swear, this is going to be a nuisance.”

“H-Hey. Kl-Klug.”

“Oh hey, Ciel. That president of yours done yet?” I asked her.

"No. She's still going. Convincing that Risukuma guy apparently takes a lot longer than I thought."

“I-I see…”

_An angel and a squirrel-bear-thing arguing. Surprisingly, not the weirdest thing I've ever seen._

“I-I was about to go to the student council room to meet with Roco. I-I don’t suppose…y-you would want to…c-come, would you?” I noticed that Ciel was stuttering a lot. And her face was blushed too.

“Uh…sure. I’ll go with you.”

“Gr-Great. I-It shouldn’t take long.” Ciel continued to stutter.

_What’s with her?_

As we made our way to the student council room, Ciel kept acting weirder and weirder. She would look away from me every time I would look at her. And she was standing real close to me (minus the wings). And I was starting to get real suspicious of it all.

“Hey, Ciel. You okay? You’re acting really…not yourself.”

“O-Oh, um…” Ciel went silent for a bit. Then let out a big sigh before stopping in the middle of the hallway. Making me more suspicious.

“Kl-Klug. I-I heard it.”

“Huh? Heard what?” I asked.

“I-I…I-I heard you call me…c-cute.”

“ **Tch!** ” I then froze in shock.

**_Aw, crap! She heard me?! What do I do now?!_ **

“D…D-Do you really think I’m cute?” Ciel asked me.

…

…

**_*sigh*_ ** _I can’t lie to her._

“Y-Yes, Ciel. I-I think you’re…c-cute.” I stuttered with a faint blush on my face.

Ciel didn’t respond. But instead, though…sh-she hugged me. She gave me a big and long hug that had some sheer power in it. I didn’t know what was happening at first. But once Ciel said this:

“Thank you, Klug. I’m flattered. And, uh…I-I think you’re cute, too.”

“Tch! Y-Yeah. Th-Thanks.”

Let’s just say…it was common sense at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 76 chapters of this series and Risukuma FINALLY makes an appearance. Which is kinda upsetting in my eyes because he’s one of my favorite characters. Something I recently found out about him. He speaks multiple languages during his spells. All meaning “I love you”. When you take the time and actually look up these characters, you learn things you never knew about them. It’s happened to me more than once.
> 
> Feel free to review/favorite/follow/kudos the story if you enjoy it. Thanks for reading. Later.


	31. The Sapphire

**Amitie’s POV**

 

_Takes place on the same day as Chapter 30_

***ONE HOUR AGO…***

“Hmm…very interesting.”

A day after the sapphire appeared in my pocket, I took it to the museum to see if either Akuma or Zoh knew what it was. I went with Akuma first, but he said he had no idea. So now, with Yu, Rei, and Jarne with me, I was asking Zoh.

“So do you know what it is, Zoh?” I asked.

“This sapphire…whatever it is, it holds some unbelievable power. Never seen one like it before.”

“ _Man…_ ”

“Although…you are right about it somehow being related to the Soul Crystals. The power is almost identical.”

“Huh? Wait, what’s a Soul Crystal?” Jarne asked.

“They’re these red crystals that hold extreme power basically unknown to this world. They originally were a bunch of them back in your world. But from what Schezo told us that day, most of them were destroyed. And only a few are still out there.” I explained.

“Woah. That’s interesting.”

“And, uh…one of them actually hits home for me.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah, Ami.” Yu said. “Doesn’t Melody have one?”

“Yeah. She does. Melody is my mom. Back in the past, a bad event caused her to die. But she confessed to us that she wears a Soul Crystal around her neck in order to stay alive. Basically living her life as a Reborn Soul.”

“W-Wow.” Jarne was completely amazed.

“So this sapphire really is related to the Soul Crystals. If that’s the case, then I should probably ask Schezo if he knows what it is. After all, his ancestors had a whole bunch of Soul Crystals.”

“That sounds like a good way to start.” Zoh said.

"Well, I'll have to find him after school. I woke up early just to ask you guys. And now I got an extra hour. See you guys tomorrow."

“See ya, Amitie.” Yu and Jarne said.

“Meow.”

“Kat said bye.” Rei said.

“If Schezo knows anything, be sure to come back and tell us.” Zoh said.

“Will do.”

 

***PRESENT TIME***

“…So no luck, huh?” Raffina asked me as I told her what had happened early this morning.

“ ** _*sigh*_** So far, no. But hopefully once I find Schezo, he’ll know what this thing is.”

I then took the sapphire out from my pocket and stared at it a bit.

“Y-You’re actually taking it to school?”

"Well, I don't really have a choice, Raffi. Whatever this sapphire is, I can't lose it. Who knows what would happen if I did."

“Good point.”

“ ** _*whine*_** _Wicchi! Why so early?!_ ”

We looked to our left and saw Witch dragging a very tired Harpy by her arm. With a very shy Seriri clinging onto her as usual.

“Morning, you three. Same as always, huh?” Raffina asked.

“Yeah. Pretty much.” Witch said. “Although Harpy did had a stomach ache last night.”

“Really?” I asked.

“Yep. But it all went away super-duper quick! Thanks to that pink liquid Wicchi made!” Harpy cheered.

“Pink liquid?”

“Harpy ate this cake yesterday and got really sick. I was really scared that I didn’t know what to do. So I went and got Wicchi.” Seriri explained.

“Wait. You actually went by yourself, Seriri?”

“I-It was so scary. Not having Harpy with me. B-But I did it…s-somehow.”

“That’s a huge step for you, Seriri. You should be proud.” Raffina said. Which made Seriri grow a small smile on her face.

“So what was this pink liquid you made, Witch?”

"I didn't make it. I just bought this pink stuff from the store one day. Hoping to use it for a potion. But since I'm on probation, it's just been sitting there."

_Wait, probation? How did she get probation?_

“Still though…can’t believe this stuff actually worked.” Witch said as she took out the bottle of pink stuff she mentioned earlier. “Can’t even pronounce the name of this thing. Pep…Pep…Pep…”

“Pepto Bismol.” I said.

“That’s what it’s called? Such a weird name.”

“Weird? What does that stuff do, anyway?” Harpy asked.

“Well, according to the label, it says it cures…nausea, heartburn, indigestion, upset stomach, and diarrhea.”

“ **Yay! Pepto Bismol!** ” Both Harpy and Seriri cheered.

_D-Did they just…_

“W-Well, I’m glad you’re feeling better, Harpy.” I said.

We then saw the train pulling up and it soon stopped and open its doors.

“Well, time to go.” Raffina said. “Harpy will be back alright, Seriri?”

“H-Huh?” Seriri was confused.

“Oh, right. You guys don’t know. Seriri’s coming with you guys.” Witch said.

“ **H-Huh?!** ” Both Raffina and I were confused.

“After finally paying off her phone, I’ve convinced Floré to let me bring Seriri to school with me! Now she won’t be sad when I’m gone!” Harpy cheered.

"Yes. It's a dream come true. I'll never be away from Harpy ever again." Seriri said as she tightened her grasp on Harpy.

“And I won’t have to listen to Seriri crying all day. _Now that just leaves the dragon in the room._ ” Witch whispered the last part to herself.

“Um…okay then. Congrats, you two.” Raffina said.

“Yeah…” I added. “Oh! Right. Hey, Witch. Do you know where Schezo would be at around 5?”

“H-Huh?! Sc-Schezo?! Wh-Why him?! I-I mean… d-do you need him or something?”

“Uh…well, we found something yesterday and we wanted to ask him if he knew what it was.”

“I-I see. **_*ahem*_** Well, that loner’s probably in the woods all day. So maybe try there.”

“Okay, then. Thanks. Come on, you two.”

The four of us got on the train and sat down as it began moving again. While Harpy and Seriri were waving Witch goodbye, something else was on my mind.

“So that reaction Witch gave when I asked about Schezo. It was weird, don’t you think?” I asked.

“Yeah, it was. And I think she was blushing a little, too.”

“You know what’s weirder, though? Witch said she was on probation. What did she do for that to happen?”

“Not sure. But when she and another girl were in jail one night, my mom was the one who bailed them out for some reason.”

“Sara bailed her out? Such a random thing for her to do.”

“This is my mother we’re talking about.”

“R-Right…” I said while resting my hand on Raffina’s shoulder.

“And besides, Arle was with her. So maybe she knows.”

“Arle, huh?” I then remembered something else that involved Arle in some way. “You know…I also need to ask her why she told Ayumi that we stereotype everything.”

“Huh? You mean Arle said that? Feli told me the same thing. The nerve of her.”

“Right? And Rafisol didn’t even bother saying otherwise. She just locked herself in the bathroom and stayed there until we talked about something else.”

"Unbelievable." Raffina sighed while shaking her head. "Well, whatever. At least we're closer to figuring out what that sapphire is."

“Yeah, true. I hope Schezo…” I stopped talking and started patting myself all across my body in a panicked state. I then stood up from my seat and continued doing it until I gave up. And started crying.

“ ** _*sniff*_** _Aw, crap._ ”

“Ami? What is it? What’s wrong?” Raffina asked.

I then turned to her with my teary face and told her something that’s really going to hurt me bad in the near future.

“ ** _*sniff*_** _Raffi…I lost the sapphire._ ”

 

**Feli’s POV**

 

“Hiya, Feli!”

“ **Gah!** E-Ecolo! Don’t just appear in front of me like that!”

“ ** _*giggle*_** Sorry, Feli. It’s just something I do. I did it with Ringo all the time when she was in middle school.”

“So now I’m Ringo?”

“Yep. Pretty much. It’s a huge honor, too.”

“ ** _*sigh*_** Whatever.” I said with a facepalm.

I was on my way to school after leaving a little later than I normally do. I just had a lot on my mind recently. Mainly about Rafisol. My romantic feelings for her have clouded up my head. To the point where I can’t stop thinking of her. Sure, we still hang out with each other. I mean, we are still best friends.

But I’m starting to think…that maybe I should just go ahead and tell her already.

I was decided whether or not to do this. And that’s when Ecolo appeared out of nowhere.

“So, what do you want, Ecolo? I’m not in the mood for one of your tricks.” I asked.

“I’m not going to trick you. I just wanna talk, that’s all.”

“Talk? About what?”

“Duh. About your romantic feelings for Rafisol.”

…

…

***SMACK***

“Ow!”

“ ** _I keep telling you to stop reading my mind, jerkwad!_** ” I shouted as I smacked Ecolo in the head.

“I didn’t read your mind! Rafisol told me!”

“H-Huh? R-Rafisol?”

“She’s been talking to me a lot lately. And she eventually told me that she has feelings for you. So I came to ask if you felt the same way.”

“O-Of course, I do! You’re the one who spat it out not too long ago!”

“Oh, yeah. **_*giggle*_** ”

“But what’s there to talk about? If I already know Rafisol’s feelings, then why continue this charade?”

“Because. I know a way to make you two connect by other ways besides love. Think of this as a…soul contract, of sorts.”

“Where are you going with this?” I asked with a little uneasiness.

“See?” Ecolo pulled out something from his sweater pocket. A dark blue-colored gem that had the same color hue. And it was in the shape of a teardrop. I even saw a bit of black inside of it.

And it had tremendous power. I can feel it giving me chills.

“E-Ecolo…what the hell is that?”

“ ** _*giggle*_** Impressed? It’s called a Cosmic Sapphire. It causes the wearer to gain extraordinary powers unknown to this universe. At the cost of one thing, though.”

“One thing? And just what is this “one thing” that I have to give up?”

“Oh, nothing big. Just your soul.”

…

…

***SMACK***

“Ow!”

“ **What the hell is wrong with you?!** ” I asked after hitting Ecolo in the head again.

“Think about it, Feli. Sure, you’ll lose your soul. But you’ll be as powerful as someone born without one. _a.k.a…_ ”

“W-Wait. H-Hold on. Y-You’re saying…I’ll be like Rafisol if I wear this thing?”

“Well, they’ll be some minor differences. But yep. You can be a soulless girl yourself. _And your love will never end. ***giggle***_ ”

_M-My love…with Rafisol…w-will never end._

“ ** _Give me the damn thing! I must have it! Fufufufu!_** ” I shouted as I tried to get the Cosmic Sapphire from Ecolo’s hands.

“Hold on a sec, Feli. We can’t do it now. It’s a very complicated process. The two of you will need to be in the same place at the same time in order for it to work. We’ll also need a Soul Crystal.”

“A Soul Crystal?! Where am I supposed to find one of those?! Most of them were destroyed long ago and are super rare to find!”

“Don’t worry. I got one in mind. **_*giggle*_** ”

I wanted to ask what he meant by that. But knowing him, he probably won’t tell me.

“ ** _*sigh*_** Fine. So when should we do this?” I asked.

“Hmm…you guys have Friday off, right? We can do it then. Though it has to be at night.”

“At night? Why then?”

“I’ll explain then. _You’re in for a treat, Feli Kuromi._ **_*giggle*_** " Ecolo then flew off into the school. Probably just to go annoy Floré again.

I then started walking into the school grounds. Thinking to myself what the hell did I just agree to. I know the whole thing sounds suspicious as hell and extremely dangerous. But you know what they say…love makes you do very stupid things.

Stupid things like…giving up your soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My God! This chapter! I’ve spent the past 4 weeks struggling with this one! And it eventually put me in a slump! But now I FINALLY got it finished! Hope you guys enjoy it. Later.


	32. 99% Hatred

**Ally’s POV**

 

“Wait, hold on. You’re saying you got a sapphire from your hat?” Arle asked.

“Yep.” Raffina answered.

“And you feel like it’s related to the Soul Crystals?” Ayumi asked.

“Yep.”

“And you…lost it?” Klug asked.

“Pretty much.”

“ ** _*sniff*_** _It’s gone. It really is gone. I looked all over and I couldn’t find it. I’m such an idiot._ ” Ami cried to herself.

“Ami, cheer up. It’s not the end of the world.”

“ _You don’t know that, Raffi. No one does. We knew close to nothing about that sapphire. Who knows what could happen if it fell into the wrong hands._ ”

“What “wrong hands” are you talking about?” Sig asked.

“Y-You know. A great big…roly-poly monster type thing.”

“Great big roly-poly monster type thing?”

“That’s kinda childish, Amytee.” Chu said.

“ _Oh my God. I wanna laugh so bad._ ” Peruvis whispered.

“ _Right? It’s so stupid._ ” Phoenix whispered back.

“Sh-Shut it, you two!” Ami yelled with a faint blush on her face.

It was now after school. And Ami and Raffina had gathered all of us together to tell us something that happened yesterday. Being, the Rainbow Puyo Hat had given Ami a weird sapphire. And now she's telling us that she can't find it.

So now she was asking us to help them find it. Us being myself, Ayumi, Arle, Sig, Chu, Peruvis, Chetta, Harpy, Seriri (oddly enough, she’s here too), Klug, Ciel, Roco…

“ _Ugh._ Do we have to do this now? I’m too damn busy to run across the city looking for a sapphire of all things.”

…and Ren.

“You? Busy? With what, you insolent little…”

“Ally. Shut it.” Ayumi said to me.

“Aw, come on. Please, Ren. I need all the help I can with this.” Ami begged.

“Tch. Don’t you think you have enough? There’s enough people here to be an entire class. And yet, you need more? When did you become so needy, Ami? It’s honestly pathetic.”

“ _P-Pa…Pathetic?_ ” Ami then started gaining more tears.

“Whoa, whoa whoa! What the hell’s wrong with you?! Why are you being such an ass all of a sudden?!” Ayumi asked.

“Me? An ass? Huh. I guess that trait’s mutual.”

“The hell’s that supposed to mean?!”

“What? Do I have to explain it, too? I thought you were smarter than that, Ayumi.”

“ _Ren…_ ” Ayumi was slowly getting pissed.

“Listen here, you loudmouth prick!” I yelled. “You need to check yourself or else I’ll pummel you to the damn ground!”

“Tch! Well, fine! Go ahead! It’ll only prove to that dumbass fiancé of yours that you’re a crappy excuse of a human being! And finally leave your sorry ass!”

“ ** _Grr…_** ”

Once Ren said that, my blood boiled up to the point where it can never go back down. I was so filled with rage. It’s his fault that Lidelle won’t talk to me after that day. How she won’t come to school and won’t answer my calls and texts. She’s completely avoiding me because of this asshole.

And I seriously wanted to kill him!

“ **THAT’S IT! I’VE HAD IT! I DON’T CARE WHAT HAPPENS NOW! I’M GONNA BEAT YOUR ******* ASS UNTIL IT BLEEDS FROM THE INSIDE!!!** ” I shouted with rage.

“ **NOT IF I DO IT FIRST, YOU ******* NUISANCE!!!** ” Ren yelled back.

“Guys! No! Stop!” Ami yelled.

But neither of us listened. For all I know, my focus was on finally riding this damn jerk from my life. And nothing was going to stop me.

Nothing. And nobody.

 

“ _Ow…my head. Wh-What happened?_ ”

“ _Oh. So you’re awake now huh, Idiot?_ ”

_Th-That voice. I-It can’t be…_

“L-Lidelle? Wh-Where am I?”

“ _You’re in the nurse’s office. Amitie called me in a panic. Saying you got hurt._ ”

“What’s with the blanket?”

“ _Because I’m ***cough*** sick, you idiot. I came here with a high fever just to ***cough*** check on you._”

“Y…You did?”

“ _Yeah. I did…Idiot._ ”

_Okay, what’s with the insult?_

“Why do you kept calling me an idiot?” I asked.

“ _Because I’m mad at you. So that’s going to be your name for a while._ ”

“Y-You can’t change my name! And what are you mad at me for?! I didn’t do anything!”

“ _Really, ***cough*** Idiot?_” Lidelle looked at me with and pretty pissed off look on her face. And it honestly scared me.

“ _What…What **did** I do?_ ” I asked nervously.

“ _You got into another fight with Ren. This one got physical. And you both eventually knocked each other out. ***cough* *cough* *cough***_ ”

“ _Grr…damn that boy._ ” I whispered to myself.

“ _Tell me, Idiot. Why do you ***cough*** hate Ren so much? What did he possibly do for you to ruin his life like that? I want the truth._” Lidelle then looked away from me while hanging her head down to the floor.

“ _And if you don’t tell me…then this engagement is over._ ”

“ _L-Lidelle…_ ”

“ _And I ***cough*** mean it, too._”

I started shedding tears once I heard her say that. To think that she would go that far. She’s willing to end our relationship all because of this feud I have with Ren.

…

_I…I can’t let that happen. I can’t lose Lidelle. Not because of this._

_I…need to tell her._

“O…Okay. I-I’ll tell you. But if I do, will you please stop being mad at me? You don’t know how much this hurts.”

“ _Depends on what you tell me._ ”

_S-So cold…_

“ ** _*sigh*_** Alright. Well, you see…the reason this feud lasted this long, why the two of us hate each other to the core is…

…

 _Damnit._ ”

I really didn’t want to do this. But I had no choice. I want Lidelle to be mine and no one else’s. I don’t care about this stupid feud anymore. It’s ruining my love life.

"Look, basically…R-Ren is my…e-ex-boyfriend."

…

…

“ _L-Lidelle? A-Are you oka-”_

“ ** _WAIT, WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!_** ”

Lidelle then went silent for a bit.

­“ _O-Ow. M-My throat._ ”

_So I guess that’s a no._

“ _Y-You and Ren?! A couple?! You were straight?!_ ”

“I know, right? Can’t believe I actually dated that guy.”

“Yeah, well…the feeling’s mutual.”

We saw Ren pulling the curtain away from him as he stood up from the bed next to us and started stretching. He had a bunch of bruises on his body. So it meant to me that I did him good.

“ _Hehheh._ Nice bruises, asswipe. They look good on you.” I said.

“Oh, really? Take a good look at yourself, assface.”

“Huh?”

I took a look in the mirror and saw that I had a lot of bruises as well. And I even had a black eye.

“ ** _Grr…_** You damn boy! Hasn’t anyone told you not to hit girls?!”

“Yeah. They did. You’re just an exception.”

“ _Damn you…_ ”

“ _Ally!_ ” Lidelle yelled at me. Well, tried to. Her fever is making her weaker by the minute.

“Hey, what’s with all the yelling?” Someone asked as they entered the room.

“Rulue?” Both Lidelle and I asked.

“Oh. You guys are up. Well, anyway…you ready to go, Ren?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m coming.” Ren said as he walked over to her.

“Huh? Wait, where are you going?” I asked.

“Hmph. Like you care. Just know this, you won’t have to deal with me again. And vise-versa. Good riddance.” Ren then walked out the nurse’s office. Quietly grumbling obscenities to himself.

“ _Geez. The hell is wrong with that guy?_ ” Lidelle asked.

“ ** _*sigh*_** That’s the thing. We had this big fight which caused us to break up. And we’ve hated each other ever since. I guess he held in that hatred even all these years later. And the arguments we had recently only made it worse.”

“Wow. You dated that boy, Ally?” Rulue asked.

“ _I know, right? I was ***cough*** shocked too._” Lidelle said.

“Hey, Rulue. Where is Ren going?” I asked.

“He got expelled, Ally.”

“Wh-What? Expelled?”

“Don’t you know? Fighting on school grounds gets you automatically expelled. The school has a “no tolerance” type of thing for that.”

“F-Fighting? E-Expelled? Aw, crap! I’m so screwed! What am I gonna tell Mom when she finds out?! I’m done for!”

“ _A-Ally ***cough*** ***cough*** calm down._ ” Lidelle said. Her strength is slowly getting worse. I feel bad for basically dragging her out of bed just to check on me.

“Even though you were part of it, Ren took the blame for it.” Rulue added.

“H-He…took the blame?!”

“He told the principle that he started it. How he was provoking you and it lead up to the fighting. And the guy believed him.”

“ _He took ***cough***_ _the punishment without incident. And he’s never coming back. ***cough* *cough* *cough***_ ”

“D-Damn…I-I can’t believe he did that. F-For me. Th-This is so unreal.”

“ _Maybe his heart isn’t completely filled with hatred as you thought it was._ ”

“ ** _*sigh*_** I guess. Kinda makes me want to apologize to him.”

“ _Kinda?_ ”

"W-Well…I still need to think about it. And even then, I don't know where he lives. Point is, I told you everything. Can you please forgive me now, Lidelle? I promise I won't be this mean ever again. Now that I know that it'll make you back out on being my wife."

Lidelle went silent for a bit. I can tell that she was thinking about it. And it was even harder for her to do with her fever.

But even then…

“ ** _*giggle*_** _Ally. I can’t stay mad at you. Of course, I’ll still marry you._ ”

“ **Yay! Thank you, Lidelle! I love you so much!** ” I cheered as I hugged my fiancé as tight as I could.

Which wasn’t much. Since I was still hurting from the injuries and Lidelle was getting sicker by the minute.

…

“Wait…what the hell?” Rulue asked.

“Oh, yeah. We forgot to tell you guys. We’re engaged.”

“S-Since when?!”

“Since Saturday.”

“Tch. Way to casually bring this up out of nowhere.”

“ _Hehhehheh. Sorry._ ” We both said.

“ ** _*sigh*_** Whatever. That’s something for Yumi and Satan to deal with. Come on, Lidelle. Let’s get you back home.”

“ _C ***cough*** Coming._”

“Hey.” I said. “I’ll see you soon, right?”

“ _Once this fever goes away, then yeah. I’ll see you soon._ ”

I smiled greatly at the response.

“Love you.”

“ ** _*cough*_** _Love you, too._ ”

 

With me feeling a little better and with nothing left to do, I decided to just head on home.

What I didn’t know was that Ami, Ayumi, Raffina, and Harpy (along with Seriri) were waiting for me outside the school.

“There you are, Ally.” Ami said.

“ **Ally!** ” Harpy cheered as she rushed over to hug me.

“ ** _*giggle*_** I’m okay, Harpy. Thanks for worrying.”

“You put on quite the performance there.” Raffina said.

“So I guess you heard what happened with Ren, huh?” Ayumi asked.

“Yeah. I heard. Still can’t believe he did such a thing.”

“Well, that’s something you need to talk to Ren about. You know what you need to do.”

“ ** _*sigh*_** Yeah, yeah. I know.” I didn’t like it, but I knew it was right. Especially since after he basically bailed me out from getting kicked out of school.

“Now let’s go home.” Ami said. “I called off the search for the sapphire for now. We’ll look for it later.”

“Alright.”

“Um…hey, Ally.” Harpy said. “Seriri and I wanted to ask you something.”

“Sure, Harpy. What’s up?”

I regret asking that. Because what these two asked me is probably going to lead me getting my ass kicked again.

Possibly by Arle.

“What does **** mean?”

The rest of us just sat there in silence. Shocked at what this airhead duo just asked me.

“Nice going, Ally.” Ami said to me.

_Aw, ****_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As one relationship ends, another one restarts. Ally has finally ended her feud with Ren. While surviving her first fight with Lidelle. The two now have a stronger love bond than ever before. 
> 
> But now, Ally must apologize to Ren. For all the hell she’s put him through. After all, she does owe him.
> 
> Next chapter will showcase the FINAL two characters to be included in this series. If a “Love of Puyo Puyo 4” does happen, there will be no new characters in that.
> 
> Feel free to review/favorite/follow/kudos the story. Thanks for reading. Later.


	33. Arle’s Final(?) Reunion

**Arle’s POV**

 

“For the last time, Harpy! That word doesn’t mean anything! So quit asking me!”

“ _Aw! But Ally and that boy kept saying it at school earlier! So it has to mean something! You’re just keeping it a secret!_ ”

“Harpy. Go home.”

“ ** _*whine*_** _Meanie!_ ”

“Bye, Seriri.”

Seriri waved goodbye as the two friends went on their way home. Once they were far enough, I closed the door and went into the living room. Where I collapsed on the couch with my head on Sig’s lap.

“Ow.” He said.

“ _Sorry. I need a pillow to rest on._ ”

“Then go get a pillow from your room.”

“ _It’s too far. Can you get it for me?_ ”

“I would if you weren’t laying on my lap right now.”

“ ** _*giggle*_** _Oh, yeah. Right._ ”

“So what did Harpy and Seriri want?”

…

…

“ _Oh, yeah. I forgot. I’m kicking Ally’s ass tomorrow._ ” I said in a sour mood.

“Huh? What for?”

“ _Ally and Ren were spatting out F-bombs today and now those two keep saying it._ ”

“Okay. But why just Ally?”

“ _Haven’t you heard? Ren got expelled._ ”

“Really? Huh.”

“ _You don’t seem to care._ ”

“Well, I never liked him to begin with.”

“ _Yeah ***yawn*** same here._ ”

“Aw, geez. Come on.” We suddenly heard Chu’s voice as she came in and closed the door behind her.

“Chu, what’s wrong?” Sig asked.

“ _You seemed a bit pissed off._ ” I added with another yawn.

“Oh. Hey, guys. It’s just Feli and Rafisol. I wanted to ask them more questions about each other for my project, but Feli isn’t picking up her phone.”

“Why are only calling Feli?” Sig asked.

“ _Rafisol doesn’t have a phone. Every time Ally gives her one, she ends up breaking it._ ” I said.

“How?”

“ _In more ways than one._ ”

“I see…” This was basically the only thing he could think to say to that.

“ _Well, maybe she’s tired, Chu. We did had to look for that sapphire for a good hour or two._ ”

“ ** _*sigh*_** _Yeah, I guess. I’m pretty tired myself._ ” Chu said as came over and joined me as she collapsed on the couch with her head on Sig’s lap.

“Again, ow.” Sig said.

“ _Just 5 more minutes, Shigu. I need this._ ”

“Chu, I understand that you’re tired but…

“ ** _GAH! I’M SO DAMN TIRED!_** ” We heard Peruvis’ voice as she burst through the door. Throwing her bookbag on the floor as she came into the living room and collapsed on the floor. With her head on Sig’s left leg.

“Seriously?”

“ _I’m too lazy to go home right now. Deal with it._ ”

“But your house is literally next door.”

“ _Zzz…_ ”

“I know you’re faking it.”

Peruvis didn’t answer. And Sig eventually gave up.

“ _Tired from sapphire hunting?_ ” I asked.

“ _Tired isn’t enough to ***yawn*** describe it. I’m so pooped. And the fact that I had these two jugs with me made it even worse._ ”

“ _Yeah, I feel you. Having to walk around in that heat in a white dress shirt made my breasts feel ***yawn*** bigger than normal. And they were covered in sweat. Gross._ ”

“ _Right? Having tig ‘ol bitties isn’t as great as people say it is. I don’t know why ***yawn*** some girls get jealous of girls like us._ ”

“ _I can think of a good reason._ ” Chu said. Sounding a bit irritated.

“ _You’re 11, Chu. You’re still growing._ ”

“ _Yeah, but when you’re an 11-year-old girl in high school, people start to ***yawn*** think that you’re a loli. Why can’t they tell that I’m supposed to have itty-bitty-titties at this age?_ ”

“ _We feel your pain, Chu._ ” Peruvis and I said.

“Um, hello. I think you three forgot that I’m a boy.” Sig said.

“ _Just sit through it, Pillow. You’ll be fine._ ” Peruvis said.

“D-Did you just call me “Pillow”?”

“ _Well, you are comfy like one._ ”

“ _I can agree to that._ ” I said.

“ _Me too._ ” Chu added.

“But I’m not a…”

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

…

“Is anyone going to get that?”

“ _Too tired. You get it._ ” The three of us said.

“ _You have got to be kidding me…_ ” Sig was starting to lose his patience.

“Calm down, Sig. I’ll get it.” Phoenix said as he came out of Peruvis’ back and stretched himself to the door.

“ _That’s nice of him._ ” I said.

“ _Useful, too._ ” Peruvis added.

“Honestly, you two…” Sig said.

“ _So…tired. Need…break._ ” Now we were hearing the voice of Kikimora. As she came into the living room, throwing her mop on the floor in the process. And then collapsing on said floor herself. With her head on the last remaining open spot of Sig’s sitting body.

“Why are you even here?” Sig asked.

“ _I’m tired and I don’t have anywhere else to go._ ”

“So you come to my house and lay on my leg?”

“ _Well, you are kinda cute._ ”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“ _Hey, Kikimora. Back ***yawn*** off. He’s mine._ ” I said to her.

“ _Oh? So Arle Nadja nabbed herself a boyfriend? That’s ***yawn*** shocking, to say the least._ ”

“ _Hey, you’re the same age as me and I don’t see you holding hands with anyone._ ”

“ _You’re 16?_ ” Peruvis asked.

“ _Believe it or not, I am. I just act mature so that I can get more customers. Works every time._ ”

“ _I see._ ”

“ _That’s ***yawn*** interesting._ ” Chu said.

“ _Yeah, it is._ ” I said. “ _But I’m still the one with the boyfriend._ ”

“ _Hey._ ” Kikimora felt insulted.

“ _Alright, I’ll stop._ ”

“ _So why are you three tired?_ ”

“ _We spent most of the afternoon looking for this ***yawn*** sapphire our friend lost._ ”

“ _A sapphire? What does it look like?_ ”

“ _Well, from what she told us…it’s dark blue in color and hue, it’s in the shape of a teardrop, and it has a bit of ***yawn*** black inside of it._ ” Peruvis said.

“ _Huh._ ” Kikimora went silent for a bit as she yawned a couple times due to her tiredness. “ _Sounds a lot like a Cosmic Sapphire._ ”

“ _A what?_ ” We all asked.

“ _It’s this gem that ***yawn*** runs in my family. I used to have a bunch when I was younger. But much like those ***yawn*** Soul Crystal things, most of them got destroyed during that war with the dark wizards and the comet warlocks. What a ***yawn*** stupid waste._ ”

 _“I see._ ” I said. “ _Hey, can you come with us tomorrow and explain it to our friend? She’s been trying to figure it out what it is._ ”

“ ** _*yawn*_** Sure. I don’t mind. I could **_*yawn*_** use a break.”

“ _Good. That’s one problem solved._ ”

“ _Yep._ ” Kikimora said.

“ _Yep._ ” Peruvis said.

“ _Yep._ ” Chu said.

We all then went back to resting on the spot we were resting on. So relaxed, that we could fall asleep right now.

…

…

“Um…can we stop using me as a pillow now?” Sig asked.

“ _Shh. Quiet, Pillow._ ” We all said.

“ _Ugh._ ” Sig moaned as he 100% gave up on leaving that couch for a good long while.

_And now…I sleep._

 

The next day Kikimora kept her promise and tagged along with us to school. There, I  gathered up Amitie and Raffina and told them what she told us yesterday.

“Wait. So it’s called a…Cosmic Sapphire?” Amitie asked.

“ ** _*sigh*_** The name alone sounds like it’s going to be a pain to deal with.” Raffina said.

“Well, that’s what it is.” I said. “My friend Kikimora said…oh, Goddamnit.”

We looked on as Kikimora was doing her usual thing. Cleaning up random spots out in public areas like a nutcase.

_And yet, she says she doesn’t have OCD._

“ _Yuck!_ Filthy! No matter what world you go to, the dirty slobs are still the same! Disgusting!”

“Will you get over here!” I yelled as I grabbed her arm and brought her back to the group.

“So, uh…Kikimora, was it? What exactly does a Cosmic Sapphire do?” Amitie asked.

“Well, from what I remember….It causes the wearer to gain extraordinary powers unknown to this universe. At the cost of one thing, though.”

“One thing? What’s this “one thing”?”

“Your soul.”

…

…

“ **W-Wait, what the hell?! Y-Your soul?!** ” The three of us shouted once we heard the insane trade-off.

“Yep. Them’s the rules. Here, I even have one in my mop if you need proof.” Kikimora then pointed at the blue gem that’s always near the brushes of her mop. I’ve always seen it whenever we cross paths or play a round of Puyo. But actually knowing what that thing is…

“W-Wait, hold on.” I said. “K-Kikimora…do you not have a soul?”

“Nope. I gave mine up years ago. Pretty much had to since I got kicked out of school when I was younger. _Thanks to a certain blonde bit-_ ”

“Hey.”

“Fine.” She later groaned.

“Geez. A gem that gives you ultimate power as the cost of your own soul. _Now I feel like an even bigger idiot for losing it._ ” Amitie said while punishing herself verbally.

“Ami, come on.” Raffina said. Trying to cheer her up.

“Hmm…well, however you lost it, it’s here at this place now.”

“Huh?” We all looked at Kikimora with looks of shock.

“W-Wait, it’s here?! S-So the thief goes to this school?!” Amitie yelled.

“Well, I’m not sure about a “thief”, but a Cosmic Sapphire is definitely here. My mop won’t stop tingling about it.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! This is great, Raffi! This means I’m not a complete and total hopeless klutz!”

“You were never that to being with.” Raffina said.

***INSERT CLASSIC JAPANESE SCHOOL BELL CHIME HERE***

“Well, anyway. We can’t look for it until after school. Let’s just get to class.”

“Alright. You coming, Arle?” Amitie asked me.

“In a sec. I just gotta deal with this girl real quick.”

“ _This girl?_ ” Kikimora took offense to that.

“Just don’t be late. I heard we’re getting a new student today.”

“Alright.” Once Amitie and Raffina were inside the school building, I gave my attention to Kikimora. Who was still a little pissed about the insult.

“You know “this girl” has a name, right?” She asked in an annoyed tone.

“Yeah, whatever. Come on, I’m leaving you with Rulue.”

“Rulue? She’s a teacher here?”

“Yeah, surprisingly. In fact, she’s originally from this world.”

“Huh?!”

“And she’s not even 18. She just looks like she is.”

“ **Wait, what?!** ”

“Yeah…she hid a lot from everyone. Not even Satan knew.”

“ _D-Damn, Rulue._ I might just look up to her now.”

“ _Please don’t tell her that._ ” I said with a facepalm.

It took a lot of convincing to get Rulue to watch Kikimora for me. Part of it was that she was shocked to see her here. And another part was that…she had a job to do. And didn’t have time to babysit “OCD Girl” all day.

But she eventually gave in.

I was now with the other five girls (Amitie, Raffina, Ally, Harpy, and Seriri. Lidelle’s still sick.) waiting for class to begin.

“Wowie! Kikimora’s here, too?!” Harpy cheered.

“Yeah, she is. I left her with Rulue until school ended.”

“Awesome! Isn’t that great, Seriri?! All of our friends are showing up!” It was clear that Harpy was excited.

Seriri, on the other hand…was a bit confused.

“Uh…wh-who’s Kikimora again?” she asked.

“The maid with the mop.”

Seriri didn’t get it.

"Cleans all day, every day."

She still didn’t get it.

“OCD girl.”

“Oh, yeah. I remember now. It’ll be great to see her again.”

“Does she really have OCD?” Ally asked me.

“She says she doesn’t. But it’s so obvious. She’s a total neat freak.”

“I see…” The other three girls said with a sweatdrop.

“Alright, class. Settle down.” The teacher said. “Now, I’m sure you’re all aware that Ren Suzuki won’t be coming back here.”

“Yes!”

“Thank goodness!”

“He was super scary!”

These were said by girls. The boys in the room either kept their thoughts to themselves or just didn’t care.

I heard Ally sigh next to me. I guess the fact that Ren took the blame for the fight they had is still bothering her.

"With that said, we have a new student joining us in his place. She should be…oh, look. There she is now."

“ _She?_ ”

“ _Another girl, huh?_ ”

“ _Let’s hope she’s like the rest here._ ”

These were said by boys. The girls in the room either kept their disgusted thoughts to themselves or wanted to punch some of them for wanting the girl to be cute.

Or in Harpy and Seriri’s case, didn’t understand what was happening.

Then in came a girl wearing a simple dress shirt with a tie. AKA, this school summer uniform. The only difference from mine was that her skirt was yellow. And on her feet were shoes that looked like bear paws.

But the main things that caught my attention were her puffy twin-tailed red hair, pointy ears, and the large staff attached to her back.

There was only **ONE** person I knew who had those characteristics. A person I haven’t seen in **YEARS**.

_N-No way…i-it’s her. It really is her._

“Hello. My name’s Chico, uh…I don’t really have a last name. But it’s nice to meet you all.”

“ _Ch-Chico…_ ”

“That’s great, Chico. You can sit in that seat next to…Arle.”

“Okay. I’ll sit next to… **w-wait, what?!** ” She reacted.

It was at that moment that the two of us locked eyes at each other. And honestly…I wanted to cry right then and there.

“ **Chico?!** ”

“ **Arle?!** ”

Because I was finally reunited with my childhood friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2 of a touching moment of the story. After years of being separated, Arle has crossed paths once again with her childhood best friend.
> 
> Chico is a character that often gets ignored in the series. A lot. Yes, even more than Tarutaru. At least he appeared in more than one game. Chico debuted in Puyo Puyo~n…and hasn’t been seen since.
> 
> No. Quest doesn’t count. Neither does Puyo Puyo Box. I mean the main series. 
> 
> Anyway…like I said, this is part 1. Part 2 will come up soon. Thanks for reading. Later.


	34. Dark Truths & Tuckus Checking

“Oh…”

“My…”

“ **GOD!** ”

The two of us hugged each other greatly. Screaming in pure joy as we jumped up and down like a bunch of weird girly girls.

…

Kinda like how Amitie, Ally, and Ayumi were that one day.

“ **I can’t believe it’s actually you, Chico! It’s been forever!** ”

“ **Right?! I can’t believe it, either! I missed you so much, Arle!** ”

“So I’m guessing you two know each other.” Amitie said.

“O-Oh, right. Sorry.” I said. “Guys, this is Chico. She’s from my world and also my childhood friend.”

“Nice to meet you.” Chico said.

“Wowie, Chico! You haven’t changed a bit! You’re still a cute little elf thingy!”

“H-Harpy…” Chico didn’t know how to respond to that.

“Harpy. Chico’s not an elf.” Seriri said.

“Well, she’s still a cute thingy. Just like how you’re a cute mermaid thingy.”

“C-Cute?!”

…

“ _Y-Yeah. I-I guess…_ ” Seriri started to blush.

“ _Does Seriri still have a crush on her?_ " Chico asked me.

“ _Yeah. And with Harpy's airheadedness, it's been a real struggle for her to tell her._ ”

“ _I see._ ”

“Nice to meet you, Chico. I’m Amitie Rose.”

“I’m Raffina Feilding.”

“My name’s Ally Nakano.”

“Nice to meet you all.” Chico said with a smile.

“So, are you two really childhood friends?” Amitie asked.

“Yep. Knew each other ever since we were kids. We always had tons of fun together. Exploring dungeons and such.”

“D-Dungeons?!” The trio asked.

“Not the ones you’re thinking of.” I added.

“Hey, wait a second.” Ally said. “Arle, didn’t you say that Chico moved away when you were younger?”

“Yeah, I did. And I never knew where she went, either. So seeing her again after all this time, in a different world…wait, how did you get here in the first place?”

“Um. Well…”

***INSERT CLASSIC JAPANESE SCHOOL BELL CHIME HERE***

“Huh. Class is starting again.” Raffina said.

“H-Hey. Would you guys help me out some more? This “school” thing  is still a bit new to me.”

“Don’t worry, Chico.” I said as I wrapped my arm around her. “Leave it to your best friend Arle Nadja to teach you everything she knows. **_*giggle*_** ”

“ ** _*giggle*_** Very well. I’m under your guidance, Ms. Nadja.”

“Welp. They’re both screwed.” Ally said.

“Yep.” Amitie said.”

“Big time.” Raffina added.

“ **H-Hey!** ” I felt insulted.

 

When lunchtime came along, Chico and I continued talking to each other. Catching up on what we’ve missed for the past decade or so. I told her about the stupid tower Satan built, how he made the sun bigger one time, the circus incident with the whole clone thing.

Then I told her about the Dimensional Mirror, the Soul Crystals, how me and some of the others got here, and the incident with Amitie’s hat.

“ _Whoa._ You've sure been busy, Arle. All I've been doing was guarding a sacred temple against demons and perverts."

“Honestly, Chico. I would prefer that over what I’ve been through recently. Don’t tell the others, though. They’ll probably be pissed off.”

“I see.”

“By the way, you never told me how you got to this world. How did you get here?”

“Oh, yeah. That. _Well…_ " Chico then gained a sad look on her face. A look that I haven't seen in years. So seeing it once again was heart-wrenching.

“Th-The truth is…I-I ran away from home.”

“Wh-What?” I was shocked to hear such a confession. Especially from a girl who was always obedient to her “elders” as she would call them.

“That day when I told you that I was moving…th-that was a lie. I was actually running away from my tribe. I just had to get away, Arle. I just had to.”

“Why, Chico? I thought you loved being a part of that tribe.”

“It was a lie. A ruse. An act that I kept up so that you or anyone else wouldn’t worry about me. What really happened at that tribe…was what can only be described as pure and utter hell.”

_Aw, geez. I’m about to hear something dark and disturbing, am I? I don’t do well with those type of things. But_

_…_

_But…I’ll hear it just once. For Chico’s sake._

“Chico. Wh-What…happened at that tribe?” I asked.

Chico went silent for a bit. Shedding a few tears before finally gaining enough courage to tell me what happened.

“ _Y-You see…th-that tribe…h-has gone rogue._ "

"Rogue?" I was confused.

““ _Rogue_ ” _as in…it’s been dealing with multiple…assaults._ ”

“A…Assaults?! Wh-What kind are we talking about?!”

…

“Chico!”

“Alright! All three! Physical, mental, and…s-sexual.”

“No…Chico, please! Please don’t tell me!”

“ _A-All three of them…happened to me._ ”

“ ** _Noooo!_** ” Now I was the one crying. I couldn’t believe she went through all this as a child and didn’t tell anyone about it.

“ _In that tribe, women didn’t have any rights. We were basically slaves to the men in our lives. And they did as they pleased with us. So many of them ***sniff*** …did so many dirty things to us. _

_And if we refused, they would beat us until we complied. And the things they made us do…they were ***sniff***   so damn demeaning._

_There were times where I felt like ***sniff*** I wasn’t a woman. Or a human, for that matter. It was days and nights on end with it all. Didn’t matter was age the girl was, either._

But…unlike the other women and girls, I’ve had enough. I couldn’t take it anymore! I had to fight back! So I’ve been practicing magic in secret. Another thing girls couldn’t do. And when the day finally came, I stuck back.”

“F-Fought back?”

"I rebelled. Rebelled like I've never done before. Mainly because it was my first time, but that's beside the point. I used the magic I've learned from the magic staff on my back and fought off against the suppressing male army. I blasted enough of them to make an escape. I even tried to rescue some of the others. But…since I was only 13 at the time, they didn’t listen. Though, I think the reason was…they were too scared.

…

So…I left without them. And I regret doing such a thing. But what else could I do at the time? I was alone in the middle of nowhere and all I had were the clothes on my back, my staff, and Dragon. Going back meant I had to deal with the extreme punishment **ON TOP** of the multiple abuse. But then, I found out about this world. And made my final escape to here.”

Chico then did a great big sigh of relief as she calmed down a little.

“And **THAT’S** how I got here. Pretty wild, huh?”

“Y-Yeah. No kidding.” I said. “I’m glad you escaped all that, Chico.”

“Yeah, me too. And best of all, I got to reunite with you, Arle. A-And Harpy. A-And Seriri. H-How did **_those two_** get to this world?”

“Through that Dimensional Mirror thing I told you earlier.”

“Right. And who else is here?”

“Schezo, Rulue, Draco, Witch, Zoh, Satan, Jarne, Mandrake, and Kikimora.”

“Th-That many?!”

“Yeah…a lot of weird things tend to happen in this world. Almost no different from our world.”

“I-I see…” Chico said with a sweatdrop.

“ **Arle!** ”

“And speaking of weird things…”

We looked over to see Rulue heading our way. Dragging Kikimora with her by the arm in a pissed off manner.

_I guess she finally lost it._

“Will you **_PLEASE_** take back this OCD girl?! She’s been driving me insane with all of her cleaning criticism!”

“Hey, I wouldn’t be criticizing if you and your co-workers weren’t so sloppy! That room is a **DUMPSTER**!” Kikimora yelled.

“Well, **_excuse me_** for not having the time to clean a square space in an already cramped room!”

“Hi, Rulue.”

“Not now, Chico.”

…

…

“Wait, Chico?!”

“No way! Chico’s here too?!” Kikimora asked.

“Yep. I just started today.”

“And she’s in my class, too.” I added.

“Huh. So you’re the new student, then? What are the odds?” Rulue said.

“And you’re a…teacher here, Rulue? Kinda odd since you’re only 18.”

“Actually, Rulue’s not 18. She just looks like she is because she drank a never-aging potion a while back.” I explained.

“Really? So…how old are you, Rulue?”

“L-Like I’m telling you!” Rulue began to blush. “A-And besides, that’s not something a student should be asking a teacher.”

“Let’s see…you’re basically the same age as Melody and Ms. Accord…” I started thinking about it.

“A-Are you even listening?!”

“…So…34?”

“ ** _*sigh*_** No.”

“35?” Chico asked.

“No.”

“36?” Kikimora asked.

“No.”

…

…

…

“69?” We all asked.

“Okay, now you’re just being dirty.”

“Can’t help it. We’re teenagers.” Kikimora said.

“Just tell us already, Rulue.” I said.

“ ** _Ugh_**. Fine. I’m 37. I’m actually a year older than Melody and Harmony.”

“ _Oh…_ ” We were impressed by the fact that Rulue looks so young despite being 37-years-old.

_Maybe I should find that potion…_

***INSERT CLASSIC JAPANESE SCHOOL BELL CHIME HERE***

“Well, whatever. Lunch is over. Arle. Chico. Go back to class. Kikimora. Get out.”

“What?! Aw, come on! I have nowhere else to go!” Kikimora complained.

“I don’t care. I’m not babysitting you again. I’m teaching classes all afternoon.”

“We’ll watch her, Rulue.” Chico said.

“Yeah. We’ve got 5 other people to keep her quiet. Well, 3 of them will.” I added.

“Quit treating me like I’m a child!” Kikimora yelled.

“Fine. I’ll leave her with you.” Rulue said as she walked off out of the lunchroom. The three of us soon followed suit and went back to class.

…

_I really do hope Kikimora behaves herself._

 

After school came by. And once I introduced Chico to the others, it was just me, her, Amitie, Raffina, and Kikimora as we stayed behind at the school. We decided to stay so we could figure out where did Amitie’s Cosmic Sapphire disappeared to. And it would be an easier search with most of the school building empty.

“Are you sure it’s here, Kikimora?” Amitie asked.

“Yep. I’m positive. It’s around here somewhere. The one in my mop is beeping like crazy.”

"Wait, so…why are the Cosmic Sapphires here in this world?" Chico asked. "I thought it was just Soul Crystals."

“You know about them?” I asked her.

“Yeah. But I’ve never owned either of them. Never knew where the remaining were. Although, it wasn’t like I had a choice in going to look for them.”

“Fair point.”

“Wait, what does she mean by that?” Raffina asked.

We both looked at each other with a look that only us two know and then turned back to the others.

“It’s a secret.” I said.

“Not telling.” Chico said.

“What? Aw, come on, damnit!”

“Shh! I sense it nearby.” Kikimora said.

“Really?! You do?!” Amitie asked.

“Yeah. It’s close, alright. In fact, it’s…right… **HERE!** ”

***SMACK***

“ _Ow! Where did this mop come from?!_ ” We heard someone whine after Kikimora swung her mop around the corner.

_That voice sounds like…_

“Huh? Feli? Why are you still here?” Raffina asked her cousin.

“ _I’m looking for Rafisol. I was going to help with her homework when this damn mop came flying at me._ ”

“Mop? What mop? I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Kikimora said as she hid her mop behind her back.

_Girl, please._

“And besides. If I **DID** had a mop…”

“It’s behind her back.” Amitie retorted.

“Oh, yeah. I’m aware of it.” Feli said.

“ **IF I DID!** It would be detecting a huge power source coming from you. Do you have anything containing hidden powers?”

“U-Uh… _no_.” Feli looked nervous for some reason.

“Feli. Don’t be lying to everyone. Just come clean already.” Raffina said.

“I-I already said I don’t have anything!”

“She’s probably hiding it in her panties.” Kikimora said.

“ **Wh-Why would I hide something in my panties?!** ” Feli started to blush.

“It’s a possibility.”

“ **No, it isn’t!** ”

“How do you know? Do we need to go to the tuckus checking area or something?”

“ **Wh-What is wrong with you?!** ” Feli started to blush harder.

“So much…” I said with a facepalm.

“Look, Feli.” Raffina said. “We don’t need to check your tuckus _whatever the hell that means_ or anything. Just tell us if you have anything.”

"I already said I didn't! Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to be late!" Feli then rushed off in an angry mood. Probably with a mixed feeling of fear and hatred for Kikimora for smacking her in the face with a mop and asking if her tuckus needs to be checked.

Which by the way means butt.

…

Don’t ask how I know that.

“You sure that mop of yours ain’t wonky?” Amitie asked Kikimora.

“Wonky? Don’t doubt the power of a soulless maid like me. I know good and damn well where this Cosmic Sapphire is! Follow me, ladies!”

Kikimora then marched off with her mop in the air like she’s a sergeant in the army commanding her troops or something.

“Are we going to be here all day?” Raffina asked.

“Sounds like it, Raffi.” Amitie said.

“I knew I should’ve left Dragon more food to eat before leaving this morning.” Chico said.

“ ** _*sigh*_** Better call Sig and tell him I’ll be late.” I said as I took out my phone.

 

**Feli’s POV**

…

…

“ _Phew._ I think they’re gone now.”

I took the Cosmic Sapphire out of my skirt pocket ( **NOT** my panties or tuckus!) and stared at its beauty for a few seconds.

“ ** _*sigh*_** So this thing will make my soon-to-be relationship with Rafisol never-ending, huh? Ecolo better knows what he's doing with this plan of his."

"What plan?" I heard a voice coming from behind me. And I turned to see one of the last people I wanted to see right now.

“ **Gah!** **Floré! Wh-Where did you come from?!** ” I yelled.

“I was coming around the corner when I saw you standing there for some reason. Then I heard you talking. So what plan is Ecolo coming up with?”

“Uh…”

_Crap! Damn my talking out loud!_

“Wh-What plan, Floré? I-I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about. Really.”

“ _Feli…_ ”

“ ** _*sigh*_** Fine, I’ll tell you. But can we do it in private? I just ran into Raffina and the others and I don’t want them to know.”

“Sure. That’s fine.”

“Thanks.”

“Anything to get the upper hand on that pink-haired pain in the ass. **_*giggle*_** ”

“Seriously. Why do you hate her? Aren’t you too old to be hating on people?”

“Wh-Who are you calling old?! I’m only 18! I can hate on a 16-year-old as much as I want!”

“Raffina’s 17.”

“Wait, really?”

“She failed a grade when she was younger. Doesn’t like to talk about it much.”

“Hmm. I see…”

“Don’t.”

“I won’t!”

_She’s totally gonna…_

“Look, can we just go? The others are still looking for this thing and I almost had my tuckus checked because of it.”

“Your what?” Floré was confused.

“It means butt.”

“W-Wait, who’s here checking people’s butts?”

“I’ll tell you later. Just help me now!”

“Fine, fine. We’ll go to the student council room. Nobody should be there.”

“Okay.”

Floré then walked (or floated) with me to the student council room to chat. More so, have a chat that I didn’t want to have. But thanks to my big mouth, I’m having it anyway.

_Damn my rotten luck…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after thinking about it, I've decided to give this story another shot. It didn't feel right to me to just give up on it after so much work was put into it. I want to at least finish it before I can decide on where to go from here. 
> 
> Also, I need to edit Tsu. I’ve been trying to find time to edit the rest of the chapters (cause 1 and 2 are already done (test purposes)) and I really need to do it before Fever ends.
> 
> Feel free to review/favorite/follow/kudos the story. Thanks for reading. Later.


	35. The Long Awaited Confession

**Still Feli’s POV**

 

“What…What the hell is that thing?” Floré asked as I showed her what I was trying to hide earlier.

“From what Ecolo told me, it’s called a Cosmic Sapphire. It’s a gem that gives you ultimate power at the cost of your own soul. He just gave this to me yesterday.”

“Such power like that and he just **GAVE** it to you?! Tch! Damn that boy! He’s up to something again! I just know it!”

“Huh? What do you mean he’s up to something? A-And why did you say “again”?” I was truly starting to get worried about what Ecolo is trying to do with me, Rafisol, and these two gems.

“Well, you remember how he pulled that trick on the first day of school?”

“You mean with the door thing, right? Yeah, I remember.”

“Well…I sensed some…odd power coming from that door once it came back. Power not normal for this world. It worried me. But I was so busy that day, that I never gave it any further thought. It never left my mind, though. And I’ve been suspicious ever since.”

"I-I see…" I was starting to worry that if this plan of Ecolo's is even worth it. I don't want to hurt Rafisol in any shape or form. And if this process of his does hurt her, then I can never forgive myself for being so selfish.

…

And I'd probably murder Ecolo. But that's beside the point.

“Feli. Why did Ecolo give you that thing, anyway?” Floré asked.

I went silent for a bit. Thinking to myself on what to do next.

_Sh-Should I tell her? I-I mean I don’t know her that well…but she already keeping the secret of how I started this heatwave._

_…_

_M-Maybe I can trust her with this…_

“W-Well…y-you know how I’m usually hanging out with this girl named Rafisol?”

“Rafisol Nakano? You mean the girl with no soul?”

“Yeah. That’s her.” I then sighed a little bit before continuing on with this. “Well…Ecolo gave me this gem because I believed it would help me get closer to Rafisol.”

“ _Closer_?”

“ _Closer_ as in…I’m in love with her.”

…

…

“W-Wow…uh…I-I didn’t think you were the lesbo type, Feli.” Floré said after gaining a blush on her face.

“I originally wasn’t. But there was something with Rafisol that made me change in a way.”

“I-I see…”

“You’re not going to treat me different because of this, are you?”

“ **N-No! I would never! Who do you think I am? A religious person?!** ”

“Well, you are an angel.”

“ **For a completely different reason, thank you!** ” Floré then took the time to calm down before we continued. “S-So you love Rafisol, huh?”

“Yeah, I do. Thing is…even though I now know that she feels the same way _thanks to Ecolo_ , I’m too scared to confess. I even asked Raffina and the others for help. But so far, they haven’t been much help.”

“Hmph. That’s surprising. Especially since that girl likes to flaunt around how Amitie is her girlfriend.”

“Yeah, I heard that she hates that. But puts up with it because she loves her.”

“Love is confusing as hell.”

“Tell me about it. I went from being straight to being gay and I still don’t understand it.”

We both laughed it off a little at the fact that neither one of us understand this thing that often causes a lot of trouble.

“ ** _*sigh*_** Well, Feli. I may not know about this stuff. But if that's the reason for doing this shady stuff with Ecolo, then just muster up the courage and tell Rafisol how you truly feel. It may sound cliché, but it works. I mean, they do it in romance anime all the time."

“Wait, you watch anime?”

“Yeah, kinda. Roco wouldn’t quit bugging me about it so I watched one with her just to shut her up.”

“Which one was it?”

“Oh, God. It had the most ridiculous name. I think it was… _Magical Girl Cutie Pie Erica’s Heart-throbbing Miracle Cure_ or something like that.”

“H-Huh?!”

“What’s with the reaction?”

“Uh…n-nothing. Just…something minor.” I said while rubbing the back of my head.

_For some strange reason, the name of that anime sounds so familiar. As if I know someone else that likes it a lot._

_…_

_Maybe I’m overthinking it._

***SOUND OF AN ALARM***

“Aw, crap! It’s this late already?! The last train to Primp is about to pull up!” I yelled when I looked at the time on my phone.

“Geez, I didn’t think we were talking for that long.”

“Yeah, me neither. Anyway…thanks for the talk, Floré. It really helped.”

"Well, that's what the student council president is for, after all. I help fellow classmates with their problems and try to solve them if possible. It's standard work."

“I see.”

I headed for the door and about to leave when I stopped for a second and turned back to face the angel girl student council president.

“You know, Floré. If you tone down your strictness a little, you can be a really good friend.”

“H-Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?! How the hell am I strict?!”

“ _Well…_ goodbye.” I said before closing the door on her.

“H-Hey, wait! Don’t just leave after making such a statement! Feli! **Feli!** ”

I continued to ignore Floré and head straight to the train station to get home.

With a tiny smirk on my face.

_Fufufu. Trolling is so much fun._

 

_*Now arriving at Primp Town. Primp Town, next stop*_

“ _Ugh. Thank God this week is almost over._ ” I said as I got off the train at the Primp stop. “ _Just one more day and I can relax during the three-day weekend. I'm so pooped that I could just drop dead._ ”

“ _Drop dead? Why would you do that?_ ”

“Huh?”

I looked over to my left side and saw someone I didn’t expect to see here. At least, not this late.

“Rafisol? What are you doing here?”

“ _Feli. You were supposed to help me with my homework. But you never came, so I left. But then I decided to stay here and wait for you._ ”

“A-Aw crap. Rafisol, I’m sorry. Something came up at the last minute and it got me distracted. I wasn’t trying to ditch you.”

“ _I know._ ” The fact the Rafisol was reassured about this made me feel a lot better.

…

But only for a little bit. Because the conversation with Floré was back in my mind. And with Rafisol standing…well, floating…right in front of me, I feel like this is my one and only chance to finally do it.

And I can only hope it goes well.

“H-Hey, Rafisol. D-Do you have to go back home right now?”

“ _No. I’m free. Onee-chan and Ammy are on dates._ ”

“Dates? You mean they went on a double date?”

“ _I guess. What’s a double date?_ ”

“U-Um…that’s not important right now. Do you think we can go somewhere private and…talk?”

“ _Talk?_ ”

“Yeah. Talk.”

Rafisol looked at me with her usual blank face for a while as she began thinking about it.

“ _Sure, Feli. We can go and talk._ ” She then said with a smile.

“ ** _*phew*_** Great. So where do you want to go?”

“ _I dunno._ ”

“What? You mean you agreed to it and you don’t know where you want to go?”

“ _You’re the one that asked me. I thought you had something in mind._ ”

“Well…f-fine, we can go to the park.”

“ _Park’s been destroyed._ ”

“What? _Ugh,_ fine. Let me think of something, okay?”

“ _Okay, Feli._ ” Rafisol said with her normal unamused look.

Again, I **_really_** hope this goes well…

 

We eventually found a place to go to. Being Lemres’ shop. I haven’t really been here much. In fact, I haven’t been back here since the day I moved here. I guess I was having so much fun with Rafisol and the others that I guess I just forgot about my obsession towards Lemres.

Yes, I admit it. It was an obsession. Looking back at it, I was a total nutjob about him. No wonder people thought I was crazy.

“Here you go, Rafisol. One Quintuple Mocha Ice Cream with triple the chocolate pieces, chips, and syrup. And topped off with chocolate candies.”

_What the hell?!_

“ _Thank you, Lemres._ ” Rafisol said as she began eating her massive ice cream. “ _Mmm…it’s so good._ ”

“Can you really eat all that?” I asked.

“ _It’s fine, Feli. I can do it._ ”

“Seriously? Look at that thing. It’s bigger than your floating body.”

“ _Feli…_ ” Rafisol started to whine.

“Alright, alright. I believe in you.”

“ _Yay._ ” She then went back to eating her heart attack in a bowl.

“You sure you don’t want any, Feli? I’ve got plenty to spare.” Lemres asked me.

“Uh…no thank you, Lemres. I’m trying to save for dinner.”

“I see. Well, that does seem import-”

“ ** _*Burp*_** _Excuse me._ ”

We both looked at Rafisol, who had already finished her ice cream after just getting it **LITERALLY** a few seconds ago.

_Okay, I’m pretty damn sure this girl has a black hole for a stomach._

“W-Wow, Rafisol. Th-That’s…impressive.” Lemres said out of pure shock.

“Unbelievable.” I said.

Once the two of us had recovered from…I don’t even know how to describe it, Lemres took the bowl and went to the kitchen to clean it. Leaving us two alone for what I know is a good while.

_Alright! It’s now or never! I can do this!_

“H-Hey, Rafisol. A-About that talk I wanted to have…”

“ _Feli. Can I talk first?_ ”

_Whoa! That came out of nowhere!_

“Uh…okay. A-About what?”

Rafisol went silent again. Staring at me once more after sighed to herself.

Then…she started talking.

“ _Feli. I really like you. You’re the first friend I’ve made on my own without Onee-chan’s help. And I always enjoy my time with you._ ”

_Okay…_

“ _When we first met, I felt like you were a lot like me. Weird, creepy, and a bit lonely. And despite me saying that you have itty-bitty-titties during the beach trip, you still became my friend. Odd._ ”

“Yeah. **_REAL_** odd.” I said. Pissed off once again that she said itty-bitty-titties.

_It’s not my fault, damnit!_

“ _Then there’s school. And then the sleepover and the trip to the museum after that. And then that day where you fell because of your asthma._ ” She then went dead silent after saying that last part.

_Aw, geez._

“R-Rafisol. I-I’m truly sorry for that. I-I didn’t mean to…”

“ _Feli._ ”

“Y-Yeah?”

“ _I love you._ ”

…

…

…

“I-I know.”

“ _Ecolo told you?_ ”

“Yeah. He did.”

“ _Oh._ ” Was all she said.

…

…

…

“D-Did he tell you that I love you, too?”

“ _Yeah. He did._ ”

“Oh.” Was all I said.

…

…

…

“ _Does this mean we’re a couple now?_ ”

“Yeah. I think it does.”

…

…

…

“ _I’m happy with that._ ” Rafisol said with a smile.

“Me too, Rafisol.” I said. Returning the smile.

We both then got up from our seats and gave each other our first hug as a lesbian couple.

We didn’t kiss, though. Neither one of us were ready yet for such a huge step.

“ _I love you, Feli._ ”

“I love you too, Rafisol.”

“Yay! Woo! Woo! You two actually did it!” We then heard someone shout from out of nowhere. And with Lemres still in the back, there just had to be one person.

“That voice. Don’t tell me…”

“ _Ecolo?_ ”

“Surprise! **_*giggle*_** ” Ecolo said as he appeared right in front of us with a satisfied smile on his face. “That was a good performance, you two. I really enjoyed it.”

“Performance? What the hell is that supposed to mean?” I asked. Pretty offended by what he just called our confession.

Let alone the fact that he sat through the entire thing without us noticing.

***BONK***

“Ow!”

“Damnit, Ecolo. You just couldn’t keep it together, could you?” Now appearing next to Ecolo was someone I didn’t expect to be here.

…

For like, the third time.

“Floré? You were watching, too?”

“I-I, uh…I was curious, okay? I wanted to see what a lesbian confession what like. So I tagged along.”

“Why? It’s the same as a straight one.”

“Not according to Roco. Girl is seriously into yuri.” Ecolo said.

“I-I see…”

_Really? **Roco** likes yuri? Didn't think she was the type._

"So. Now that you two are together, we can focus on my plan entirely. **_*giggle*_** ”

_Right…_

“Listen, Ecolo. I don’t know what you’re trying to do. Making me carry this Cosmic Sapphire thing around. But fair warning. If you **ANYTHING** to hurt Rafisol, I swear to God…”

“Hurt Rafisol? Why would I do that?”

“Well, like I said. You have me carrying this Cosmic Sapphire and we need a Soul Crystal for this plan that you haven’t said a word about since that day.”

“ _Soul Crystal?_ ” Rafisol asked. “ _Is that what this thing is?_ ”

She then reached under her dress shirt and took out a necklace she was wearing. The gem connecting the chain being familiar.

“R-Rafisol… **where did you get a Soul Crystal?!** ” I asked.

“ _That occult store you took me to was selling one. It looked pretty. But I forgot what it was called._ ”

“So you just bought it anyway?” Floré asked.

Rafisol responded with a simple nod.

“I see…”

“Well, alright. This makes preparations complete. Now we can start setting up my plan **_*giggle*_**.”

***SMACK***

“Ow!”

“Were you **NOT** listening?” Floré asked after hitting Ecolo in the head.

“Look, Ecolo. Unless you tell us why you need these gems or what this “plan” of yours is, we want no part of it. Right, Rafisol?” I asked her.

“ _Sorry, Ecolo. It just seems too dangerous._ ”

“B-But it’s not… ** _*sigh*_** fine. I’ll tell you girls. Lend me your ears.”

The three of us got closer to Ecolo as he began spilling the beans of this plan he keeps bragging about.

“ ** _*whisper* *whisper*_** ”

“Huh?” I asked.

“ ** _*whisper* *whisper* *chatter*_** ”

“Seriously?” Floré asked.

“ ** _*whisper* *whisper* *chatter* *chatter*_** ”

“ _Wow._ ” Rafisol said.

We then broke off from each other. Surprised at what we just heard.

“ **THAT’S** what you’re trying to do?” I asked.

“Ecolo. That’s…” Floré said.

“ ** _*giggle*_** Right? Didn’t expect that to come from me huh, Floré?”

“Yeah, you got that right.”

“So. Now that you know, are you going to help me or not?”

The three of us looked at each other with a little worriedness on our face. As something this grand of a scale was all too new to us.

“ _I’ll do it._ ”

“Huh?” Floré and I looked at Rafisol.

“That’s one down. **_*giggle*_** ”

“Rafisol, are you sure about this?” I asked.

“ _It sounds fun. And everyone will be happy, too. Even you, right?_ ”

I took these words from my now girlfriend to heart. As that’s been her goal for a while now.

And I have to admit. This plan of Ecolo's would, in fact, make me happy.

“Yeah, Rafisol. I’ll be happy.”

“ _Yay._ ” Rafisol cheered as she hugged me again.

"Well…if those two are in, then I guess I have no choice." Floré said. "And besides, I'm actually curious about how you're going to pull this off, Ecolo."

“ _Trust me,_ _Floré. I’ve got it all under control. ***giggle***_ ”

"You know. Even if you say that it still worries me."

“Well, now. Looks like we’ve got some more visitors. Care for a bite, you two?” Lemres asked as he came back out from the back of the shop.

“Um…no thank you, sir. I still need to eat dinner.” Floré said.

“Wait, how can you see me?” Ecolo asked.

“I’m a Comet Warlock. People like you are all normal for me.”

“I see…”

“ _Lemres. Can I get another?_ ” Rafisol asked.

“What?! But you just had one!” I yelled.

“ _But I’m still hungry, Feli._ ” She started to whine.

“Rafisol…”

“It’s okay, Feli. I really don’t mind. I’ll have your Quintuple Mocha Ice Cream with triple the chocolate pieces, chips, & syrup and topped off with chocolate candies ready in a sec.”

“ _Okay._ ” Rafisol said with a smile on her face as Lemres went back to the kitchen.

“Wh…What the hell?” Floré asked.

“S-Such a thing exists?” Ecolo asked.

Both in shock, I must add.

I didn’t respond and just shook my head in embarrassment, shame, and annoyance.

_My soulless girlfriend can never be satisfied._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feli & Rafisol are finally a couple! Now that just leaves one more to go. How will the final two teens express their love for each other? You’ll find out soon enough.
> 
> So I figured that after finishing the massive story that is Dream Land Invasion, it’s time for an update. First off, the Magical Alteration rewrite is still happening. Now that Dream Land Invasion’s done, I can put more focus on other stories (and relax a little bit).
> 
> Second, I have two new stories planned that I’ve been holding out for a while. One of them I’ll start writing tomorrow. It’s a one-shot. So I don’t know how long it would take me to finish. The other probably won’t start until Feli’s Moonstruck Summer Break is done. At least, that’s the plan so far.
> 
> And third, and probably the big one, I’ve decided to merge the three Love of Puyo Puyo stories into one and just call it “Love of Puyo Puyo”. I just feel like it would be easier to navigate instead of reading the first one, then finding the second one, then finding the third one yadda yadda. I’m doing this to not only benefit me, but to also you guys as well. Of course, this does mean that I'll be adding new chapters to fill in the time gaps each story has. Does it sound easier? Let me know what you think.
> 
> That concludes the update and this chapter. Feel free to review/favorite/follow/kudos the story. Thanks for reading. Later.


	36. Sig's House of Girls

**Sig’s POV**

 

“ ** _*sigh*_** Seriously, Arle?”

“Please, Sig? For your girlfriend? This will really mean a lot.”

“Yeah, but…”

After texting me earlier that she would be late, Arle finally came home…with that weird maid Kikimora from earlier and another girl puffy twin-tailed red hair, pointy ears, and the large staff attached to her back.

_What am I getting myself into?_

“I don’t get it. What’s happening?” Chu asked.

“Arle’s asking if her two friends could move in with us.”

“ _Oh_ …”

…

“Then why don’t you let them, Shigu?”

“Chu. It’s not that easy.”

“Oh, come on, Pillow. Isn’t it every boy’s dream to have a harem full of sexy hot girls?” Peruvis asked me.

“Okay one, quit calling me Pillow. And two, I don’t want a harem.”

“What’s a harem?” Arle and her two friends asked.

“N-Nothing important.” There was no way I was going to explain **THAT** to them. Especially my girlfriend.

“Oh, come on, Sig. Weren’t you impressed that day I cleaned your house the first time we met?” Kikimora asked.

“Well…yeah. It was pretty impressive.”

_She went a bit overboard in some areas, but it was still impressive._

“Then if you let me stay, I’ll make it that clean every day. Wouldn’t that be great?”

“Yeah, I guess. But every day isn’t really necessary.”

“And I…well…I may not be good at cleaning…or cooking…or other things women tend to do. But I can easily provide you with unlimited magic.” The other girl said.

“Um…I don’t need unlimited magic. I’m a demon.”

“ _Whoa…_ Arle, your boyfriend’s a demon?”

“I know, right? It was pretty cool when he told me.” Arle said with a smile.

“What was your name again?” I asked.

“Oh, right. My name is Chico. No last name. And I’m Arle’s childhood friend.”

“I see…”

“So. This is why I’m asking. So, can they stay? _Please, Sig?_ ” Arle asked. Pretty much begging at this point.

“Let them stay, Shigu.” Chu said.

“They seem nice. Also sexy. But mostly nice.” Peruvis said.

“ ** _*giggle*_** Thanks, girl.” Kikimora took a liking to the compliment while Arle and Chico grew a sweatdrop.

…

…

“ ** _*sigh*_** Alright, fine. They can stay.” I finally gave in.

“ **Yay!** " Arle cheered as she hugged me tightly in glee. " **Thanks a bunch, Sig! you’re the best boyfriend ever!** ”

“This is going to be the best harem ever.” Peruvis said.

“Will you shut up about the harem thing?!” I yelled at her.

“Oh, that reminds me. I gotta go tell Dragon. He’ll be so happy that we have a place to call home.” Chico said.

“Pl-Please tell me Dragon is a weird name she gave a dog.” I said to Arle.

“Nope. Dragon is an actual dragon.”

“ _Whoa._ ” Chu and Peruvis were amazed.

“ _Why?_ ” I whined.

“Don’t worry. He’s really nice. He won’t burn you to a crisp or anything.”

“That doesn’t ease up my worries, Arle.”

“Well, I got used to the snake. So now it’s your turn.”

“Hey. Leave Venom out of it.” Chu said.

“Wait, did she just say…Venom?” Kikimora asked.

“ _Venom the Snake_?” Chico asked.

“Yeah. What else would you name a snake?”

“Anything but Venom, Chu.”

“Well, it’s more creative than _Dragon the Dragon_.”

“H-Hey! It’s cute, okay?! Lay off!”

“So you brought Dragon with you?” Kikimora asked.

“Yep. He’s waiting outside.”

_He was here the whole time?!_

“Come on, Sig. Let’s go see him.” Arle said as she started pulling on my arm.

“ ** _*sigh*_** Like I have a choice in the matter.” I said.

So I went outside with the girls to meet Chico’s pet dragon…named Dragon.

_Chu’s right. The name does sound lazy._

What I was expecting was to be terrified by a ginormous dragon that was triple the size of my house.

What I saw was…completely different.

For one, he was just about the same size as Feli’s dog Baldanders. Other details include his big blue eyes and tiny wings and spikes on his back. He also had while claws and horns. And was wearing a big blue collar with a bell on it.

Basically, what I’m trying to say is…

“He’s actually kinda cute.”

"Right?" Chico said. "You were worried about nothing. Dragon's completely nice. Isn't that right, boy?"

“Gao!”

“ _Ooh! He’s so cute!_ I wonder if he and Venom can be friends.” Chu said.

“Chu, please don’t…”

“I’ll be back!” Chu ran back inside the house (completely ignoring Arle and Peruvis) to fetch her pet snake.

“ ** _*sigh*_** Goddamnit.” Both girls said.

“Well. This should be fine. Right, Sig? Arle asked me.

“Yeah. I guess. It’s going to be a little cramped. But I’m sure it’ll be fun.”

“See? I told you.”

“You’ve got nothing to worry about.” Kikimora said.

“We’ll all live like one big family.” Chico said.

All three girls then started giggling as they each grew smiles on their faces.

“I-I see…” Was all I was able to say while blushing a little.

“ **WOOP! WOOP! HAREM ALERT! HAREM ALERT! WOOP! WOOP! WOOP! WOOP!** ”

“ **Shut up, Peruvis!** ” I yelled at her. Which made her laugh at me.

"I'm back!" Chu said as she came out of the house with Venom around her neck.

“ ** _*shriek*_** Ch-Chu!” Arle screamed as she hid behind my back.

“Oh, yeah. Arle has a fear of snakes.” Kikimora said.

“I-It’s not a fear! I-I just don’t like them! That’s all!”

“That’s the exact same thing.” Phoenix said.

“Sh-Shut up!”

“Hey, Dragon. This is Venom. You guys will be friends, wouldn’t you?” Chu asked.

Venom and Dragon stared at each other for a little bit. Then Venom unwrapped himself from Chu's neck and slithered back inside. Not showing any amount of care in the world.

“Gao?”

“Yeah, I don’t think he’s interested, Chu.” Peruvis said.

“ ** _*whine*_** _Venom! Quit being stubborn!_ ”

"Well, snakes do prefer being alone. I can't blame him." Chico said.

“ ** _*sigh*_** Whatever. So what’s for dinner, Shigu?”

“Uh…I don’t know. I gotta think about what to cook.”

“ _Ooh. A man who can cook._ ” Kikimora said. “ _Now I **really** wish Arle was alone and single._ ”

“ **W-Wait! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!** ” Arle yelled.

“What? I’m just saying. Sig’s a really cute boy right, Chico?”

“Wh-Why are you bring me into this?” Chico asked.

“Just answer the question. Sig’s cute, ain’t he?”

…

…

“ _W-Well…h-he ain’t ugly._ ” Chico said with a blushed face.

“Gee, thanks.” I said in a somewhat insulted tone.

“See?” Kikimora gloated. “So, Sig. Want more than one girlfriend?”

“Wh-What?!”

“ **WOOP! WOOP! WOOP! WOOP!** ”

“I am going to punch you!” I yelled at Peruvis again.

“C-Cut it out, Kikimora!” Arle yelled. “Sig doesn’t need more than one girlfriend! He has me, right?”

“Yes, Arle. I only want you.”

“ ** _*giggle*_** Thanks, Sig.” She then gave me a kiss on my cheek. And then hugged me for a little bit.

“Damn. And just when I was close, too. You sure you won’t do a threesome?” Kikimora asked.

“Girl, just give it up already.” Chico said.

“Fine, fine. So when do we eat?”

“Again. I have to think about it.” I then went silent for a bit. “Eh. Probably curry.”

“Curry!” Arle cheered.

“ _Curry…_ ” The other four girls whined.

"Hey, it's the only thing that came to mind. Do you want to eat or not?"

“ ** _*sigh*_** Fine. I’ll eat it.” Peruvis said. With the other three agreeing.

“Good. Now can we go inside now? It’s hot as hell out here.”

“Okay.” Everyone said.

“ _And so. Sig and his new harem of girls went inside his cramped up pimp house to perform multiple acts of…_ ”

***POW***

“ **Ow!** ”

“You just never listen, do you?” I said after punching Peruvis in the head.

“Oh, lighten up. It was just a joke.”

“When did you become such a perverted idiot?”

“You should know. We are childhood friends, right?”

“ ** _*sigh*_** Yeah, I guess.”

The atmosphere around us then went dead silent as we both looked at, then looked away, then looked back at each other.

“H-Hey, Sig. A-Are you…ever going to tell her?” Peruvis asked.

“What, you mean… ** _that_**?”

“Y-Yeah. **_That_**.”

…

…

“Honestly…I really don’t want to.”

“Scared?”

“Yeah. I don’t know how she would take it.”

“Yeah. Same for me with Ringo.”

“I see.”

We both sighed in depression as the thought of our secret came back into our minds.

“ _Hey! Guys! Are you coming in or what?!_ ” Arle said from inside the house.

“W-Well…let’s not think about it right now.” Peruvis said.

“Yeah.”

“Right now, I wanna eat some curry with your brand-new harem. **_*giggle*_** ”

“ **Drop the harem thing already!** ”

“Alright, fine. I’m done. I won’t bring it up again.”

“Yeah, you will.”

“You know me so well, Sig.”

“Yeah. And every day, I question if that was a mistake.”

“Y-You don’t mean that, do you?”

…

…

“ _Well…_ ”

“Sig, don’t screw with me. Even if you’re a demon, I can still kick your ass.”

“Relax. It was just a joke. Now you know how I feel.”

“Hmph. Jerk.” Peruvis pouted like a child.

“ _Sig! Curry!_ ” Arle was basically whining at this point.

“I better go make dinner.”

“I’m gonna go change first then meet you guys over there. God, this shirt hurts my titties.”

“ ** _*sigh*_** Seriously?” I said while facepalming.

“Why are you uncomfortable? You already saw them.”

“ **Th-That was an accident and you know it!** ” I yelled with a huge blush on my face.

“ _Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Sig. ***giggle***_ ” Peruvis then got up and started heading for her house.

“ **I-It was, damnit!** ”

“ ** _*giggle*_** _Okay, Sig._ ”

“ **LISTEN TO ME!** ”

“ _Sig! Hurry, hurry!_ ” Arle whined from the front door.

"Arle, please come down. It's just Curry." Chico said.

“ _Hey, Arle. Think you’re gonna get some meat after this? **Fufufufu!**_ ” Kikimora asked.

“ **Wh-What are you implying?!** ”

“Oh, nothing. But I’m sure your boyfriend knows. Right, Sig?”

“I refuse to answer the question.”

“What?! Aw, come on!”

“Shigu. I think Venom got loose again.” Chu said.

“ **Wh-What?! NonononononononononononononoNOOOOOOO!** ” Arle began to panic.

“Calm down, Aruru. I’ll find him…eventually.”

“ ** _*whine*_** ”

“Hey, Sig.” Chico said. “Do you think you can make a separate pot just for Dragon? He eats a lot.”

“Gao!”

“ ** _*sigh*_** Sure, Chico.” I said as I finally started making my way back inside the house. Gaining a huge headache in the process.

_Ugh. This is my new life now, isn’t it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously. The harem thing is not staying. It was just a joke. Mainly to make fun of Sig for having 4 girls (5, counting Peruvis) always in his house. I’m going to stop now before it goes too far.
> 
> So, here’s the thing. There’s going to be two more chapters after this. Then it’s this story’s finale. Most likely a 3-parter. I want to have this story complete before I merge the series together. It’s less than the 50-chapter limit/goal I had placed. But at least it’s currently longer than Tsu.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Later.


	37. School-Wide…Suspicions?

**Amitie’s POV**

 

***FRIDAY – THE DAY OF THE PROTEST…***

“Alright! Let’s go in there and give that asshole of a principle what for!” Raffina yelled as she started cracking her knuckles.

“R-Raffi. We’re not going to beat the guy up. We’re just going to talk.”

“ _Aw, what? Talk? But I’ve been working on my fighting moves all week._ ”

“He’s the principle of a school. Not a thug in a dark ally.”

“ _Ugh._ Fine. But I’m keeping this idea as a back-up.”

I decided not to question it any further. Because as I’ve learned from dating her for the past 9 months, convincing Raffina to not fight someone is an impossible thing to do.

Yep. My girlfriend just loves kicking ass. Probably ran out of bubble gum years ago.

Anyway, today was the day we were going to our old school and find out from this principle why he fired Ms. Accord all of a sudden. I’ve heard really bad things about this guy. How he’s never greeted anyone here and stays in his office all day. And from what Ms. Accord told us, he does not like her, or the current students, in the slightest.

We had planned to do this as a class. Like a reunion type of thing. But Lidelle still has her fever, Klug was working with Chu on their project, and Ally…well…she had something important to take care of.

So it was just us two as we tried to figure out what exactly was going on here.

“Alright. You ready, Ami?”

“Yep. Ready, Raffi. Let’s go…”

***TINGLE***

“Huh?”

***TINGLE* *TINGLE* *TINGLE***

“Oh, no. What now?” I asked in a disappointed mood as I took the Rainbow Puyo Hat off my head. Like the last time, it was glowing and begun floating on its own.

Unlike the last time, though, it moved over to face the two of us.

And then…

“ _A…Amitie…_ ”

“ **W-WOAH! TH-THE HAT TALKED?!** ” Raffina shouted in panic. While I didn’t react the same way, I was genially shocked.

“H-Hey, wait a minute. This voice…you’re the Spirit of the Red Puyo Hat.”

 “ _Yes. Indeed I am._ ”

“Th-The Spirit?” Raffina asked.

“You may not remember, but this voice represents the true power of the Red Puyo Hat. It created the Rainbow Puyo Hat and gave it to me as an apology.”

“Hmm…I see…?” It doesn’t look like she remembers. I don’t blame her, though. She took quite the beating that day.

“So, how are you back? I thought you disappeared forever.”

“ _I had placed myself in an eternal slumber. Slowly regaining the power I once had. It's a slow process. I only have a small amount._ ”

“I see.”

“So, what made you use the small amount you have so soon?” Raffina asked.

As the hat was about to answer, it dropped a great distance. I was able to catch it, but that just proved that the spirit really doesn’t have that much power with it.

“ _A-Amitie…I…I sense danger in that school. A dark flow of energy surrounds it. If you really do intend to go in there…please be wary._

 _And now…I go._ ”

“Huh? H-Hey, wait! What do you mean by “danger” and “dark flow of energy”?!” I asked in a panic.

But I didn’t get a response. The voice has disappeared again. Most likely to regain the energy it had used to talk to me. Leaving Raffina and I worried about what to do next.

Even after deciding to check a little closer, we didn't get far at all. As there was a big, black, and honestly creepy-looking lock on the doors. Completely covered with black chains that glowed an ominous black light.

“Raffi. I think we should listen to the hat. This doesn’t seem right or safe.” I said.

“Even though I would normally disagree with such an idea, I have to side with you on this one, Ami. This looks unnerving as hell.”

“Wouldn’t anyone know what’s going on or at least notice how weird this is? I mean, I’m shocked that we’re the first ones to see this.”

“Well…Tarutaru should know. He does work here. Though, I don’t really know where he lives.”

“Yeah, me neither. Maybe we can ask Lidelle. The two are friends, right?”

“True. But she’s still sick, though.”

“Oh, come on, Raffi. We’re her friends. We should be checking up on her anyway. She’s been out of school all week remember?”

“ ** _*sigh*_** Fine. But if she gets me sick, then I’m blaming you. And I expect you to take care of me.”

“Of course, Raffi. I’ll do anything to make you feel better.”

“ _Anything, huh?_ ” Raffina looked at me with an unnerving smile on her face. Which wasn’t good for me in the slightest.

“Wh-What’s with that look?” I asked.

“ _Oh…nothing to worry your pretty little blonde head, Ami._ ” Raffina said before walking away from me. “ _I wonder what sexy cute outfit I can get her to wear. The endless possibilities… ***giggle***_ ”

_S-Sexy…c-cute…o-outfit?!_

“ _D…D-Damnit, Raffi! Y-You better not!_ ” I yelled as I gave chase to her.

 

Soon after I chased Raffina in an angry state, we arrived at Lidelle’s house. Which, now that I notice it, is really big. It looks a lot like one of those old Japanese temples I would see back home. And it even has a really huge garden.

“Wow. Lidelle’s place is huge. Might be bigger than your place, Raffi.” I said.

“Tch. As if.”

“ _Ooh. Someone’s jealous._ ”

“I’m not jealous! I have way more stuff than she has!”

“ ** _*giggle*_** Okay, Raffi.”

“ _Meanie._ ” Raffina pouted as she rung the doorbell. We then immediately heard a sound coming from the other side. Sounding a lot like…

“ _ARF! ARF! ARF ARF! ARF!_ ”

…barking noises.

“Poochy! Calm down! It’s just the doorbell!” We heard Yumi’s voice as she opened the door and saw us standing there. “Oh. Hello there, Amitie and Raffina. What brings you two here?”

“Hey, Yumi. We just came to see if Lidelle’s doing any better.” Raffina said.

“I see. Well, she’s in her room resting a bit. Her fever’s gone down a little. So she might be able to hold a conversation.”

“Alright. We won’t be long, then.” I said as we entered the house. Poochy guided us to her room. Which then he phased through the door leaving us outside.

“ _P-Poochy sure is an interesting…dog-soul-thing._ ” I said.

“ _Y-Yeah. **REAL** interesting._ ” Raffina agreed.

“ _Come in, you guys._ ” We heard Lidelle’s voice (although, a bit weak).

“Hey, Lidelle.” We both said as we entered her room.

“How are you feeling?” I asked.

“ _Well…somewhat better. My fever did go down a little. But it's still too high for me to do much. Feeling a bit weak, too._ ”

“I see. Well, we hope you get better soon.”

“ _Thanks, ***cough*** you guys._”

_She’s really hanging on, huh?_

“ _So, how did that protest thing go? Did Ms. Accord get her job back?_ ”

“Well…no.” Raffina said. “In fact, we didn’t even go inside.”

“ _Huh? Why ***cough*** not?_ ”

“Well, we were about to go inside.” I started explaining. “But then, the Spirit of the Red Puyo Hat came back and talked to me. Saying that going in there was rather dangerous.”

“ _Dangerous?_ ”

“And when we tried to see what it meant by it, we couldn’t even get inside. The doors were locked up with a big black lock with chains.” Raffina added.

“ _That’s…so odd. Even for a school holiday like today._ ”

“Yeah, no kidding. So we were hoping that you could tell us where Tarutaru would be so we could ask him what’s going on.”

“ _Tarutaru…_ ” Lidelle then went silent for a bit. “ _I…I actually don’t know where he is._ ”

“Huh?” We both asked.

“ _The last time ***cough*** I saw him was a week before school started. I haven’t seen or heard from him since. ***cough* *cough* *cough***_ ”

“ _ARF?_ ”

“ _I’m fine, Poochy. But can you tell Mother that I could use some juice?_ ”

“ _ARF ARF!_ ”

We watched as Poochy ran up and phased through the door to do the errand his owner had told him to do.

“Wow. So loyal.” I said.

“ _Yeah, he is. Anyway, I really don’t know where Tarutaru is._ ”

“Can’t you call him or something?”

“ _I do, but…well, I’ll show you._ ”

Lidelle grabbed her phone and dialed Tarutaru’s number. She even placed it on speaker to further prove her claim.

_*Please leave a message for…645-586-5989*_

“ _See? It just goes straight to voicemail._ ”

“Okay, that’s not good.” Raffina said.

"Basically, Tarutaru has…disappeared." I then thought to myself for a bit. "H-Hey, guys. Y-You don't think the lock and chains on the school doors and Tarutaru being missing are related, do you?”

“I was hoping it didn’t come to that. But it seems likely.”

“ _Aw, geez. Tarutaru, what ***cough*** happened to you?_ ” Lidelle asked herself.

“I think we should tell Akuma this. If it involves my hat, then he may know something or what to do in this case.” I said.

“Good idea, Ami.” Raffina said. “Hope you get better, Lidelle.”

“ _Guys. Please find out what happened to Tarutaru. I’m ***cough*** really worried._ ”

“Don’t worry, Lidelle. We’ll figure this out.” I said with a confident attitude.

“ _Thanks a lot._ ” Lidelle said with a weak smile.

“ _ARF ARF! ARF ARF!_ ”

Just then, Poochy had phased back into the room holding something in his mouth. Only it wasn’t the juice Lidelle had asked for.

In fact, this item was…

“Poochy…that’s a shoe.” Lidelle said.

“ _ARF?_ ” Poochy tilted his head in confusion.

“Hey, that shoe looks familiar.” I said.

“Isn’t that…” Raffina said.

“ **P-Poochy! Give me back my shoe!** ”

Just then, Rulue had open the door quickly while throwing a fit. We then saw that she was barefoot on her left foot. Which answered our questions from before.

“ _ARF? ***whine***_ ” Poochy had dropped the shoe and Rulue grabbed it by the tip of it. As it was covered with…wh-whatever Poochy is drool.

“ ** _*sigh*_** Damnit. Now I gotta throw this in the wash.”

“ ** _*whine*_** ”

“ _It’s okay, Poochy. At least you tried._ ” Lidelle said as she patted her pet.

“ _ARF ARF!_ ”

“ _What a special little thing…_ ” Raffina, Rulue, and I whispered. All while gaining a sweatdrop.

 

**Lidelle’s POV**

 

***1 HOUR LATER…***

“ ** _*sigh*_** _Tarutaru. Where did you go?_ ”

***INSERT RINGTONE MUSIC HERE***

_Oh. It’s Ally. Must be done already._

“ _Hello?_ ”

“ _H-Hey, Lidelle. Feeling any better?_ ”

“ _A little. Fever’s still kicking in._ ”

“ _I see. Well, I just left Suzuran. And I’m on my way there. Need anything?_ ”

“ _Some juice would be nice. Poochy tried to get some for me. Ended up bringing me Rulue’s shoe._ ”

“ ** _Pfft!_** _Baaahahahaha! That’s freaking hilarious!_ ”

“ _Please don’t ***cough*** tell Rulue that._ ”

“ _Alright, fine._ ”

“ _So. How did it go?_ ”

Ally went silent for a bit. And based on dating her for the past four months and becoming her fiancé for one of those months, I knew where this was heading.

“ ** _*sigh*_** _Ally. You blew it, didn’t you?_ ”

“ _N-No! I didn’t! In fact, it went…surprisingly well._ ”

“ _Huh?_ ” I was confused. “ _What do you mean “surprisingly well”?_ ”

“ _Well…_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Spirit of the Red Puyo Hat returning, Primp Magic School sealed off with big black lock and chains, and Tarutaru’s sudden disappearance. Strange things are happening again. And it looks like Amitie and Raffina are volunteering their involvement this time. What could be happening?
> 
> So, um…there’s going to be a change of plans. The merge is actually going to start a little earlier than planned. Looking over what I got for Friends with Enchantments, what I got for Magical Alteration cannot be modified. Meaning, I’ll have to write the rest of Friends with Enchantments from scratch. So that means that it’s now a separate and brand new story.
> 
> After I update the three non-Puyo stories I have, the merge will begin. But this story will be worked on alongside it. Until it's finished. More information will be given out once it begins. So please bear with me for a little longer.
> 
> With that said, Thank you for reading and sticking around for this series. Later.


	38. The Apology

**Ally’s POV**

 

***EARLIER THAT SAME DAY…***

“You know, Ally. I’m shocked that you’re actually taking this seriously. I thought you would just bail on this whole thing and do some love-making with a sick Lidelle or something.”

“ **I-I DON’T DO LOVE-MAKING!!!** ” I yelled at Ayumi as we were walking down the streets of Suzuran together. “A-And besides, I honestly do feel guilty about this. I still can’t believe he actually did that for me. Even after…everything that’s happened before that fight.”

“That just proves that he still cares a little. It might be a small pint of something along those lines, but it’s still something.”

“ ** _*sigh*_** Yeah. I guess.”

I met up with Ayumi today because she knows where Ren lives. Oddly enough, they live in the same apartment complex together.

…

And also, come to think of it…I don’t think Ami and I have ever seen Ayumi’s apartment. Despite being happy that she moved here in the first place.

Other than school, I don’t really remember coming to Suzuran all that much. So seeing what else was here besides the school was a new experience for me. Which is the main reason why I met up with Ayumi as soon as I got off the train. She knows the area better than me.

_And she’s only been here for like what…month at this point? Impressive._

Ayumi had brought me to this big apartment complex with multiple grey buildings spread out for a couple of distances.  It was pretty impressive.

And it looks expensive as all hell.

“Geez, girl. You live here?” I asked.

“Yeah. Looks pretty pricey, huh?”

“Yeah, no kidding! How can you afford such a place?!”

“ _Hehhehheh._ Well, believe it or not…Chetta’s parents actually own this place.”

“Ch-Chetta’s parents?! What, is she rich or something?!”

“No, they just own the apartments here. They give us discounts on the rent because we’re high school students and Chetta’s friends.”

“So…who else lives here?”

“Besides Ren and I, there’s Chetta of course. And then Ciel and Roco are roommates.”

“Huh. Interesting.”

We went inside the massive building and had to climb up a certain amount of stairs to reach the floor that Ren’s apartment was on. It was some trek, too. I’m already worn out.

“Welp. Here it is. You ready?” Ayumi asked as we stood outside the door.

“Yeah. I am. Whatever happens after this, I’ve got no regrets. Let’s just get this over with already.”

“Alright then.” Ayumi then knocked on the door. And then a few seconds later, it opened. Revealing Ren wearing casual home clothes.

And he did not look happy to see me.

“Oh. It’s you. What, did you come all this way from Primp just to make fun at me getting expelled from school? That’s so classic of you, Ally. Real nice.”

“R-Ren, listen. I…”

“Tch. Listen to you? Why should I? I should just slam the door in your damn face right now. Be lucky that I don’t have it in me to be **_that_** rude to girls.”

“B-But I…”

“Ren, come on. We talked about this. You said you would give her a chance.” Ayumi said.

_Sh-She brought this up earlier?_

“Y-Yeah, but…” Ren then went silent for a bit. Letting out a sigh of annoyance after only a few seconds. “F-Fine. 15 minutes. That was the deal we agreed with. So make it quick and good.”

“Th-Thanks…R-Ren.” I said as we were finally invited inside his apartment.

 

A quick look of Ren’s apartment pretty much made my assumption about the other ones here. **IT’S SO AMAZING!**

A bit small, **BUT STILL SO FREAKING AMAZING!** There’s no way in hell I would be able to afford something like this! Even on a discount!

“Here. I’m sure you want this with it being hot outside.” Ren said as he tossed us two bottles of water.

“Th-Thanks.” I said. I then looked around the place some more. Still impressed that Ren actually lives in a place like this.

“S-So…nice place you got here.”

"Look, Ally. Quit the small chat already. You wanna brag about how my life is ruined like you always do, don't ya? So do it already and get out. I'm already in a miserable mood today."

“You mean the last few days.” Ayumi said.

“Tch. Yeah, whatever.”

_A miserable mood? For the past few days? Damn. I must’ve pushed him over the edge this time, huh?_

“ ** _*sigh*_** Look, Ren. Since you want it that way, I’ll go straight to the point.” I then took a deep breath before saying the words I **NEVER** thought I would **EVER** say to this boy.

“I…I’m sorry.”

“Wow. Starting off with that joke again? You must **_really_** like seeing me rage, do ya?”

“I-It’s not a damn joke! I mean it this time! I’m sorry! Sorry for treating you like crap for so long!

…

 _I-I guess…I-I never got over it, either. Us two breaking up, I mean._ ”

“Huh?”

“ _I always figured that you started hating me after the break-up. And I bet the rumors of me being gay only made it worse. I was going to apologize to you once more. But when I heard that you became one of those anti-gay people shortly after, of course, I got angry. To the point where I started returning the hate to you. And then things happened and well…y-you get the idea._ ”

“Wait, hold on. You thought I started hating you because of the gay rumors?”

“It wasn’t just me, Ren. Everyone believed that. Ami, Rafisol…”

“I believed it, too.” Ayumi added.

“H-Hold on a second! Ally! I don’t hate you because of your now homosexuality!”

…

…

“Y…You don’t” Ayumi and I asked in shock.

“ ** _*sigh*_** No. I couldn’t care less if you were a lesbian or not. I’m not some kind of religious person, you know.”

_Yeah, those people are the worst. Especially nowadays._

“S-So then…why? Why did you start hating me since that day? Were you really that needy of me?”

“N-No! I’m not needy!”

“Then what?”

“You…You seriously don’t remember?”

“Well, it was around 2-3 years ago. Memory’s not that great.”

Ren gave out another annoyed sigh before explaining it to us.

“Ally. You broke up with me on my birthday.”

…

…

“W-Wait… **what?! Are you serious?! Was it really your birthday?!** ” I shouted with all the shock I had inside me.

“Yeah. It was. I was all prepared to tell you and…h-hopefully take you out. But then you broke up with without a care in the world and it completely broke me! It was a special day for me and you had to ruin it with that fake sympathetic smile of yours! I believed you were one of those girls who just jump from boy to boy just to use them! Then get tired and move on to the next!”

“You mean a whore?”

“ **Ayumi!** ” I yelled at her.

“What? That’s basically what they’re called.”

“ **Yeah, but don’t lump me with them!** ”

“So. Do you get it now?” Ren asked me.

"Yeah. I get it now. Ren, I am truly sorry for breaking up with you. And at the worst possible time, too. But…to be honest…I-I just didn't love you anymore. Whether or not the rumors were true, I just didn't see you that way anymore. It felt kinda weird, you know. Dating someone that was one of your friends for a long time."

"Weird?" Ren asked. Then went silent again. "A-Actually…y-you do have a point. It did feel weird at some points. I was just being the stereotyped "man" and pushed it to the side like it was nothing. So, in a way…it's partially my fault, too."

“ ** _*giggle*_** Yeah. I guess we’re both to blame for all this crap.” I said with a smile.

“Yeah. Total crap this whole thing was.” Ren returned the smile.

“Well now, that’s that. Glad to see you two act your age and finally put this stupid feud behind you. I’m so proud of you.” Ayumi said.

“Okay, Ayumi. You can quit with the cheeky remarks.”

“They’re getting annoying at this point.” I added.

“Well, now you guys know what the rest of us dealt with.”

“Tch. Whatever.” We both said.

 

***PRESENT TIME***

“ _You ***cough*** broke up with him on his ***cough*** birthday?_ ”

"I didn't know, okay? He was going to tell me, but then…I-I kinda jump the gun. So it kinda was my fault, to begin with. But now we're back to being friends again. So there's that."

“ _I see. Well, I’m ***cough*** proud of you, Ally. You finally grew up and ***cough*** put this stupid feud to bed. Good girl._” Lidelle said as she started patting my head like I was Poochy.

“Hey. Cut it out. I already got this treatment from Ayumi and I don’t need it from my own girlfriend.”

“ _Don’t you mean ***cough*** ***cough*** ***cough*** …fiancé?_”

I stared at her for a bit. Then wrapped myself around her tiny sick body in a hug of pure love.

“I love you, Lidelle.”

“ _I ***cough*** love you too, Ally._”

 

After that sentimental moment, we started eating the snacks I bought on the way here (while giving some to Poochy. For a shapeshifting soul, he sure has a really big appetite).

“ _ARF ARF! ARF ARF!_ ”

“ ** _*giggle*_** _I’m glad you like it, Poochy._ ” Lidelle said to her “dog”.

“ _ARF!_ ”

“You seemed to be getting better.” I said.

“ _Yeah. I’ve stopped coughing, finally. And I’m gaining more energy with all this food. Thanks for the juice, by the way._ ”

“You’re welcome.”

“ _Hopefully, I can get completely better by tomorrow so that I could help Amitie and Raffina more._ ”

“Huh? Help them with what?” I asked in confusion.

“ _The two of them were here not too long ago. They said that they couldn’t do the protest because the school was locked up with a creepy lock and a bunch of chains._ ”

“Creepy lock and chains? How is that allowed?”

“ _I don’t know. But they came here to see if I knew where Tarutaru was. Since he works there._ ”

“Uh…who’s Tarutaru again?”

“ _The big round boy in blue._ ”

“Oh, yeah. Him. So, did you tell them?”

Lidelle went silent for a bit. Hanging her head down low as she tried to hold in her tears of sadness.

“ _L-Long story short…Tarutaru’s gone missing._ ”

“Huh? Missing? Where did he go?”

“ _No one knows. Soon after school started, he just disappeared. I try calling him every day. But it always goes straight to voicemail. And now the three of us believe that the two incidents are related somehow._ ”

“Wow. That sucks hard.” I said before going silent myself. “Well…when you get better, you and I will help them out as much as we can.”

“ _R-Really?_ ”

“Damn straight.”

…

“ _Th-Thanks, Ally._ ” Lidelle said as she returned the hug I gave her earlier.

“ ** _*giggle*_** _You’re welcome, Lidelle._ ” I said with a huge smile.

**_*sigh*_ ** _I’m so lucky that I have Lidelle by my side forever. But…I do feel really bad for how I ended my past relationship with Ren. Granted, we’re friends again._

_But…_

_…_

_…I should make it up to him somehow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FEUD IS OVER! Ally and Ren have finally put their hatred for each other to the grave. And are now restarting their friendship. 
> 
> I’m going to stick with this for a little while. I want this finished so that I can put all my focus on the merged version of this series. Just to make it easier on myself.
> 
> This will also be the last time Lidelle and Ally will get POV’S for this story. Sig, Arle, Klug, Peruvis, and Chu will also not get POV’S for the rest of the story. Next chapter will be Feli. Then the one after that will be Raffina. And then the final one will be Amitie.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Later.


	39. Feli’s Charm of Desires

**Feli’s POV**

 

***MEANWHILE…***

“ _Whoa. It’s so empty._ ”

“Well, it is a holiday, Rafisol.” I said to her.

“And thank God it is, too.” Floré said. “If anyone finds out I’m letting this happen on school grounds, my ass is screwed.”

We were currently walking through the halls of the empty Suzuran High to meet up with Ecolo. To get this plan of his underway.

Which, by the way, is to…

Well…

Basically…

…

…

…H-He’s getting rid of the heatwave that’s been plaguing these cities for the past 2 months. It was a total shock that **THIS** , of all things, was what he wanted to with the Soul Crystal and the Cosmic Sapphire that we have. Especially since both have extraordinary powers unknown to this world.

_Maybe I had Ecolo all wrong…_

“Where are we supposed to meet him again?” I asked.

“On the rooftop. He said it’ll be easier up there.”

“I see…” I then went silent.

“ _Feli. You okay?_ ”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m fine, Rafisol. It’s just…by sometime tonight, my mistake will be erased from these cities like it never happened. Literally, someone is cleaning up my mess.”

“ _Feli. It’s not your fault._ ”

“Rafisol’s right. That hat is just so unpredictable. Who would’ve guessed that it would cause a heatwave lasting 2 months?” Floré asked.

“Well…yeah. You do have a point. But, it’s just something in the back of my mind that keeps popping up every once in a while. I can’t stop but to just think about it.”

“ _Feli._ ” Rafisol said as she began to hug me. “ _Don’t be sad. It’ll all be over soon. Once Ecolo fixes everything, we can go back to being_ “ _normal teen girls_ ” _, as you like to call it._ ”

“Rafisol, no offense. But you’re nowhere near the standards of a “normal teen girl”

“ _I’m not?_

“Nope. Sorry, Rafisol.”

“ _Oh._ ” Was all she said.

“ _She doesn’t seem to care._ ” Floré whispered to me.

“ _No. It’s more like she doesn’t get it._ ”

“ _I see._ ”

 

After walking through the empty halls some more, climbing up flights of stairs in the process, we finally reached the entrance to the rooftop. Once we made sure no one was around, Floré opened the door.

And as he promised, Ecolo was there waiting for us. Although, there was someone else there, too.

…

…

And I cannot tell who or what this guy is.

“Finally! You girls showed up! I was getting bored up here!” Ecolo said.

“Yes. Now, we can start the process.”

“Wait a second. Risukuma, what are you doing here?” Floré asked the squirrel…bear…man…thing…

**_What the hell is he?!_ **

“Evening to you too, Kaichō. Ecolo here has required my assistance for this experiment of his. So, I’ve come to take part as well.”

“You can’t do this yourself, Ecolo?”

“I may be a being from another dimension, Floré. But there are some things that even I can’t do. Shocking, isn’t it?”

…

…

“Yeah. It kinda is.” Both Floré and I said.

“So you two ladies must be Feli and Rafisol, am I right? It’s a pleasure to meet you both. I hope you two can be happy together.”

“Uh, thanks. Mister…”

“You may call me Risukuma. I am a student here. Just at the grade higher than your current one.”

“I see…”

_For a…whatever, he sure is kinda nice._

“ _So, what do we do?_ ” Rafisol asked.

“Glad you asked, Rafisol. You both still got those gems, right?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“I got it.” I said.

We both then took out the gem we’ve had for ourselves these past few days. Rafisol with the Soul Crystal and myself with the Cosmic Sapphire.

…

_Now that I think about it…_

“Ecolo. Where did you get this thing, anyway?” I asked.

“I stole it off Amitie when she wasn’t looking.”

“Oh. So that explains why they were on my ass the other day.”

“You mean tuckus.” Floré teased.

“Very funny.”

“But on a serious note, how are these two gems supposed to fix the weather?”

“A very simple and easy process, Kaichō.” Risukuma said. “All we need to do is to simply break the two gems.”

“Oh.” I said.

“That sounds simple enough.” Floré said.

Rafisol only nodded to the explanation.

…

…

“ **Wait, what?! Break them?! Are you insane?!** ” Floré and I shouted once we realized what he just said.

“What? You thought that we just raise them into the sky like a bunch of magical girls or something? You gotta break them in order to use their power.” Ecolo said.

“ **But wouldn’t be that be dangerous as all hell?! We don’t know what these damn things will do once that happens!** ” I shouted.

“Easy now, Young Feli.” Risukuma said. “I’ve done my research and breaking the gems is completely safe.”

“Really now? So, no explosions?” Floré asked.

“Unfortunately not, Kaichō.”

“Why are you saying “unfortunately”?!”

“Enough talk. Are we doing this or not?” Ecolo asked.

I took some time to think about this. The amount of risk this plan of his had. Even if they say that it’s completely safe, I still have nerves about this whole thing.

“Hey…Rafisol. Are you…okay with this?” I asked her.

She then nodded her head with no hesitation whatsoever.

“B-But the gems…”

“ _Feli. I'm confident of this working out. Because this will make people happy. Onee-chan. Ami. Ayumi. But mostly you. I really want to make you happy, Feli. Not only as my girlfriend. But as my one and only best friend. I love you, Feli._ ”

I stood there for a moment while trying not to cry at what she had said to me. The fact that she cared that much about me…to the point where she really didn’t care what could actually happen with these crushed gems…it’s somewhat of a scary thought.

“Aw, geez. For a girl with no emotions, you sure know how to make me feel for you.”

“ _Hehhehheh._ ”

But then again…that’s one of the reasons why I fell in love with her.

“Alright. What do we do first?” I asked.

“Step one was already taken care of.” Risukuma said. “Which was to _Draw a magic circle_.”

“Huh?”

“Below your feet.”

The three of us looked under our feet to see the same magic circle that the squirrel-bear-man-thing had mentioned just second ago.

_How are we now noticing this?_

“Okay, then. Now what?”

“Next, we crush the gems.” Ecolo said. “Get to it, Feli and Floré. **_*giggle*_** ”

“Wait, why do I gotta crush them?” Floré asked.

“Well, Risukuma can’t because he doesn’t wear shoes. Rafisol can’t because she can’t touch the ground.”

“What about you?”

“I just don’t want to.”

“Why you little…”

“Come on, Floré. Let’s just do it already. There’s no point fighting it.” I said.

“ _Ugh._ Fine. Let me see the Soul Crystal, Rafisol.”

Rafisol gave her the Soul Crystal and after staring at it, closed her hand on it. Claiming that it gave her chills.

The both of us then placed the two gems underneath our shoes. The Cosmic Sapphire under my shoe and the Soul Crystal under Floré’s. Then, at the same time…

“ _One…_ ”

“ _Two…_ ”

“ **Three!** ”

***SMASH***

…we both smashed the gems with a single stomp. Not long after, the aura from both gems started flowing from our feet and into the air. The red, dark blue, and black colored auras mixing together in a frantic way did, in fact, give me chills.

But they were completely different from Floré’s.

“ _Fufufu…All this power flowing through the air…it's tingling my soul like a shock of electricity. **THIS IS THE BEST FEELING I’VE EVER HAD! FUFUFUFU!**_ ”

“ _Feli._ ” Rafisol said while tapping me on the shoulder.

“H-Huh?! O-Oh. Sorry.”

Right after that, the magic circle began to glow a bright and shiny light. Making it somewhat hard to see, but it was still doable.

“The magic circle is now fully charged. Now for the final trigger.”

“Final trigger?”

“ _Final trigger?_ ” The three of us girls questioned what Risukuma had just said.

"What he means is…mixed with the power of the magic circle and the auras of the two gems, a weather-changing charm will put this whole thing into action! **_*giggle*_** ” Ecolo explained.

“A weather charm?”

…

…

“Alright. I’ll do it.” I said. “And I know the perfect one, too.”

“ _You can do it, Feli._ ” Rafisol said.

“Don’t screw this up.” Floré said.

I stood in the center of the magic circle. My dowsing rods in each of my hands and raring to go.

And I yelled out the following chant:

" _The nature I call. To hear my one wish. To change the weather. So that it be cooler outside. That the sky be greyer upon my city._ _That it snows for me and my one soulless friend. **By the grace of the nature's divinities! SO MOTE IT BE!**_ ”

A blast of purple aura came out of my rods and shot right into the heated night sky. The entire area had started glowing the same dark color. Much like the Rainbow Puyo Hat from before.

Then some thunder noises came around. Really loud ones. Along with some dark clouds that filled the now purple sky.

“Hey, Feli. What exactly did you do?” Floré asked.

"I cast a weather-changing charm that should make it cooler between Primp and Suzuran. Although…the results aren't instant. And there is a chance that it will fail. But it's better than nothing."

“I see…”

“Pardon my intrusion.” Risukuma said. “But I remember hearing the word “snow” in there. Do you plan on making it snow, Young Feil?”

“Yeah. I figured it made the most sense. Since December is next week.”

“Interesting. Snow caused by magic gems and charms of darkness. This shall be the perfect hypothesis for my experiment.”

“ **Risukuma! No more explosions!** ” Floré yelled.

“I’m so dearly sorry, Kaichō. But that is something I cannot do. The discovery of a lifetime is at stake.”

“ _Ugh. Next semester’s going to be total hell._ ”

“I’m sure excited for it. **_*giggle*_** ” Ecolo said.

“ **Shut it, Ecolo!** ”

“You know. I’ve been wondering this for a while now. How do you two know each other?” I asked.

Floré looked at Ecolo, who looked at her with a simple, cheeky, drool-leaking grin. I could tell that annoyed her with the sigh she had let out.

“Well…you see. I’ve known Ecolo since I was a child.”

“Really?” Risukuma, Rafisol, and I asked.

“Yeah. But back then, he was just a black shadowy blob. He used to bug me all the time. But when I left Suzuran Junior High and came here, he laid off for a good while.”

“That’s because I went back to my own world. Not annoying Floré was really boring, you know.” Ecolo added.

“ _You little…_ ”

“So, then…with Risukuma’s experiment…” I said.

“ ** _*sigh*_** I don’t know what you did, Risukuma. But it caused Ecolo to return to this world. And I guess he was cycling between annoying me and annoying that Ringo girl. Isn’t that right, Ecolo?”

"Yep! On the nose, as usual, Floré! **_*giggle*_** ”

“I knew it.”

“Although. I’m not really sure how I turned human. That part’s still a mystery.”

“Huh.” We all said.

As this conversation went on, we felt a little chill coming from the sudden burst of wind passing by us. It was a sign that the charm was starting to take its effect.

"At this rate, it should take a couple of hours for the effect to be complete." I said.

“ ** _*sigh*_** Thank God!” Floré yelled. "In just mere hours, this heat wave will be gone! I've never been so excited to wear a sweater."

“Indeed. The cooler weather will be most appreciated.” Risukuma said.

“ ** _*giggle*_** _The number of pranks I can do have increased tenfold._ ”

“I heard that, Ecolo!” Floré yelled at him.

“Hm? Whatever are you talking about, Floré?” Ecolo said with a cheeky grin.

“Hmph. Alright. Play dumb while you still can. Just know that I’ll be there to stop you at every given moment.” Floré soon returned the cheeky grin.

“Challenge accepted, Floré. ** _*giggle*_** ”

_That may get interesting…_

“ _Feli._ ”

“Yeah, Rafisol?” I asked as she tapped me on the shoulder.

“ _We did it._ ”

“ ** _*giggle*_** Yeah, Rafisol. We did it. We fixed the weather.”

“ _So…does that mean…you’re happy now?_ ”

_Happy?_

…

…

I grabbed Rafisol by her hand and soon gave her a big hug out of my huge love for her.

This girl. This one soulless girl. She may not look like she can, but she did a lot for me during these past few months. And I can’t even begin to imagine how grateful I am to have her with me. As a best friend…

…and as a girlfriend.

“Yes, Rafisol. I’m happy now. In fact, I’m **_really_** happy. Thanks to you.”

“ _Feli._ ”

Rafisol had returned my hug. Which, to no surprise, made me float off the ground we were standing on.

“ _Feli. I love you._ ”

“I love you too, Rafisol.”

_Now we can both be happy together. For as long as…however long a soul typically lasts._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends Feli and Rafisol’s side of the story. I know that Rafisol’s actual personality is still unknown at this point (at least in the west). But I really like how I wrote her. I also like her and Feli together. They have a lot in common (at least in this series).
> 
> Next chapter begins the 2-part finale. And someone from Amitie and Raffina’s past makes a surprising return. Thanks for reading. Later.


	40. Revived Psychopathic Nightmare

**Raffina’s POV**

 

“ **Tear Apart!** ”

***SLASH***

***CRACK***

“Hmph. That should do it.”

“Thanks, Schezo.” Amitie said.

It was now Saturday night. And Amitie and I had decided to finally investigate Primp Magic School to figure out what was going on. Why the hell was it locked up like that? Where did Tarutaru disappear to? What was this strange feeling Amitie’s hat was talking about? All of this was bugging my mind all damn day yesterday. And now, we were going to find out.

Joining the two of us were the following:

Lidelle, whose main concern was Tarutaru.

Ally, who was looking out for Lidelle (still a little sick).

Schezo, who can easily sense dark powers and could help us get inside.

Peruvis, since she and Phoenix were more knowledgeable about this kind of stuff than us.

Sig, for extra back-up.

And Arle, for extra back-up.

“Geez. You guys weren’t kidding when you said this place gave you the creeps.” Ally said.

“Hard to believe this used to be a school.” Sig said.

“Looks more like a dungeon to me.” Arle added.

“It still is a school!” Amitie yelled. “It’s just…something really bad has happened to it.”

“ _And I’m pretty sure Tarutaru is in there, too._ ” Lidelle added.

“Hey, Amitie. What exactly did the Spirit tell you?” Peruvis asked.

“Well, it said it sensed danger inside. What that danger was, it never went into detail. All it really said was… _please be wary_.”

“Please be wary?” Phoenix asked as he popped out of Peruvis’ back. He then stared at the school. And gained an unnerving look on his face.

“Damn. This dark power…it’s even giving me chills.”

“Seriously? You too?” Peruvis asked.

“I know, right? It’s weird. But…I feel like I’ve felt this power before. Like it’s nothing new to me.”

“I must agree with Phoenix. This is a returning dark power. One we have dealt with before.” Schezo said.

“Returning…” I went into my deep thoughts for a second. A returning dark power that we’ve dealt with before. It sounded familiar, but the answer wasn’t coming up in my mind.

_Just what could it be?_

“H-Hey, Raffi.”

“Huh? Y-Yeah, Ami?”

“J-Just to let you know. If anything were to happen to us while we’re in here, I’m…I’m gonna… **I’m gonna protect you with all I got! I won’t let you get hurt again!** ”

“­ _Ami…_ ” I went silent again. This time with total shock. I knew that I had to rescue her twice thus far. But that was when she was scared and felt alone. So seeing her like this, willing to protect me from whatever was in there…

“Ami… **I’m gonna protect you, too!** ” I said with my fist clenched tight and a smirk on my face.

Amitie grew a small smile on her face. Seeing that on her was rather reassuring.

We then gave each other a quick Good Luck Kiss before finally deciding to enter our old school. Hoping to find out what’s causing these strange turn of events.

 

When we got inside, it was a lot worse than we could ever imagine. Everything. The floor, the walls, the ceiling, every little thing here. Was all distorted and swirling. Everything was covered in a dark black aura. And it even flowed in the space around and over us.

We were completely surrounded…mentally.

“ _Wh-What the hell…?_ ” Peruvis asked.

“ _Th-This place has gotten really scary. And I’ve seen worse things._ ” Lidelle said.

“H-Hey, Sig. Y-You’ll protect me, right?” Arle asked.

“I got you.” Sig responded while holding Arle tight around his normal right arm.

“What the hell happened to this place? It’s like we’re tripping on some really strong LSD or something.” Ally said.

**_*creepy giggle*_ **

“ **Wh-What was that?!** ” Arle yelled in total fear.

**_*creepy giggle*_ **

“G-Guys, look! Over there!” Ally yelled.

She was pointing up ahead down the hallway. Where we saw a light blue figure standing in the middle of the hallway in front of the stairs that take you to the 2nd floor.

As we got closer to it, it didn’t move. It just kept its head down while the giggling continued to echo through the halls.

“ _R-R-Raffiiii…_ ” Amitie whined while clinging onto my arm. I held her tight as we were now face-to-face with the light blue thing.

Which was actually…just a light blue spirit in the form of a little boy.

And he looked familiar, too.

“H-Hey. Th-That’s one of the kindergartners here.” Amitie said. Still highly creepy-out.

“H-Hey, kid. Wh-What are you doing here this late? Shouldn’t you be home with your parents?” I asked.

**_*creepy giggle*_ **

The boy didn’t answer. Instead, he kept giggling. He giggled so much while starting to float in the air. And he soon disappeared.

While still giggling.

“ ** _*whine*_ I’m sorry, guys! I just can’t! This is too scary for me!** ” Arle screamed as she made a break for it for the main doors.

“Arle!” Sig called out.

Right at that moment, we saw something glowing up ahead. It was the shelf that held all the trophies students current and past was stored on display. It had the same black aura as the atmosphere around us. And it was floating in mid-air all on its own.

“Wh-What the…” I said.

Then the shelf had split into three. The trophies falling to the ground as the sharp glass faced us.

And then…they started speeding towards Arle at max speed.

“ ** _*fearful scream*_** ”

“ **Schezo!** ”

“ **Agreed!** ”

Sig and Schezo had rushed up to Arle. With Sig’s red claw glowing a dark blue color while Schezo’s sword gaining energy in the form of light blue lighting.

“ **Hydrangea!** ”

“ **Areiādo Special!** ”

***BOOM***

Both had destroyed the shelf pieces before they could attack Arle. Turning them to smithereens.

“Th-Thanks, you guys.” Arle said.

“No **_*pant*_** problem, Arle.” Sig said.

“There was **_*pant*_** no way I was going to **_*pant*_** let a shelf _release you from my grasps._ ” Schezo said.

“W-Wait, what?”

“I-I don’t mean it like that! Arle is only a friend!”

“Yeah, but still…”

**_*creepy giggle*_ **

“Th-That laugh again!” Ally yelled.

 “ _Retarded little girl…there is no escape. You and your dumbass friends will die here. And it will be a slow, painful, and torturous murder! Nyahahahahahaha!_ ”

“Sl-Slow…p-painful murder?! _R-R-Raffi! I’m scared out of my damn mind!_ ” Amitie yelled as she began to cry a little.

“ **Wh-Who the hell said that?! Come out here so that I can kick your ass!** ” I yelled in anger (and a little fear).

“ _Amitie…_ ”

“ _Raffina…_ ”

Then out of nowhere, another light blue spirit of a kindergartener appeared. Then another one. Then another one. Then another. And then another. Until we were surrounded by what felt like the entire kindergarten class.

“ _Amitie…_ ”

“ _Raffina…_ ”

“ _We want to play…_ ”

“ _Play with us, please…_ ”

“ _Play with us, Big Sis Amitie…_ ”

“ _We wanna have fun, too…_ ”

“ _Play with us. Play with us. Play with us. Play with us. Play with us. Play with us. Play with us. Play with us._ ”

"For a bunch of snot-nosed brats, they're freaking terrifying." Schezo said.

“Are these actual kids?” Peruvis asked.

“Yeah, they are. Ami and I would often go to the kindergarten classes to volunteer. And we would sometimes play with the kids there.” I explained.

“B-But…why do they look like this?” Arle asked.

“ _B-Because…they're souls._ ”

“Huh?!” We all turned to Lidelle.

“ _Someone has taken control of these kid’s souls by either killing them or stealing them from their bodies. It’s a technique learned in Hell by people with evil intents. Thus, it’s been banned from common use by my father long ago._ ”

“Demon King Namanari even made it extremely difficult for anyone to learn it. but judging by what’s happening here, I guess someone found a way.” Phoenix said.

“W-Woah. S-So these kids…” Ally said.

“ _Play with us. Play with us. **PLAY! WITH! UUUUSSSSSSSS!!!!**_ ” The souls of the kindergarteners starting rushing towards us at full speed. We screamed in terror as we didn’t know how to react. They were near inches to us when…

“ ** _Hydrangea!_** ”

“ **Bouclier de Ange!** ”

***BOOM***

The souls backed off after being attacked by two sources of what looked like magic. We turned behind us to see two people we didn't expect to see here.

“Huh?! Ciel?! A-And… _Klug?_ ” I asked.

“ _Is everyone alright?_ ” Klug(?) asked.

“Yeah, we’re fine. But, what happened to you? Why are you…dark skinned and…dark red?” Ally asked.

“Wait a sec. Is this the demon you keep in your book?” Peruvis asked.

“ **Demon?!** ” The rest of us yelled in shock.

“ _Look. This is not the time for me to explain my current form right now._ ”

"Klug is right." Ciel said. "Right now, we must take care of the dark force that's taken control of this school."

“Wait, dark force?” I asked. “H-How do you…”

“Uh… _guys…_ ” Arle said as she pointed up ahead.

We then noticed that the kindergarten souls were coming back. And they looked angry. Pissed, even.

“ _Ow! You meanies!_ ”

“ _You gave me an owie!_ ”

“ _I’m telling the teacher! He’ll put you in a timeout!_ ”

“ _And then, you’ll play with us forever! Big Sis Amitie!_ ”

**_*creepy giggle*_ **

“ _N-No! I-I don’t want to play with you! **You’re not REAL! None of you are!**_ ” Amitie yelled.

“ _Not real? You’re a bully, Big Sis._ ”

“ _Bullies need to be punished._ ”

“ _Nyahahahaha! What’s the matter, Blondie? Don’t you want to play?_ ”

“W-Wait. Th-That voice. I recognize that voice!” I yelled.

“You don’t think…” Peruvis asked Phoenix.

“No…it can’t be…”

“ _Pl-Please. Don’t let it be him. **ANYTHING BUT HIM!**_ ” Amitie screamed in fear and sadness. Scared for her life once more.

“ ** _*creepy laughter*_** _Oh. But it is…_ ”

Soon after hearing the voice, a black shadow appeared in the empty air space in front of us. It started forming into a creature similar to Phoenix. But with its bloody white claws, pale white lifeless eyes, and traces of blood all over its body, we knew who this was.

“ ** _ultimate terrified scream*_ IT’S SPHINX!!!** ”

“ ** _Nyahahahaha! That’s right! I’m back, you blonde little retard! And soon…YOU’LL BE NOTHING MORE THAN A BLOODY CORPSE IN THE DAMN TRASH! NYAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_**

This was a psychopathic nightmare.

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sphinx returns! And this time, he’s made sure that NOTHING will stop him from killing Amitie. What exactly did he do? Find out in the finale of Love of Puyo Puyo Fever. Thanks for reading. Later.


	41. Amitie’s Psychotic Decision to Sanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains swearing.

**Amitie’s POV**

 

“ _N-No…i-it can’t be…it…_ **NO! I-It really is him! I-It’s Sphinx! _*fearful crying*_** ”

I began crying like hell as I saw my one true nightmare standing across from me. The one person who has not only ruined my life countless times in the past, but has also tried to kill me the same amount of times.

He’s spread fear all around me for an entire year.

The Psycho Demon King…Sphinx.

“ _Nyahahahaha! So, you do remember me huh, Blondie? Glad to see that I left such an impact in your pathetic little life. Hahaha!_ ”

“ **Sphinx! You goddamn piece of shit! How the hell are you still alive?!** ” Raffina shouted as she hid me behind her for protection.

“ **We destroyed your crazy ass with the Puyo Hats!** ” Peruvis added.

“ _Did you **REALLY** believe those stupid beanies would kill me?! Ha! You mortals are dumber than you look!_ ”

“So, that last attack did nothing?” Schezo asked.

“ _Sure, it did hurt. But not enough to kill me! I was still alive when you dumbasses left! I wanted to come back and kill you all right then and there!_

_…_

_But…I decided not. I had to…rethink…about my massacre against humanity._ ”

“Rethink?” We all asked.

“ _You see, my little retards. I became aware of this town and its use of magical powers. Hell, I’m now aware that there are freaking demons here. Killing you all then would be…quite the challenge. Would it not?_ ”

“Yeah, I’m pretty damn sure that’s the point.” Sig said.

“ _No one likes a smartass, demon boy. Anyway…I knew that if I wanted to continue my conquest, I had to gain more power of my own. And with the Red Puyo Hat gone, I had to think of Plan B._ ”

“Plan B?” We asked again.

“ _And by_ “ _Plan B_ ” _, I 100% mean learning the Soul Melter spell!_ ”

“ _Th-The Soul Melter spell?_ ” Lidelle’s face grew pale.

“Lidelle. Is that…”

“ _That’s the technique Dad made difficult to learn. He was preventing stuff like this from ever happening. But… **how DARE you disrespect the Great Demon King like this?!**_ ” Lidelle then yelled at Sphinx.

“ _Well, look who became daddy's little girl. If there's one thing that didn't make your father a completely weak and spineless ruler of Hell, it would be that he kept such great power to himself. It's a crying shame that damn idiot never used it for more useful reasons. Don't worry, though. I'm using it for one! Nyahahahaha!_ ”

“So, you’re the one who’s controlling these poor kid’s souls?! **You bastard!** ” Ally yelled.

“ _Why should that matter? They were going to die, anyway. Might as well put them out of their misery sooner. Hahaha!_ ”

“ _Tch! You are despicable in every way possible._ ” Klug(?) said while pushing up his glasses.

“ _Oh, look who’s talking! You’re an evil demon yourself, pal!_ ”

_Wait, seriously?!_

“ _Do not compare me to the likes of you. You are an abomination long overdue for eternal slumber. Now, you will fall into the everlasting dream to which you belong. You will not escape!_ ”

“I’m right here to help, Klug!” Ciel yelled.

_Wowie. Whatever happened to Klug is really…wait, it still doesn't really explain why he and Ciel are here! Why are they here?! And how do they know about Sphinx?!_

“ _Hmph. Even when possessing a weak mortal, you’re still cocky as ever. Well, let’s see how you deal with this! ***snap***_ ”

“ _Teacher gave his command._ ”

“ _And now, we must obey._ ”

“ _It’s time to play…play with Big Sis and her friends._ ”

“ _And soon, they’ll be one of us._ ”

“ _Play with us, Big Sis. Play with us._ ”

“ _Play with us. Play with us. Play with us. Play with us. Play with us. Play with us. Play with us. Play with us._ ”

“ **Everybody, run!** ” Ally yelled before we started running from the souls of the kindergarteners as they gave chase. They were really fast, but we managed to lose them and found a hiding spot in one of the classrooms on the first floor.

“ _Nyahahahaha! There’s nowhere to run, you damn idiotic mortals! I’ll give you all fear and pain! **And they won’t go away, either! Nyahahahaha!**_ ”

“ **Shut the hell up!** ” Raffina yelled at Sphinx’s taunting.

“ _R-Raffi…I-I’m scared. Sphinx is trying to kill me again._ ”

“Don’t worry, Ami. I won’t let that psycho lay a figure on you.”

"We've beaten him once. And we can do it again." Peruvis added.

Normally, that would’ve cheered me up a little. But now, hearing that…only made me angry.

“ _You…You people… **YOU PEOPLE JUST DON’T GET IT!!!**_ ”

“Huh? Get what?” Ally asked.

“Why are you yelling, Amitie?” Arle asked.

“ **I’m yelling because this is nothing new to me! This is Sphinx’s third time around! He’s been trying to kill me ever since I’ve gotten that goddamn Red Puyo Hat from my father! Who, by the way, is rotting in jail because of what that Psycho Demon did to him!**

**I’m never going to see my father again! He beat my mother to death! And for the third time in a little over a year’s time, he’s trying to kill me for his own mother fucking amusement!**

**He’s never going to stop! No matter how many times we beat him! He won’t stop until I’m a bleeding corpse on the fucking ground!  And there’s absolutely NOTHING we can do to stop him!** ”

After all that, I dropped to the floor and began to cry. The endless fear that I thought had left me one year ago returning to my body, mind, and soul.

“ ** _*sniff*_** _It’s over. It’s all over. My life is going to end because of a demon that wants me dead just for the hell of it. This empty classroom is where I’m going to die. And there’s nothing I can do about it! ***intense crying***_ ”

“ _A-Ami…Ami, please stop. Y-You’re gonna…you’re gonna make me…Tch. D-Damnit!_ " Raffina started crying too as she fell next to me and hugged me tightly. I didn't want to make her cry like this, but it's the truth. And we can't escape it. no matter how hard we try.

Staying alive is…inevitable.

“Oh, will you two get up? You’re embarrassing yourselves.”

“Watch it, Schezo. You don’t know how they’re feeling right now.” Arle said to them.

“That may be true. But I’m not about to sit here and let a wannabe villain murder us. We must fight back if we want to escape!”

“ _Schezo is right. We cannot stay here and cower in fear._ ” Klug(?) said.

“But how are we supposed to fight a bunch of dead kindergarten kids?” Peruvis asked.

“ _Hmm…_ ” Klug(?) went silent for a second. “ _Ciel. Do you have the two items?_ ”

“Yes. I brought them.”

“Huh? Brought what?” Ally asked.

Ciel dug into her jacket pocket and brought out two things we never thought she, or anyone else, would have.

“ **A-A Soul Crystal?!** ” I shouted.

“ **A-And a Cosmic Sapphire?!** ” Raffina shouted.

“ _Whoa. So that’s a Cosmic Sapphire._ ” Lidelle said.

“It’s pretty.” Sig said.

“I know, right? I wonder if I can wear one as a necklace.” Peruvis said.

“ _Ooh! Wearing one would be so cute! Sig, you’ll get me one for my birthday, right?_ ” Arle asked him.

“Depends. When’s your birthday?”

“ **Guys, that’s not the point!** ” Raffina yelled. “ **Ciel, how do you have those things?!** ”

“I’m afraid that is classified information, Raffina. But what I can tell you is that you and Amitie can use these against Sphinx.”

“ **Wait, really?! We can?!** ” We both shouted.

“How can they do that?” Ally asked.

“ _It is a rather risky process. But it is the only plan we got at this point._ ” Klug(?) said. “ _Are you two willing to try it?_ ”

“Well…it depends on what this plan is.” I said.

Klug(?) went silent again. But this time, Ciel went silent as well. Both of them knew what this plan was. How the Soul Crystal and Cosmic Sapphire they have can defeat Sphinx once and for all.

But…for them to be wary about telling us. It must be big, right?

“ _Tell me, you two. How much do you care for each other?_ ” Klug(?) asked.

"How much do we care for each other?" We both asked. Then turned to face each other. "I care about Ami a lot! She's the most important person in my life and I would do anything to be with her forever! She’s my one true love!”

“ _R-Raffi…_ ” I was shocked to hear this.

“Don’t you agree with me, Ami?”

…

…

"Yep! Sure do, Raffi! You're my one true love, too!" I yelled with a big grin on my face.

“ _I see. Then are you two willing to…give up your souls for each other?_ ”

…

…

“ **WH-WHAT?! O-OUR SOULS?!** ” We both shouted in total shock.

“ _That is the condition._ ”

“The Soul Crystals and the Cosmic Sapphires allows wearers to gain extraordinary powers unknown to this universe. At the cost of their own souls. And there’s no reversing it, either.” Ciel said. “Of course, I’m only quoting what Ecolo has told me.”

“Ecolo?” We both asked. Then hearing that made me realize something. “Wait…was it Ecolo that stole the other Cosmic Sapphire from me?!”

“The information he told me made me believe that. But when I asked what he did with it, all he said was “It’s a secret”.”

“ _Ugh._ Unbelievable.” I facepalmed.

“How did Ringo put up with him?” Raffina asked.

“He’s a mischievous one, for sure. But he was helpful in getting this information.”

“Huh.” Was all we had to say.

“So…what do you think, Ami?” Raffina asked me.

This was a huge decision for me. Some might say it’s an easy choice, but they’ve never been in the situation I’ve been in for basically a year and a quarter at this point.

At one hand, I stay here and give in to Sphinx. Who has been tormenting me for all this time. We might be able to weaken him. But that’s about it for us.

But at the other, we use the Soul Crystal and Cosmic Sapphire that Klug (seriously, what happened to him?) and Ciel brought with them. But we lose our souls and can never get them back. At what cost, we have no idea.

So, no matter which path I choose to take, both could end in total disaster.

…

But the true question is…which disaster do I want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The toughest decision Amitie has ever had to make is resting on her shoulders. Will she give in to Sphinx after over a year’s worth of torment? Or use the Soul Crystal and Cosmic Sapphire to finally fight back once and for all…but lose her soul in the process?
> 
> This question will be answered…in the full story of Love of Puyo Puyo.
> 
> I know. I know. Leaving this part at a cliffhanger is rather cruel and even a bit lazy. But I’ve started before that Tsu and Fever were incomplete in my eyes. Missing stuff that I think would make them better. Which is one of the reasons why doing the merge in the first place.
> 
> So…I deeply apologize for this ending. But the TRUE ending will be revealed in the full version of Love of Puyo Puyo. Thank you all who had read the story separate from the very beginning. I really appreciate the support each part got. And I hope it continues in the full version.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Later.


End file.
